Rabbit Heart
by KitsuShel
Summary: When a stalker gets too close to rockstar Izzy Dwyer, she makes a choice that brings her back to her hometown and leads her on a journey full of new love and friendships.
1. Rabbit Heart

**AN: **I'm very excited to start this new journey and I thank all of you for coming along for the ride!

Rabbit Heart will follow the same posting schedule as Parachute previously did:

~ Post weekly on Fridays  
~ Teasers go up on the Blog Sunday night : RabbitHeartff(dot)blogspot(dot)com  
~ Reviewers get their replies & 2nd teasers on Monday/Tuesdays

**Chapter 1: Rabbit Heart**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl__  
__Frozen in the headlights__  
__It seems I've made the final sacrifice_  
_  
I must become a lion hearted girl_  
_Ready for a fight__  
__Before I make the final sacrifice_

_.._

_Rabbit Heart _by Florence + the Machine

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The streets were eerily empty as the girl stealthily slipped out of the Beverly Hills house, although one could quite easily exchange the term mansion in its stead. Her shoulders were hunched as she made sure her hood was firmly covering her blond hair, her back laden with only an over-stuffed backpack and a guitar case. She needed to escape quickly, unseen, and today was the best time to make that happen. It was just after eleven pm, on Christmas Eve and there was practically no movement on Santa Monica Boulevard. She traveled on foot for almost three miles before coming across a cab running on the desolate streets.

She quickly stowed her meager possessions in the backseat before climbing inside.

"The nearest Greyhound station, please," she requested as softly as she could, but still within the driver's hearing range.

The older man glanced at her in the rear view mirror. If he thought anything was off about the way she kept her face hidden, he made no mention of it.

"Heading home for the holiday, sweetie?"

"Something like that," she murmured, staring out of the window and watching the lights pass by. They reached their destination in just under fifteen minutes and she handed him a $50 bill.

He went to hand her the change, but she waved him off. "Keep it."

Surprised, he smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, hun. Travel safe."

She gave him back as much of a smile as she could manage. "Thank you. Happy holidays."

Swinging her possessions onto her back once again, the girl made her way into the bus depot. A bored young man stood behind the counter, reading a magazine as she walked over.

"Can I get a ticket out of here, please."

"Where to?" the man asked, not looking up.

"Anywhere between here and Washington, but preferably Seattle."

The guy shifted and closed the magazine, causing the girl's breath to catch in her throat. An all-too-familiar face stared back from the cover at her with platinum hair and sapphire blue eyes. She gulped audibly and prayed the man remained unobservant as he clicked away the computer.

"There's a bus that leaves at midnight and stops in Tacoma. It'll be $150 bucks."

"Fine, I'll take it."

She dug into her pocket and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills and set them on the counter. The man didn't blink an eye at the large bills and proceeded to print the ticket.

"I'll need to see some ID, miss," he informed her, the bored tone back in his voice. She slid the fake identification out of her pocket and prayed that Jenks' skills were as good as he claimed them to be. She had only used it once before, when she went out to a club in disguise. She had been recognized within thirty minutes and never tried to attempt something like that again. The guy took one look at the photo and slid it back to her, never once looking at her face.

"Okay, Miss Swan, you're good to go. The bathrooms are over there and the buses board from that door there." He made motions in both directions with his arms, but his attention was clearly on the magazine. She murmured her thanks and took one last peek at the photo as she passed by, rolling her eyes at the headline.

_**Izzy Dwyer, America's Sweetheart!**_

"Sweetheart, my ass," she mumbled as she eased her way into the ladies room, carefully locking it behind her. She placed her bags on the floor and pulled her hood back, getting a good view of herself in the mirror. She knew that she wouldn't get far; her looks were too recognizable.

_Step one: _She pulled her long blond hair from its ponytail and swiftly braided it, before wrapping it into a bun. It would have to do for now.

_Step two:_ She leaned over the sink and gently plucked out one contact lens, and then the other. Dropping them in the sink, she turned on the faucet and watched the unnatural blue swirl in the basin and then down the drain. She blinked several times and looked into the mirror, an odd feeling washing over her as she gazed into her own unfamiliar chocolate eyes.

_Step three: _She dug through her backpack, ignoring the wads of currency shoved in there haphazardly and pulled out an old, battered Seattle Mariners ball cap. She placed it on her head and felt tears sting her eyes as she remembered her father, the hat's previous owner. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Watch over me, Daddy and help me get to Mac safely," she whispered into the silence.

She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt back upon her head and gathered up her belongings, before heading back to the waiting area. She settled into an uncomfortable plastic chair and removed a book from her pack, attempting to kill the time and quell her nerves.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Just over 24 hours later, the bus arrived in Tacoma. The girl stood and stretched her cramped muscles, before gathering her things and heading off the bus. She found a quiet corner and pulled out her laptop, re-checking her options for getting to Forks, about three hours away. She had grown too used to Los Angeles and the surrounding metropolitan cities. Her only options were to attempt to hitchhike her way there or rent a car. She weighed her choices heavily. If she chose the hitchhiking route, she could possibly end up dead on the side of the road. But if she tried to rent a car, it could possibly pull attention to her identity. She wasn't sure which one was more favorable at the time.

A dark haired Native American woman manned the desk at this station and the girl made her way over quietly, keeping her face hidden in her hood.

"Excuse me, ma'am," she spoke quietly. "I'm trying to get to Forks. Do you know the best way to get there?"

The woman raised her almost black eyes and appraised the newcomer. Sympathy welled up for the obviously tired girl who was traveling all alone on Christmas day. "Forks is quite out of the way, dear. If you can wait until morning, my husband and I are driving up to Port Angeles to visit my family. We'd be happy to give you a ride that far."

Tears stung the eyes of the young woman. She wasn't used to someone acting in just plain kindness anymore. "Thank you," she whispered. "I would appreciate that. Is there a motel or anything close by?"

The woman nodded. "There's a Best Western about four blocks away. I can give you directions. Just meet me back here tomorrow around nine, okay?"

The girl nodded gratefully and was soon on her way, breathing the crisp night air as she walked towards shelter. It was completely different from the L.A. air; light and fresh.

After a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares of being found out and dragged back to California, the girl awoke before dawn. She stood at her room's window, watching the sun rise over the Tacoma Dome and the small forest in the background. Her thoughts were turbulent and she wondered, not for the first time, if her plan was a mistake.

Robert "Mac" McCarty had been her father's best friend and like a second dad to her. His son, Emmett, was two years older than her and had been like her brother from the moment she was born in that tiny Washington town. Mac owned a tavern in the middle of sleepy Forks, and her father, Charlie, was the Chief of Police. Her mother, Renee, divorced Charlie and skipped town, leaving the now single father to care for their three year old little girl. Mac's wife passed away during childbirth, so he and Charlie formed a family of sorts. Isabella Swan had never truly known what it was like to have a mother, but it was okay because her best friend hadn't known either, so they muddled through life together.

When Charlie was killed in the line of duty, right before Bella's thirteenth birthday, her mother swept in, plucking the girl from everything that she knew and loved, moving to California with her and her new husband. The first thing Renee took care of was changing her daughter's name to Izzy Dwyer, completely erasing any trace of Bella Swan and the life that she had known before. At first, Bella had been defiant, refusing to answer to her new name and acting out. Eventually, Renee used emotional blackmail and broke her daughter down.

Within a few years of living in Los Angeles, Renee had marketed her daughter as the newest teenybopper sensation, having lightened her hair and forced colored contacts in her eyes, to make them "prettier." The public quickly fell in love with Izzy's beauty and soulful voice, catapulting her into stardom. When she begged her mother to go back to Forks for a visit, Renee convinced her that no one there wanted to see her. It had been over three years and there had been no calls or letters from her "family." With her heart broken, each year that passed since her departure from home caused the rift in Bella's soul to grow deeper.

Three months after her eighteenth birthday, Renee and her husband, Phil, were killed in a car accident, leaving Bella truly all alone. Not knowing what else to do, she stayed in the life that she had come to dislike, because it was all that she knew anymore. The only bright spots were the two people that she could honestly call friends; her personal assistant, Tanya Denali, and her best friend, James Tillman, who was one of Hollywood's hottest actors. Izzy and James appeared as a couple more often than not, mostly to cover that he was bisexual and often had discreet flings with other actors. After meeting at a party one night, James was able to see that she wasn't yet jaded by the underhanded actions that some people would employ to get to the top. He took her under his wing and watched out for her as best he could, proving his loyalty and friendship on more than one occasion. She regretted not leaving a more detailed note for him and Tanya, but she couldn't take the risk of them following her. The end result of that would have turned out to be catastrophic.

The alarm on Bella's pre-paid phone chirped and she drew her gaze from the view in order to shower and change into her only other clean outfit. Her beloved iPhone was left at home for fear of it being traced. As the hot water beat against her tense back, she lost herself in her thoughts, trying to pinpoint the moment when everything went to hell. She was twenty-two and on top of the world, adored by millions. By one a little bit too much.

A few months ago, she started receiving amorous letters from an unknown fan. The notes started arriving every other week, growing in frequency and personal detail. Soon, they were including things that she had been doing or wearing that same day. Frightened and concerned, she ended up hiring extra security to keep her safe. Two burly men, named Bruno and Dillon, followed her everywhere she went and they took turns patrolling her house, but the letters still came. After attending a get-together with James on Christmas Eve, she arrived home only to find a letter awaiting her. In the middle of her bed. Her heart hammered in her chest as she picked it up and unfolded the note. A picture of her own sleeping face was nestled inside.

.

_"Soon, my beloved Izzy. We'll be together soon."_

_._

Knowing that her stalker had not only been in her home recently, but also while she had been at her most vulnerable, she panicked. She dialed Bruno and informed him what had happened and he flew into action. By the time that he had searched every inch of the house, her course of action was set. She refused his advice of going to a hotel until more security could be set in place. Once he was gone and back at his vigilant post out front, she whirled through the house, deciding what to take and what needed to be left behind. She changed into comfortable clothes and ran to her office safe, withdrawing the $5000 dollars in cash that she kept for emergencies. She left behind all but one credit card, knowing that the cash would have to last her for however long she was on the run. The credit card would be for a dire emergency only, in case anyone would be tracking her purchases.

She scrawled a quick note to both Tanya and James, praying that they would find them and not be too upset with her decision. She stuffed a few random things into a backpack and added her laptop at the last minute, figuring that it would be safe since she had never used it for anything other than music. She grabbed an over-sized hoodie that James had left at her house previously and carefully snuck out of the house from the the back door, knowing that Bruno was watching the front.

Now here she was, riding in the back of a stranger's car, on a journey back to some place where she wasn't even sure she was welcome anymore. She stared out of the window as the endless expanse of green and brown passed by, familiarity growing in her chest. The woman, whose name she had come to find out was Sue Clearwater, turned in the passenger seat and smiled at Bella kindly, as her husband Harry pulled into a gas station.

"Do you have family in Forks, dear?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not really, no. I grew up there, but moved after my father was killed."

Harry looked directly at Bella in the rear view mirror, his eyes searching her face for any recognition. Her heart started to pound when his face lit up. She was convinced that her charade was up when the man spoke.

"Bella Swan, is that you?" he asked with awe in his tone.

She blinked in surprised. "Yes?" she answered, sound more like a question than a response.

The older man smiled and nodded. "You probably don't remember me, but Charlie was a good friend of mine. The entire town mourned when he passed."

She lowered her gaze, tears stinging her eyes and murmured her thanks. She curled up against the door and rested her forehead against the cool glass and drifted asleep quietly.

"Bella? Bella, dear," a warm voice called, drawing her out of her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked outside, surprised to see a familiar building and weathered signed reading "Mac's Bar & Grille."

She looked at Sue, who was smiling softly. "How did you know?"

The older woman shrugged lightly. "Everyone knew that the McCarty's were your family just as much as Charlie was. We figured that this would be your first stop."

Bella thanked the couple profusely, for not only going out of their way, but for being so generous to begin with.

"Do you need anything else? Are you okay on money?" Harry asked as he helped remove her meager belongings from the car.

She felt her heart warm and for the first time, she began to feel like she made the right choice by coming here.

"I'm fine with money, thank you. Is there anything that _I_ can do to repay your kindness?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, before pulling her into a one-armed hug. "No, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty head about it. Your daddy would have done the same."

She nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulders, choosing to carry the guitar case by its handle. She waved as the Clearwater's pulled away and disappeared from sight before turning to head inside of Mac's.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The interior of the tavern was dark and devoid of human life. A long bar resided along the left side of the room and a small stage was off to the right, as well a pair of pool tables by the far wall. Tables and chairs littered the spaces in between. She heard a noise from behind the bar and stepped closer. A tall man, about 6'4", backed his way out of another room, carrying a few cases of beer. When he turned and saw her, his blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey there," he drawled with a slightly southern accent. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting darlin', I didn't hear you come in. What can I get for ya?"

She swallowed nervously and sat her things on the floor, before taking a seat. "I'll just have a soda for now, thanks. Do you have a food menu?"

He leaned against the bar and smiled widely. "Sure thing, ma'am. The food might be a few minutes. My cousin, Rose, is the cook here and she's out on an errand at the moment, but I can definitely help you out with the soda. What's your pleasure?"

She ran her fingers over the old, familiar grooves in the bar top and smiled absentmindedly, recalling the countless times that she and Emmett had sat in the very same spot.

"Root Beer," she replied without thinking.

The bartender smiled and walked over to the other side of the bar. He returned just a few moments later with an ice cold glass of the soda. She lifted the glass to her lips, closing her eyes as the sweet smell hit her nose. She took a small sip, savoring a taste that she hadn't experienced in almost ten years. When she sat the glass down and opened her eyes, she noticed the bartender watching her closely. Surprised at how quickly she had let her guard down, she leaned forward on her elbows, allowing her hood to discreetly hide her face more.

"You passing through these parts, darlin'?" he asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

She shrugged. "I don't know what my plans are actually. I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants here."

He let out a chuckle and held out his hand. "The name's Jasper."

She tentatively reached out and shook his hand. If Mac trusted him enough to man the bar, then he couldn't be so bad. At least that's what she desperately tried to convince herself of.

Purposefully, omitting her own introduction, she cleared her throat. "Do you know when Mac will be around?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The girl's face had seemed strikingly familiar, but he couldn't place ever seeing her before. It was obvious by her body language that she was hiding something.

"Mac's been retired for about three years now. His son runs the place."

She nodded, her heart racing at the hopes of seeing her best friend again. "Well, then, do you know when Emmett will be around?"

Jasper folded his arms over his chest, wondering what her story was. He was just about to answer her when the door opened. He looked down at her and smirked, noticing that she had stiffened in her seat.

"Looks like you don't have to wait for long, ma'am. Here's Em now."

"What's going on, Jazz? Is someone looking for me?"

Bella felt a jolt of nervousness shoot through her at the sound of his voice. It was deeper and more manly than it had been at fourteen, but it was still definably Emmett. She turned in her seat slowly and looked over toward the new comers. Four people stood just inside the entrance: two men and two women. The women were polar opposites: one barely over five feet with short, dark hair and the other closer to six feet with long, blonde hair. Behind the women was a tall, lanky man with bronze hair. Leading the group, front and center, was her Emmett, no longer the scrawny kid with braces. He was now tall and muscular, his resemblance similar to a linebacker.

"This young lady here was asking for you or your dad, Em," Jasper replied, watching the scene unfurl with intense fascination.

The tall blonde woman stiffened and shot the stranger a menacing look, as if trying to mark her territory. Without hesitation, Bella slid off of the stool and walked closer to Emmett, pulling back her hood and removing the baseball cap.

_'This is it,' _she thought._ 'All or nothing.'_

She reached behind her head and undid her braid, running a hand through her hair and shaking it free. The women gasped and covered their mouths in surprise. Emmett narrowed his eyes until his face went slack.

"Izzy Dwyer?" he asked in shock. "Why are you looking for me or my dad? I don't understand."

She swallowed and bit her lip, before looking him directly in the eye. She saw the moment that he began to recognize his long lost friend.

"No," he whispered. "No fucking way."

"Hi, Shaggy," she replied, her voice quavering with emotion, tears stinging her eyes.

"Scrappy," he sobbed brokenly, before pulling Bella to his chest.

She automatically wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him with all of her strength.

"Emmett," she cried. "I've missed you so much."

As she clung to her pseudo brother for dear life, Bella Swan felt like she was finally home after all of these years.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _Rabbit Heart_ by Florence + The Machine


	2. Home

**AN: **I was so excited to post the first chapter that I forgot to thank the awesome ladies who help to bring Rabbit Heart to life: Laura (Busymommy) and Monica (LaMomo).

We also have some awesome pre-readers on our team! Amber (107yearoldvirgin), Kelly (SammieLynnsMom), Jenn (SabLuvslogan), Tanya (StupidLambTanya) and Traci (TrixieTraci). Love you guys so much!

**Chapter 2: Home **

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Well I'm going home,_  
_Back to the place where I belong,_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me._  
_I'm not running from._  
_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_.._

_Home_ by Daughtry

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, causing Emmett and Bella to step apart. He looked down at her, his face full of awe, and playfully tugged on a strand of her blonde hair. He made a funny face and scrunched up his nose.

"Blonde? I don't like it, Scrappy. It's not you."

Bella shook her head sadly. "It's alright. I don't even know who I am myself, Em."

He gazed at her contemplatively for a moment, before shrugging. "It doesn't matter, you'll always be Scrappy to me."

A weight lifted off her shoulders and she felt like she could suddenly breathe easier.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've missed you so much," she replied brokenly, tears stinging her eyes again.

"Emmett, what's going on?" the Amazon asked frostily. "How do you know Izzy Dwyer and what's she doing here?"

Bella looked over at her and immediately wished that she hadn't. If looks could kill, the woman's violet eyes would have decapitated her instantly. She noticed Emmett's stance stiffen minutely, before narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Rosie, baby," he responded with a warm, yet firm tone. "Bella's my friend; my little sister. Bells, this is my wife, Rosalie."

Emmett smiled down at his friend and the Amazon's eyes widened in comprehension. Her face immediately lost all hostility and she smiled somewhat sheepishly at Bella.

At hearing Emmett's proclamation, Bella's emotional walls completely shattered and she sunk to her knees. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, unable to stem the flow of tears streaming down her face. Emmett immediately fell to her side, as well as Rosalie and the smaller girl. He wrapped one of his muscular arms around her shoulders and whispered soothingly.

"Ssh, it's alright, Bella. It'll be okay."

"No," she sobbed, words coming out of her mouth in a rush. "No, it won't. Someone is stalking me and I just wanted to come home, so I hopped on a bus. I had to hide and not let anyone recognize me and I wasn't sure if you'd even want to see me after the way we left things. You never returned my letters and then the Clearwaters dropped me off here and everything's a mess, Em."

Her sobs slowed down and she felt two sets of small hands rubbing her back. She looked up and noticed that the two women were also on the floor, helping Emmett bring her comfort. The dark-haired girl smiled brightly.

"Hi! I'm Alice and I'm one of your biggest fans," she chirped happily.

Bella blinked in surprise. "Um, thanks?" she replied in a voice that was scratchy from crying.

"Bella, what's this about a stalker and hiding? What have you gotten yourself into, Scrappy?" Emmett asked, his voice filled with concern.

She rubbed the hoody sleeve across her face, drying her tears and sniffling.

"I'll tell you everything, but can we get off of the floor first?"

Emmett let out a laugh and patted her back. "Yes, ma'am."

Rosalie and Alice each held out a hand to Bella. She tentatively placed her hands in theirs, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Rosalie smiled kindly at her. "If you're Emmett's family, then you're mine as well, Bella."

Bella felt her chest warm with hope, relieved that the worst case scenario hadn't occurred.

"Yo, E!" Emmett hollered from his spot on the floor. "Come help me up, man."

Bella glanced over to the door and watched as the bronze-haired man strode swiftly over to Em, reaching down to heft the larger man to his feet.

The man turned and held out his hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward."

Bella placed her hand in his and felt a small shiver run down her spine. "Hi," she replied.

"Come on, Bells, let's hear this story of yours," Emmett said while tugging her towards a table. She plopped down in a chair and the others followed suit.

"Well, let me start at the beginning..."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

As Bella finished her story, she looked up and silently judged the reactions on the faces around the table. Most were a combination of surprise and sympathy, except Emmett. His mouth was twisted in anger, his leg bouncing nervously. She reached out and gently touched his arm, only to pull back in shock when he banged his fist violently against the table.

"That bitch," he seethed. "How dare she?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Wha-what?" she stuttered.

"Renee." He spit out her mother's name as if it were poisonous. "She stole you away from us and never looked back. I bet she never even told you that your dad left his house to you and she sold it before you guys even left Forks. We wrote letters and tried calling, for freaking years, and she never told you."

He stood up swiftly, knocking his chair over backwards and began to pace in front of the bar.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know she was your mother, but I sincerely hope she's rotting in Hell right now."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat, letting Emmett's information sink in. Her dad had left her their house; the last physical connection between them. And her mother had sold it. Emmett had written letters and never received the ones that she had sent him. A piece of her heart cracked with the knowledge that her mother had been deceptive, playing upon her child's fears instead of comforting her.

"I never knew," she sniffled. "When I wanted to come home and visit, she made it seem like you guys didn't want me around; like I was a burden."

Emmett stopped his pacing and was at her side in an instant, crouching next to her chair. He reached out and tugged on her braid.

"Never. You could never be a burden to me, Scrappy. You're my little sister, nothing could change that."

She threw her arms around his muscular neck and squeezed him as tightly as she could. Right there, in that place and at that moment, she had never felt more safe and secure.

"You know what you need?" the little one asked, drumming her perfectly manicured fingernails on the the tabletop.

Bella shook her head, curious as to what she had to say.

"A makeover!" Alice clapped her hands together excitedly.

Edward groaned. "I'll apologize for my sister ahead of time, Bella. She's a bit over the top, but she means well."

Alice smacked him on the shoulder lightly and pouted towards Jasper. "I'm not over the top, am I honey?"

The bartender coughed in surprise, but quickly recovered. "No, darlin', of course not."

Rosalie gazed at Bella thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. "Ali is right."

"I am?"

"She is?"

Alice and Edward replied together, causing the table to break out in laughter.

Rosalie reached out and untied Bella's braid, fluffing her waist-long blonde hair. "A cut and some color, along with the loss of your contacts, should make you unrecognizable. For the most part. Your DSLs are a totally different story."

Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion. "DSLs?"

"Dick Sucking Lips," Rose replied with smirk, causing Emmett to blanch and the other males to look away uncomfortably.

"Dammit, Rosie. You can't say shit like that about my sister!" he groaned.

"What?" she replied innocently, intent on torturing her husband. "Back when she was on tv and you didn't know-"

"Okay, that's enough of that conversation," Bella interrupted. "Shit like that will scar me for life."

Emmett turned to her in surprise. "You cussed!"

Bella blinked. "Um, yeah? I have a rather extensive vocabulary as well. Fuck, shit, cocksucker, asshole. The list goes on and on."

He grinned and patted her on the back. "That's awesome. Izzy Dwyer always seemed so wholesome and pure."

Bella blushed. "Uh, well, I'm no angel and I certainly wouldn't use the word pure."

Emmett's smile fell from his face. "Yeah, well, as far as I'm concerned you're as pure as the driven snow. You hear?"

She bit her lip to hold back a giggled and nodded. "I hear you, Em."

"Okay!" Alice announced, jumping to her feet. "I'll run to the shop and pick up some supplies." She turned to Bella and smiled. "I own a salon and spa in Port Angeles," she explained.

Rosalie nodded. "Good, we'll sneak her out of here and head to the big house. I'm sure Bella and Mac will need some time to talk."

Butterflies fluttered wildly in Bella's stomach. She was both eager and nervous to see Mac again after all of these years. The plus side was that the apprehension she had felt earlier in the day was completely erased by her time spent with Emmett. Knowing that they had missed her and were just as heart broken by their time apart, made her even more eager to come face to face with her second father.

After Alice left a few minutes later, Rosalie bundled Bella's hair back up, hiding underneath the ball cap. She gave her a reassuring smile and flipped the hood up on top of her head.

"Edward, are you coming with us?" Rosalie asked, shrugging into her jacket, as Bella slipped the backpack and guitar case back onto her shoulders.

Bella looked over at him leaning against the bar, talking with Jasper. He looked over their way and waved them off.

"Nah, that's okay. This should be a family thing. Plus, I have work to do in the back room. You guys pay me for something." He smiled and tipped his head towards Bella. "It was nice meeting you, Izzy."

A burst of panic coursed through her blood. She stared, wide-eyed, and shook her head. "Don't... Don't call me that."

Edward's eyes widened at the vehemence in her tone. "Shit," he replied in regret, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean any harm- I wasn't thinking."

She looked away and nodded jerkily. Rosalie shot him a sympathetic look before leading Bella outside, where Emmett was waiting in his jeep.

Rosalie stopped her when they got to the car. "He really didn't mean any harm, sweetie."

Bella sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, it was a knee-jerk reaction. You guys just met me and my face is all you know."

"No, Bella, that's not all we know. I know that you love Root Beer and that you fell out a tree when you were eight and broke your arm. I know that you have a scar on your knee from falling off your bike and that your dad taught you and Em how to shoot a gun when you were ten."

Bella looked into the other woman's eyes, awestruck. "I- I don't know what to say, Rosalie."

Rose smiled sadly. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to understand that, while I may not know you personally, I do know who you are and I love you."

Bella reached out, hugging Rosalie tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Rose nodded and gestured for her to take the front seat, next to Emmett. Bella balked, not wanting to intrude and take Rose's rightful place next to her husband.

"Don't say a word," Rosalie laughed. She opened the door and slid into the back seat, winking at Bella and motioning for her to hand the guitar case over.

Bella blinked and gave in, realizing that she wouldn't win this argument. She swallowed and climbed into the passenger seat, resting her backpack at her feet before buckling her seatbelt. She glanced over at Emmett, who shot her a big smile. She nodded at him, unable to keep away the smile that was forming on her face. After just a ten minute ride through hazily familiar streets, they pulled up in front of a large, white three story house with red shutters and an actual white picket fence.

Bella stepped out of the jeep and gazed at the McCarty home wistfully, a slew of memories assaulting her at once. Emmett appeared beside her and took her backpack.

"Does it look the same as you remember?" he asked curiously.

She shot him a small smile before shaking her head. "Yes and no. The shutters were blue and there wasn't a swing on the porch. But other than that, it's like I walked into one of my dreams."

Emmett smiled sadly, tugging on her arm and guiding her towards the front door.

"Come on. Dad's inside with Joey."

She looked at him curiously. "Joey?"

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Joseph McIntyre the second. He's an English Bulldog puppy. Ugliest thing you've ever seen, Bells."

"Don't talk smack about my baby, Emmett," Rose called from behind them. "Or else the mutt will be in bed with me and you'll be downstairs."

"Aww, come on, Rosie! I just said he was ugly, not that I didn't love him," Emmett whined as he opened the front door.

The sound of paws and yipping echoed through the house as the wrinkly little tan and white dog came barreling down the hardwood floored hallway. The puppy immediately started barking at the newcomer, causing Bella to step backwards in fright. Emmett crouched down and scooped up the small dog, cooing lovingly while scratching his head.

"Who's my good boy? Huh?"

"I swear, son, you treat that damn dog better than your old man," a deep, gravelly voice called from the next room.

Bella's eyes widened slightly and her heart began to pound furiously. Emmett smiled and nudged her forward. She walked slowly towards the living room until the imposing visage of Robert McCarty came into view. Even though he was sitting in his beloved recliner, you could still tell that he was a big man. Six feet five and built like a lumberjack, Mac had always been an imposing figure. She could see that his dark hair was now peppered with gray and his face was a bit more haggard with age, but still ruggedly handsome.

"What are you doing here at this time of-" Mac's words were dropped from his mouth when he looked over and saw the girl standing in the doorway.

Her fingers nervously played with the pockets of her sweatshirt and she hesitantly pulled her hood back, revealing an old and worn Mariners ball cap. Recognition and an ache for his deceased best friend hit him like a punch in the gut. He stood slowly, as if the girl could dart away at any moment.

Joyous hope surged through his veins, wondering if this was his long-lost daughter. She took off the hat and although the hair was a different color, he found himself staring into Charlie Swan's warm brown eyes. Mac had always been a big-hearted, boisterous man, but something changed in him when he lost not only his best friend, but his almost-daughter as well. While he tried to stay strong and loving with his son, even he had to admit that he became more stoic and withdrawn.

As he gazed down into the small form of Isabella Swan for the first time in almost ten years, he was taken back to the day that their lives were ripped apart. The task of telling Bella that her father had passed away had fallen to him. The young girl had broken down in sobs, refusing to leave her spot on the couch for two days. He and Emmett had stayed by her side the entire time, the three of them drawing upon each other for support.

A week later, Mac had filed for legal guardianship of Bella, at his best friend's written request. Even if Charlie hadn't mentioned it in his will, Mac knew that he would have done the same thing on his own. He loved that girl as much as he did his own flesh and blood son. Ten days after he filed the motion, Renee Dwyer swept into their lives and ripped apart at the seams all that had just started to slowly mend. Nothing was ever the same after that.

Bella cleared her throat and anxiously clutched the hat in her hands. She watched as a wide array of emotions played across Mac's face. Her heart just about burst from her chest in happiness when he gave her a watery smile and said the words that she had longed to hear every day that she had been gone.

"My Bella, I've been waiting for you."

Tears streamed down her face and she ran straight into his arms with a strength that made him take a step back to keep from falling.

"Oomph, you pack a punch for such a little girl," he chuckled.

"Oh, Mac," she sobbed into his chest. "I missed you so much."

"Ssh, don't work yourself up, sweetheart," he murmured as he stroked her hair. "We've missed you, too, honey."

He looked over towards the doorway and watched as Emmett and Rosalie held each other, tears visible on their faces as well.

"Did you know?" he asked his son, thinking up a few choice words for him if he had kept this from him.

Emmett shook his head. "No, Pops. She just showed up at the bar a couple of hours ago."

Bella sniffed and pulled away, wiping her face on her shirt sleeve once again. At the rate she was going, she didn't think she could ever give it back to James, no matter how many times she washed it.

"Where have you been? What have you been up to? How long are you staying?" Mac started to ramble off. He caught himself and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bombard you. I just want to hear everything."

Emmett's face grew dark and he laughed humorlessly. "You might want to re-think that statement, Dad."

Mac looked down at Bella in concern. "Why? What's wrong? Are you in trouble? Do you need anything?"

Guilt hit Bella in full force, kicking herself for letting her fears keep her from coming back sooner. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, a loud growl erupted from her stomach. Her cheeks flushed with the heat of embarrassment as the others let out a few laughs.

"When was the last time you ate, honey?" Mac asked her, slipping into parent mode like a day hadn't passed between them.

She scrunched her brow in thought before answering. "Two days? I think, anyway. It's been kind of hectic."

"Two days?" Mac asked incredulously. "What the hell was going on that would make you forget to eat? For two days?"

"Why don't we move this conversation to the kitchen?" Rosalie suggested. "I'll make Bella something to eat while she tells you her story."

Bella smiled gratefully at Rose, who winked at her in return. Mac nodded and ushered his visitors towards the large kitchen. Bella noticed somewhat sadly that the room had been completely re-modeled. All of the appliances and cabinets were new; the ugly paisley wallpaper was replaced by sky blue. She glanced over at Mac, who was watching her expectantly.

"It looks nice. I almost miss the old wallpaper though."

Emmett let out a loud guffaw and hit the table with his hand. "Get the fuck out of here, Bells. That was the ugliest shit that I've ever seen."

"Emmett Dale McCarty," Mac growled. "Watch your language in front of the ladies."

Emmett's eyes widened. Even though he was a grown man, he knew that his father wouldn't hesitate to tan his ass. "Yes, sir. But in my defense," he continued, motioning towards Bella, "I think this one here can cuss a ring around the both of us."

Mac looked over at her and raised a bushy eyebrow. She smiled sweetly before looking away and whistling.

"Okay, let's not cross hairs about that. It's still rude, Em."

Em nodded and motioned towards the walls. "Edward actually redid the kitchen about two years ago."

Bella cocked her head to the side slightly. "Really? He's a carpenter?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, he's building onto the back of the bar as we speak. We're going to expand it a little."

"How did you meet up with everyone?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Emmett started, "Edward and Alice moved here back in high school when Dr Cullen took over for Doc Gerandy when he retired. They're good people. They even opened a free clinic in Port Angeles a few years back."

Rose smirked and leaned on Emmett's shoulders for a moment. "Jazz is my cousin, who fell head-over-heels for Alice the first time they met. I was dating her brother at the time."

Bella's mouth popped open in surprise. "So, you and Edward...?"

Rosalie laughed. "Yes, but only for a couple of months. He was the one who introduced me to Emmett. And the rest is, well, history."

Mac cleared his throat and smiled encouragingly at Bella. "Okay, now let's hear this story of yours."

An hour later, Bella was happily full and content after devouring a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. The same could not be said for Mac, who sat, staring at his hands in a daze. She was expecting his reaction to be similar to Emmett's fury, but surprisingly it wasn't.

He shook his head and swallowed painfully. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

She looked at him in surprise. "Why are _you _sorry?"

"I should have protected you; fought Renee harder. I let both you and your father down," he replied morosely.

She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it in comfort. "No, don't do this, Mac. You did what you could. No court would have given you custody over my mother if she didn't pose a threat to my well-being. If anything, I should have fought harder to come back home. I should have listened to my heart and not been afraid of Renee's lies."

Mac smiled sadly and shrugged. "I guess we all have our regrets, hun. Now, we move forward, right?"

Bella's eyes shone with unshed happy tears and nodded. "Yeah, now we move forward."

He reached out and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "I'm so damn happy that you're back."

She sniffled. "Me, too, Mac. I'm finally home."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _Home_ by Daughtry

As always, every review gets replied to with a note and a teaser for the next chapter! The response to the last chapter was outright amazing! I love you guys so freaking much!


	3. Life Starts Now

**Chapter 3: Life Starts Now**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_And now it's your chance to move on_  
_Change the way you've lived for so long_  
_You find the strength you've had inside all along_  
_  
__'Cause life starts now_

_.._

_Life Starts Now _by Three Days Grace

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella sat, chewing on her bottom lip as Alice snipped and clipped her hair, then applied the darker color. Her eyes were drawn to the large pile of light blonde hair scattered on the floor, a symbol of her previous life being cut away.

She had been apprehensive the moment Alice and Rose dragged her upstairs into a large bathroom. She was pushed onto a seat in front of an oak vanity and her eyes were immediately captivated by her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles formed half-moons under her eyes and her cheeks were a bit thin, almost sallow. She closed her eyes as one of them draped a towel around her shoulders before leading her over to tub to wash her hair, before cutting it. Ten inches later, her hair hung just below her shoulders and was the shortest that she could remember since before moving to L.A.

As they waited for the color to process, Alice sat on the counter, swinging her legs. She began asking Bella random questions about her life while Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her friend.

"So, what's Justin Bieber like?" she asked excitedly.

Rose groaned. "Not this again," she mumbled.

Bella looked back and forth between her new friends. "What? What am I missing?"

"Allie has a crush on the Bieb."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "I do not. He's just such a cute kid! And don't get me started on how the boy can sing!"

Rose snorted unattractively. "You're just a few years away from being a cougar, Allie."

Alice shrieked and threw a bar of soap at the Amazon, causing Bella to laugh. Both women stopped and turned to look at her.

Bella's eye widened. "What now?"

Rose smiled softly and shook her head. "Nothing. You just have a really pretty laugh."

Bella's cheeks heated up and she smiled. "Thanks. There hasn't been much to laugh at for a while now."

Rose winked and grinned. "Well, that changes now. You won't go a day without busting a gut over something around here, especially with Emmett around."

Bella smiled. "Oh, I can imagine. He was always pulling some crap and getting us in trouble, just because he thought it'd be funny."

The alarm on Alice's phone beeped and she hopped off the counter. "Okay, let's wash this stuff out and see the new you, Bella!" She chirped cheerfully. As she adjusted the water temperature, she turned to Bella and gave her a cheeky smile.

"So, really. What's Justin like?"

She blinked and shrugged. "He's a talented kid, but pretty annoying."

Rose let out a guffaw as Alice's face fell. "I told you he was Satan, Allie."

Bella rolled her eyes this time. "He's a child, Rose. Annoying and disgustingly chipper aside, he's still just a kid."

Rose made a motion with her hand, as if acquiescing to Bella's point. As soon as the color was washed out and Bella's hair blown dry, Alice broke the silence.

"Sooo," Alice drawled out as she brushed and styled the girl's hair. "What about Eminem?"

Rose perked up and nodded eagerly. Bella sighed and held in a laugh. "He's kind of nice, in a dickish way."

"Is he as hot in real life?" Alice inquired.

Bella bit her lip and smirked. "Hotter."

Rose sighed. "He is so bangable."

"I know, right?" Bella chimed in, causing Rose to arch a perfectly shaped brow.

"Have you?" she asked deviously.

Bella blinked and feigned ignorance. "Have I what?"

Rose rolled her eyes once again. "Banged Eminem."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "No. From what I've heard, he prefers his women a little dirtier than me."

"Have you had any famous hook-ups at all?"

Bella pursed her lips and nodded. "Just a couple. Most of the guys that I've dated are behind the scenes types."

"What about James Tillman?" Alice piped in.

Bella sighed, her mind filling with thoughts of her closest friend. "James is... complicated," she trailed off, refusing to take the bait and share any unnecessary details of their relationship. His privacy and trust was not something that she was willing to compromise for the sake of "girl talk", no matter how much fun it could be to take part in. She'd never had the opportunity to have any girlfriends before. Going from being Emmett's best friend to be surrounded by producers and tutors left much to be desired in that particular area.

Alice whipped the towel off her shoulders and shouted, "Ta-da!"

Bella turned to gaze in the mirror, astounded by the sight that greeted her: a girl who was completely unrecognizable to herself. Her hair was a deep brownish auburn with some of the blonde left as highlights. She swung her head around slightly, moving her now shoulder-length hair. The new coloring brought out a warm gold tone to her eyes that she loved immediately.

_This is me. This is who I am, who I always should've been._

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before nodding to Alice and giving her a bright smile.

"It's perfect, Alice. No trace of Izzy Dwyer in sight."

Rose lifted Bella's chin with her index finger. "I know you're trying to hide, but don't lose yourself on the inside."

Bella smiled sadly. "You don't understand, Rosalie. Izzy Dwyer was one big act. I was never myself, I was her all of the time. Now, I think I'm actually going to be able to find myself again, if that makes any sense."

Rosalie thought her words over for a moment, before nodding and placing her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Well then, we'll be there with you for the ride."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

When they were all finished, the three of them headed back downstairs. Mac grinned at Bella's transformation and held his arms open for a hug.

"You look good, girlie. Much more like yourself."

Bella beamed and wrapped her arms around the older man's waist. "Thanks, Mac."

Rosalie walked over and nudged her husband with her elbow. "How come you didn't inherit Mac Daddy's smooth moves?"

Bella giggled and snorted. "Mac Daddy?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Rose grinned and nodded while Mac just shook his head in amusement.

Bella sighed. "I've missed this so much. It's so lonely without a family."

"Hush now," Mac murmured into her hair. "You've always been and will always be a part of this family, Bella."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, squeezing him tightly. They pulled apart and she sat down on the arm of Mac's recliner as he returned to his seat. Emmett, Rose and Alice settled in on the couch across from them and everyone started talking at once. Mac held up his hand and the room went silent.

"Okay now, I know we all have questions, but one at a time. I'm the big man, so I go first."

Emmett rolled his eyes and the girls stifled giggles. Bella felt a pang at the thought that she could've had all of this sooner, if only she'd thought with her heart and not her head. It was quite easy for her to see just how much Rosalie and Alice loved and respected her surrogate father. Hopefully, this time, she'd have her family back plus the new additions.

Mac turned to look up at Bella and reached out for her hand. "I know you've been flying by the seat of your pants for the past few days, but now that you're here, have you thought of the future?"

She blinked and looked down at their entwined hands, sighing. "To be honest, no. I haven't. This has all been so surreal. I just can't wrap my head around everything. I guess my next step is to find a room to rent or something until I figure out my next move."

"You will do no such thing," Mac informed her matter-of-factly. "You can stay here. You can have the guest room that you used to stay in when you were younger. Plus, there's Emmett's old room if you want that one. He only stays there when Rosie here kicks him to the curb when he's done something stupid." Mac's eye twinkled with mirth as he winked at his daughter-in-law.

Rose grinned right back at him while Emmett shook his head. "Is this 'Pick on Em' hour?" he complained half-heartedly, attempting to cover his own amusement.

Rosalie leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "It's your fault for providing such ample entertainment."

He smiled and swung his arm over her shoulder, chuckling. "I can't help it, it's my nature to be the life of the party."

Mac shook his head. "I know, son. I've got the gray hairs to prove it." He turned his attention back towards Bella. "Seriously, sweetheart, the room is yours. At least until the time comes for you to take your Dad's house back."

She shot him a confused look. "I don't understand. I thought my mom sold the house?"

Mac's chest puffed out proudly as he nodded. "That she did. To me," he replied, pausing for a few moments to allow it sink in.

"You- You bought my house? Why?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm your godfather, Bella. Charlie was the closest thing that I've ever had to a brother and I wasn't about to let that woman get rid of _your_ house. Your dad left it for you- she had no business selling it out from under your nose. I figured that, since I couldn't follow Charlie's wishes in raising you, I was going to do my damnedest to make sure that you'd have a home to come back to whenever you chose, instead."

Tears stung her eyes once again and she found herself overcome with emotion. She rested her elbows on her knees and cradled her head in her hands, allowing everything to wash over her - the anguish over losing her dad, the loneliness of being by herself, the anger at her mother for hiding everything from her. She felt Mac's hand rub her back lightly, which caused her to sit up and wipe the tears from her face. When she glanced over at the others on the couch, she found mixed looks of sympathy and sadness. She smiled at them softly.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, attempting to put everyone at ease. "I'll be fine."

Alice and Rose gave her matching warm smiles. Emmett looked into her eyes and nodded, letting her know that he understood. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at Mac. The older man's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"So," she said, trying to sound chipper, "you own my house? Does anyone live there?"

Mac smiled and nodded. "After about five years or so, it seemed a shame to leave the house sitting empty, so we've rented it out on occasion. There have been three tenants, the latest is Ed. He's lived there for about a year now while he's been building his own house."

Bella made a surprised noise, causing Alice to laugh. "It's been my brother's dream for years to build a home with his own two hands. He has a plot of land not too far away, close to La Push. In between his carpentry/handyman work, he's made some real progress on the house."

Bella smiled at her, feeling the warmth and pride that Alice clearly regarded Edward with.

"Okay," Bella nodded. "I'll stay here then."

Emmett leaned forward. "So, next question is how long are you planning on staying? Are you going into permanent hiding or just waiting until things cool off, before going back?"

Her brow furrowed in thought, her stomach lurching at the thought of going back to her cold and lonely house in Beverly Hills only to be surrounded by mostly fake people. She didn't want to leave, but she knew that she'd eventually have to. She had obligations and contracts, as well as people who relied on her for their jobs.

"At some point, I'll have to go back, I just don't know when." She paused, her heart breaking at the way his face fell. "But I promise that I won't cut ties like I did before. I could never leave you guys like that again."

Emmett smiled slightly and nodded, almost as if he didn't quite believe her.

Alice bounced slightly in her seat before piping up. "My turn! When you found out that you had a stalker, why didn't you go to the police?"

Bella took a deep breath in through her nose and thought out her response before speaking. "I actually did, but they blew it off. I guess they get so many complaints from celebrities that they just brush them aside sometimes. My agent, Tanya, was livid when they turned us away, so she hired some extra security. I still haven't figured out how the stalker got into my house, unless it was an inside job." She shook her head, as if dismissing that thought. "But only a handful of people are cleared to have access. I just can't believe that any of them would do something like that."

Mac ran his hand thoughtfully across his face. "Maybe it wasn't your people," he mused. "Maybe it was someone who had access to what they knew, though."

Bella pursed her lips in thought and a made a mental note to find a way to contact Tanya to check out that possibility.

"Well," Rosalie started, "now that that's out of the way, do you have any plans while you're staying in luxurious Forks?"

Bella couldn't help but return the smirk that was on the Amazon's face. "No, not really. I was thinking maybe I'd work on my tan," she replied with a straight face.

Rosalie's mouth twitched as she tried to hold back a laugh, but it was a futile effort. Giggles were soon pouring out of the ladies' mouths while Emmett watched on, joy filling his chest as he watched the two women he adored getting along like long-lost sisters.

Rose caught her breath and let out a contented sigh, before perking up with an idea. "Hey, what would you think about working at the bar?"

Bella arched a brow, the idea surprising, yet exciting to her. She had practically grown up in the bar. She smiled fondly, remembering the first time she'd stood on a stool to pour a draft beer for her dad. Mac's would always be her and Emmett's first stop on their way home from school. Mac and Charlie indulged the kids playing bartender, but always made sure they were out before Happy Hour or any crowds that showed up. Not that they got many people in the way of crowds back then.

She locked eyes with Emmett and she could literally see the wheels turning inside of his head as a devious smile worked its way across his face.

"That's a great idea, Rosie. Scrappy knows her way around the bar. That would also save me from putting an ad out in the paper like I was going to. We need another pair of hands around there, especially on the weekends, since Peninsula College opened an extension around these parts. Plus, the area's become more urbanized and the population spiked not that long ago because of some popular book that was set here." He rolled his eyes playfully.

He smiled eagerly. "So, what do you say?"

Bella grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to!" As soon as the words left her mouth, reality crashed into her, removing the smile from her face. Working in a bar filled with college students would be testing her luck with not getting recognized.

Emmett's eyes scanned her face, confused with the sudden shift in her demeanor. "What? What's wrong?"

Bella smiled sadly. "On second thought, maybe that won't be such a good idea. I don't want to risk discovery."

Alice cocked her head to the side and glanced at Bella thoughtfully. "I think you'll be fine," she commented perkily. "You barely resemble the girl that we've seen on t.v. anymore. Plus, the lighting in the bar will be dim."

Bella chewed on her lip while she thought. On one hand, it was a risk, but on the other, she really wanted to take up the job offer.

Happily noting that not much had changed in his ability to read his little sister like a book, Emmett caught on to her hesitation.

"How about this," he offered. "You come and hang out during the slow shifts. If you change your mind, just let me know."

She nodded gratefully and smiled at her best friend. He stood up, reaching for his wife's hand to help her as well.

"How about we head back there now? It's almost Happy Hour and I'm sure that Whit can use a break."

"Whit?" Bella asked in confusion.

Alice let out a tinkling laugh. "He means my husband, Jasper Whitlock, the guy back at the bar with the sexy accent."

Bella's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded in understanding.

As the four of them got ready to leave, Mac wrapped his arms around Bella and squeezed her tightly. "I know you'll be back later, but I'm almost scared to let you go again," he murmured into her hair.

She pulled back and gave him a watery smile. "I know the feeling, but I'll be back. I promise." He smiled back and let her go reluctantly. She gave him a quick wave before they walked out the front door.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

When they entered the bar, the look of relief on Jasper's face was almost comical. "Christ, Em, I thought you were coming back after dropping the girls off! I'm starving and I have to piss like a racehorse!"

He blushed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Pardon my language, ladies," he apologized.

"Quit complaining and sucking up to the women, Whit."

Jasper punched Em in the bicep. "My mama taught me how to treat a lady right, you slave-driver."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Fine, take your break. I'll be in the office finalizing some paperwork and Rosie's going to prep the kitchen."

Jasper shot him a confused look. "Then who's manning the front?"

Emmett smirked at Bella. "She is."

Jasper turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can handle it, little lady?"

She squared her shoulders at the challenge. "Bring it, Cowboy."

Jasper laughed. "I like you, girl. You have spunk. The hair looks nice as well," he called out as he and Alice left the building.

Rose patted her on the back and disappeared into the kitchen as Emmett familiarized her with the bar's current set up. When he was finished, he leaned back against one of the ice coolers. He gave her a happy smile and shook his head.

"I still can't believe you're standing in front of me, Scrappy."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know the feeling, Shaggy."

She pulled back and looked him over, wrinkling her nose. "Though, you don't look like Shaggy anymore," she whined slightly. "I guess I'll need to start calling you Fred now."

Emmett grimaced. "Please don't. I'd rather you call me Velma."

She burst out into giggles. "Don't worry, you may look more like The Creeper these days, but you'll always be my Shaggy."

He ruffled her hair and deadpanned at her joke. "Ha-ha, very funny, smart ass. I'll be in the office. Just holler if you need me, okay?"

She saluted him and then started to check the stock levels against the list that Em had shown her. After a few quiet moments, she heard the back door open and a musky cinnamon smell wafted under her nose. She looked up and locked eyes with Edward, who was unabashedly staring at her in surprise. She smiled, causing him to break from his stare and walk over to a stool. As his long legs carried him across the room, she couldn't help but notice the way his sweat-dampened hair clung to his temples, giving it a much darker look than the rest of his reddish brown hair. His biceps bulged slightly as he sat down and propped his arms up on the bar top.

He gave her a genuine smile and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His jaw was sharp and angled, with about a days worth of scruff enhancing it. His sea-green eyes were light and clear.

"Hi," he said quietly, his voice hesitant because of their last interaction.

"Hi," she replied, her voice just as soft as his had been.

He held out his hand for her to shake. "Can we start over? I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella, right?"

She smiled widely, amused at his attempt to ease the tension with humor. She nodded and slipped her hand into his, feeling a warmth fill her chest as their palms touched.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

He released her hand and leaned onto his forearms. "You hair looks nice, by the way. It suits you much better than the blonde."

She felt her face heat up with a blush, something that she hadn't done in years. "Thanks. It feels better, too. Like, I'm more myself than I've been in years."

His eyes bore into hers intimately. "I can't even imagine. It must be stressful living a double life."

She blinked and broke eye contact by looking down at her hands. "It was stressful alright, but I wouldn't call it living a double life. I was just-" She cut herself off, grasping for the right words to convey her thoughts. "I was her, all of the time. Isabella Swan doesn't exist in that world."

Her eyes met his again, causing a jolt to her system by their green intensity.

"That's a shame. I've heard a lot about Isabella Swan and she sounds much more interesting than Izzy Dwyer."

She smiled shyly. "Well, you're in luck, sir. I just so happen to like Bella Swan more myself."

His face split into a large smile. "I'm glad that we've come to an agreement."

She sighed happily and smacked her hand onto to the bar top lightly. "So, what can I get for you, Mr. Cullen?"

He leaned back and smirked. "Since I'm off for the night, how about a draft lager?"

She winked playfully. "Coming right up."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _ Life Starts Now _by Three Days Grace

Huge thanks to LaMomo & Busymommy for their fabulous Beta'ing on this chapter, as well as our awesome pre-readers!

I've made it a point not to Rec stories in my updates, it's just a personal choice and no harm is meant. That's not to say that I don't seriously appreciate when other writers do it! A few new readers came our way thanks to recs by the awesome 107yearoldvirgin's new story, _FAP_ and AbidingByRhyme's _The Perfect Space_. Thanks for pimpage, ladies! *mwah*


	4. Believe

**AN:** A huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed and helped push us over the 1K mark so soon. You guys rock so hard! As always, I'll see you again with your reply teasers on Monday!

**Chapter 4: Believe**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_So give me something to believe_  
_Cause I am living just to breathe_  
_And I need something more_  
_To keep on breathing for_  
_So give me something to believe_

..

_Believe _by The Bravery

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

After Bella placed a glass of beer in front of Edward, they slipped into a comfortable silence. She looked over and caught his eye once or twice, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She was far from a virgin, but she'd never had this kind of reaction over a man she had just met before. Jasper returned shortly afterwards, having left Alice at her shop to close up for the day. He and Edward broke out into an easy banter as Bella continued taking stock of the bar. A few moments later, the front door opened and a man walked inside. He was average height and his hair was cropped short, almost a dark blond color. Bella swallowed nervously and continued with her checklist.

"Hey Ed, Whit," the newcomer called as he walked over and sat on a stool near Edward, who nodded in greeting.

Jasper leaned against the bar and smiled lazily at the man. "Hey, Mike. How's it going?"

Mike grinned in return. "Not too bad, a little busy at the store today." His eyes slid over to Bella and his smile widened.

"I didn't know you guys were hiring," he mused. "Hi there, I'm Mike Newton. I own the sporting goods store a few blocks down." He waved a little and gave her his best smile.

She scanned through her memory quickly and recalled a chubby, buck-toothed Mikey Newton from when they were children. Even she had to admit to herself that he had certainly aged well. He was lean and fairly fit, his front teeth probably fixed by braces.

Bella smirked slightly and smiled back at him. "It's good to see you all grown up, Mikey."

He cocked his head to the side in surprise. "What? Do we know each other?"

Emmett's boisterous laughter filled the room as he came in from the office. "You sure do, Newt. She's the one that knocked your fat ass off the monkey bars when you insulted my mom in third grade."

Mike's eyes widened comically as he swung his gaze back to her. "Bella Swan? No shit," he breathed out in a whisper.

"In the flesh," she replied cheekily.

He sat back slightly as his eyes slid over her, from head to toe. "Wow, you grew up nice."

She bit her lip to stop from laughing when Emmett glared at Mike, who rambled on, completely oblivious. "I mean, you were okay growing up, but, damn girl," he murmured as let out a whistle and winked at her.

She shook her head, letting the laughter spring from her lips. Mike grinned, his confidence boosted by her laugh.

"So, what brings you back to Forks? What have you been up to these past few years?"

She assumed that she was overcome by a deer-in-the-headlights expression when Emmett jumped in to her rescue.

"Bells was living with her mother down South, before she passed away."

"Oh, okay. Sorry about your mom, Bella," Mike responded, his voice sincere with sympathy.

"Thanks, Mike." She smiled gratefully, before slipping away quietly once he was immersed in conversation with the other two men.

She sidled up next to Emmett and hip-checked him. "Down South?" she whisper-shouted.

Emmett grinned and shrugged. "What? L.A. is south of here."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, handing him the completed check list. His eyes skimmed over it, before calling out to Jasper.

"Whit, can you take care of this before the Happy Hour crew comes in? I'll stay out here with Bells."

Jasper turned and saluted Emmett, before taking the list and disappearing into the storeroom.

Noticing that Bella had returned within earshot, Mike turned back towards her and resumed their conversation.

"So, what have you been up to Bella?"

She figured that a half-truth would be better than an outright lie. "I'm a writer."

Edward nodded approvingly from behind the man's back, shooting her a quick wink which set the butterflies into motion once again.

"Really?" Mike replied excitedly. "Anything that we might have read?"

She chuckled humorlessly. "No, probably not, Mike. Just a few magazine articles here and there."

His face fell slightly. "Oh, that's cool. I thought we might have had our very own Forks celebrity."

Edward sputtered and coughed, having taken a drink at the same time the comment was uttered. Mike reached over and patted his friend on the back in concern as Bella shook her head slightly.

_You don't know the half of it, Newt._

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Two hours later, the tavern had a lively crowd of around twenty people. The number was a little less than normal for a Monday night, but Emmett suggested it was because of the holiday. Most of the nearby students were away; making merry with their families back home. Edward had left a few hours ago and Emmett wandered around the room, chatting with various customers, which left Bella to learn the ropes from Jasper. Once they had started to become busy, he held out his hand and offered her a black hair band from around his wrist. When she gave him a questioning look, Jasper shrugged.

"It's Allie's and I have no idea why I had it, so don't ask."

Bella bit back a laugh, gratefully accepting his offering, and swept her hair up off of her neck. Looking back, she realized that it was fortunate she'd been made to wear her blonde hair flowing around her face during the majority of photo-shoots she'd been in. It only helped in her attempt to stay unrecognized for now.

She and Jasper worked side by side almost like a well-oiled machine. She handled the beer and basic drinks, while he handled the more complicated mixes. Top forty music poured out of speakers on the ceiling and she found herself tapping her foot to the beat on more than one occasion. She even caught herself humming under her breath once or twice.

At ten after nine, she covered her mouth and yawned widely. It was hard to believe that so much had changed in such a short amount of time. Twelve hours ago, she had been nervous and scared about how she would be received. Now, she was surrounded by family and feeling carefree for the first time in almost ten years.

Unbeknownst to her, Emmett had been keeping one eye on Bella all night. He wanted to be prepared for the first sign of any trouble. When he saw her yawn, he immediately fell into big brother mode. He walked over and lifted the flap, sliding behind the counter. Smiling, he placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"You've done great tonight, Bells."

She smiled proudly. "Thanks, Em. I'm happy to pull my weight."

He shook his head and sighed. "You know you don't have to, right?" He reached out and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "We're family and we'll take care of you."

Her heart clenched and emotion clogged her throat as she nodded, knowing that he was telling her the truth. "I know."

He clapped his hands together lightly and called over to Jasper. "Whit!"

The bartender looked over from the customer he was talking to and responded. "Whatcha need, Em?"

"Can you manage by yourself for fifteen minutes? I want to take Bella home."

Jasper nodded. "You've got it man. No worries."

Bella started to make a half-hearted attempt to argue with him, but another yawn chose that moment to break though. Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, don't even try it. You're dead on your feet, Scrappy. You need some rest."

She smiled tiredly and went into the office to grab her jacket. They were half-way to the exit when the music's beat changed, causing Bella's movement to freeze.

..  
_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag__  
__Drifting throught the wind__  
__Wanting to start again__  
__  
__Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin__  
__Like a house of cards__  
__One blow from caving in_  
_.._

Emmett caught her frightened gaze and quickly tugged her into motion, pulling her out of the tavern before she had a full-blown panic attack.

She leaned her back against the cold wall and breathed in deeply. The steady drum beat could still be heard outside, but she thankfully didn't hear her own voice anymore. She opened her eyes and was immediately met with Emmett's worried gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but I think working in the bar might not be such a good idea," she responded, her voice as shaky as her nerves felt at the moment.

He nodded and shrugged slightly. "The thought never crossed my mind that one of your songs would come on. Friday and Saturday nights are more Top 40, anyway. We usually play more mellow stuff during the week. We can work around it."

He shot her a playful wink, trying to alleviate the tension. He succeeded and Bella let out an exhausted sigh. He smiled sadly and guided her towards his jeep.

"Come on, Bell, let's get you home."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next morning, Bella awoke in an unfamiliar bed and sat up quickly. She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands once she realized where she was. She tried to focus and contemplate on what her next move should be, but the smell of coffee that wafted under her door called to her. She shivered as her feet touched the cold, hardwood floor. She pulled on James' sweatshirt over the tank top and yoga pants that Rosalie had lent her last night. After wearing the hoodie for two days, it definitely needed a washing, but she decided that she needed the comfort of it today.

As she turned the corner and into the kitchen, she was met with Alice and Rose sitting at the table with steaming mugs of coffee. She smiled shyly and waved.

"Good morning, guys."

Both women smiled brightly. "Morning, Bella," Rose replied. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Alice motioned for her to sit in the chair across from her as Rosalie stood to pour an extra cup of java. Bella sat and folded her hands, laying them on the table. She felt the table vibrate slightly and worried for a moment, pretty sure that earthquakes weren't as common in Washington as they were in California. After a moment, she realized that Alice's bouncing leg was causing the movement.

Rose sat the cup in front of Bella before returning to her seat. She glared slightly in Alice's direction.

"Al, cut out the leg thing. You're making me seasick."

Alice rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, causing Rosalie to laugh, before turning to Bella.

"So, Miss Bella," Allie began, "Rose and I were chatting this morning and we feel that a shopping trip is in order."

Bella swallowed her first sip of coffee, contemplating the suggestion. "Uh, okay. I guess that makes sense. I need to buy some clothes and essentials anyway."

Alice grinned happily. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Wait a sec," Bella replied, pointing her finger at the smaller girl. "No going overboard or being too hyper, okay? I want to keep as low a profile as I can."

Alice made a show of signing a cross over her heart. "I promise!"

Rose snorted softly before turning to Bella. "Do you want something for breakfast? Or do you want to grab something on the way?"

"On the way sounds good. Give me twenty minutes to grab my clothes from the laundry room and shower."

"Sure, go right ahead. I need to walk Joey Mac before we go."

Bella laughed, still finding the dog's name hilarious.

"Hey," Rose mock-chastised her, "no making fun of the dog. He's my baby."

"Along with Jon, Jordan, Donnie and Danny," Alice giggled, causing Rose's cheeks to flush lightly.

Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at the Amazon curiously. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, fine. We have a cat named Jordan and three fish named after the others. I may have been a bit obsessed."

"You don't say?" Alice asked sarcastically. "And you have the nerve to make fun of me for Bieber."

Rose nodded. "You're damn right I do. At least my crushes are my age, not jailbait."

Allie threw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh my God, I do NOT have a crush on him!"

Bella shook her head in amusement and made her way quietly out of the room.

A few hours later, the trio found themselves in a small Port Angeles boutique, trying on clothes. Once Bella was finished picking out several outfits, she sat back in a chair and waited for her friends to finish up. As Rose and Alice took turns using the single dressing room, Bella enjoyed chatting with the girls.

"Rose, can you tell me about how you met Emmett?" she inquired at one point.

Rosalie leaned back against the wall, a sweet smile emerging on her face as she recalled that very moment. "Edward and I were dating when I first met Emmett. We had gone to this party somewhere on campus and we ran into some of his friends. Now, don't get me wrong. Edward is one of the sweetest, kindest men alive, but the moment I first laid eyes on Em, I felt this pull towards him." She shook her head slightly and sighed. "Even before that night, our relationship was already feeling more like a friendship. We lasted another two weeks before we went our separate ways. It's like he knew that Em and I had felt a spark, but neither of us had any intention of acting on it because of him. He wouldn't hear anything of it. He wanted both of his friends to be happy, and if it was with each other, then so be it."

She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. "He deserves so much better than what Angela has put him through," she murmured softly.

Bella's head cocked to the side slightly. "Angela? Who's she?"

The dressing room door shut loudly, startling Bella. She looked over at Alice, whose eyes were fierce with fury.

"Who's Angela?" She spat out the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "She's nothing but a two bit whore with delusions of grandeur. She's strung him along, time after time, using him to get what she wanted and then disappeared."

Rosalie pursed her lips and looked at Bella apologetically. "Sorry, sweetie, this is a touchy subject for all of us," she explained. "Her father is the pastor of the church in town. She and Edward dated off and on for five years. She's a real piece of work."

Bella wracked her brain for a moment before recalling a memory of the girl. She was Bella's age and had been extremely tall, with mousy brown hair and glasses.

"You mean Angela Weber? I remember her from when we were kids. She kept to herself and never really spoke much."

Alice snorted. "Well, when she hit puberty in high school, she became bitchy and popular. They started dating in Junior year and he swore up and down that he was going to marry her. Ed's original plans were to follow in our dad's footsteps and become a doctor. Angela loved that, so she rode his coattails to Washington State. Once he decided that Architecture and Carpentry were his passion, she tried to force him to drop that 'silly idea and just stick with the more lucrative career.' The bitch broke his heart that day and left him."

Alice sighed and plopped down into a chair across from Bella, tears welling in her big grey eyes. "She up and moved to New York to become a model. Two years later, she was broke and jobless, so she came back to stay with her father. She and Edward saw each other again and made up. I tried to talk him out of it, but he said it was fate." She mumbled something under her breath about him being a hopeless romantic.

"When a friend of hers called saying that a certain designer wanted her for a show, she dropped everything and flew back to the East Coast." She looked up at Bella and smiled sadly. "She never even said goodbye. She just up and left. Again. Edward had to find out by calling there and talking to her dad. He was heartbroken, again. It's a vicious cycle. She comes to town, my brother loses his head and forgets that she's a whore, then she leaves and breaks his heart all over."

"But, he's dated other people, right?" Bella asked, glancing over at Rose.

The Amazon nodded. "Sure, he's dated other girls, but nothing serious. Just a few months, here and there. No matter what though, when Hurricane Angela blows into town, he's always left in the wreckage."

Bella felt her heart ache for the poor guy. It figured that one of the few men on the planet who believed in love and romance would be besotted with someone who neither deserved, nor cared about his feelings. Alice turned to peer at Bella with an odd look on her face.

"Bella," she started, her voice apologetic, "don't take this the wrong way, but please don't start anything with my brother."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Alice sighed. "I like you, but your future is up in the air. You have no idea how long you'll be here. You could just as easily up and leave tomorrow and head back to your other life, which is crazy and hectic. I just don't want you starting a romance with him, just to end up breaking his heart."

Even though she could understand Alice's protectiveness towards her brother, Bella's back straightened in aggravation.

"How dare you?" she hissed angrily. "I've known you for twenty four hours. I'm here hiding for my safety and you're telling me not to screw around with your brother? I have more important things to worry about right now instead of a goddamn romance."

She stood quickly, gathering up her clothes and carrying them up front to the cashier. A few moments later, she stiffened as a warm hand touched her shoulder. Rose leaned forward and brought her lips close to Bella's ear.

"I know it was rude and uncalled for, but she means well. You'd probably feel pretty similar if the tables were turned and Emmett was the vulnerable one."

She turned her head and met Rose's ice blue gaze, nodding once. "I'll let it go this time, but I'm not going to put up with it again," she replied. Bella took her change and stuffed her receipt in one of the bags, before taking them out to the car. She slid into the back seat and rested her head against the leather, closing her eyes. She looked over as the rear passenger side door opened and Alice slid into the seat next to her.

There was a pregnant pause in the car, before Alice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she said, barely louder than a whisper. "I didn't mean to offend you or come across as a bitch. Somehow, even just talking about Angela sets me on fire." She looked up at Bella with remorseful eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Bella?"

Her previous annoyance slipped from her shoulders immediately and she nodded. "Sure, I can do that, Alice. But please don't put me on the pyre like that again, especially if I've done nothing to deserve it."

Alice nodded and gave her a small smile. After a few moments, Rose climbed into the driver's seat and turned to face the back.

"Are we good now?"

Alice looked expectantly to Bella, who smiled and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad," Rose replied, before starting the car. "Next stop is the grocery store and then we can head home."

As they wandered through the store's aisles, adding staples and snacks into the cart, Bella wandered off to view the ice cream selection. She was trying to decide between Ben & Jerry's Americone Dream or Karamel Sutra when she heard a male chuckle to her right. She looked up and saw a young man, standing off to the side and smiling at her, his tan skin offsetting his bright white teeth.

"Wow, I thought Newton was exaggerating when he was gossiping about how beautiful you were, Ms. Swan," he remarked in a voice that was warm and honey-like.

She turned from her freezer perusal to arch an eyebrow at the man. "Really? And just who would you be?" She took note of the dark blue pants and Forks PD jacket that he wore.

He smiled wider and held out his hand, which engulfed hers when she reached out to shake it.

"I'm Jacob Black, Forks' Police Chief. My dad, Billy, was a good friend of your father's. He was a good man."

She took a breath and swallowed the lump in her throat that formed with the mention of her father.

"Thanks, Chief Black."

He smiled. "It's Jacob, please."

"Oh, hey Jake!" Alice called from behind them. Jacob dropped Bella's hand and waved at the smaller girl.

"Hey, Alice. How's it going?"

She smiled and wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. "We're getting ready to check out, so I was just looking for Bella here."

Jacob's eyes cut to Bella's and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. I'm sure I'll see you around."

She nodded, watching him curiously as he turned and walked away. There was something familiar about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Did you find what you were looking for, B?" Alice asked.

Bella blinked and mentally shook herself from her thoughts. She opened the freezer and decided to just grab both flavors. She'd earned it.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _ Believe _byThe Bravery / Izzy Dwyer song that played in the bar: _Firework_ by Katy Perry

***** All music, videos and people pic are up on the Rabbit Heart Blog, as well a bunch of fan art and banners. {rabbitheartff(dot)blogspot(dot)com}

***** One other piece of info, I'm contributing a Parachute Outtake (Charlie POV of Edward & Bella's wedding plus a future-take with his grandchildren) for the Fandom Gives Back: Autism Awareness compilation. Linkage and info is up on my profile here!


	5. The House That Built Me

**Chapter 5: The House That Built Me**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing_  
_Out here it's like I'm someone else_  
_I thought that maybe I could find myself_  
_If I could walk around I swear I'll leave_  
_Won't take nothing but a memory_  
_From the house that built me_

_.._

_The House That Built Me _by Miranda Lambert

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next morning dawned bright and early, sunlight streaming in the window and warming Bella's face. She stretched lightly, arching her back, before nestling her face deeper into her pillow. She opened one eye as she heard a small scratching and whining coming from the other side of her door. She dragged herself out of bed and padded over to the door, opening it a crack. She peered out into the hall, not seeing anyone, and was startled when the dog plopped down onto her feet. She looked down and met his wide, curious eyes, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Um, mutt? You're sitting on my feet," she murmured quietly, so that any other adults that might overhear her wouldn't think she was crazy for talking to the animal.

Joey cocked his little head to one side, as if asking what her deal was. She pursed her lips, placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She stepped back, letting the dog's behind hit the floor, and walked back over to the bed, sitting down. Joey trotted happily over and sat staring up at her once again. She reached down and scratched him behind the ears.

"I don't know what you want, mutt. I've never had a pet before."

"Never, really?" a voice asked from her doorway.

She looked up, surprised, and saw Mac standing there smiling. She shook her head and laughed.

"No, Mom always said that there was no time for one," she replied with a sigh.

A dark look briefly crossed Mac's face at the mention of Renee. He swallowed and attempted to change the subject, before anger overtook him. "How about some breakfast? Rose dropped some muffins off with Joey a little while ago."

She nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, give me ten minutes to freshen up and I'll be down."

Twenty minutes and two chocolate chip muffins later, Bella and Mac carried their coffee and conversation to the living room. She placed her mug down onto the coffee table, before wandering over to the group of photos bunched together on the mantle. At least half of them were of her and Emmett, in some form or another. She paused in her perusal of the past, wanting to ask a question that had been nagging her.

"Hey, Mac, do I know a Jacob Black?"

Mac leaned back in his recliner and rubbed one hand across his face, nodding.

"Yeah, but you probably don't remember him. He's a few years older than Em. His dad, Billy, was one of my best friends. He, Charlie and I were like the Three Musketeers. At least, until we all started to settle down and have kids. When Billy married his wife, Sarah, he took on more responsibilities on the Rez. His own father was Chief of their Quileute tribe and suffered a stroke not long after Jacob came along. By the time my Vera passed on when Emmett was born, we barely heard from him except once in a blue moon."

Mac took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Billy's wife was killed in a car accident shortly after your mom left Forks, which brought the three of us together again for a short time. Jacob was about ten, Emmett seven and you were five, I think, when we took a group fishing trip. Man, what a disaster that was." Mac wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "You freaked out over the worms and capsized the boat you were in with your dad and Em. That was the last time we took you fishing. Cora would watch you at the diner on the Saturday mornings that we'd go."

Bella walked over to the couch, perching on the arm. "So, if Jacob is the son of the tribe's chief, then how did he end up with my dad's job?"

Mac sighed again. "Jacob was always a good kid and he wanted to do more with his life than stay on the reservation. When we lost you and Charlie, everyone in town took it hard. Jake was eighteen at the time and decided that he wanted to follow in Charlie's footsteps. Billy put his foot down and they had a big row, not speaking to each other for almost five years, not until his older sister Rachel's wedding. Things are still strained between them, but nowhere near as bad as they used to be. As much as Billy was disappointed in Jacob's choice, he was just as proud of him for it. Although I haven't seen Billy in a few years, I hear he's doing well."

"Hmmm," she hummed in response.

"Why? Did you run in to him or something?"

"Yeah, at the grocery store yesterday. He introduced himself and I thought he looked familiar. I was starting to think that it was just the Fork's PD jacket and not the man himself."

Mac smiled wistfully. "Yeah, you loved your dad's jacket. He had to get a second one because you used to curl up with it when he worked the night shifts." A brilliant smile lit up his face suddenly. "You know, I saved it for you. Anything that I thought you'd have liked is stored in the attic of the house. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind you rooting around up there."

Her heart ached at the thought of her dad, but at the same time, it soared with joy at the thought of being able to have some of his things with her, especially his jacket.

"Thanks, Mac. That means the world to me," she replied as she walked over and sat on his lap, hugging him tightly.

After a few minutes, she heard a quiet sniff and felt Mac shift his hand to wipe his face. He cleared his throat softly.

"You know, I miss him, too, Bella. Every damn day. People always tell you that these things get better with time, and they do to some extent, but they never go away completely." He reached up and moved a strand of hair behind her ear reverently. "But having you home, it makes it hurt less."

She gave him a watery smile as she gazed into his sincere, yet haunted brown eyes. She blinked back her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat, easing herself off of his lap. She walked over to the front window and gazed out at the rare sunny day for a few minutes, her eyes wandering over the few houses scattered down the block, all with new paint and cars parked outside. She wondered what else had changed about the neighborhood.

"I'm going to go for a walk Mac," she called out as she left the room, grabbing her jacket along the way. "I'll be back later."

"Dress warm, it's pretty damn cold out there!" Mac hollered back in response.

She grinned from ear to ear as she stepped out into the brisk, chilly air. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting the cold air fill her lungs. Her feet automatically started to move, following the familiar path that, ten years ago, they would have trodden on a regular basis. Without even really meaning to, she soon found herself standing on the pavement outside of her childhood home. The creepy old tree still stood in the middle of the front lawn and a black pick up truck was parked out front, signaling that Edward was more than likely home. She nervously ran a hand through her hair and debated whether or not she actually wanted to bother him.

She dropped her hand with a frustrated sigh and turned to walk away, when the door creaked opened. Edward took a step out and smiled in her direction.

"Hey, Bella, how's it going?" he called out, leaning up against the door jamb. His long legs were encased in loose-fitting jeans, ending with a pair of well-worn tan work boots, whose laces were loose and untied, as if he'd just thrown them on. A blue flannel button-up with a white t-shirt underneath completed the look. She walked up the path and the front steps, getting a better view of his green eyes, which were dancing with amusement. He was one of the most attractive men that she had ever met.

"Hi, Edward," she replied quietly. "I, uh, I'm sorry to bother you. I can come back another time." She started to turn around, but he shot out his hand and caught her arm, giving her a disarming smile.

"I don't mind. I have a few hours before I need to head over to the bar. Did you need something?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Mac was telling me earlier today that there was some stuff of my dad's up in the attic here. I was wondering if you'd mind me rifling through it sometime."

He eyed her contemplatively for a moment, before stepping back and motioning for her to come inside. She smiled and brushed past him, before memories hit her in the chest, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Everything was different, yet somehow almost exactly how she remembered them. She stood in the foyer, her gaze sweeping over the living room, before craning her neck and looking into the kitchen. Its pale yellow walls were now a sky blue color and the table and appliances were new, but the cabinets were still the same. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, as she unconsciously made her way over to the living room's archway. She felt the grooves in the wood that held hers and Emmett's height progression over the years, before walking over to couch, which was the same one from her childhood. She ran her fingers across the fabric and felt a piece of her heart fall into place, slowly stitching itself together.

She looked over at the room's entrance, where Edward was watching her with a sad look on his face. She gave him a bright smile, which contrasted with the tears on her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"I'm so sorry, I just-" she broke off and motioned her arm around the room. "There are so many memories. So very many."

"Understandable. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?" he offered graciously.

She was about to decline, but her frozen fingers convinced her otherwise. "Whatever you're having would be fine."

He smiled and left the room, leaving Bella alone with the ghosts of her past. She shrugged off her coat and gently sat down on the couch. Her eyes fell on the newer recliner and she smiled, picturing her dad sitting in his, watching a ball game. As much as it ached recalling all of the old memories, she felt so grateful and happy to be able to reconnect with that part of her life. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was startled a few minutes later when Edward sat a tray on the coffee table. Two steaming cups of tea, a small container of milk and a sugar bowl sat upon it.

"I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I brought what I had on hand."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks, just sugar is fine."

He sat down next to her on the other end of the couch and held his cup, which was engulfed by his large hands.

"So," he started after taking a sip, "how about I go up and bring down the boxes for you? You're more than welcome to go through them here and figure out what you want to take with you. The rest I can take back up until you want them again."

"Oh, I can't ask you do that," she exclaimed. "I'm sure you have more important things to do than deal with me."

He gave her a sincere look and shrugged. "Not really. I don't mind, honestly."

Her heart flip-flopped a bit and she nodded, accepting his offer. "Thank you."

He quickly stood and strode out of the room. She listened and heard as each of his heavy boots hit the hardwood stairs, one at a time. He came back down ten minutes later with three cardboard boxes stacked just above his head. She jumped to her feet and pulled the top one off, meeting his stunning green eyes.

"Thanks," he replied, barely more than a mumble.

"You're welcome," she replied earnestly. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

She watched in fascination as his cheeks pinkened slightly with a blush. She looked at the dusty box in her hands and sat it on the table in front of her, eager to explore its contents. Edward sat the other two on the floor and started to turn away.

"Edward?"

His eyes met hers curiously. "Yeah?"

"Keep me company?" She bit her lip nervously. "I don't know what's in these boxes and I don't want to be alone."

He immediately stepped over the boxes and sat next to her on the couch. "Sure, I don't mind. Just let me know if you need a minute alone."

She smiled her thanks and opened the first box, pulling out an old photo of her and Emmett, covered head to toe in mud. Edward let out a chuckle.

"Now I need to hear the story behind that."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Two hours later, the pair was startled by Bella's stomach rumbling. She was shocked to see that so much time had passed. They'd only gotten through one box, falling into comfortable conversation and sharing stories. It had been so easy to just sit and talk with him. Besides Emmett, she'd never felt such a strong connection to anyone before, even though she barely knew him. He placed the last of the scrap books into the box and replaced the lid.

"How about you let me treat you to lunch at the diner? I don't think I have anything edible here at the moment," he explained sheepishly.

Her heart pounded at the thought of spending more time with him, but Alice's warning echoed in the back of her head. As annoyed as it had made her yesterday, she'd come to the realization that his sister was right. Her life was too complicated for a romance, especially at the moment.

She smiled at him sadly and shook her head. "I don't think that'd be a good idea, I'm sorry. I can borrow Em's car and drive back to pick the boxes up another day."

Edward sat back and looked intensely at her. "Let me guess, Alice told you not to get too close to me?"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first girl she's done that to." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Alice is, well, she's the best sister that I could ever ask for, but she's a bit over-protective. She forgets that I'm a grown man sometimes. Plus, I'm sure that you're not looking for, erm, a relationship right now."

He cleared his throat and she noticed the adorable blush resurface. "But, you could always use a friend, right?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she almost found herself replying, _No, I want to be your everything. _That thought surprised her greatly. She barely believed in love as it was, not having found it anywhere in Los Angeles. She'd had hookups and had been on dates, but relationships weren't exactly her strong suit. Maybe they were better off as friends. She made a vow right then and there, that she'd be the best friend he'd ever have.

"Okay, friends it is," she replied, reaching out her hand to seal the deal with a handshake. She felt an unexpected warmth run up her arm as his skin touched hers. She swallowed and hid her reaction to his touch. It was confusing to her and all she wanted to do was get on the phone to call her best friend, but she thought it was too dangerous.

"Well then," he smiled as he let go of her hand, "friends go out to lunch with their buddies all the time. So, let's get some grub, okay?"

She laughed and shook her head, realizing that he had her in a corner. "Fine," she sighed playfully, "but I buy next time, understood?"

His eyes caught hers, just as surprised as she was to hear the mention of a next time come from her mouth. His lips curled into a crooked smile. "Fine, Miss Bella, you can buy our next meal together."

Edward picked up her jacket and helped her shrug into it. "Shall we?" he asked as held his elbow out for her to take.

She eyed him carefully, before making the decision to go with the flow. She linked hers though his and rested her hand on his forearm.

"Yes, we shall."

They continued their chattering until they reached the entrance of Forks Diner. Edward held the door open and Bella stepped into the building first. The sense of dejà vu that she'd been fending off since her return to town, hit her once again square in the chest. Other than a few modern upgrades, the diner was practically the same as it was when she was a little girl. She glanced around briefly, suddenly nervous, feeling as if all eyes were on her.

She felt a touch on her elbow and looked up to see Edward's encouraging smile. She felt her nerves begin to dissipate as he led her over to a corner booth towards the rear of the restaurant. She slid onto the seat and he sat across from her. A few moments later, the waitress came over and handed them two menus.

"Edward Cullen, who is this beautiful young woman?" a warm, familiar voice said.

Bella's gaze flew up and was met warm, cinnamon colored eyes of Cora Benton, the closest thing that she'd ever had to a mother figure. The older woman's face was still smooth and beautiful, although crow's feet were prominent around her eyes. She gasped and dropped the bundled napkins in her hand. Silverware made a metallic clang as it broke free from its prison, scattering on the ground at their feet. Cora's eyes were locked with the younger girl's. Butterflies began to flutter in Bella's stomach, worried that she recognized her as a celebrity and not as the little girl whom she used to babysit. Cora bent slightly and cupped Bella's cheek, giving her a teary smile.

"Isabella Swan, as I live and breathe," the woman murmured. She reached for her hand and pulled the girl out of the booth, hugging her tightly and causing a few customers to glance their way.

"Waylon!" she called loudly. "Waylon, come out here!"

Bella swallowed nervously as the people were now unabashedly staring at the two of them. The kitchen door swung opened and an older man came strolling out, grumbling under his breath. His hair was almost all gone and he was really thin.

"What is it, Cora? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice taking on a concerned tone as he glanced between his wife and the young woman.

Cora shoved Bella forward slightly. "Look who it is, honey!"

The man squinted and stared at Bella for a moment. "Well, I'll be damned. It's the Swan girl. Little Bella Bee, we thought we'd never see your face around here again." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back and had to will away her tears. She stepped back and smiled.

"Yo Pops," a young man called from the kitchen. "Your pancakes are burning."

"Oh shit," Waylon muttered before rushing back through the door. A moment later, there was crash and yelling. "Seth, you little shit! Clean that up!"

Cora patted Bella on the shoulder. "Why don't you go back to Edward and I'll make sure Seth is still in one piece?" she suggested. "I'll be back for your orders and we'll catch up."

Bella nodded and made her way back over to the booth, where Edward waited with an enigmatic smile on his face. She arched a brow.

"What is that face for?" she inquired.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's heart-warming to see how everyone is so happy to have you back."

She returned his smile and opened her menu.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

"Get out of here, that's total bullshit," Edward laughed as he held the door to Mac's open for Bella.

She giggled in return. "No, I'm completely serious. His hair was orange for a week."

A throat cleared angrily, causing both of their gazes to shoot across the room. Emmett was leaning against the bar, arms folded across his chest, an annoyed look on his face. Feeling somewhat like a chastised child, Bella took a step away from Edward and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Em," she said. "What's up?"

"Where have you been?" he asked, his voice gruff.

She gave him a confused look, not understanding why he was upset. "I was going through Charlie's boxes at the house and then Edward and I went to lunch at the diner. Is everything okay?"

He nodded jerkily. "Yeah, but Dad called here a couple of hours ago because you went for a walk and never came back."

"Damnit," she muttered. "I forgot all about that. I'm so sorry, Em! I'll call him right away."

"You do that. Cora called him from the diner and asked him why he hadn't told her that you were back, so he knows that you're okay, but we were still worried, Bella."

She walked over and reached for his hand, trying to break through his cold anger.

"Emmett," she spoke softly, "I'm so sorry. I should have called Mac as soon as I made the decision to look through the boxes at Edward's. I'm not used to having to let anyone know where I am. Body guards surrounding you twenty-four seven will do that to you."

His face softened and he let out a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry, too. Mac called asking that I keep an eye out for you, since you never came back and I panicked. I just got you back and I wanted to know that you were safe. This stalker business isn't something to take lightly."

"Lightly?" she asked, slightly incredulous. "Do you think that playing cloak and dagger from there to here was taking it lightly?"

Emmett washed his hands down his face. "No, that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to let your guard down, just in case you were followed and didn't realize it."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know that's a possibility, Shaggy. I also know there's a good chance that I'm going to be recognized and cause everything to go to hell, but I don't want to live in fear. That stalker was the best thing that could have happened."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It gave me the courage to come home."

Emmett squeezed her tightly. "I'm never letting go again, you know that right?"

"I'm counting on it."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _The House That Built Me _by Miranda Lambert

..

I just wanted to drop a note to let you guys know what else I've been working on for various fundraisers. All of the info/links on how to participate is up on my profile. I know times are tough and not everyone has the means to donate, so please don't feel left out if you're not able to help out any of these charities. Everything that I've donated will be added here on FFn at some point. (Usually a month after the fundraiser ends, ensuring that the people who donated get their copies first.)

*~* I wrote a Victoria POV Parachute Outtake called **_In The End_** for FADV a few months ago and it will post on FFn tomorrow!

*~* I've co-written a O/S called _**Paperthin Hymn**_ with laurnorder for The Fandom Fights the Floods, the compilation is available now.

*~* I've written a Charlie POV Parachute Outtake called _**My Daughter's Eyes**_ for the Fandom Gives Back: Autism Speaks fundraiser.

*~* I've signed on the write for The Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness and Fandom for Tsunami ~ Not sure what I'm writing for the Tsunami yet, but the FFSAA is already planned out as a O/S with the possibility of more. It'll be called **_Accidentally in Love_**.

Would you guys like to see anything in particular? Another Parachute Outtake? A Rabbit Heart one? Or something new? Let me know!

..

As always, reviews get replied with teasers on Monday! Love you guys!

Shel


	6. Tighten Up

**AN**: This chapter was finished a little late, so an enormous, monster sized hug to KatieCav for being my sounding board and listening to my insanity at 3 in the morning. *mwah*

Huge thanks to LaMomo, Busymommy and SabLuvslogan for their awesomeness with Betaing and Pre-reading this sucker!

I hope FFn slows its roll and straightens out the errors soon. All of my alerts are still a few days behind, but worse case scenario, reviewers will just get their replies & teasers a day oo two late this week.

Oh, and I was also featured on a Spotlight Interview over at The Twilight Awards blog! Link is on my profile!

**Chapter 6: Tighten Up**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Living just to keep going _  
_Going just to stay sane _  
_All the while never knowing _  
_It's such a shame_

_I don't need to get steady  
I know just how I feel  
I'm telling you to get ready  
My dear  
.._

_Tighten Up _by The Black Keys

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

"What's that you've got there?" Edward asked as he peered over her shoulder.

Bella looked up and found her gaze trapped by his warm green eyes, inches from her face. She felt her breath hitch and her heart begin to pound. He smiled and nodded his head towards the picture in her hands.

"Is that your dad?"

She looked down at the black and white photo of Charlie playing a guitar and smiled softly, memories overtaking her once again.

"Yeah," she murmured. Her fingers gently caressed the glossy finish and sighed. "I remember he used to sit on the porch on summer nights and play the guitar while Mac played the harmonica. Em and I'd just sit and listen, enraptured. He's the reason I picked up a guitar in the first place, when my mom first moved us to L.A. I talked her into buying me one and taught myself how to play. Less than three months later, she had me entered in some contest, which I won. And thus began my illustrious career." She snorted derisively and shook her head.

"I'd give up anything - everything, just to have my dad back." She glanced up and was met with eyes filled with sympathy and understanding.

He squeezed her shoulder gently and smiled sadly in comfort. "I get it. From everything that I've heard, the Chief was an amazing guy."

"He really was," she whispered, gazing back at the photo once more, before setting it to the side and reaching inside the box of memories.

"So, friend," he started as he took a seat on the couch next to her. "Is there anyone back in the big city waiting for you?"

She looked up into his inquisitive eyes and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Um, what do you mean? I'm sure there are quite a few people wondering where the hell I am at this point."

"No, I mean, erm, friends? Or a boyfriend maybe?"

Her heart soared as his cheeks pinkened. She'd never met a more sweetly shy man before Edward.

"I have just a few friends and I left both of them an explanation note when I left. Hopefully they'll be able to keep my disappearance on the down-low for a little while longer." She smiled and shook her head. "And no, I don't have a boyfriend."

She pulled her leg underneath her and leaned back against the couch. "How about you?"

He smiled playfully. "Well, you know most of my friends already and no girlfriend at the moment."

"What are your parents like?" she asked in curiosity. "Your father runs a clinic or something?"

He nodded. "My mom and dad both run a clinic in Port Angeles. He's one of the doctors and she's the office manager. They're both kind and good-hearted people. I was actually told the other night that I need to make sure that you're invited to dinner this Sunday."

"I am? They don't even know me!" she responded in surprise, causing him to smirk.

"True, but they're eager to meet their children's new friend. It's just a big family dinner, nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure that Mom has already called to invite Mac and I'm going to extend the invite to Emmett and Rose when I see them in a little while."

She bit her lip in thought, before nodding. "Sure, okay. Dinner should be fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" he chuckled at her indecisive tone.

Bella rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Keep it up, Cullen."

He laughed and reached over her in order to pull something out of the cardboard box.

"What the-"

She peered over his arm and a smile quickly split her face. In his hands was a slightly beat up stuffed Scrappy Doo toy. Edward looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this where your nickname came from?"

"No, it was actually the other way around," she giggled. "I started calling Em 'Shaggy' because he was tall and thin, with hair just like Shaggy's. In return, he started calling me 'Scrappy' because I was little and annoying. By no means did they start off as affectionate nicknames, they just evolved over time."

They held each other's gaze for a few intimate moments until they were startled by Edward's cell phone ringing.

.  
_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_  
.

She blinked and arched a brow. "Lady Gaga, Edward?"

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he hastily flipped the phone open, cursing under his breath.

"Em, I am going to kick your ass," he hissed.

Bella heard Emmett's raucous laughter echoing from the receiver and she struggled to contain her own giggles.

"When the hell did you change my ringtone, Asshat?"

Edward looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, okay. Not a problem, I can run over to Morton's in Port Angeles to grab the part. Sure, see you then."

He closed his phone and sighed. "Sorry to cut our afternoon short, Princess. Duty calls."

She rolled her eyes. "Now I'm a princess?"

He smiled softly. "You always have been," he replied quietly, causing warmth to flood her chest.

She swallowed and turned away to close up the box. "It's okay, I'll just go back to Mac's for a nap before tonight's shift."

When she looked up again, he was standing a few feet away from the couch, playing nervously with his keys. His brow was crinkled in thought and she wondered what was on his mind. His gaze met hers and a look of determination crossed his face.

"You know, you could come for the ride with me. If you'd like," he added the last part on nervously.

"Why? Do you want the company?" she replied jokingly.

He nodded, his face completely serious. "I like spending time with you, Bella," he replied in a sincere tone.

Her heart melted and she couldn't think of a single thing that she'd enjoy more than an hour long car ride with Edward Cullen.

"Okay, let's roll." She smiled and held out her hand so that he could grasp it and pull her up her playfully.

He laughed and motioned towards the front door. "You chariot awaits, Princess."

Bella flipped her hair and held her head high. "Why thank you, kind sir," she replied as she walked by him looking haughty, before leaning against the wall in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, opening the door and ushering them towards his truck. "Enough playing around or we'll never get the part that Em needs."

Just over an hour later, Bella found herself wandering through the aisles of Morton's Hardware while Edward talked with the clerk about the part he needed. Coming across a school supply section, she picked up a few notebooks and some pens, figuring that they'd come in handy if the urge to write hit her. She froze in place as she heard a familiar chuckle.

"You know, Bella, you don't strike me as the Hardware store type," Jacob said as he shot her a playful grin.

She laughed and shook her head. "Not usually. What about you? Don't you have criminals to catch?" she replied jokingly.

He sighed sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm sure you've noticed how many delinquents reside in Forks." He looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Why, look. There's one now."

She turned her head and watched Edward continue his conversation with the small, balding man. He smiled when his gaze caught hers, but then dropped slightly when he noticed Jacob.

"Really? Edward's a nice guy."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, he's a sweetheart," he replied sarcastically.

Bella glared at him, causing him to throw up his hands in surrender. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Ed's a great guy. I have a lot of respect for him and his family. We have a little tri-county softball league and we're on opposing teams, so we like to give each other crap on occasion. It's a guy thing."

He shrugged and Bella rolled her eyes. He leaned against one of the walls and eyed her speculatively.

"You know, when I was ten, I wanted to marry you."

Her mouth popped open in surprise. "Come again?"

"That's what she said," he giggled.

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "What are you, twelve? That sounds like something Emmett would come back with."

Jacob wiped his eyes and gasped for breath. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself."

She bit her lip to hide her own amusement and folded her arms across her chest. "So, tell me more about this imaginary wedding?"

Jacob shook his head in amusement. "My memory's kind of hazy, but I remember all of us at a big barbecue. I think it was at First Beach down on the Rez. You said something about growing up to be rich and famous and then I said that I'd marry you and protect you. You agreed and we shook hands. I still have the 'document' we signed."

Something resonated inside of her and she just knew that he was telling the truth. She didn't really recall the same memory, but it felt familiar. The part about being rich and famous gave her chills, though.

"Not gonna lie, but the fact that you still have that is a little creepy, dude."

He shrugged once again. "My dad kept it actually. It was in a box of stuff I found when I moved out a few years back."

She uncrossed her arms and slid her hands into her jeans pockets. "Yeah, I heard that you guys have been on the outs. I'm sorry."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, well, he's a stubborn old man. You'd think with all of the loss that he'd been through, he'd learn to hold what he still has closer. It's gotten better, though. I'm actually on an errand for him right now."

Bella nodded slowly. "Speaking as someone who has no blood relatives left in the world, I know how you feel."

A sympathetic look crossed Jacob's face. "Oh, shit. Your mom passed away?"

"Yeah, her and my step-dad were killed in a car accident a few years back. I, uh, finally found the time to take time off work and come back home."

He eyed her contemplatively for a moment. "What took you so long? Not trying to get all up in your business, but you were definitely loved and missed by a lot of people here."

She swallowed and concentrated on a scuff mark on her shoe.

"Renee, um, she wasn't a nice person. She led me to think that I was with her because no one wanted me here. I was still grieving for my dad, so I believed her and just tried to make the best of it. I only recently gathered the courage to find out for myself."

She looked up and blinked back the sting of tears that his warm smile brought about. She had a feeling that if she'd have stayed in Forks, Jacob Black would've become a good friend, not just a residual memory from her past.

A noise behind her made her turn, seeing Edward make his way toward them, carrying a small box. When he reached their spot, he held out his hand and shook Jacob's.

"Jake, how's it going, man?" he asked in a friendly voice.

Jacob grinned and shrugged. "Not bad. Just stopping by for some paint for my Dad."

Edward glanced between the two of them. "So, I guess you've met Bella?"

"You could say that. We used to make mud pies together when she was little."

It only lasted a second, but Bella could have sworn that a look of annoyance flashed across Edward's face.

"Huh, cute," he replied, his tone belying his statement. "Well, sorry to cut your visit short, but we've got to get this part back to Mac's."

Jacob smirked and shot Edward a knowing look. "Sure, sure. It was nice seeing you again, Bella."

She waved as she began to follow Edward out of the store. "Bye!"

They were three feet from the truck when the store's door jingled open.

"Hey, Bella, wait a sec!"

Both she and Edward turned to see Jacob jogging over to them.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

Bella felt Edward stiffen beside her. "Not really, why?" she replied.

"Oh, well it's New Year's Eve and I thought maybe we could hang out," he responded hopefully.

"Shit, is it really?" She was surprised at how quickly a week had flown by since she left California. Edward was still tense and standing there awkwardly, so she tried to hurry this along. "I'm working at the bar with the guys, but maybe you could stop by if you'd like."

He nodded and cut his eyes to Edward briefly, before settling his gaze back on her. "Okay, then. I'll probably see you tomorrow then. Later, guys," he responded before smiling and heading back inside of the store.

She turned and noticed that Edward was still staring in the direction that Jacob had gone in. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing him to jump slightly and shake his head.

"Right, sorry," he muttered, turning quickly and unlocking his truck.

.  
**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**  
.

"Coming through, BB."

Bella took an instinctive step forward, as Jasper slipped past her with two drinks. The blonde seated at the bar looked directly into Bella's eyes and smiled.

"You guys are cute. Like, you're so in sync and must've been working together for years."

Jasper shook his head and laughed. "Lauren, honey, I think you've had enough tonight. You know Bella-Bee has only worked here a few days."

Lauren blinked her big blue eyes owlishly before taking another sip of her Cosmo. "Oh, okay."

Bella shot Jasper an incredulous look. He shrugged and gave her a wink. "Everyone has their own little quirks when they drink. You get used to them. Lauren here spaces out." He pointed towards the opposite end of the bar. "Tyler down there gets ornery and Newton gets flirty, which pisses off his wife to no end."

The bar was crowded for New Year's Eve and music filled the barely existent spaces between bodies. Emmett had gone out of his way to make sure that the DJ he'd hired stayed away from any Izzy Dwyer songs tonight, something that she was extremely grateful for.

Rosalie bustled up and leaned over the bar to shout in Bella's direction. "I need four Corona's with lime."

Bella nodded and made quick work of Rose's order. She and Alice were waitressing and taking orders from the tables in the back of the bar. She reached out and gently touched Bella's hand when she placed the bottles on the bar top. Bella gave her a curious look and leaned closer.

The Amazon smiled. "How are you doing? Okay?"

Bella replied with a nod and shooed her friend away. "I'm fine," she laughed.

She returned to filling drafts and basic drinks, working seamlessly with Jasper. Her eyes caught Edward's a few times from across the room, never failing to fill her belly with butterflies.

"Hey, beautiful."

Bella looked up and was met with Jacob Black's warm, dark eyes.

"Hey, Jake!" she called across the bar. "How's it going?"

He settled on one the wooden stools and grinned. "Not much, Bells. Been a long day."

She laughed and nodded. "I can imagine. What can I get for you?"

"Just a Coke, please. I'm off tonight, but you never know when you'll be needed."

She filled a clean glass with ice and soda, placing it down in front of him. He slid a piece of folded paper across the bar top towards her.

"What's this?" She glanced at him curiously, before picking it up.

___._  
___I, Jacob Ephraim Black, promise to marry Bella Swan when I grow up._  
___._

Underneath of the sentence, Jacob had signed it, in addition with her own childish chicken scratch. She had written her name in barely legible red crayon. Bella smiled softly and looked up at Jacob, folding the paper and handing it back to him.

"Thanks, that was cute."

He picked it up and slid it back into his jacket pocket. "Not a problem. I just didn't want you to think that I was lying and turning into a creepy stalker type." His playful smile fell when he noticed her eyes widen and a fearful look cross her face.

"What? What did I say?" he asked in a mild panic.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "It's nothing, just a bad memory."

A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Anyone that you need taken care of? I am a cop, you know. I have connections." He shot her a wink, trying to lighten the tension.

She smiled and shook her head, thankful for his injection of humor. "I'm okay for now, but I'll let you know if I need it."

He smiled widely and his gaze moved to her left briefly, before taking a sip and looking away.

She felt a hand touch her hip and looked over, startled. Edward's green eyes were dark and the skin around them taut.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" she asked in confusion.

"The crowd's gotten pretty big, so Em asked me to hop in and help you guys out."

She arched a brow and put her hand on her hip, playfully shooting him an incredulous look. "You?"

He placed a hand on his chest in mock-offense. "Really, Bella? Such little faith you have."

He leaned his hand against the bar and turned to a woman with dark, red hair. "What can I get for you, sweetheart?"

The woman smiled and her eyes roamed down his body. "Well, you, if you're on the menu."

Edward laughed. "Sorry, not tonight, ma'am. But I can get you a drink."

The woman laughed simperingly and batted her eyelashes. "I'll take a Sex on the Beach then."

Edward turned away from her and rolled his eyes in Bella's directions, causing her to stifle a laugh. She handed off a couple more beers, watching him expertly mix the drink from the corner of her eye. She stopped mid-reach when she saw him flip one of the liquor bottles ala Tom Cruise in the movie, _Cocktail_. She was close enough to hear the redhead mumble about how hot that was. Bella couldn't help but find herself agreeing.

Edward placed the drink down in front of the woman and shot a smirk at Bella.

"How did-" she stuttered out. "How did you do that?"

He laughed. "I bartended with Em during college for extra cash."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" the DJ announced over the loud speakers. "Can I get Bella, Rosalie and Alice to come up here?"

Bella stopped and froze. _Surely __he __meant __another __Bella__?_

Edward nudged her forward. "Go on, he's waiting for you."

She turned her deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on him, her eyes narrowing at the way he was smirking.

"You're in on this, aren't you? That's why you really came over, right?"

He shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Come on, ladies, we don't have all night," the DJ called again.

She pulled off the black apron she was wearing and flung at Edward with a growl, causing Jasper to cackle like a witch.

"Shut up, Whit, or you're next on the list."

Jasper quieted immediately and turned back to the other side of the bar. Bella ducked under the divider and made her way through the crowd, towards the DJ. It was brighter out here that behind the bar and her nerves started to get the best of her. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting it flow around her face, hoping to obscure it as much as possible. She reached Rosalie and Alice momentarily, who were as equally surprised as Bella.

"Okay, ladies. This is pretty old school, but we have a special dedication for the three of these lovely ladies from Emmett, since they're his favorite girls."

The song's beat started and Rose let out a huge squeal. Alice and Bella exchanged confused looks until the words began to play.

.  
_She's my favorite girl_  
_Ooooh, she's my favorite girl_  
_(Don't you know)_  
_She's my favorite girl_  
_Ooooh, she's my favorite girl_  
.

Rosalie grabbed both of her friends and began to dance around them, bringing forth more squeals of laughter as the other two joined Rose in her dancing. When the song was over, Emmett appeared grinning and all three threw themselves into his arms.

"Now, that is one lucky man!" the DJ announced. "It's quarter 'til twelve, folks! Just fifteen minutes to line up your New Year's kiss."

He switched up the music and Bella kissed Emmett's cheek, before making her back to the bar while Bruno Mars' Grenade played over the speakers. She was almost to her goal, when her eyes connected with Edwards, causing her heart to do a backflip. She may have been unsure where her feelings were for him, but she knew that she didn't want a kiss tonight from anyone else but him. Assuming that he'd already had someone lined up, she was content with being kiss-less this evening.

She was surprised when Edward stayed behind the bar to continue helping them out. His nudges and playful banter made her feel more at ease than she'd felt in years. 11:55, Jasper made his way out into the crowd to find Alice and Bella sighed.

She turned to Edward and waved him out into the crowd. "Go ahead, it's cool. I can deal by myself for a little bit."

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"Um, your New Year's kiss?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip slightly. "I'm right where I want to be."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

He went to say something, but the crowd suddenly drowned him out.

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

His eyes locked onto hers, causing heat to sear her belly.

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_

He stepped forward and reached for her hand in one of his and cupped her cheek in his other.

_2!_

_1!_

___Happy New Year!_  


His lips gently brushed her cheek, barely touching, but searing her skin by the contact. He pulled away and kissed her forehead just the same, whispering a soft, "Happy New Year," in her ear. She closed her eyes briefly and breathed deeply, before returning the sentiment softly.

In that place, at that moment, she knew without a doubt that it was where she belonged. Where her life had been full of ennui and gray skies just a few weeks before, her future was now bright and she was looking forward to the changes that this new year would bring.

.  
**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**  
.

**AN****:** Chapter song: _Tighten __Up _by The Black Keys

All of the music is up on the Rabbit Heart Blog, as well as bunches of fan art that people have sent me! I think it's incredibly awesome and I make sure that every piece goes up on the blog, credited to the artist. I'm so appreciative at how much you guys love this story!

One other quick thing, I posted my little o/s from the Iron Pen Challenge the other day. Check it out if you can, it's under 1K and I'm proud of it.

I'll see you guys next week!


	7. The Cave

**AN**: Hello, lovies! Major props this chapter to Jenn, Kelly & Tanya for their pre-reading awesomeness!

Also, I apologize to those couple of people who received their review replies late, FFn wass still holding my alerts hostage for two days before it sent them my way. I switched to another email and it's all good now.

**Chapter 7: The Cave**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_So make your siren's call_  
_And sing all you want_  
_I will not hear what you have to say_  
_Cause I need freedom now_  
_And I need to know how_  
_To live my life as it's meant to be_

..  
_The Cave _by Mumford & Sons

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next week passed by quietly. Bella fell into a comfortable routine of hanging out with Edward in the morning and going through her Dad's boxes, before separating after lunch. It was during those hours, while Edward was working either at Mac's or on his own house, that she felt discontent seep into her bones. Back in L.A., Izzy Dwyer barely had one moment to herself. Here in Forks, time was all she had. She tried different activities to keep her occupied, such as jogging or working out in the gym a few blocks from the bar, but none of them stopped her mind from running actively.

She knew that she couldn't hide here forever, but trying to figure out how to mesh her two lives was getting messier by the day. She could simply go back to being Izzy once the threat passed and come back to visit Forks occasionally. Or she could give up her music all together and make a life in Forks. Neither option appealed to her. In fact, both made her heart ache in one way or another. In the first scenario, she'd mourn the loss of the companionship that she'd come to cherish with her family and friends. In addition to... whatever it was that was happening between her and Edward. She didn't want to lose any of that. In the second one, she'd mourn the loss of her music. Even though it had been a profession that Renee thrust upon her, she'd fallen in love with it.

Writing and singing had been her only source of comfort for so many years. It was a part of her, as familiar to her as breathing was. Sighing heavily, she stopped her jog right outside of the big house, as they were prone to calling Mac's house to differentiate it from the bar. She slowly climbed the stairs and set about showering and changing for work, her mind still refusing to shut off.

An hour later, she found herself entering the tavern, only to find most of her friends glued to the big screen t.v. She glanced up and felt bile rise in her throat. A female reporter was standing outside of her house, a flurry of activity going on behind her and a picture of herself as Izzy in a little frame at the top of the picture.

.  
_"We're here at the Beverly Hills home of rockstar, Izzy Dwyer, which was broken into and vandalized late last night. Police assured us that the singer wasn't home at the time of the attack. In fact, when we tried to contact her publicist, Tanya Denali would give us nothing more than 'No comment.' Sources close to the rockstar say that she's been MIA for the past two weeks, not having been seen since Christmas Eve. Ms Dwyer's long time companion, James Tillman was also unavailable for comment. We'll keep you up-to-date as more information comes in."_  
_._

Bella dropped her bag on the floor and covered her mouth with both hands, attempting to hold back a sob. All four sets of eyes turned in her direction. Emmett and Rose rushed to her side and held her comfortingly. Edward and Jasper stayed back, taking in the scene before them.

Jasper glanced at his brother-in-law from the corner of his eye and could tell that Edward was holding himself back from intruding on their family moment. His greens eyes were filled with concern and something else that Jasper couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was something he'd never seen when his best friend looked at Angela. He slid his gaze back over to Bella, who was trying hard to be strong and fight back tears in face of what he figured was a pretty scary moment. His respect for the girl increased and he started to formulate an idea of how to make her feel better.

Bella took a few deep breaths and leaned on Emmett as Rosalie rubbed her back in comfort. She didn't truly start to feel at ease until she looked up and found Edward's gaze. He smiled sadly at her and she swallowed thickly. For the first time since she'd been welcomed back with open arms, she wondered if being here was a good idea. She tore her gaze away from Edward and felt panic rise up in her chest. She reached down, picked up her bag and stumbled backwards toward the door.

"Bells?" Emmett asked, his voice laden with concern. "Where are you going?"

"I- I need to leave. I c-can't stay here," she stuttered out, fresh tears attacking her eyes.

Edward realized what was happening before anyone else and didn't stop himself from moving forward this time. He strode forward and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to meet his gaze. The other three were frozen in bewilderment, until his words cut through the air like a knife.

"Don't do this, Bella. Don't run. Don't pull away from us," he pleaded, with both his voice and his wide green eyes.

"Edward, I- I can't. I sh-shouldn't be here," she half-hiccuped, half-sobbed. "It's too dangerous! What if he f-follows me and one of you get hurt?"

He pulled her into his chest and held her tightly.

"Ssh, honey. Let us worry about that. We can take care of ourselves."

Realization washed over Emmett like a tidal wave and fear struck him square in the chest. Not for some asshole, who was a coward for preying on his pseudo-sister, but at the thought of losing her. He didn't think that he could go through that again. Rosalie reached out and touched her husband's arm, knowing exactly what he was thinking as she felt the same way. Although she'd only just begun getting to know Bella, she didn't want to lose her so soon.

Bella breathed deeply, trying to settle down. Edward pulled back and bent to look into her eyes once again.

"Please don't run away from us. I just found you, I can't lose you," he whispered imploringly, creating a crack in her armor.

The pain in his gaze was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She nodded slowly and released her hold on him. She ran both hands through her hair and gripped it tightly. She sighed deeply and dropped her arms to her sides, before turning to face everyone again.

"That bastard vandalized my house. What the fuck more do they want from me?" she spit out in anger.

"Maybe they're sending you a message?"

All eyes turned to Jasper, who merely shrugged in response to his previous statement.

"I mean, if they've been following you on a regular basis, they must've figured out by now that you've skipped town." He nodded towards the television for emphasis. "This might just be their way of letting you know that they're on to you. It might be a ploy to bring you out of hiding."

Emmett crossed his arms and frowned. "Well," he spoke, his eyes catching Bella's. "That settles it then. You're not going back there."

Even though she agreed with him at the moment, Bella still bristled at his over-protectiveness. "Emmett," she responded in a warning tone.

He sighed. "I know, I know. I can't help it. It's my first instinct to protect you, Scrappy."

She felt tears prick her eyes and before she knew it, she was in Emmett's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Em. So fucking much," she whispered brokenly.

"I love you, too, Bella. So fucking much," he whispered in return.

After pulling themselves together, it was decided that they would hold a group meeting to discuss the stalker issue at more length on Sunday, before heading to dinner at the Cullens. Soon, the others dispersed and wandered off to complete their own tasks, leaving Bella and Jasper alone in the bar. After a few minutes of silence, he casually leaned against the bar and smirked. Bella stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

The smirk turned into a smile. "Well, I just thought of something that was pretty amusing."

"Ohhkay," she drawled out slowly, waiting patiently for him to finish his thought.

"I was just wondering how Alice would have reacted to that scene earlier."

She stiffened and shot him a glare, knowing exactly what he meant. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

The smirk returned to his face. "For the record, I think she was wrong to say what she did before. And she realizes it, too, but Edward is her twin and she's very... protective of him. I'd honestly fear for Angela's life if my wife had any kind of super power."

He straightened up and began checking the liquor stock. "But, I think she'd have been happy to see his reaction today."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "How do you figure that? She all but pissed on his leg and told me to stay away."

Jasper barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Sounds about right," he muttered, before turning to look Bella in the eye. "Look, she messed up, no doubt about it. She over-stepped her bounds, but she still wants to see her brother happy. You do that and even though she may not come out and say it, she'll be grateful."

"Honestly, Whit," Bella replied, "she's the one who should be telling me this."

He smiled and nodded. "You're right and I'm sure she will at some point. I'm just smoothing the way."

Bella rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder playfully. "Does she know how lucky she is to have you?"

His blue eyes twinkled happily. "Sure does."

She nodded in reply. "Good, I'd hate to have to kick some sense into her ass."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "I don't know about that, Bella-Bee. My Allie's a spitfire."

"Oh, I'm sure she is."

A comfortable silence filled the air as they set about setting the bar up for the night's business. Unease settle back into Bella's stomach and she replayed the news broadcast in her mind, multiple times.

.  
_"Ms Dwyer's long time companion, James Tillman was also unavailable for comment."_  
.

Her heart ached to be able to talk to her friend. For the past four years, he'd always been there for her and she for him. She wondered if he was worried and remaining silent to the media about her absence because of the letter she left him. The more she thought about it, the greater her anxiety became.

The night moved on in relative normalcy, except for the turmoil that swirled in Bella's head. When Emmett asked if she'd like to take a break at quarter after nine that evening, her thoughts flew to the pay phone on the sidewalk across the street. She quickly agreed and let him know that she was just going out for some air.

As soon as the door shut out the sounds of the bar behind her. She breathed in the cold night air deeply. Her eyes focused on her destination and she walked determinedly over to the phone located outside the closed convenience store.

Her heart beat furiously as she hesitantly reached out, tentatively touching the phone as if it were a snake ready to strike. Bella swallowed thickly and picked up the receiver, cradling it between her ear and her shoulder as she inserted coins and dialed the familiar numbers. She could barely hear the ringing over the staccato of her pulse in her ears.

.  
_"Hey, I'm not around to answer your call. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_  
.

"James?" she muttered in the mouthpiece. "Hey, it's me. I- I'm doing fine, in case you're worried about me. I saw the news today and it scared the hell out of me, so I'll be gone for awhile longer."

She breathed deeply and cleared her throat before continuing. "Calling you is probably risky, but I just needed to hear your voice. Even if it is a recording. I love you and I miss you. Bye."

She hung up the phone quickly, pulling her hand away as if it had been burned. She turned and quickly strode across the street, back to the low din of the weeknight barflies and background music from the jukebox. With each new song that played, need and desire filled the spaces in her soul. She began to fear that she'd drown in her own emotions if she didn't pick up her guitar soon.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Sunday came sooner than expected and Bella sat on her little bed, fingers caressing the worn carvings on her father's acoustic guitar, a treasure found in the attic of her house on Friday. When Edward had brought it down from the attic, instead of another box, her heart had almost burst with joy. She immediately pulled it to her chest and began tuning it, noting how the strings were old and frayed. It was nothing compared to the vibrant blue Gibson Les Paul that currently took up residence in her guitar case, but this was even more valuable to her heart.

The sound of Joey scratching and yipping at her door pulled Bella out of the trance she was in. Rosalie and Emmett were downstairs with Mac already, waiting on Jasper, Alice and Edward to arrive, rounding out their group pow-wow. She sighed and threw on her sneakers, figuring that she'd have to face the music at some point and why not get it over with. She wasn't sure how much this discussion would accomplish, if anything.

As she hit the bottom stair, heated voices pulled her into the living room. She was surprised to see that everyone was already here and they'd started without her. Both Edward and Emmett were glaring at Jasper, while Mac, Rosalie and Alice watched on from the sidelines.

"That's bullshit," Emmett hissed, his voice laced with anger.

Jasper shrugged. "I didn't say it was a good idea, just that it was viable option."

Edward shook his head vehemently. "No, absolutely not. It's too dangerous."

Jasper nodded. "Look, I understand you guys are worried about her safety, but what happens if she's found out? Or when she goes back to L.A.? You won't be there to protect her then."

Her heart hurt a little as she watched both of their faces fall with the reality of what their friend was saying.

"What's a viable option?" she spoke up, causing everyone's eyes to turn towards her.

The girls and Jasper gave her welcoming smiles, while Mac, Edward and Emmett's remained grim. When silence echoed throughout the room, Alice sighed.

"Jasper suggested that something be done to draw the stalker out into the open, in hopes of catching him."

Bella pursed her lips and let the idea roll around in her brain for a moment, before responding.

"That's actually a good idea," she murmured.

Edward shot her an incredulous look. "You can't be serious?"

"Why not? As long as it's in a controlled environment, I can't see what it would hurt."

Emmett clenched his hand and shook his head. "What it would hurt? Worst case scenario, you could get killed, Bella. This is not an option."

Jasper rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch. "You make it sound as if I'm leaving her to the wolves, Em."

"Isn't that what you're doing? Nothing like that can be done without involving the authorities, or hiring security at the very least." Emmett turned to face her. "Can't we just move on and forget about everything?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

Rosalie sighed in frustration and hid her face in her hands, knowing what was about to come out of her husband's mouth.

He waved his hands in an arc in her direction. "All of the L.A. talk- the Izzy Dwyer life- can't we just drop it and move on? Start a new life and forget that one?"

She blinked and felt her nose burn as tears pricked her eyes. "Forget the Izzy Dwyer life? Just like that?" she asked, her voice rising with annoyance.

Completely oblivious to the emotional hurricane brewing, Emmett shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Yeah. I don't see the problem."

Bella stalked over to him, barely noticing Edward backing away. "My mother may have changed my name and shoved me into a spotlight that I never wanted, but. It. Is. My. Life." She punctuated each word with a poke to his chest. "I love you all. So help me God, I love you. But I'm not running away from my life permanently. I love singing and writing and performing. It's the rest of the bullshit I can do without. I can't just up and drop everything to pretend to be someone I'm not."

Emmett sneered in annoyance. "Someone you're not? That's rich. You're Bella _**Swan**_. Isabella Marie _**Swan**_," he spoke in a hard voice, emphasizing the Swan each time, "not Izzy Dwyer. Or has the fame gone to your head?"

She felt the blood rush out of her face as her heart cracked a little. "How- How could you say that? Do I look or sound like I let fame go to my head, you big jerk? I've been Izzy Dwyer almost as long as I was Bella Swan. I'm not one or the other, Emmett. I'm both. And I need to reconcile that. Me. Not you. You don't get to judge me for that."

She turned and stalked over to the front window and stared unseeing out into the murky skies.

"Guys?" Mac spoke up in his quiet, yet authoritative voice. "Can you give us a moment?"

She reached up and covered her mouth, holding back a sob as she heard the murmured assents and bodies shuffling out of the room.

"You too, son."

"But, Dad-"

"No 'But Dads', Emmett. You've done enough."

Refusing to take her eyes from the window, she heard the sound of the door smack against the wall loudly.

"I don't care how old that boy gets, he can still be put over my knee," Mac muttered as he moved to stand by her side.

She couldn't help but crack a small smile, remembering those same words spoken when they were kids. Back when things were so much simpler.

"Bella, I'm sorr-"

"No," she cut him off. "Don't apologize for anything. His words were his choice."

Mac sighed heavily. "I know, but in all fairness, he was hurt and he lashed out."

She turned her head and gazed at him in astonishment. "Fairness, Mac? What is it with you people? How was that fair to me? How is it fair that he can lash out because he's hurt? How is it fair that Alice can warn me away from becoming close to her brother? But it's okay because they meant well," she added sarcastically. "It doesn't matter who they hurt in the process."

The torrent that she had been holding onto tightly finally snapped and she sunk to her knees.

"It isn't fair. I did nothing wrong and yet I'm the one that's getting lashed out at." She gazed up at him through tears clouding her vision. "Why?"

Mac dropped down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Ssh, sweetheart, it's okay," he whispered into her hair.

"No," she sobbed quietly. "It's not okay. Everything is a mess and I feel like I'm drowning, Mac. I don't know what to do."

He pulled back and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "You get up, you dry your tears and you live each day one at a time. I know things look like crap at the moment, but things will look up, I promise."

She felt a familiar touch on her back, causing her to stiffen and turn her face towards Emmett. His brown eyes were puffy and red, full of remorse.

"You're a real shit, you know that?" she sniffled.

Emmett tugged her out of his father's arms and engulfed her in his embrace. "I know, but you love me anyway."

"You've always been an ass, I should be used to it by now."

His chest vibrated under her cheek as he chuckled. "Yeah, you should be."

After a moment, he pulled back and met her gaze. "I am so sorry for snapping. I know it's not your fault and I know you're you, no matter what name you go by or what your profession is. You're my Scrappy and I'm your Shaggy, nothing can change that. You know that, right?"

She leaned forward under the pretense of hugging him and wiped her nose on his shirt, nodding. "I know, Em."

"Did you just wipe your nose on my shirt?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Fuck, I've missed you so much, little girl."

"Only my husband would grin over the fact that someone just wiped their snot on his shirt."

Bella peaked around his shoulder to find Alice and Rosalie standing just inside of the doorway, smiling softly.

Emmett shifted his body and laid an arm around Bella's shoulders. "It's a right of passage, baby. I know I'm not forgiven until she does something gross. Long story."

Rose shook her head and laughed. "I can only imagine."

Alice caught Bella's eye and smiled apologetically. She walked closer and played with her fingers nervously.

"Spit it out, short stuff," Emmett teased good-naturedly. "Your mom's apple pie is calling my name."

Alice snorted lightly. "Yeah, I hope she made an extra one so you don't cry this time."

Emmett glared at her playfully. "I didn't cry. It was the onions she was chopping."

"She was chopping onions during dessert?"

"Shut it, shorty."

She rolled her eyes and laughed before turning to Bella. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing part of what you said earlier. I need to apologize for over-stepping my bounds. While I did mean well, it wasn't fair to you or Edward that I poked my nose into it."

Bella nodded and looked away somewhat awkwardly.

"Plus," Alice continued, "I'm glad you've become friends. I haven't seen him smile this much in years. Thanks for doing that."

She glanced up to judge her sincerity and was met with happy blue eyes. "It's okay, he makes me smile, too."

Alice smirked and her gaze flickered towards the hall. "Oh, I know. Trust me, I know."

She was about to question the girl's cryptic comment when Emmett spoke up and began ushering them out of the room.

"Come on ladies, pie waits for no man."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _The Cave _by Mumford & Sons


	8. Gotta Be Somebody

**AN**: A very Happy Birthday for Saturday, April 9th goes out to Kristen Stewart and my little boy Shaun, who turns 7!

This week has been absolutely crazy - between a class trip to the zoo, taking the little guy to a Philadelphia Phillies game earlier today and making cupcakes for school. Not even touching on the insanity surrounding this weekend and the birthday party, lol.

My apologies to the handful of you guys who got your review replies a little late. I'll do my best to get them out quicker this week!

**Chapter 9: Gotta Be Somebody**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands._  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

..  
_Gotta Be Somebody _by Nickelback

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Jasper was the first one out of the house, shouting "Shotgun!" on his way out the door. Bella shot Alice a confused look, to which the smaller girl only shrugged in response. Mac laughed and threw his arms around Rosalie and Alice.

"That's fine, boy. I'd rather sit between the ladies anyway," he commented in a smooth voice, causing the girls to giggle.

"Wait a second," Bella muttered, "If Alice and Jasper are riding in the Jeep, where am I fitting?"

Rose bit her lip and smiled mischievously. "Oh, I figured that you could ride with Edward. Is that a problem?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "No, it's not a problem."

_What are you up to, Rosalie_? she wondered to herself.

"Okay, cool. Alice left her car there yesterday, so you can ride back with us on the way home. If you want." The Amazon smirked and jerked her head in the direction of Edward's truck.

Bella rolled her eyes at Rosalie's none-too-subtle hint, but couldn't help laughing with her friend.

"Fine, fine, we'll meet you at the Cullens'."

Edward was leaning against the front of his pickup, waiting for Bella to head over. He moved over to the passenger side and opened the door when she got there.

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

"Anytime."

They were on the road for a few minutes before Bella propped her arm on the door, turning her gaze to Edward. He glanced over at her quickly and then back to the road.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"I was just thinking about how I don't know that much about you, but you know my life story at this point."

He shook his head. "That's not true. You know plenty about me."

"Mostly things your sister's told me."

He grimaced. "Yeah, Lord only knows what kind of secrets she's spilled."

Bella laughed. "Not very many, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear."

"I've got to say I'm thrilled about that, actually."

He breathed in deeply through his nose. "Ok, what would you like to know?"

She grinned, thrilled that he was playing along. "Anything - everything."

"Well, then, let me start at the beginning. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, twin brother to Mary Alice Cullen. We were born in Chicago, Illinois and lived there until we were ten. We moved to Seattle when my dad was offered a great job at a prestigious hospital. A few years later, my mother had a miscarriage and fell into depression, and we moved to Forks so our family could heal peacefully, away from the big city. Each of us fell in love with it, in our own way, and we've been here ever since."

"Did you always want to be a carpenter?"

He smiled wistfully and shook his head. "Nah, not really. I mean, I've always been good with my hands and I love to design and build things, but I actually wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor. I was accidentally slotted into an Architecture class the last semester of my Sophomore year and I fell in love with it. Everything fell into place after that."

"Except for Angela," Bella murmured quietly, unaware that it slipped out until it was too late.

He pursed his lips and nodded jerkily. "I guess Allie filled you in about her, huh?" he muttered in an annoyed tone.

"A little bit, yeah. She said you loved her and she broke your heart when she couldn't mold you into who she wanted you to be."

The corner of his mouth twitched with the beginning of a smile. "Now, why can't I picture Alice explaining it so nicely?"

She bit her lip and tried to hold back her own smile. "Well, she may have been a little more passionate than that."

He snorted, laughing at the same time and making the strangest noise. He coughed to cover it up, but his cheeks pinkened and gave him away.

She reached and touched his left hand, which rested on the steering wheel. "It's cool, we can change the subject."

His eyes met hers briefly and nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure, not a problem." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking of another question. "What's your favorite color?"

He smirked. "Brown."

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Brown? Who likes the color brown?"

The telltale signs of a blush crept up the apples of his cheeks once again. "Brown is a pretty color, it just depends on what you're looking at," he replied, staring intently at the road before him.

"Huh," she responded quietly.

They turned onto a long driveway and pulled up behind Emmett's jeep, in front of a beautiful three-story house with many large windows.

Edward swallowed thickly and turned to Bella, after shutting off the truck.

"Listen, I need to tell you something before we go in there."

She removed her seatbelt and leaned forward, her curiosity piqued. "What is it? Are your parents serial killers in their spare time?"

"If only," he scoffed, a scowl marring his handsome face. "My mom has this, thing... for, erm, embarrassing me."

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat. "She, um, she thinks my blush is cute and will go out of her way to make it happen."

Bella blinked and did a double take in his direction. "Wait, what?"

He smiled ruefully. "My mom thinks that I have an adorable blush and will undoubtedly find ways to embarrass me today, so she can show it off."

Bella's brow furrowed in amused confusion. "Okay, I'm failing to see the problem. I think your blush is cute, too."

He ran his hand through his hair shyly. "Just- I just don't want you to think any worse of me after we leave here today."

A wide smile spread across her face as a piece of her heart melted with his confession. She had a hard time believing that someone so sweet and adorable could actually exist.

"I promise, Edward. I won't think any less of you if your mom shows me cute, naked baby pictures."

She grinned, opening her door and hopping to the ground as he was left behind, staring at her incredulously. She began strolling slowly up to the front door, intentionally allowing him enough time to catch up with her.

"So, wait a minute," he called from behind her. "You think my blush is cute, too?"

She turned her head and laughed gaily. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a shy guy."

By the time she reached the porch steps, he had caught up to her side.

"I'm not shy," he pouted, reaching out and opening the door for her.

They were barely in the door when a very pretty woman poked her head into the foyer. Her smile brightened and she shot over to them, wrapping her arms around Edward's waist.

"My baby!" she cried out. "I missed you."

He hugged her in return and rolled his eyes behind her back. "Mom, I just saw you earlier this morning for mass."

"Mass?" Bella asked, something inside of her warming at the sight of his obvious affection for his mother.

The older woman pulled back and eyed her, head to toe, smiling kindly.

"Yes, mass. His father works every Sunday morning at the clinic, so Edward goes to church with me." She gazed lovingly up at her son, before turning back to Bella and wrapping her in a hug of her own. "It's so good to finally meet you, Isabella. I'm Esme."

She'd never had an affectionate mother figure in her life, so Esme Cullen's maternal hug took her off-guard. She patted her back awkwardly.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you, too. Please, call me Bella."

Esme hooked her arm through Bella's and lead her inside the house.

"Come, Bella. Let's join the others."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

A few hours later, after dinner had been devoured, Bella sat next to Esme on the cozy loveseat, flipping through a photo album.

"And here they were in their first Christmas pageant. Edward was the tallest, so he was the tree and Alice was the littlest, so she was an elf. Both of them cried and complained for a week about how unfair it was."

Alice rolled her eyes from her spot on Jasper's lap as her brother groaned, resting his head between his hands.

"Oh!" Esme cried when she flipped to a particular page. "This is my absolute favorite. Edward was looking at a book while sitting on the potty-"

Edward reached down swiftly and snatched the book from his mother's hands, his cheeks bright pink.

"Okay Mom, that's enough."

Esme huffed and crossed her arms in a pout. "You never let me have any fun."

"Why does your fun have to be at my expense?" he replied in exasperation.

His mother smirked and turned to Bella. "Doesn't he have the most adorable blush?"

She cut her gaze over to him just as he hung his head. "You're definitely right, Esme. He's Mr. Adorable."

Edward caught her eye and glared playfully at her, mouthing the words, 'You're gonna get it.'

She winked in challenge, before turning her full attention back to Esme, who'd watched their interaction with fascination, unbeknownst to them. She'd never seen her son so alive and playful with a woman in her presence. Even when dating Angela, he'd always been tense and on edge. It was quite different to see him just be himself. She was going to enjoy watching this relationship unfold.

"Fine," Esme sighed. "Since I can't torture my son anymore and I didn't even get a chance to whip out Mr. Snugglebunny, I guess we'll have to settle for dessert."

Bella's eyes shot to Edward's shocked face, his blush prominent once again. "Mom," he hissed, "what the hell?"

Esme leaned forward and patted his hand gently. "It's, how do you say it, son? It's all good." She stood and disappeared into the kitchen, with a snickering Alice and Jasper behind her, leaving the two of them all alone.

Edward groaned and plopped on the couch next to Bella, banging his head against the back cushion. "Could this night get any worse?"

Bella turned sideways and leaned her elbow on the back of the couch. "So, where is this Mr. Snugglebunny? Is he soft? Cute? Cuddly?"

He lolled his head to one side and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're walking a thin line here, Swan."

She reached out and trailed a fingertip across his cheek bone. "I like to live dangerously, Cullen."

Her heart began to race furiously as she noticed his nostrils flare and his eyes darken. He licked his bottom lip, his eyes focused on her as he reached out to play with a strand of her hair.

"You know, Bella, I-"

Somewhere, a door opened loudly and they jerked apart, their bodies having unconsciously shifted closer to each other.

"Eddie!" Emmett called out in a high pitched voice, before dropping onto his lap. "Mama Ez won't let us touch the pie until you two grace us with your presence."

Edward shoved him off, unceremoniously dumping him on the floor. Emmett held onto his stomach, guffawing loudly. Edward sighed and turned to Bella.

"Was he always like this?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Worse, actually."

"You have my sympathies, Princess."

He stood and offered her his hand, helping her up. As he led them to kitchen, she couldn't help but notice that he kept her hand tucked warmly inside his own.

"Hey, wait! Where are you guys going?" Emmett yelled from his spot on the carpet. "You're just going to leave me here? Ain't that a bitch."

"Like you said earlier, Shaggy," Bella called back in response, "pie waits for no man."

"Mother Fudger," Emmett cussed, struggling to his feet and causing a fit of laughter to erupt from the couple entering the kitchen, still hand in hand.

Six pairs of eyes watched them carefully, conveying a wide variety of emotions.

"What?" both of them asked at the same time. They looked at each in surprise and then succumbed to more laughter, before calming down and sitting at the table for dessert. Wrapped up in each other and in their own conversation, they paid no mind to their captive audience.

When it was time to leave, Bella opted to ride back with her family and not take Edward out of his way. Plus, she needed some space away from him to calm her erratic heartbeat. She feared that she might do something rash if she subjected herself to more close contact with him - something along the lines of kissing him until they were both breathless. It was a fine idea, in and of itself, but the end results might be disastrous to both their friendship and her relationship with Alice.

She knew that her future was uncertain and while Allie had been out of line with her warnings, she was also completely justified in her concern. Edward deserved better than that. He deserved devotion and a stable future. The first she could give him, but the second was out the window, considering her career. She waved and gave him a reassuring smile, her heart aching at his disappointed expression as they drove away from the Cullen's home.

Rosalie rested her head on Bella's shoulder and snuggled against her. "You know, Bell, you could've ridden home with Edward. No one would've minded."

Bella faced forward, contemplating a response to her comment, when Mac met her eyes in the rearview mirror. He rolled his eyes in jest from his spot in the passenger seat and shook his head.

"Maybe she didn't want to ride with him, Rosie. They've been spending a lot of time together lately, maybe some space was needed."

She shot her godfather a grateful look, which he responded to with a wink.

Rosalie snorted. "Not want to? Seriously, Mac Daddy, you could cut the sexual tension around those two with a knife."

"Rose!" Bella chastised.

"What?" she replied, nonchalantly shrugging. "We can all see it."

"Babe," Emmett said from the driver's seat, grimacing, "that's my little sis. Please don't mention her and sex, okay?"

"Emmett!" Bella squeaked. She huffed in exasperation and threw her head back against the seat lightly.

"Sorry," Rosalie whispered, squeezing Bella's hand.

"It's okay," she replied quietly. "There's nothing going on between me and Edward," she spoke loud enough for the men to hear as well.

"Really?" Emmett asked, cocking an eyebrow. "'Cause it doesn't really look that way sometimes."

"We're just friends, okay?"

"Sure, if you say so, Scrappy," Em replied sarcastically.

Mac shifted in his seat and turned his head to meet Bella's gaze. "Why?"

Her brown scrunched in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are you just friends? What's wrong with being more?"

She smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Long story short? My life is complicated and he deserves better."

Mac cocked an eyebrow. "And you're the best person to make that choice for him?"

She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess. I just- I don't think I could put him through the chaos and heartache that might happen if I'm found out. The paps would chew him up and spit him out."

"Bella," Mac spoke, in a gentle, yet firm voice. "All I'm hearing is what _**you**_ think. It's kind of selfish to make a decision like that without both parties knowing all of the facts, don't you think? If you care about him, be upfront and honest. Life's too short not to take chances, baby."

She leaned back and closed her eyes, unwilling to meet Mac's any longer. The sadness and concern that filled them broke her heart. While she understood all too well what he was saying, it felt selfish to even think about putting Edward in a position that might cause him heartbreak.

All too soon, she and Mac were dropped off and entering the quiet house. As she turned to head upstairs, Mac cleared his throat.

"Do you want to have a cup of tea with me before you head to bed, sweetie?"

With her back still towards him, she swallowed and shook head. "No, thanks, I'm beat," she replied quietly.

"Bella, please don't be upset with me. It's just heartbreaking to see you so torn."

She sighed and turned around. "I'm not upset with you, Mac. I know you're only looking out for me. I'm upset with the situation in general."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love you and I appreciate what you said, but this is something that I need to work out for myself."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "I know, but as a parent, it's hard to sit back and watch your kids struggle. You may not be my biological daughter, but it's always been your role in my heart."

Tears stung her eyes and her heart warmed with his words. Even though he could never replace Charlie in her heart, Mac had always been a close second. "Thank you, Mac."

After a few moments, she pulled back and smiled up at him warmly. "Is that offer for tea still on the table?"

Grinning, he nodded. "Sure is, let's put the water on."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella absentmindedly dried the same steel shaker for the third time, when Jasper finally had enough.

"Bella-Bee," he called over to her, causing her to snap out of her vacant stare.

She smiled over at him. "Yeah, Whit?"

"I think that shaker is bone dry by now, darlin'."

She looked down at her hands in surprise and set the container in its place on the shelf with the others.

He moved closer to her and leaned back against the bar. "What's going on inside that pretty head of yours, girl?"

She sighed and gripped the towel in her hands. "I just-"

"Hey guys, can you throw me a bottle of water? It's hot as hell in there."

Both turned their heads and caught a glimpse of Edward, sweaty and dirty. He gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up to wipe his forehead, exposing a set of rock-hard abs. Her pulse started to hammer and a flame of desire flashed through her belly. She had to bite her lip to keep from saying something she might regret. Jasper reached into the cooler and tossed it over to the carpenter, smirking at Bella's sudden inability to move.

"How's the insulation coming, Ed?" Whit asked, leaning back once again and offering Bella a better view of the source of her frazzled nerves.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and frowned. "Fucking Jeffries. A quarter of the drywall they sent us has mold on it. I'm about to head out to pick up some Sawzall blades, so I figure I'll swing by there and rip him a new asshole."

Bella swallowed thickly as her eyes traveled up the length of his body, starting at his boots and ending with his bobbing Adam's apple as he chugged the bottle of water in one shot. She turned her gaze and looked away, before he could possibly catch her looking. The past few days had been hard on her, as she tried to distance herself from him and their new friendship. After her conversation with Mac, she'd walked away with a bit more clarity, but a renewed determination to protect Edward from being hurt when she left. Because she knew without a doubt that not going back would never be an option for her.

She'd made excuses why she didn't show up for their usual morning routine and she knew he was starting to get frustrated, but she didn't see any other alternatives.

Jasper cleared his throat and she looked up, immediately drawn into Edward's stare.

"I'm just gonna, erm, go in the back for something," Jasper mumbled, trying to keep a smile off of his face, disappearing quickly.

She bit her upper lip gently as his intense look took hold of her heart.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

She nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak.

"What did I do wrong?" his eyes shifted and a veil of sadness fell over them.

"What?" she replied in surprise. "What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong."

He slid his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "You've been ignoring me since you left my parents' on Sunday night. What else am I supposed to think?"

She sighed and averted her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward. You've really done nothing wrong, though. My head is just all messed up."

He snorted. "So what are you saying? 'It's not you, it's me'?"

"I know it's a shitty excuse, but it's true. I- I care about you. A lot. But my life is utter chaos right now and I don't think that being close to me is good for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

He cocked an eyebrow as understanding washed over him, bringing forth an angry glint to his eyes. "So what, you just decided that what I felt didn't matter? I'm not strong enough to handle the stress?"

Her eyes widened and she finally saw just what Mac had been trying to make her understand the other night. By trying to avoid hurting him, she'd still hurt him in the process.

"No, that's not what I meant at all." Her eyes pleaded for him to understand.

"Well Bella, that's pretty much what it sounds like to me. I think you're underestimating my strength." He stepped closer, his eyes refusing to leave hers as he spoke. "I'm not like the men you've dated in L.A. I'm a good man, a simple man. I'm close to my family and my twin sister is one of my best friends. I have good morals and strong faith."

She smiled sadly. "I know, Edward. All of that is what makes you perfect. It's just, my chest physically aches when I think about you getting hurt. I don't think I could live with myself if I were the cause."

"Why don't you let me make that choice?" he implored.

When she didn't respond right away, he sighed in disappointment. "Look, I've got to go. Just take some time to think about this. If you don't show up at the house tomorrow, I'll know my answer."

"Edward, please-"

He held up a hand for her to stop mid-sentence. "No, I don't want to hear it right now. I want you to think long and hard about what I mean to you. If you find that it's not enough, I'll quietly let you go. I'm tired of games, so please be sure about what you want."

He shot her a crooked smile and made his way out of the bar. She felt her bottom lip quiver and tears fill up her eyes.

Did he really think that she was playing games with him?

Could she honestly let go of their friendship or whatever else it could possibly develop into?

Questions swirled through her head and she stifled a sob, her heart aching with confusion. She felt Jasper's warm hand rub her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Bella-Bee," he murmured in a comforting tone.

She shook her head and two symmetrical tears dripped down her cheeks. "I don't see how, Whit. I fucked everything up, which should be nothing new to me."

"Hey now," he chastised her. "Stop being so hard on yourself. In fact, I have the answer to all of your problems."

She sniffled and looked up at him with a hopeful, yet wary expression. "Yeah? What's that?"

"You'll see after the bar closes tonight. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

"I hope so, I don't think it could get any worse."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _Gotta Be Somebody _by Nickelback

All of the music on the blog is up-to-date and available to listen to on the Mixpod!

Big thanks to Busymommy & LaMomo for Beta'ing this sucker! =)


	9. Hysteria

**AN:** Just a warning, there is a little bit of lyrics usage and I'm giving a heads up to those of you who don't like to read them.

Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I've had some back pain and haven't been able to sit for long periods, so it was either a slightly shorter chapter, or skipping a week. I wasn't liking the idea of skipping a week, so we're left with the shorter chapter. I'll try and make it up to you next week, if I'm feeling better.

Huge, enormous thanks to Laura and Momo for Betaing this at the last minute! I hope you two know that I totally adore you!

..

**Chapter 9: Hysteria**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control  
..

_Hysteria _by Muse  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

When the final customer was gone and the door locked, Jasper and Bella went about their closing routine fairly quickly. In less than an hour, the bar was clean and ready to go for the next night. She turned and looked at him expectantly, curious as to what was up his sleeve. He only grinned and held up one finger for her to wait.

"Close your eyes."

She arched an eyebrow, causing him to laugh.

"Just do it," he replied, wagging his finger. "And keep them closed until I say so."

She made a big show out of sighing and closing her eyes tightly. In the dark behind her eyelids, she listened to the shuffling and slight banging sounds as Jasper moved around. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and she heard the unmistakable sound of fingers brushing against guitar strings, which caused her heart to jump up into her throat.

"Okay, you can open them now."

She looked up and saw him sitting on one of two stools on the small stage, a Gibson acoustic guitar resting in his arms. To his right, her own case sat upon the second empty stool.

"Whit," she whispered in awe. "What is this? Your idea of therapy?"

He smirked and nodded. "Music is part of your soul. I figured this might help you clear your mind and help figure things out."

She let out a breath and nodded, excitement running through her blood. She walked over and placed both hands flat against the stage floor and swung her leg up over the side, climbing up deftly. He gave her a surprised look and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were that athletic," he replied, shrugging.

She smiled. "I wouldn't say athletic, but I go to the gym regularly and work out."

She walked over to her case and opened it, revealing her deep blue Les Paul. She gently caressed the smooth body and lovingly lifted it into her arms, relishing the slight weight. She climbed up on the stool, settled the guitar on her lap and tested the tuning. Finding the sound to her liking, she strummed it, feeling the vibrations deep in her chest. She smiled up at Jasper and blinked away tears.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock," she said quietly, "this is your show. What's next?"

He started to play a hauntingly familiar tune, his rich, melodic voice echoing throughout the empty room. She swallowed and closed her eyes, listening to the words as her fingers fell into the melody right alongside Jasper.

..  
_I took my love, I took it down__  
__Climbed a mountain and I turned around__  
__And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills__  
__'Till the landslide brought me down__  
__  
__Oh, mirror in the sky__  
__What is love?__  
__Can the child within my heart rise above?__  
__Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?__  
__Can I handle the seasons of my life?__  
__  
__Well, I've been afraid of changing__  
__'Cause I've built my life around you__  
__But time makes you bolder__  
__Even children get older__  
__And I'm getting older too_  
..

When the last notes drew to close, Bella rested her hands on the neck of her guitar and sighed.

"Was that your way of telling me not to be afraid to let Edward into my heart?"

Jasper blinked, keeping his face emotionless. "No, I just have a thing for Stevie Nicks."

His lips twitched and she snorted, causing him to break out into loud guffaws. After a few minutes of laughing, he wiped his eyes and shook his head. "She was pretty hot in her day, though."

"At least it wasn't Justin Bieber," Bella interjected with a giggled.

He shot her a disgusted look and mock-shuddered. "If I didn't love Allie with all my heart, her 'Bieber fever' would be the end of us."

Her fingers unconsciously strummed the guitar strings, notes flowing and blending, while Jasper watched her quietly. He folded his hands and patiently waited for her to look up. When she did, he motioned to her guitar.

"I take it that you don't play this one in public?" he asked.

Her brows furrowed in thought. "How do you know that?"

He pointed to the lower left-hand side, where the word 'Isabella' was emblazoned in gold.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "You're right, only two people have ever seen this guitar. One was the man who customized it and the second was the man who bought it for me. Besides them, it's only been played in private, which is usually the only time I can play anyway."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before responding. "I was wondering about that. The night that you showed up, Allie and I did some Googling to see what we could learn about you, sorry." He shrugged unapologetically when she gave him an amused look.

"Anyway, I noticed your case right away, but none of your pictures showed you with a guitar. What gives?"

A dark look crossed her face momentarily. "It's in my contract that I'm not to play in public or on any of my albums."

"Why in the world would you agree to that?" he asked incredulously.

"_**I **_didn't, my mother did. It was her stipulation when my contract was renewed a few years ago. She didn't want any 'distractions' to come between me and my music. Basically, she didn't want anything to interfere with her paycheck. At the time, I was seventeen and didn't really care too much."

"Can't you change it now?"

She nodded. "My contract is up in May and there will definitely be some re-negotiating going on. I don't think there's any way I can go back to things being the way they were when I left. I'm just finding myself again, I don't want to lose this as soon as I step back into the spotlight."

Whit nodded thoughtfully. "You know, the way you treated Ed isn't much different than how you were treated."

She bristled and sat up straight. "What are you talking about?"

"You made a decision about what you thought was best, not taking his feelings into account. He's a grown man and deserves the chance to have a say in his future. Can't you see how you took that away from him?"

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Yes, I can see it now. I just - I don't know what to do..."

Her sad eyes met his, causing him to smile in empathy. "First, you need to make a choice. Either you want to be his lover, or you want to be just his friend. Once you make that choice, you need to stick with it. As much as I've started to love you as a friend, he's my brother-in-law. And you've seen how over-protective my wife is of her brother."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "How? How do I make that choice? How do I know what the right choice is?"

"You follow your heart," he replied with a half-shrug.

She scoffed. "You make it sound so simple."

He leaned forward and grinned. "Because it is. Would you always wonder 'What if?' Does it ache to be away from him? Does it feel like you can finally breathe again once you're in his presence?"

She closed her eyes and felt tears sting behind her lids. "Yes," she whispered.

"That's called love, Bella."

She turned her head and looked directly at him, her eyes filled with anguish. "But aren't you supposed to protect the people you love?"

He nodded. "Yeah, to some extent. Put yourself in his shoes. If he was the rockstar and you loved him, would you want him to push you away for your own good? To think that you couldn't handle it?"

Jasper sat back and watched emotions warring in her eyes. He could see the exact moment that her decision was made. Her posture straightened and a determined look settled upon her face.

"I love him," she whispered. "I love him and I choose him." She looked up and met his gaze. "Now what do I do?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Now you prove yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You hurt him and considering that this isn't his first rodeo, I doubt he'll be an easy nut to crack this time around. I'd suggest holding back your declarations of love until you know where you stand with him. I'd wager a guess that he's not going to be very forgiving at first and you'll have to work to earn his trust back."

She remained quiet as she mulled over his words. After a few minutes of coming to terms with the potentially long road ahead of her, she said, "I'll do whatever it takes."

He leaned back and eyed her speculatively. "Is he worth fighting for?"

She nodded without any hesitation. "Absolutely."

"When you go over there tomorrow, you give him a sign. Go out on a limb and show him your vulnerable side."

"How?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do I need to spell everything out for you, Bella-Bee?" He gestured to the guitar in her lap and a light bulb went off in her head.

"Like a grand gesture? You want me to go the Lloyd Dobler route and sing to him? Isn't that a bit clichéd?"

He stifled a laugh, his shoulders shaking slightly. "John Cusack never sang in that movie."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "The whole boom-box grand gesture moment. You know what I mean."

Whit sighed. "Woman, do you not pay any attention to the man you say you love? He blushes like a school girl, he says the sweetest shit and he takes his mama to church on Sundays. If that doesn't scream hopeless romantic, then I don't what else does."

She chewed on her bottom lip and thought it over. "How do you know all of this? You should be a psychologist, not a bartender," she remarked with a laugh.

Jasper raised a brow. "That's exactly what I'm doing. I go to grad school in the mornings. I'm in the process of writing my thesis on the inner workings of the mind of a pop-diva-turned-small-town-bartender as we speak."

She blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Shut up," she replied with a laugh. "It's too late at night to be messing with me."

He smiled and shook his head. "Ok, so I was pulling your leg about the thesis, but it's not a bad idea, mind you. I really do attend classes, though."

"Huh," she murmured. After a moment of silence, she spoke back up. "Thanks for all this, Jasper. I really appreciate it. I think you'll make a great psychologist, based on tonight's head-shrinking."

"Not a problem, babe. You two are perfect for each other and I really didn't want either of you to miss out on something that has the potential to be great. And thank you, even though psychiatrists are the head-shrinkers." He winked and started to strum his guitar once again.

"How about a few more songs before we head out?"

She nodded and smiled widely, her excitement to be playing once again returning now that a weight had been lifted off her chest.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next morning, Bella found herself rushing over to Edward's house, at least twenty minutes past their meeting time. She'd stayed at the bar with Jasper until four in the morning, jamming and strumming until her fingers were sore. When she woke up late, she'd thrown on clean clothes and hastily brushed her teeth, opting to finger-comb her hair on the ride over to his place. She parked haphazardly and slammed her door shut, before racing up the front stairs, her guitar case bouncing against her back. Just as she reached the door, it opened and a stoic Edward awaited her. His face was emotionless and gave none of his thoughts away.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I overslept."

He nodded and waited silently as she took a few moments to calm herself down. Bella gazed at her feet for a moment before looking up to meet his wary eyes. She silently kicked herself for putting that hesitancy there. Jasper was right and now that she knew without a doubt that she was in love with Edward and that she'd fight for him. She only hoped that her grand gesture wasn't too late.

"I'm sorry I made the wrong choice. I should have thought everything through, I should have talked to you before I decided to cut you out of the decision-making process. I care about you so much and I don't want to lose you. Can you ever forgive me?"

After letting her sweat for a minute, his face eased into a tentative smile. "Yes, I can forgive you. It's not going to be overnight, but I do care about you, too."

He reached out and took one of her hands in his. "Before we can go any farther in our friendship, relationship, whatever we're doing here, I need to trust you and know that you're not just going to bail on me the next time something goes wrong."

She swallowed and nodded, as she slipped past him and into the house.

"I, uh, I brought my guitar," she replied, gesturing towards her case. She rolled her eyes internally.

_Nice move, Stupid, _she thought to herself_. Of course he can see you brought your guitar, you idiot._

He shot her an adorably confused smile and nodded. "I can see." All of sudden, his eyes widened and a flash of excitement passed through them.

"Wait, are you going to play for me?"

She nodded nervously and walked into the living room, sitting on the arm of the couch and pulling out 'Isabella'. He sat at the opposite end of the couch and let out a low whistle, as his eyes slid over the expensive guitar.

"That's one beautiful instrument, Isabella," he uttered, his gaze never leaving her face.

Her insides melted at the sound of her full name on his lips. She just knew that he'd done that intentionally. She swallowed and ran her clammy hands along her thighs, wiping the moisture off on the denim. She'd performed in front of thousands of people, but sitting in front of this one man was more nerve-wracking than any concert had ever been. She cleared her throat and fingered the strings.

"So, erm, this is my grand gesture to show you how sorry I am and that I really want to be a part of your life. I'm all in, so to speak, whatever way you'll have me."

She closed her eyes and let the melody and words sweep her away.

..  
_You don't know about my past, and__  
__I don't have a future figured out__  
__And maybe this is going too fast__  
__And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances__  
__What do you say to jumping off the edge__  
__Never knowing if there's solid ground below__  
__Or hand to hold, or hell to pay__  
__What do you say__  
__What do you say__  
__  
__I just want to start again__  
__And maybe you could show me how to try__  
__And maybe you could take me in__  
__Somewhere underneath your skin_  
..

As the notes drifted into silence, she opened her eyes and met his shining green ones. He smiled at her and nodded.

"That was pretty good," he responded, "as far as grand gestures go, that is."

She was speechless for a moment, before noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. I was pretty stupid."

He reached out and took one of her hands, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "Don't say that," he murmured. "I don't like it when you talk yourself down like that. I may have over-reacted a little bit myself, but I was hurt and angry. Those are two emotions that I never imagined associating with you, so it threw me for a loop."

She swallowed. "Look, can we chalk it up to a learning experience and move on? I promise if you give me another chance, I'll be the best friend you've ever had."

He watched her closely for a few moments, before nodding slowly. "I'd like that." His smirk returned in full force and he shook his head. "You're still not all the way forgiven, though."

She reached down and tossed one of the throw pillows at him, laughing. "You're an ass."

"But you still like me," he replied with a smile.

"Yes, I really do."

The air between them crackled with an unnamed energy, their eyes and hearts communicating with each other silently.

Edward leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "Would you play some more?"

She grinned and nodded, biting her lip slightly, before launching into another song.

They didn't get much resolved, but they were back on solid footing. It was the best case scenario in her mind.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The following Friday...

Jacob Black was going to be slapped tonight, Bella was sure of it. She'd been in the middle of a conversation with Jasper when he'd sat down right in front of them and butted right in. She noticed that any time he wanted her attention, he reached out to touch her. It was starting to get on her nerves. Jasper took notice quickly and smoothly swapped sides with her, but she could still feel his eyes on her.

She'd just laughed at some joke that Whit had cracked when her eyes met Edward's from across the room. He smiled sweetly and winked at her, causing her belly to fill with butterflies. The time that they'd been spending together over the past week had been becoming more charged with sexual tension. They'd come close to kissing on more than one occasion, but something or someone always interrupted them.

_Tonight_, she thought. _Tonight I'm going to tell him that I want to be with him. Then I'm going to kiss the hell out of him. _

She watched as he drained his bottle of beer and stood, making his way over to the bar. He stood in front of her and gave her his sexy crooked smile, leaning onto the counter top. She mimicked his pose.

"What can I get ya?" she replied, flirtingly batting her lashes.

He grinned and played along. "Well, there's this cute bartender whose number I'd like. Do you think you could get it for me?"

She tapped her chin, pretending to think. "I don't know. I don't think Whit's wife would appreciate that very much."

He giggled, actually fucking giggled, and laid his head on his arms, shoulders shaking with laughter.

A commotion occurred at the entrance, causing Bella to turn away from the adorable sight that was Edward. She couldn't see much, but she heard Emmett arguing hotly with someone. A flash of red swept past him and made its way through the crowd.

"Bella?" Edward asked, regaining her attention. She looked back at his confused expression and mentally shook herself, but some nervous feeling crept up in her chest. She smiled at him and handed him a fresh bottle.

At that moment, a beautiful brunette with striking blue-green eyes appeared in front of her and tapped Edward on the shoulder. When he sat up straight and turned to look, his face paled with shock and he nearly choked on the beer he'd been drinking.

Then, he said the one name that would ruin her night all together.

"Angela."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _Hysteria _by Muse

Other music used in this chapter: _Landslide_ by Fleetwood Mac and_ Taking Chances_ by The Glee Cast.

..

Shortened chapter or not, this one was still ending with the cliffie. It's been planned from the beginning. Don't hate me too much, okay?

..

I forgot to thank BellaDonnaCullen last chapter for the usage of the nickname "Mr. Adorable", which I totally ganked from her fic, _Rubbish_.

..

Donations are being accepted during the month of April for **The Fandom Gives Back: Autism Speaks** and **Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness **fundraisers. Those who donate to FBG, will be receiving a Rabbit Heart Outtake from Bella & Emmett's childhood and FFSAA will be getting a completely new O/S called "Accidentally in Love", which will be continued into a mini novella at a future date. Both are great charities, but I've got to admit that the FFSAA is one that is close to my heart.


	10. Hurricane Drunk

**AN:** RL has kicked me in the ass once again. My back is still having some issues, but thank you to everyone for your well-wishes. I was able to get out and spend a really nice day out on Wednesday at the Philadelphia Zoo with my friend Anne and our children, even getting to meet up with the awesome NessieFY and her kiddos. We're in dowry discussions at this point. ;-)

On a related note, if my back continues to give me problems with writing this upcoming chapter, Rabbit Heart will be skipping a week. While I'm extremely proud of my track record with keeping to a weekly posting schedule, for not just this one but Parachute as well, you guys don't deserve half-assed from me. This chapter originally went up unBeta'd since I barely finished it in time for this week, because sitting for too long is painful.

Huge love and adoration to SabLuvslogan and SammieLynnsMom for being around and giving this a quick run through and Busymommy for super fast Beta'ing! I appreciate you guys so very much!

**Chapter 10: Hurricane Drunk**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_No home__  
__I don't want shelter__  
__No calm__  
__Nothing to keep me from the storm__  
__And you can't hold me down__  
__'Cause I belong to the hurricane__  
__It's gonna blow us all away_  
..

_Hurricane Drunk _by Florence + the Machine

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

"Hello, Edward," Angela Weber's sultry voice carried over the din, into Bella's ears.

His mouth settled into a grim line and he swallowed visibly. "Ange. What are you doing here?"

She smirked and looked at him from under her eyelashes. "You weren't at home, so I figured I'd find you here."

The thought that she'd been at his house- _her_ house- made Bella's stomach turn. Edward glanced at her nervously, before turning back to his ex-girlfriend.

"No, I mean what are you doing in town? I thought you were in Italy?" he replied, in a bitter tone that took Bella by surprise.

Angela rolled her eyes and laid her hand on his arm, leaning towards him. "I missed home," she said, shrugging. "I missed you."

His brow furrowed, looking down at her hand that was touching him. "Really?" he asked dryly. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

She smiled flirtatiously. "Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk?"

Edward narrowed his eyes for a moment. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Bella's heart skipped a beat as she watched the other brunette smile beautifully and wrap her arms around him, kissing his neck. Her eyes widened when his eyes met hers over the girl's shoulders, shooting her an apologetic look.

"Eddie! I've missed you so much," Angela spoke in a breathy voice, but just loud enough for the bartender to hear her.

Bella felt a surge of jealousy and irrational anger shoot through her. This was not happening. Who did this bitch think she was? _Obviously someone who already staked a claim on him_, she thought to herself, derisively. Her heart began to slow and stutter, aching with the possibilities that Angela's arrival opened up.

"Fine, let's sit somewhere and talk," he responded in irritation, pulling Angela's arms from his body and pushing her gently away.

She shot him a confused look, before looking back and forth, between him and Bella. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, leveling a glare in her competition's direction and sizing her up. Edward stood, reaching for her hand and leading her across the room to an empty table in a fairly secluded section of the bar. Even though his countenance suggested he was annoyed by her sudden appearance, the fact that he didn't say one word to her in front of Angela was not lost on Bella. In fact, it made her heart ache all the more. Would she be forgotten now that Angela was back in the picture?

"Bella?"

She turned her head mechanically and looked into Jacob's concerned eyes. She'd forgotten that he was at the bar tonight, and he was now sitting on the stool that Edward had just vacated.

"Yeah?" she replied shakily.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

She swallowed and nodded, her eyes involuntarily sliding to where Edward was seated with Angela, who was still smiling, her lips moving a mile a minute.

"You're in love with him."

Bella pulled her gaze from across the room and looked at Jacob blankly, not focusing on what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He eyed her contemplatively and sighed. "Edward. You're in love with him," he replied, matter-of-factly.

At the sound of his name, her heart clenched and she turned her eyes back to the scene unfolding at the table in the corner. It was as if she couldn't help herself. Streaks of copper shined from his head in the overhead light as he was leaning forward, talking animatedly to Angela. From where she stood, Bella couldn't make out the tone of their discussion, but her stomach fell to her feet when the other girl laughed and touched Edward's hand intimately. She swallowed painfully and forced herself to look back at Jacob.

His eyes were soft and sympathetic, which spurred forth a burst of anger. "Edward and I are just friends," she spat, before turning to help a customer a few seats down from the police chief. When she passed by him again, he let out a laugh, causing her to stop and glare at him.

"Is something funny, Chief?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Isabella. You." He smugly sat back in his seat when she slammed her hand on the bar in front of him.

"Why are you antagonizing me, Jacob?"

"Because you're hurt and it's written across your face. Bottling all of that up inside is only going to do more harm than good. Cry. Rage. Bitch and moan. Let me be your friend."

She glanced at Edward's table and then back at Jacob. "I think I'm done with 'friends' at the moment."

He grinned and winked at her. "Look at it this way, you're already in love with him, so there's little to no chance of you falling for me. You're safe this time."

She smiled and shook her head, thankful for his attempt at humor. "Thanks, Jake," she responded softly.

He shrugged. "Anytime, friend," he replied with a strong emphasis on the word friend, which had her smile widening slightly.

Unable to stop the morbid pull to the scene that was breaking her heart, Bella looked over one last time. Angela's eyes raised at that moment and locked with hers. Her lips curled mischievously and she moved closer to Edward, leaning forward and kissing him on his temple. The resulting breathtaking smile on his face snapped something inside of her. She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet, fighting back the tears stinging her eyes, when she felt a gentle touch on her elbow. She looked up and met Rosalie's sympathetic smile.

"I've got this, Bella. Why don't you take off for the night?"

She nodded and slowly turned around, forcing her eyes to focus on the door, not back towards Edward. Emmett gave her a wary look, but she gave him a small smile, hopefully alleviating some of his concern. As the cool wind hit her face and lifted the loose strands of her hair, she leaned against the wall, scrunching up her face and attempting to physically hold her tears at bay. She glanced up as she heard the door open, ridiculous hope blossoming that it was Edward coming after her. When Jacob's kind face came into her line of sight, she couldn't stop the stream of tears that burst through her dam of emotions.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Ssh, it's okay. It'll all be okay," he whispered comfortingly.

"No, it won't," she sniffled. "It's my own damn fault. I should've taken the bull by the horns and said something sooner. Now she's back and he'll fall at her feet."

She pulled back and her eyes widened in surprise when Jacob chuckled. "You don't see things very clearly, do you?" he murmured, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't see the way he looks at you, like you're the only person in the room."

She scoffed and sniffed again, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Obviously we weren't watching the same man tonight."

Jacob rolled his eyes and dropped his arms. "I'm not talking about tonight. I'm talking about every time I've ever seen you two together. Now, in all honesty, I wasn't watching his conversation with Angela. I was watching your reaction. But," he replied, before pausing for a moment. "If you think that he'll drop whatever you two have started just because she came back to town, I think you're crazy. Don't automatically think the worse."

She sighed and shook her head, running both hands through her hair and releasing it from its rubber band.

"Well, at least I can write a few heartbreak songs out of it if worse comes to worst," she responded, attempting to lighten the air with humor.

Jacob's head cocked to the side in confusion. "Songs? You write songs?"

She felt the blood run from her face, realizing what she'd just let slip. His eyes narrowed, turning inquisitive and searching hers. She knew the moment that he made the connection when his lips formed an 'o' shape.

"Get the fuck out," he muttered in surprise.

She swallowed and nervously pulled her hair back. "What are you talking about?"

He squinted for a moment, before grinning widely. "Incredible, how did I not notice that before?" he murmured to himself.

She snorted and shook her head. "Because you're a regular Inspector Clouseau?"

He glared and held his hand on his chest in mock offense. "You wound me, Bella." He reached out and tugged on a strand of hair playfully. "This suits you better than blonde."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" she pleaded, a frizzle of fear running up her back.

"No, I won't tell anyone, but," he paused, "I've got to hear this story. Feel like taking a ride?"

With one last look at the bar's entrance, she squared her shoulders and nodded. "Sure, I could use the distraction."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

An hour later, Bella and Jacob sat upon on a driftwood log, gazing into the crashing waves of First Beach on the La Push reservation. Jacob remained quiet and thoughtful as Bella shared her story.

"And that's how I ended up here."

He shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe your mom. What kind of mother does that to their kid? I mean, I thought my dad and I had issues, but at least I can look back and realize that he thought he was doing what was best for me. I don't want to speak ill of the dead, but shit, Renee had issues," he tapered off, banging his fist on his knee.

She smiled ruefully. "Trust me, I know. She was a piece of work."

Quiet settled over the pair before Jacob sighed and broke the silence.

"So, how long are you planning on hiding away and doing nothing to solve the problem?"

Her eyes widened and she looked over at Jacob in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He shifted on the log and scooped up some sand, making a show out of letting it flow slowly through his fingers.

"Time moves, just like this sand. Sooner or later, you're going to run out of it. You're playing a dangerous game with this stalker, Bella."

He turned and looked into her face, his eyes sympathetic, yet calculating. "I could help. I'm a cop, I have connections. Let me help you."

She looked down at her hands and twisted them as she thought. It was bad enough that he'd figured out her secret, but to get him involved with her drama was not something she wanted to do.

"I don't know, Jake. I don't want you to get your ho-"

He touched her lips gently with a finger and smiled ruefully. "You don't need to say it, I won't get my hopes up. Contrary to popular belief, I'm Chief of Police for several reasons - a big one being that I have good instincts. I'm also not blind, I can see how much you care about him and I don't make it a habit of going after a girl who's head over heels for someone else. I can be your friend - I want to be your friend."

Bella took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out slowly. She shivered slightly in the cold night air and pulled her jacket tightly against her torso, contemplating his offer. Jacob noticed her reaction to the brisk wind that had picked up and stood, brushing the sand from his pants before reaching down a hand to help her up.

"Come on, let's get you warm."

He held open the passenger side door of his car for her, before jogging around to his own. He turned on the heat and reached over for her hands, rubbing them between his to warm them. She wondered, for just one moment, what it would be like if she gave him a chance to be more than a friend. He was sweet and kind and she was sure that he'd be a loving partner. But there was no spark of attraction, nothing remotely like the way that Edward could make her blood sing.

She pulled her hands away and slid them under her bottom, giving him a small smile. "Thanks, Jake. For everything."

He smiled ruefully and started the engine. "Not a problem, Bella."

They drove along the dark roads in silence for a little while, before he once again broke the quiet. "I have some contacts and I'm going to look into some things about your stalker. I promise I'll leave your name out of it and be as vague as possible."

She nodded and turned to stare out the window. "Okay, thanks."

"Now, seriously, do you have any kind of time frame for how long you'll be staying here in Forks? Or will you just hide until someone finds you?"

She pursed her lips, taking a deep breath in through her nose. "I don't know," she whispered. "Two months? More? Less?"

He glanced at her quickly, before turning back to the road. "That's a little indecisive."

She sighed. "I just don't know what I want to do yet. Ideally, there'd be some magical solution where I could still be Izzy Dwyer and stay here, too. But that's not possible."

She rested her head against the cool glass of the window and closed her eyes. "I have obligations and a schedule that frequently overwhelms me. I have some crazy asshole following me around. And to top it all off, I've fallen for an amazing man who may now be reconciling with his bitch of an ex. Shit couldn't get much worse, right?"

"I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you. Just saying."

She banged her head on the glass softly and groaned.

"On a completely unrelated note, my dad wanted me to see if you'd like to come to a bonfire next weekend. He's been eager to meet you again, after all these years."

She glanced at him in surprise. "Really?"

He laughed. "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess because I don't even know him. I mean, maybe I did back then, but I barely remember him now."

Jacob nodded thoughtfully. "That's understandable, I guess. What you've got to keep in mind is that Charlie was like a brother to him. Granted, shit happened and they grew apart, but he still loved him. Now, you're back in town. A living, breathing reminder that a piece of your dad still lives."

"I never thought of it like that," she replied quietly, still pondering his words.

"Just think about it. The rest of your crew is more than welcome to come, too. I'm sure Dad would love to have the chance to sit and talk with Mac for a little while."

"Okay, I'll talk to them and see what they think."

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of Mac's house, the front porch light lit and illuminating a dark figure sitting on the swing. Assuming that it was Mac waiting up for her, she smiled softly and shook her head. She turned to Jacob and reached out for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks again, Jake. I'm glad you're a friend."

He smiled. "Thanks for letting me in, Bella. I promise you won't regret it."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I'll talk to you later, Jake."

She opened the door and stepped out into the night air. Jacob leaned over and spoke up, before she had a chance to shut the door.

"I'll call my friend, Paul, tomorrow. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

She shut the door and walked up the path, turning as she got to porch stairs to wave goodbye. When the red of his taillights disappeared from view, she looked up at the sound of the swing squeaking. Her heart began beating furiously, when Edward's face greeted her instead of her godfather's.

"Edward!" she uttered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes were dark and guarded, as he leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees with his hands dangling between them. "I was looking for you," he replied, his voice rough and gravelly. "I looked over at you just as you were walking away from the bar. Imagine my surprise when Black followed you outside. I sat there for over thirty minutes and waited for you to come back, but you never did. When I asked Em if he'd seen you, he said that you'd gone for the night, so I came here, but you weren't home yet."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, wondering what was so important that he needed to wait on the porch for her. Her thoughts immediately downward-spiraled and went into nightmares about him telling that Angela was what he'd wanted all along. She sat down on the swing next to him tentatively.

"So you decided to wait out here?"

He snorted softly. "Mac offered to let me wait inside, but I figured that the night air would clear my head."

"Did it? Clear your head, that is?" she responded, not quite sure if she actually wanted the answer to that question.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Not really, it just left me here to stew in jealousy."

She blinked in surprise, not quite sure if she'd heard him correctly. "Wait, what?"

He swallowed and looked into her eyes, sadness clearly evident there. "I'm too late, aren't I? Is Jacob what you want?"

"Wait, wait, give me a minute to make sure I'm understanding this. You went off, without saying a word to me, to chat with your ex. Now you're jealous and wondering if I want to be with Jacob? Edward," she sighed in exasperation, "I'm confused here. What do you want from me?"

He chuckled ruefully and gazed at her intensely. "I want you," he said quietly, before adverting his eyes and paying careful attention to his hands.

Her jaw dropped in surprise, that being the last thing she'd expected to come out of his mouth. "B-but, what about Angela?"

He looked back up at her face, his brown furrowed in confusion. "What about her?"

She swallowed, deciding to follow Jacob's advice and just let it all out. Keeping it all bottled up inside wouldn't help her here.

"You let her kiss you, twice. You walked away from me, holding her hand. You smiled and laughed while you talked to her. I left the bar because I couldn't watch; it broke my heart."

He sighed and reached out to cup her cheek. "Bella," he whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry that you saw it that way. She was overly friendly and flirty. When she made it abundantly clear that she just wanted to pick up where we left off, I made her well aware that wasn't even a remote possibility."

She leaned into his hand and relished the feel of his skin touching hers. "Why not?"

"Because not only am I a different man than the one she left six months ago, but I'm involved with someone else now. And in the past few weeks that I've become closer to you, it's so much more than anything I'd ever felt for Angela before."

She felt the sting of tears and attempted to blink them away. Those words uttered from his mouth broke down the last bits of protection that she'd had built around her heart.

"Please," he implored, "please put me out of my misery. Tell me that you feel the same or let me down easy. Just be honest, I can handle it."

She looked deeply into his eyes, love and hope warring with hesitancy.

"I care about you, Edward," she whispered.

His face relaxed in relief and a wide grin broke over his face. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

She laughed and turned her head, kissing his palm. "I'm serious, I really love being around you."

He raised his free hand and cupped her other cheek, bringing their faces closer together. His warm breath caressed her cheek, just before his lips gently touched hers in the sweetest kiss she'd ever felt. Her heart soared and she moved her lips in time with his. After a few minutes, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, a soft smile formed on his face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he whispered.

Laughing, she wound her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Trust me, I think I do."

She brought her lips back to his, this time deepening the kiss just a bit more. He released his hold on her face and slid one of his hands down her side, coming to rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer. An involuntary shudder ripped through her body, causing him to frown slightly and rub her arms briskly.

"I should let you get inside," he whispered. "It's cold out here."

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I'm just fine, actually."

He chuckled. "That may be, but I really don't want my girlfriend to catch a cold."

A surge of heat seared her belly. "Girlfriend?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Yes, girlfriend. If you don't mind, that is?" he replied nervously.

"No, I'd like that, actually."

"Good, because you can't get rid of me now." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers one more time.

"Go, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded and reluctantly stood, not wanting to leave his side. "Wild dogs couldn't keep me away."

He rose to his feet and pulled her close, encompassing her smaller body in a warm embrace.

"Good night, Bella," he whispered against her lips, before claiming them once again. Fireworks burst under her skin, the feel of his lips searing her own.

She sighed and rested her head against the door jamb as she watched him walk down the street, a goofy grin etched upon his face. Suddenly, all of the warring and confusing emotions silently drifted away, leaving behind a peaceful, content feeling. For the first time in years, a weight lifted off her shoulders and hope settled into her heart.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _Hurricane Drunk _by Florence + the Machine

I'm very excited to announce that the banner for our Rabbit Heart Outtake that will be featured in the Fandom For Tsunami compilation will be posted on my blog. As are the banners for my Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness pieces. Yes, I said pieces. I explain it better on the blog. I'm really looking forward to these!

KitsuShel . blogspot . com (Linkage is up on my profile here as well!)


	11. Raise Your Glass

**AN**: Thanks to LaMomo & Busymommy for their fabulous Beta'ing, as well as our awesome pre-readers!

**Chapter 11: Raise Your Glass**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
__In all the right ways__  
__All my underdogs__  
__We will never be never be anything but loud__  
__And nitty gritty dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass__  
__Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

..

_Raise Your Glass _by P!nk

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

On Wednesday morning, Bella sat in a booth at the diner, scribbling some potential lyrics in a notebook as she waited on Alice and Rose to join her for lunch. A tune and some words had been whirling around in her head all day and she made a mental note to ask Whit if he'd be interested in another jam session soon. She was in deep concentration when she felt the seat across from her shift. Raising her head with a welcoming smile, she was shocked to come face to face with a pair of aquamarine colored eyes. The smile slowly slipped from her face, transforming it into a blank mask.

Angela smiled sweetly and tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on the tabletop. She cocked her head to the side and appraised Bella silently.

"You know who I am?" she asked, without preamble.

"Unfortunately."

Angela grinned and folded her hands in front of her. "You're not at all what I expected, Bella Swan."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Do tell, Miss Weber."

"From everything I've heard around town, I thought you'd be more, hmmmm," she paused thoughtfully, "more of the girl next door type."

"Okay, I'll take the bait. What's that supposed to mean?"

"First off, you're very pretty. Not supermodel gorgeous, but much more than the plain Jane I expected you to be. You also have this air of confidence that seems slightly out of place in this dingy little town," Angela commented.

She eyed her speculatively for a moment, before continuing and smirking. "You remind me a bit of myself, actually. I guess that's understandable since you've garnered Edward's attention."

"Excuse me?" Bella replied, not quite sure if that was an insult or not.

"Well, I mean, look at the big picture. Edward loves me; he has for years. Then a girl comes to town, who reminds him so much of his lost love. Naturally, an attachment formed. But I'm back now, so you can go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under." She smiled another eerily sweet smile.

_Are you fucking kidding me? Oh, you misguided fool, you have no idea who you're talking to, _Bella thought to herself_. _

"I think you might be a little on the delusional side, Ange."

The other girl's eyes widened. "Don't call me that."

"Look, Angela, I don't know what your problem is or what turned you into Super Bitch, but we were friends when we were kids-"

"No," she cut Bella off, motioning in between the two of them, "_we_ were never friends. I was the girl you used whenever you and Emmett were fighting. The one you cast off quickly as soon as you were on speaking terms again. So, if the blame for me being a bitch is laid anywhere, it's on you. You ruined my childhood."

"Are you serious? You're going to blame that shit on me? How am I to blame for your choices?" Bella asked incredulously.

Angela's eyes turned ice cold and she straightened her posture. "You're not taking Edward from me. He's the perfect man: kind, sweet and loving. I made a mistake and I took him for granted. That won't happen again."

"You're missing a big piece of the equation here," a voice broke into the conversation. Both women looked up to see Alice and Rosalie. "Edward," Alice replied with venom in her voice. "He chose Bella, not you, Slutbag. Get out of my seat and out of our faces."

Angela swallowed, putting on a brave face, but Bella saw right through it. Hell, she herself was a little frightened of Alice at the moment, but the brunette only stood and smiled sweetly once again.

As she moved away from the table, Alice's hand shot out and gripped her bicep. Despite the fact there was over a six inch height difference, Alice's stance was imposing. "Stay. Away. From. My. Brother," she growled.

Before, when those words were directed toward her, Bella had felt nothing but annoyance at the elfin woman. But hearing them directed at Edward's ex this time brought forth a completely different feeling.

Angela jerked her arm away. "Really? Rosalie, you should keep your mutt on a leash."

Rose reached out and held Alice back from creating a scene. "Leave, Angela," Rose threatened, "before I let her kick your ass right here in the middle of the diner."

She rolled her eyes and glanced at Bella once more. "I'll be seeing you... Swan," she called out as she walked away.

Rosalie let go of Alice, whose fists were clenched tightly, causing her fingers to appear chalk white. Bella reached out and covered them with her own, coaxing the smaller woman to loosen her grip. Alice swallowed and looked down at her, giving her a shaky smile.

"Thanks, Bell," she murmured as she slid into the seat that Angela had just vacated, Rosalie sitting beside her.

"Well, that was a lovely visit," Rose commented as she flipped through the menu nonchalantly.

Alice let out a snort, which made Bella bite her lip to keep from laughing. Soon, all three of them were giggling and wiping tears from their eyes.

"Seriously though," Alice sighed, "that girl cannot take a hint! What did she say to you before we got here?"

Bella sighed. "Well, she alluded that Edward is only interested in me because I'm so similar to her."

"Say what?" Rose interjected. "Are you kidding me? You two are night and day!"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, she made some valid points."

"Whatever she said, ignore it," Alice added. "She likes to bring people down by playing on their insecurities. You're worth a hundred Angela Webers. I was wrong to discourage you from starting anything with Edward. You're an awesome person and you bring out the best in him. Unlike the she-devil."

Bella nodded shyly. "Thanks, Allie." After a moment, she added, "She also blames me for ruining her childhood and turning her into a bitch."

"You're screwing with us, right?" Alice asked. When Bella shook her head no, Alice let out a laugh. "This, I've got to hear."

"Well, when Em and I were kids, we were inseparable for the most part. Once or twice we had these huge fights and wouldn't speak to each other. But I felt lonely without my best friend, so my dad dropped me off at the Webers' to play with Angela. She was quiet and never really wanted to play much. We'd hang out and draw, read or anything else that was pretty laid back. Once Shaggy and I were talking again, I never thought too much about Ange. But on the same token, she never approached me, either."

Rose tapped the table as she mulled over Bella's words. "It's misplaced aggression. She was a wallflower and had a shitty childhood, so she's blaming someone she was jealous of. I wouldn't pay her any mind, Bell."

"She's obviously delusional," Alice added. "I mean, really, let's compare your levels of success, for one."

Bella laughed. "Right, but it's not like I can just get in her face and brag about who I am. Not that that's something I do on a regular basis, mind you. But I would certainly make an exception for Angela Weber."

After Cora had taken their orders, Alice pounced excitedly on Bella. "We're going to have a game night at our house on Sunday. Please say you'll come!"

"Sure, sounds like fun. Who'll be there?"

"Just the six of us. Me, Jazz, Rose, Em, Edward and you. I figured that it'd be a couples night."

Bella smirked and bit her cheek. "You've certainly done a 180 in regards to me seeing your brother," she speculated.

Alice blushed, similar to Edward, and shrugged. "Well, Jasper sat down with me and really helped me see everything in a different light. Plus, you're a much better alternative to Angela."

Bella picked up her napkin and balled it up, before tossing it at Alice's head. "Don't be mean," she laughed, "or I'm not coming on Sunday."

"You have to," Allie replied slyly, "or poor Edward will be without a partner."

"Or maybe I'll keep him home with me," Bella countered.

Rose snorted. "I'm sure he'd take that option first."

Bella gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

The Amazon shot her a incredulous look. "Really, Bell? Don't you see the way that man looks at you sometimes? It's like you're something to eat. Which would definitely not be a bad thing, if you know what I mean," she replied, waggling her eyebrows lasciviously.

Alice made a face and gagged. "Yuck, Rose. That's my brother!"

She shrugged. "It's not my fault he's hot."

"You know, Rose, you and Em are perfect for each other."

The blonde grinned back at her. "I know, right? He's honestly my perfect half."

Bella smiled, perfectly happy and content to spend this time with her friends. She let her mind shift, wondering if maybe Edward was the other half of herself that she was missing. She'd never been a big believer in fate, but suddenly, she was beginning to hope that anything was possible.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Sunday evening came quickly, the rest of the week flying by. Life was split between working at the bar, hanging out with her friends, writing and playing music. She'd been away from L.A. for little over a month now and she knew she'd have to go back, sooner rather than later.

An hour into their game night, an orange hippo went flying across the room. Alice, Jasper and Edward gaped at Emmett, who merely shrugged. "The little fucker was cheating me."

"How could a little plastic hippo cheat you?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Bella bit back a laugh, remembering quite a few volatile game moments from their childhood. Emmett gave her a side-eye glance.

"Something funny, Scrappy?"

She snorted. "Only you would think that _Hungry Hungry Hippos_ would be out to cheat you."

"You guys just don't understand. Those little bastards are devious!"

Alice frowned and crossed the room to retrieve the broken hippo. "You're buying me a new game if I can't fix this, Em."

"Shortness, I'll buy you two. How does that sound?"

She smiled, acquiesced for the moment. She moved over to the giant pile of games next to the couch and pulled out a _Monopoly_ box. "I call doggie!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Thankful for the distraction, Emmett called out his piece as well. "I'm the race car!"

Bella and Rosalie groaned at the same time and look at each other in surprise, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Wiping tears from her eyes, Bella sighed.

"I take it that you've played this with Em before, Rose?" she asked.

Rose grimaced. "Twice, which was two too many."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad."

_**An hour later...**_

Emmett stared Bella down, hoping to intimidate her with his size and ferociousness. She merely eyed him casually and sighed.

"No," she replied calmly, moving her token three spaces.

His face crumpled, changing tactics and resorted to whining to help get his way. "Pleeeeease? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I said no," she replied firmly. "The last time I traded you Park Place, you screwed me over."

His jaw dropped in surprise. "That was like, eleven years ago!" he exclaimed. His eyes narrowed and he squinted in thought. "I seem to remember you getting pissed off and sweeping the board after that."

Bella flushed and rolled her eyes. "I don't recall any such thing."

"Uh huh, whatever, Scrappy," he scoffed.

She turned to Rosalie, who sat watching their exchange with an amused smile, along with the other three people in the room.

"Does he guilt trip you as well, when he doesn't get his own way?"

Rose smirked and shook her head. "No, he usually tries to bribe me with sexual favors."

Bella scrunched her face up and looked ill for a moment. "Ew, gross. He's my brother, for all intents and purposes."

Rose squealed as Emmett pulled her into his lap and laid a sweet kiss on her, causing game pieces to scatter across the board and the rest of the group to break out in laughter. Bella looked across the coffee table and met Edward's bright eyes, happily smiling her way. Her gaze locked with his and the rest of the room fell away, until it was just the two of them. Edward had been in Seattle tending to business for most of the week, so they hadn't had a chance to sit down and have an in-depth conversation about their new relationship status.

She'd known that he was a carpenter and working on Em's place, but what she didn't know was that he owned his own company that was based in Seattle. He put his architecture degree to good use, working closely with his clients plan designers, as well as all of the behind-the-scenes tasks. He'd explained that most of what he did could be done remotely via phone and internet, but one of his biggest clients was using them to build a new library for the private school that his children attended.

That situation was a glaring reminder that they really didn't know a lot about each other, causing her to second guess if her feelings for him were actually love. After having another heart-to-heart with Mac yesterday, she firmly decided to take his advice and just follow her heart. Unsurprisingly, her heart was pointing its way towards Edward.

A set of fingers snapped in front of her face and she looked over at Jasper, startled. He laughed and bumped her shoulder with his.

"Enough with the goo-goo eyes, Swan. We're playing Trivial Pursuit next and you're my partner."

"What? Why not Alice?" she asked in confusion.

Whit shrugged. "While I love her dearly, Allie sucks at trivia. Plus, your knowledge of pop culture and literature combined with my love of history and sports, we're sure to dominate!"

Alice rolled her eyes in amusement. "That's fine, you big baby. I'll play with Rose. You know? The one who single-handedly won the last time we played this game?"

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed. "I was part of her team, too!"

Rose smiled and patted her husband's arm comfortingly. "She knows that, babe."

He sat back and folded his arms, pouting. "Fine. Be like that. We'll kick all your asses, right Ed?"

Edward shrugged, his eyes still on Bella. "I don't know, Em. I think we might have the odds stacked against us."

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

"I've never seen a temper tantrum quite like that before," Edward chuckled as he walked with Bella up to Mac's front door.

She snorted. "I never knew that a person could turn that color purple."

"I know, right? Plus, I never expected it to be Rose that threw a fit instead of Emmett."

Bella laughed lightly. "Lord help those two when they have children."

Edward smiled and leaned against the door jamb as Bella slid her key into the lock. She swallowed nervously and glanced at him.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked shyly.

He nodded and reached to open the door for her. "I'd love to."

She walked in and hung her jacket on the coat rack, smiling as she turned around to ask him if he'd like a drink, only to collide with his hard chest.

"Sorry," she muttered, attempting a step back.

His arms surrounded her waist, pulling her back against him. "I'd say the same, but I wouldn't mean it," he whispered as he lowered his head.

His lips gently pressed against hers, before letting his tongue sweep over her bottom lip, seeking entry. She opened her mouth slightly, sucking lightly on his tongue before reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. She rested her head against his chest once their sweet, yet passionate kiss was finished. His heart beat loud and swift, bringing a smile to her face, knowing that he was just as affected by his desire as she was.

He tugged on her hand and motioned towards the living room. She allowed him to lead her and settle them on the couch, her heart beating furiously as he turned to face her with a serious expression on his face.

"So, I was wondering...What you would say if I asked my girlfriend out on our first official date?"

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, causing him to free it and rub it gently with the pad of his thumb.

"I like those lips, please don't hurt them," he murmured.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'd say that I like that idea," she trailed off.

His eyebrows knit together in thought. "Do I hear a 'but' coming?"

She smiled sadly. "Um, yeah. I think we should talk a little first. I want us to be on the same page before we move forward."

He nodded. "I can understand that. What do you want to talk about?"

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk this week, but did your sister happen to mention that we ran into Angela at the diner?"

He shook his head. "No, she failed to mention that, but with Alice involved, I'm sure it turned volatile."

Bella's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Are you putting the blame on Allie without even hearing what Angela had to say?"

He sighed. "Alice and Angela haven't always...seen eye-to-eye. In fact, I'm pretty sure my sister hates her."

"Do you blame her? After everything that she put you through, I can definitely empathize with Allie."

"Angela is complicated. Underneath her hard exterior, she's a good girl. She does have her issues though."

Bella blinked and wondered if maybe she'd gotten in over her head. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Do you love her?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I used to. I still care about her; I don't think that'll ever fully go away. But do I love her? No, I can honestly say that I don't. Do you really think I'd be here with you if I loved someone else? What's wrong, Bella?"

"It's just," she paused. "I'm bothered by something that happened last week; the night she showed up at the bar. She glanced my way and made sure I was looking, before kissing you on the temple. You - you smiled and looked so happy. I just - I don't know-"

She broke off her rambling and rubbed her face in frustration.

"I told her that I was falling in love with someone who made me happy, just to be around her. When she kissed me, she whispered in my ear that she was happy for me and that no one deserved it more than I did."

Bella shook her head in frustration. "She's playing with us and it's pissing me off."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion etched across his face.

"At the diner, she walked up, sat down with me and told me that you still love her; that I was basically just a pitiful substitute for her and that you'd end up back in her arms sooner or later. She said she had taken you for granted and that's not a mistake she'd be making again. She's fucking with us by telling you what you want to hear and then antagonizing me behind your back. I won't put up with it."

His facial expression turned somber as he contemplated what she'd just shared, but Bella wasn't finished yet.

"Look, I know my life is complicated and that I'm a little bit of a mess, but I care about you. So much." Her eyes teared up and she swiftly blinked them away. "If you want me, then you'll have to trust me and be on my side. If you're all in, then I'm all in too and I promise to give it everything I have. But if you want her, then don't pull me into this. I can't give you my heart, if there's a chance that you'll throw it away for her."

He quickly gripped her hips and pulled her astride him, sliding his hands up to cup her cheeks, gazing intensely into her eyes.

"I can't say that I'm not confounded by whatever the hell's going on with Angela, but I can tell you that I'm yours. No matter what she says or what she does, I'm all in. My heart is yours. I think it has been since the day you knocked on my door."

Her heart leapt into her throat and she dove forward, her lips pressing against his roughly, passionately. She pulled back and he licked his lips, eying her with eyes dark with desire.

"I take it that answer pleased you?"

"Did you mean it?" she replied hesitantly.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

"Then yes, yes it did," she whispered, her lips descending upon his once again.

A throat clearing made them jump apart, looking up to see Mac standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"Isn't it a little late for a social call, boy?" he asked, his voice raspy with sleep.

Edward grinned and stood. "Yes sir, it is. I was just making sure that Bella got in safely."

Mac raised a bushy eyebrow. "She looks pretty safe to me."

Bella groaned and let her head fall back against the couch. Edward chuckled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll let myself out."

He walked over to Mac and held out his hand, which the older man shook with a smirk on his face.

"Good night, Edward."

"'Night, Mac. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep."

From behind Mac, he blew a kiss and winked, before making his way out of the house. As soon as she heard the door shut and his car start up a moment later, she leveled an exasperated look at her godfather.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" he asked innocently. A little too innocently.

"What happened to following my heart?"

He grinned and shrugged. "That's all well and good, as long as it's not under my roof while I'm trying to sleep, okay?"

Bella sighed, the warm and fuzzy feeling she'd gotten from her time with Edward still racing through her blood. She walked over to him and leaned up on her toes, kissing his cheek.

"G'night, Mac. Sweet dreams," she called as she started up the stairs.

"Good night, Bella. I'd return the sentiment, but I have a feeling that it's not needed."

Her laugh tinkled down the stairs and he closed his eyes, letting it wash over him. Too many years had gone by with that sound absent from their lives. He'd had some fun busting their chops when he'd found them in a loving embrace, but truth be told, he couldn't have been more pleased. Edward was a good man who reminded him a lot of Charlie when they were young men, once upon a time.

Yes, Mac was very pleased with recent events.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _Raise Your Glass _by P!nk

So, the moment with the Orange Hippo actually occured at my house last Friday night. Never fear, I was able to perform surgery and he lived to gobble marbles hungrily another day.

A big thank you to everyone for your well-wishes! I'm having some Xrays done my hip and back next week, so we'll know more then. Hopefully, it won't be too bad. =)


	12. Hands Down

**AN: **First, thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, you guys make this all worthwhile for me. Next, thanks for the well-wishes regarding my back. It wasn't too bad this week and my Xrays came back clear. I have an appointment next with a Sports Medicine Doctor because they're leaning towards Sciatica at the moment. Fun times.

**Chapter 12: Hands Down**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember__  
__I'll always remember the sound of the stereo_

_The dim of the soft lights__  
__The scent of your hair__  
__That you twirled in your fingers_

_And the time on the clock__  
__When we realized it's so late__  
__And this walk that we shared together_

..

_Hands Down _by Dashboard Confessional

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

With the radio cranked as loud as it would go and the Washington scenery flying past, Bella and Edward drove up to Seattle in his truck. She sang along with Nicki Minaj, a grin splitting her face as Edward drove, watching her with amusement, out of the corner of his eye.

..  
_Shawty, I'ma only tell you this once, you the illest_  
_And for your lovin' I'ma Die Hard like Bruce Willis _  
_You got spark, you-you got spunk_  
_You-you got something all the girls want_  
_You're like a candy store and I'm a toddler_  
_You got me wantin' more and ma-ma-more of_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
..

Edward burst out laughing when Bella started to roll her shoulders and dance in her seat.

"Something funny, Edward?"

"No, not at all. You just look really cute rapping. I thought I'd seen it all."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder and laughed. "Yeah? Wait until I find some way to duet with Eminem. Then you'll see."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Eminem doesn't really seem to fit into Izzy Dwyer's style."

She turned towards him, sliding a leg underneath of her bottom. "Oh really? How do you know so much about Izzy Dwyer's style?"

A blush worked its way across his cheeks. "Uh, I may have bought your cd."

She smiled widely, both at his flushed face and the fact that he wanted to connect with her. "Which one did you get?"

"All of them," he replied, shooting a quick glance her way.

Warmth flooded her chest. He really was too good to be true.

"That's got to be one of the sweetest things that anyone's ever done. Thank you," she replied sincerely.

He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big a deal. "I wanted to understand you better. Your most recent is my favorite, by the way."

"_Out Of This Cage_? Why that one?" she asked. Most people would've picked her debut album.

"I don't know, it just feels like there's a lot of you in it. If that makes any sense."

She bit her lip and nodded. "It totally makes sense to me. I wrote three quarters of the songs on there. It's the most I've ever been allowed to use. When the time comes to re-negotiate my contract, being able to have full control will be one of my requests."

"If they say no?"

She shrugged. "Not to sound arrogant, but I'm Izzy Dwyer, their cash cow so to speak. There are dozens of other companies that would snatch me up. Money isn't important to me, having artistic control is. I'd gladly go with a smaller paycheck to have it."

"Why not start up your own, like some other artists have done?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "I've never really thought of doing that. It's something to think about, that's for sure."

She turned to gaze out the window, mulling over thoughts of what life would be like once she returned to L.A. The main word that kept popping up was lonely. After being around her friends and family these past few weeks, going back to the hustle and bustle of her solitary life as Izzy didn't really appeal to her much.

With a small sigh, she banished those thoughts and shifted her mind back to the man sitting across from her. No matter what happened in her future, she could see herself with him, loving him and coming home to him after a hectic day. But she wasn't sure if he'd even want to be a part of her life as Izzy. He was a simple man and happy with his life in Forks, he'd said so himself. Not wanting to dampen the mood of their first official date, she made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"So, Mr. Cullen, all I know for this date of ours is that we're heading into Seattle and spending the night. Having Alice pack my overnight bag was pretty devious, by the way. Can I at least get a few hints?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Well, I have a full day planned for us and I'm sure that we'll be beat by the time it's over, so I figure that we could spend the night at my apartment. It's a few blocks from my office and there's two bedrooms, so you don't have to worry about your virtue."

She bit her lip and turned her face towards the window so he couldn't get a glimpse of her own blush. It wasn't _her_ virtue that she was worried about. It was _his_.

Taking her silence as discomfort, he started to backtrack. "But, if that's not something you're comfortable with, we can grab a hotel room downtown. It's not a problem."

She looked at him in surprise. "No, I have no problem staying with you, I know you're a perfect gentleman."

He shot her a smirk. "I think you're giving me too much credit."

She bit her lip and smiled. "I hope I am."

He swallowed and looked back at the road, his cheeks slightly pink. She wondered briefly if he'd always blush like that or if it was something that he'd grow out of the more comfortable they became with each other. And there was no doubt about it, she definitely wanted to be closer in every respect of the word.

"Okay, so we're staying the night at your place, but what's happening between now and then?"

"You're a hard person to keep a surprise from, aren't you?" he asked cheekily.

She laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you don't give up. You're just going to keep asking over and over until I crack, aren't you?"

She thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm kind of annoying that way, sorry."

He smiled widely, his eyes still glued to the road. "Don't be sorry. That's just something that makes you uniquely you."

She giggled. "That's sweet to say, thanks."

A few minutes passed in silence, then Bella spoke up again. "You never answered the question."

He barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Fine, I'll compromise. We're going to hang out and do something fun. Then I have reservations for dinner tonight."

"Okay, but-"

"How about we change the subject and take your mind off of it?" he cut her off, before she had the chance to ask again.

She sighed playfully. "If we must. What would you like to talk about?"

He glanced at her nervously, before eying the road again. "Tell me about your life as Izzy."

She groaned lightly and laid the back of her head against the door's window.

"I mean, if you don't want to tell me-"

"No, it's not that," she replied quietly. "I just don't want to ruin the mood."

"Bella, I promise that whatever you say, it's not going to "ruin the mood" or change how I feel about you."

She swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I don't really know where to start though. What do you want to know?"

He smiled kindly. "I want to know everything, so why don't you just start wherever you're comfortable."

"My life as Izzy is hectic. Most days, I wake up and workout, then head into the studio or somewhere for an interview. Unless I'm on tour, then there's practice, sound checks, fittings, signing autographs and performing. I barely have a personal life and when I do get a chance to do something non-music related, it's always hush-hush so the paps don't catch wind of it. There's always someone with a camera to follow us around and a sensational rag to spin a story to help sell their shit."

"What about dating?" he asked tentatively.

She snorted. "That's a joke. I can't remember the last real date I've actually been on."

He cleared his throat. "What about James Tillman?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Somebody's been using Google lately, haven't they? Or was it the girls?"

He chuckled nervously. "Alice and Rose never said anything, but I did Google you, I must admit. Uh, a lot of people seem to think that you two are a couple?"

"That's what I mean about them spinning stories to suit whatever they want to believe. Neither James nor I have ever said we were dating. The media inferred that. He's probably one of the only 'real' friends I have in L.A." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Even hanging out with him is a rare occasion. He's an actor and our schedules rarely coincide for us to have more than a day here and there to hang out. Plus, the paps follow him even more than they do me. It's tiring and exhausting. Nowhere near as glamorous as movies make it out to be."

"It sounds pretty lonely."

"It is. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to deal with that again," she murmured, gazing out of the window.

Edward pulled the truck onto the shoulder of the road and turned off the engine. She looked up at him, his eyes swirling with emotion.

"You're not going to have to go through that again."

She blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Not going back isn't an option."

"No, I mean the being alone part. You have all of us. Mac, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and me. You can't get rid of us now."

She smiled sadly and pulled her feet up on the seat, hugging her knees to her chest. "I wish it were that easy. Your lives are in Forks, mine is in L.A. I can't go public with who all of you are, the paparazzi would eat you alive. They'll over run the town and dig through everyone's past to find some scrap of scandal, then twist and turn it until it's something completely bogus. Sure, they'll get bored after awhile, but in the meantime, they'll harass and interfere with your lives. It sucks and it wouldn't be fair to put everyone through that."

He reached out and gently caressed her fingers, pulling them loose from their grip on her legs. She turned her body towards his and pleaded with her eyes for him to understand.

"Remember what we talked about before? You can't make decisions for other people, Bella. If dealing with some annoying assholes is the price I have to pay to be with you, I'll buy a one way ticket. I'm standing by you."

She sniffed and leaned over the console, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so thankful," she whispered.

She felt him smile against her temple. "The feeling is mutual, trust me."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella gazed up at the giant sculpture made of guitars in awe. After they stopped for a quick lunch, Edward took her to the Experience Music Project & Science Fiction Museum, figuring that she'd be able to appreciate at least the musical aspect of it. She wandered through the various exhibits, taking a particular interest in the Jimi Hendrix one. Turning toward Edward, she smiled.

"Did you know that while he used multiple kinds, his favored guitar was a Fender Stratocaster? The man could make a guitar sing like no other."

Edward folded his arms and leaned against a wall as she gazed over the various memorabilia. "Is that the kind you play?"

She glanced at him. "A Fender? No. Well- I mean, I can. But my baby is a Gibson Les Paul."

"Not to sound ignorant, but what's the difference?"

She paused her perusal and furrowed her brow in thought. "Hmmm, I'd assume that's like asking what's the difference between a Phillips and a Flathead."

He cocked an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "How so?"

"Well, they're both screwdrivers, but are specialized to work with different types of screws. It's similar with guitars. The size, shape and make-up all determine the type of sound that is emitted. A Les Paul is heavier, with a set neck and a stop tail bridge. It produces a warmer, crunchier sound, whereas the Strat comes off cleaner and more metallic. I also prefer the rounded body of mine."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. Thank you for the explanation."

"Anytime." She winked and continued to look around.

Two hours later, they found themselves on opposite ends of an air hockey table at the Seattle Waterfront Arcade. After beating him twice in a row, Bella smiled as Edward started to pout.

"Oh, come on, you big baby!" She laughed, tugging him through the small crowd of people. "You pick the next game."

She began to understand why he chose to drive up here on a Thursday. Not as many people were out during the daytime, so there was less of a chance of her being recognized.

Meandering past an indoor carousel, he pulled her towards a photo booth by the prize counter. He gave her a cheeky grin, climbing inside and pulling her onto his lap. After making his selection and sliding money into the slot, he shifted their bodies so they were both facing the camera. Right before the first picture was taken, he quickly turned and kissed her cheek. A few funny poses later, their last shot was of the two of them looking into each other's eyes. He smiled and kissed her sweetly, then stepped out of the booth and reached for her hand. He pocketed the pictures and they made their way to the exit.

"Okay, so," he said as they bundled back up into their coats. "We'll need to head back to my place soon to get changed for dinner. Don't worry, your dress is in your bag with instructions from Alice on how to quick steam any wrinkles."

She rolled her eyes playfully and slid into the passenger seat when he opened the door for her. "Okay."

He quickly jogged around to the driver's side and turned the ignition to let the truck warm up. "Do you mind if we swing by my office? It's just a few blocks from my apartment and there's a file I need to grab."

She nodded. "Sure, I don't mind."

The office for Cullen Construction was on the top floor of a four story building, on the outskirts of the city. He asked if she'd like to come in and she readily agreed, curiosity getting the better of her. A woman around fifty sat at the receptionist desk and greeted them enthusiastically.

"Good Afternoon, Edward. I didn't expect you to be in today."

He smiled and waved as he passed by her desk. "Hey, Heidi. Just showing my girl around town today. Won't be but a minute to grab the Mallory file."

Bella felt warm and fuzzy at the mention of being his girlfriend. It never failed to make her feel special. The older woman eyed her with a grin.

"You must be Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you. You were all that Edward whined about last week."

"He was?" Her eyes widened in surprise, shooting him a questioning look. His blush seeped slowly on the apple of his cheeks.

Heidi laughed and shook her head. "Let me rephrase that. He was complaining about having to be in the office while you were back in Forks. For a minute there, I thought he was going to tell Mr. Mallory to stuff it."

"I almost did," he grumbled, as he stepped into his office.

Once he was out of sight, Heidi quickly walked over to Bella and gave her a swift hug. "I've never seen him so happy and in love before," she whispered. "He deserves it." She pulled back and looked into Bella's eyes, offering her a kind, motherly smile. "You're good for him, I can tell. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Now, Heidi, who is this pretty lady and why is she being kept waiting?" a male voice called from somewhere behind Bella.

She turned to see a tall, stocky man around her age, walking towards them. His brown hair was disheveled and his hazel eyes were friendly.

"This is Edward's Bella."

Bella felt giddy at the title and couldn't help a giggle at how comically the man's face fell. "Go ahead, laugh," he joked. "I can see that Ed's sense of humor must be rubbing off on you already."

"Be nice, Riley," Edward replied, as he walked out his door and came to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Bella, this is my right hand man, Riley Biers. As you've already heard, Ry, this is my girlfriend Bella."

Riley reached out for her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. "It's an honor to meet you, Madam. Anyone who keeps this one out of my hair is a friend of mine." He winked at her and leaned in to give Edward a one-armed hug. "As for you, it's nice to see you when you're not scowling, Ed."

Edward shoved his friend playfully. "Okay, okay, we've gotta be going." He motioned to the manila folder in his hands. "I'll look over the changes and give you a call this weekend."

Riley nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, boss. Dick's just being, well, a dick."

Edward smirked. "He's very aptly named, I'll give you that."

Riley laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave out a whole lot, Ry."

Riley nodded. "This is true." He turned to Bella and offered her a warm smile. "It really is nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Riley," she replied softly.

Edward took her arm and they walked quietly back to the elevators.

"They were nice," she commented quietly.

He smiled widely. "They're the best. I've known Riley since college and Heidi is actually a friend of my mom's."

Bella looked back towards the office thoughtfully. "Yeah, I can see her and Esme plotting behind your back."

Edward groaned. "Trust me, they have. And I'm sure it won't be the last time."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Dinner was a quiet affair. He'd made reservations at a restaurant called El Gaucho and they chatted inanely as they ate. The food was delicious as soft strains of Jazz danced through the air from a man playing the piano upstairs. All too soon, they found themselves back at his apartment with a sense of awkwardness creeping in.

He tossed his suit jacket on the back of a chair and ran his hand through his hair, making parts of it stand up on end. "Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, that sounds good," she replied with a smile, hoping to ease the tension.

As he disappeared into the kitchen, she slipped off the three inch heels that Alice had packed with the spaghetti-strapped black dress she was wearing. She'd been in too much of a rush to check earlier, but she really hoped that there was something more comfortable for her to wear back home tomorrow.

Edward returned after a few minutes, handing her a glass of red wine before taking a seat next to her on the couch. She took a sip and swirled the burgundy liquid around her tongue. She leaned forward and placed it on the coffee table, sitting back against the couch and closing her eyes.

He reached over and gently moved some hair from the nape of her neck, laying a gentle kiss there before beginning to massage her lightly. She sighed and leaned into his touch, the tension slowly dissipated from her body. She groaned softly, causing him to chuckle.

"Does that feel good?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," she moaned as his fingers kneaded a particularly stubborn muscle knot, "it's been a long day."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She pulled away and turned her body to face him, smiling. "I didn't mean it negatively. Yes, it was a long day, but it was the most fun I've had in years. Thank you for traipsing me around Seattle."

He smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for letting me traipse you around Seattle. And agreeing to stay the night here with me." He cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. As he began to move away, she reached for his tie and pulled him back, grazing her lips across his cheek and running her nose along his own.

"Not so fast, Cullen. You called the shots all day, it's my turn now."

Her heart began to speed up, encouraged by the way his eyes darkened and his hand slid down her neck.

"Then what do you want, Ms. Swan?" he whispered. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

She pressed her lips softly against his in a quick kiss. "I only want you," she whispered back.

She felt his lips curl up into a smile. "You already have me. Do with me as you please."

Their mouths moved together, sweetly yet passionately. One of his hands skirted down her side, brushing against her breast and causing her to gasp into his mouth. Attempting to illicit that reaction again, he ran his hand back up, this time gently cupping her breast instead of just brushing against it. His lips broke away from hers and trailed small, hot kisses down her jaw as her fingers weaved their way into his hair.

"Edward," she sighed.

He brought his eyes to hers and she was sure that she saw her own feelings mirrored there. "Bella, I-" He swallowed thickly. "I think we should slow down."

Disappointment washed over her. "Oh," she murmured, "okay."

He sat back and scrubbed his face with his hands. She watched him, confused for a moment and wondered why he wouldn't meet her eyes. She reached down and picked up her glass, quickly downing the contents before standing.

"Well then, since we're done here, I'm going to get changed for bed," she spoke up, her voice slightly wavering. She made her way quickly into his bedroom, where her bag sat in the middle of the bed and changed in his bathroom, thankful that Allie had packed her a cami and yoga pants to sleep in. After brushing her teeth and tying her hair up in a ponytail, she returned to his room to find Edward sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

He smiled apologetically and reached out his arms, to which she walked into willingly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It's not that I don't want you. Trust me, I do. I just- I want to go slow with you. Do things right."

Her eyes darted between both of his, trying to find anything that would make her feel like he was lying, but she found none.

"I'm not a virgin by any means, but I've only been with two other women. To me, sex is a serious step. I can't- I don't think I can cross that line with you until I know in my heart, that you're not going to disappear on me."

Her heart ached at his vulnerability, but she could see his point of view. "I completely understand. I don't blame you for being cautious with me." She looked down and his fingers were instantly under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his.

"I'm not saying never, Bella. I'm just asking for some time."

She smiled sadly. "I don't know how much of that we have left."

He sighed and dropped his hands. "That's exactly what I mean. I've told you over and over that I want to be with you, crazy lifestyle and all. Going back to L.A. won't change how I feel. I'll still want you, this doesn't have to end. The parameters will just be changed."

She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists, not sure what she could say to assure him. "Edward. I-"

"Ssh, let's not hash it out now. I'm tired and I'm sure you are as well. We can talk about it more tomorrow."

She nodded glumly and turned for the door. She hadn't gotten two steps away, when he grasped her arm, pulling her back and laying a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"This may be too forward of me, but I'd like you to stay. Here with me tonight. I promise to be a gentleman; I just want to hold you in my arms."

She looked up into his hopeful, earnest eyes and nodded. She wanted nothing more than that herself.

"Okay, I'll get changed and you get comfortable."

He walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of sleep pants, before making his way to the bathroom.

"Um, which side do you sleep on?" she called out.

"I usually sleep in the middle, so it doesn't really matter to me," he replied.

She climbed up onto the soft, king-sized bed and slid underneath of the covers. A couple of minutes later, Edward switched off the light and she felt the bed dip beside her as he settled in for the night. His arms reached out for her and she nestled against him, laying a kiss on his chest.

"Good night, Edward," she whispered.

"Good night, Princess," he returned, kissing her on the top of her head.

Sleep found her quickly, as she was lulled to sleep by the comforting thrum of Edward's heartbeat.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _Hands Down _by Dashboard Confessional / Song used at the beginning of the chapter:_ Your Love_ by Nicki Minaj

..

Dude, did she really just cockblock us? Yes, yes I did. Would it make you feel better to know there will probably be a lemon in the next chapter?


	13. Love You Madly

**AN: **My apologies to the few of you who didn't receive review replies this week! I usually reply via the link that I'm emailed, but those have been coming up errors on FFn for the past week, so everyone had to get PMs from me. About a dozen of you have your PMs turned off, so I had no way to contact you, loves!

If you check up under my profile, Parachute's Charlie POV Outtake (In My Daughter's Eyes) from the FGB compilation was posted last night! =)

..

**Chapter 13: Love You Madly**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_I don't want to think about it__  
__I don't want to talk about it__  
__When I kiss your lips__  
__I want to sink down to the bottom of the sea_

_I want to love you madly_  
_I want to love you now, yeah__  
__I want to love you madly, way__  
__I want to love you, love you_  
_Love you madly_

..

_Love You Madly _by Cake

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella awoke the next morning with an unfamiliar warmth pressing against her back. The heavy arm weighing her down, curled around her waist, sped her heart into overdrive. She turned her head slightly and was greeted by a messy shock of coppery hair. She sighed and inched closer, pressing her back against his chest. Although she'd been disappointed last night when he stopped them from going any further, she understood where he was coming from and was glad he did. When the time came, she knew that they'd both be ready and it'd be more special.

Edward's arm tightened around her waist and his lips pressed against the back of her shoulder. "Good morning," he murmured, his voice gravelly with sleep.

She turned so that she faced him and smiled shyly. "Good morning," she replied softly. "Did you sleep well?"

His eyes gazed into hers lovingly. "Yes, I did. I can't remember ever resting so well. How 'bout you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I was comfortable. Well, except when you almost knocked me out of bed."

"I didn't," he gasped, his tone disbelieving.

She nodded innocently. "You sure did, bed hog."

He narrowed his eyes, noticing the mischievous twinkle in hers. His fingers dug into her sides, causing her to squeal and jerk her body, trying to escape the tickle assault.

"St-stop," she giggled, breathlessly.

The pair froze when something hard brushed up against her thigh. "Sorry," he mumbled as he swallowed thickly, his cheeks tinting pink. He dropped his fingers, attempting to untangle himself from her gently. She instinctively reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, not allowing him to back away.

"Don't be," she whispered. "And don't be embarrassed, my body reacts the same way to you."

His lips quirked, holding back a smile. "Really? I doubt your body responds like this, Bella," he whispered seductively, pressing himself harder against her thigh.

She closed her eyes and gasped. When she met his gaze again, it almost shocked him to see how dark with desire they were.

"No, Edward, I may not be able to get hard, but you do get me wet," she responded huskily, grasping his hand and placing it against her damp panties.

His lips crashed onto hers while his fingers stroked her softly, eliciting a mewling sound from her lips.

Then his lips caressed her neck, pulling her body closer while her hand drifted between them, grasping his hardness. She felt his quick intake of breath when she stroked him through his boxer briefs. His movement against her sex faltered, his mouth brushing against the skin right behind her ear. Her fingers moved slowly, tortuously, working up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned, flipping them over so that she straddled his hips.

His fingers slid slowly up her sides, palming her breasts as she began to grind her sex against his cock. He pulled her downward, arching her back and capturing a nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. She gasped and pushed her hips down against his, harder and faster, her blood singing in her veins.

"Edward," she moaned, when his lips sought out her other nipple, his hands cupping and squeezing both breasts.

After a few minutes, his fingers once again gripped her hips, moving her body faster, sliding her silky panties along his length. Her chest dropped to touch his and their mouths crashed together in a violent frenzy, teeth bumping, tongues probing. She felt herself climbing higher and quicker than she'd ever been before. Stars flashed behind her eyelids and she barely recognized his strangled voice calling her name, falling over his own precipice.

She rested her forehead against his sweaty chest, breathing heavily. She felt his hand gently rub her back and she slowly raised her head. His eyes were closed, a blissful, serene smile gracing his face. In that moment, something just clicked and she knew that she couldn't let him go. She'd fight as hard as she could to hold onto what they were building.

"I love you," she whispered emotionally.

His eyes popped open in surprise, boring into hers, trying to determine her sincerity. He swallowed and reached up to cup her cheeks, using his thumbs to brush away tears that she hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"Are you serious?" he asked hoarsely.

She blinked and nodded, her tears splashing onto his chest. "Yes. I've never loved anyone before—not the way I love you right now. I'm not expecting you to say it back, I just wanted you to know where my heart was. It's with you."

He rolled them over and pressed his lips gently against hers, sweetly yet passionately. He pulled back and smiled widely.

"I love you too, Bella. So damn much," he whispered hoarsely.

She reached her arms around his body, squeezing him as tightly as she could. The tension and loneliness she carried around with her began lifting its way from her chest. She still had no idea how they'd work things out when it was time for her to head back to L.A., but she knew they'd figure something out. Together.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella sighed, staring out the window as they drew closer to Forks. They'd hit a turning point in their relationship and she wasn't ready to share Edward with the world outside their little bubble.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled softly and turned to look his way. "I don't want to go home yet. I want to keep you to myself for a little while longer."

He smirked. "Just say the word and I'll turn right back around."

She shook her head. "Don't tempt me."

He shrugged. "Your loss then," he replied, before winking.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence for the next thirty minutes. As they passed the sign letting them know they were entering Forks, he reached out his right hand and gently squeezed hers.

"How would you feel about going back next weekend for Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's?" she questioned, somewhat dumbly.

"Um, yes?" He shot her a questioning look. "The Hallmark holiday celebrating love?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know what it is," she laughed. "I just didn't realize it was so close."

"Ten days," he replied. "Not that I'm counting or anything."

She gave him a surprised look, stifling a giggle when his tell-tale blush crept up on cheeks.

Edward pulled to a stop outside of Mac's house and turned off the engine. His wide smile sent a shot happiness right up Bella's spine. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers softly.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin. "Now that the floodgates have opened, you're going to get sick of me saying that."

She threw her head back and laughed, her eyes shining. "I'll never get sick of that. You're stuck with me now, Cullen."

He pulled her close, kissing her hard. "I'm counting on it, Princess."

Just as their bodies untangled, the passenger side door was pulled open and someone yanked Bella out of the truck's cab. She turned, finding herself face-to-face with a pair of steel blue eyes.

"James," she gasped in surprise.

"Iz," he sighed and hauled her into a tight hug. "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me."

Pulling back, he cupped her face in his hands. "What were you thinking, woman?"

Her eyes welled with tears. "I- I was scared, Jame. I didn't know where else to go."

"To me," he replied in exasperation. "You could've come to stay with me. I'd have protected you."

She shook her head.

"Bella?" Edward broke in, his voice laced with confusion.

James turned and eyed the other man. "Bella?"

"My name," she whispered.

His eyes narrowed. "Isabella."

She nodded and glanced over at her boyfriend, who looked lost. She stepped away from her friend and reached for Edward's hand.

"Edward, this is my best friend, James. James, this is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Boyfriend?" James remarked in surprise. "Last time I checked, that was my title."

She looked up at Edward's face when she felt his grip tighten on her hand. A muscle flexed in his jaw as he took a deep breath in through his nose.

"How about we take this inside?" she suggested, uneasy of the attention that James could draw as a well-known actor.

Without another word, James turned and strode up the porch stairs, walking right into the house. She sighed at her friend's flair for dramatics. She turned back to Edward, who glared daggers at James' retreating back.

"Hey," she tugged his hand to get his attention. He looked down, almost as if surprised to see her standing there.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She smiled and brought their joined hands to her mouth, laying a kiss on his knuckles. "It's okay. James is a good guy, trust me."

He gave her a smile and nodded. "I trust you, but his showing up here opens up a whole new can of worms. You know that, right?"

She sighed. "I know. I need to find out how he found me."

He swallowed hard before responding. "Do you want me to go?"

She glanced at him in surprise. "No, why? Do you want to go?"

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, I don't want to go; I want to stand by your side. But I also don't want to intrude or step on your toes."

Pushing up on her toes, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, but I want you with me. We're a team, right?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

They linked hands and walked up to the house showing a united front. James lounged on the couch, playing with his phone, when they walked into the living room. He looked up and scowled at their joined hands.

"Really? Who _is_ this dude, Iz?"

Edward straightened to his full height and held out his hand, which James shook hesitantly. "I'm Edward Cullen. I love her and you mean a lot to her, so please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

James sat back and narrowed his eyes at the other man, trying to figure out what his angle was. "James Tillman. I love her, too and I've no idea why I should believe a word you say. She's sweet, naive and rich; you could be playing her for all I know."

Bella put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "I'm right here, you know."

James side-eyed her and shrugged. "You know it's true, though. You're too trusting of people."

"I _was_ too trusting. I think my little stalker effectively rid me of that." She sighed, dropping down next to him on the couch.

"How did you find me, Jame?"

"Honestly, I've known where you were for weeks, but I wanted to give you space. I remember you telling me you were from a small town named after a utensil. When you called and I wasn't home, I got Jenks to trace the number to Washington. Forks stuck out like a sore thumb, so I had J do some more digging. He took a trip out here a few weeks ago to find you. After that, you were only too easy to find, Miss Swan."

He smiled and shook his head, reached out to touch hair. "You've done a pretty good job disguising your looks, I'll give you that. I'm still kinda shocked that you've lasted this long without anyone recognizing you."

She bit her lip nervously. "That's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"My family and friends know who I am. They're the ones who helped me hide."

James gazed at her thoughtfully. "Family? I thought you didn't have any?"

"My godfather Mac and my childhood best friend, Emmett. Em was the closest thing I'd had to a brother. His wife Rosalie knows as well. Edward, his sister, Alice, and her husband, Jasper, know, too."

He wiped his hands down his face. "This is really fucking complicated, Iz."

She smiled sadly. "I know, but it's worked out well so far," she replied cheerfully.

His eyes widened in astonishment. "Really? How the hell do you figure that, Ms-Drop-Everything-And-Disappear?"

"I have a family again. And I have friends and love now because of it. Yeah, the stalker is still out there, but I'm almost grateful to them at this point."

James closed his eyes and shook his head once again. Edward watched in silence, feeling sympathetic for her friend. It was obvious that he was just looking out for her and he was grateful, but if he tried to come between them, Edward would fight tooth and nail.

"Can we speak in private for a minute, Iz?" James asked, opening his eyes and meeting hers.

She nodded with a glance toward Edward. "Can you give us a few minutes, please? Maybe you could call Em and let him know what's going on?"

Edward nodded and reluctantly started to walk out the room. "I'll be right outside," he replied, giving the newcomer a warning look.

James glanced at Bella, noticing her watching Edward leave like a love sick puppy. Once he was gone, James sighed.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I've never been in love before," she replied softly.

"Fuck," James grumbled. "I'd hoped one day you'd fall for me and we'd make beautiful babies."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, not seriously. You're beautiful, but definitely not my type."

She smirked and nudge his knee with hers. "I'm not butch enough for you?"

He grinned. "Not at all. I must say you've got great taste in men, though. He's pretty hot."

She nodded in agreement, not quite knowing what else to say. James reached out and took her hand.

"I'm glad you've found your family again and made new friends, Iz," he started, before pausing.

She swallowed nervously. "But?"

"But you've made a cluster-fuck out of this whole situation. Tanya is pissed as hell and won't leave me the fuck alone. She understands that you're scared, but it's her ass that's on the line right now, covering for you missing meetings and interviews. It's gotten a lot worse since the news broke about your house being vandalized."

He grimaced, before continuing, "You heard about that, right?"

She nodded silently.

"It's been a mad house since. Security's been amped up and Tanya's up to her ears with people trying to find out if the rumors of your disappearance are true."

She felt a stab of regret for leaving her agent to deal with her mess. Tanya was the only other person besides James that she considered a friend in L.A.

"I'll call her before you leave, okay?" she reasoned with him.

James cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I'm leaving here without you?"

A frizzle of fear ran up her spine. His jaw dropped open at the look of terror on her face.

"Iz," he whispered hoarsely. "Give me some credit. You really think I'd drag you out of here, kicking and screaming? I'm not a fucking monster."

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just- I can't just leave."

"I know, babe, but your time is growing short. There's a heap of things that you've apparently not thought about. Like, what happens if someone recognizes you? Paparazzi will swarm this place and poke their noses everywhere. You're also under contract with Volturi Records."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I know, I know."

"Two weeks, Iz. You have two weeks to get back to L.A. I can't hold Tanya off any longer than that," he replied.

She swallowed and felt a lead weight form in her stomach. "Two weeks?" she replied meekly.

He looked up at her, his eyes sympathetic. "Yeah, two weeks. I'm sorry. I know you're happy and you're in love, but you can't hide here forever."

She nodded sadly.

"Oh, come on," he complained. "And you call me a drama queen?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What the fuck?"

He threw his arms up in the air in defeat. "You're such a ditz sometimes, honestly. You're all sad and heart-broken to be leaving here, but have you considered alternatives?"

"What are you talking about?" she replied angrily. "You were the one just lecturing me about having to go back!"

"Well, yeah, you have to go back now. But what about the future? This is classic Dizzy Izzy. You just write your songs and sing, never looking at the big picture. You're Izzy-fucking-Dwyer. Do you realize how much power you hold? You say jump and fifty people are lined up to say 'How high?' You're really clueless sometimes."

He ran both hands through his shaggy blond hair. "You don't have to _live_ in California. I do because I'm an actor and I like living that life. You're a musician, you can record anywhere. Yeah, you might need to be around town for various shindigs and tours, but you're not a prisoner. Do you catch my drift?"

James sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Bella's stunned form, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "What am I going to do with you, Iz? Your decision-making processes really leave room for improvement."

The realization of his words slowly sunk into her head. "I don't have to live in L.A."

James smiled. "No, no you don't."

"I could live here, if I wanted. Or Seattle, even."

He nodded, watching her eyes fill with excitement.

"Oh my god," she squealed. "Why didn't I think of that myself? There's a huge music scene in Seattle! Hell, it was the birthplace of Grunge!"

James smacked himself playfully on the forehead. "Duh."

She shoved him. A renewed sense of hope surged through her veins, flooding her heart.

"Seriously, though, you need to come back and clean up the mess you made by running. It's going to take some time, but it'll all work out. You'll see, babe."

She sighed again. "I know I have to, but I don't want to go. Not yet."

A throat cleared in the doorway and they both looked up to see Mac standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Edward met me outside and gave me a heads up."

He smiled sadly and her heart cracked a little bit. "Mac," she said softly.

"It's okay, Bell. I knew you weren't here to stay," his voice cracked on the last word.

She jumped to her feet and rushed over to hug him. "Oh, Mac," she cried. "It's not forever. Now that I have you guys, I'm not letting you go. I promise to visit and have you guys come stay with me, okay? Once I get back, I'll figure out a way to make everything work. I promise."

James watched their embrace, easily seeing the love that the two had for each other. He stood slowly and waited for them to step away from each other.

"Mr. McCarty," he spoke, "I'm sorry for barging in, but I was worried about Izzy. I'm sure you understand how tense the situation with her stalker is."

Mac eyed the young man, before holding out his hand. James grasped it in a firm shake. "It's good to meet you, James. Bella's told us a lot about you."

James gave his award-winning smile and laughed. "All lies, don't believe a word she's said."

Mac chuckled and let go of his hand, moving over to sit in his recliner. "I should also warn you that Emmett will be here very soon."

"Why?" Bella asked in surprise. "What about the bar?"

"Family's more important than the bar, Bella," Mac chastised gently.

Warmth flooded her chest, bringing a smile to her face. "I'm learning that."

Edward stepped into the room, hesitancy in his voice. "Is it okay to come back?"

She grinned, pulling him over to sit with her on the couch. "Yes, it is."

He gave her a confused look, wondering just what had taken place while he outside to bring such a smile to her face.

"So, James," Mac asked, "how long are you hanging around town?"

He pursed his lips in thought. "Honestly, I'd only planned on getting Iz and leaving, so I have no idea." He looked over at Bella and shrugged apologetically. "Would you mind if I stayed on your couch tonight and I can head out early tomorrow morning? I don't want to draw any attention."

Mac nodded. "You're welcome to stay, sure."

"I'll do you one better, Jame. You can sleep in my room tonight," Bella interjected.

James looked at her in bewilderment. "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, babe."

Bella smirked and squeezed Edward's hand. "I'm not sleeping on the couch. I'll stay with Edward."

"You'll what?" All three men replied at once.

She stifled a laugh and looked over at Edward. "I mean, if that's alright with you."

He smiled widely. "That's more than okay with me, Princess."

James made a gagging noise and Mac looked away uncomfortably.

"Oh, hush, you big babies," Bella chided, laughing lightly.

The sound of a car pulling up outside had Mac jumping to his feet and looking out the window. "Well, looks like the cavalry's arrived."

She turned to James and patted his arm. "Uh, just a warning, Emmett's bark is worse than his bite."

James' eyes widened. "Wait, what? Should I be worried?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"SCRAPPY!" Em shouted as he opened the front door swiftly.

She smiled with remorse. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

Emmett barged into the room, his face animated with anger. He laid his eyes on James and glared.

"Oh shit," James whispered.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _Love You Madly_ by Cake


	14. Comatose

**AN**: Huge lovin' goes out to Busymommy and my pre-readers! You guys rock my world! FFn is still suckage with the review reply links, so there were 13 people this week who didn't get their review replies because their PMs aren't turned on.

It's been a crazy week for me, so I haven't had a chance to send out the surveys for the people who donated to CHOP. Never fear, you'll get them tomorrow for sure! I can't wait to see what you choose!

**Chapter 14: Comatose**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe__  
__Unless I feel you next to me__  
__You take the pain I feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real__  
__  
__I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream__  
__'Cause my dreams don't comfort me__  
__The way you make me feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real__  
_

_.._

_Comatose _by Skillet

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

James swallowed nervously as the large man entered the room, a murderous look upon his face. This was definitely not how he'd imagined this day going.

Emmett's eyes sought out Bella and once ascertaining she was safe, his gaze swung to the newcomer. James waved and smiled nervously.

"Who the fuck are you? And what you doing here?" Emmett growled, in full protective mode.

James nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, there," he replied coolly, attempting to mask his fear. "You must be Emmett. I'm Izzy's boyfriend, James."

Bella kicked him swiftly in the shin.

"Ow, what the fuck, Iz?" he squeaked, reaching down to rub his leg.

"Don't be a shit," she whispered in annoyance.

"Damn, fine. Apparently ex-boyfriend now that 'Abs-of-Steel' over there's replaced me," he replied jokingly.

Edward blinked in surprise and raised his eyebrows. Bella's eyes drifted over as well, taking in the way his undershirt clung tightly to stomach while his button up flowed open. She looked up and met his hungry green eyes, not even slightly embarrassed to have been caught checking him out. She swallowed thickly, blocking out her x-rated thoughts and tried to focus on the matter at hand: tying to keep James in one piece.

She cleared her throat and focused on the grizzly bear currently taking up residence in the living room. "Em, this is my friend, James. I've told you about him before."

Emmett's glare lessened slightly. "Okay, but what's he doing in my living room?"

She raised a brow. "Your living room? Last time I checked, this was Mac's house. Yours is across town."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "You know what I mean, Scrappy."

"Scrappy?" James asked, amusement coloring his tone. "Is that your nickname?"

She nodded distractedly, still focusing on Emmett. James clapped his hands and let out a guffaw.

"Oh my God," he giggled. "You're named after a breakfast meat."

Everyone turned and gave the newcomer incredulous looks.

"What are you talking about, man?" Emmett asked, his confusion overpowering his ire.

James shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Scrappy? You know, like the breakfast meat made of scraps?" He looked over at Bella. "You know, we had it in Philly last year."

"You moron," she laughed. "You're talking about Scrapple, not Scrappy. Scrappy is a cartoon character."

"Ohhhh," he murmured, rubbing his face.

She knew her friend well enough to know he was doing what he did best: acting. She didn't blame him in the least for trying to alleviate the tension with humor. She smiled and shook her head, hoping that it had worked. She glanced at Emmett, who was suppressing a smile. His eyes met her and he shook his head.

"You sure can pick them, Bells."

James sat down on the couch and scoffed playfully. "This coming from the linebacker who named her after after an annoying yappy puppy."

Emmett crossed his arms defensively. "Hey now," he argued, "she totally earned it when we were younger."

The front door slammed shut once again and Rosalie sauntered into the room. "What in the hell's going on here? Em, why did you call me freaking out?" She stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on their visitor. She smoothed her hair down and gave him a bright smile.

"Holy shit, James Tillman! I'm one of your biggest fans!" she said excitedly, walking over to the couch and sitting next to him. "You were brilliant in Blood Moon. I mean, that performance was, wow!"

James gave her one of his 'panty-dropping' smiles and thanked her kindly.

"Rose," Emmett growled, causing his wife to startle and look up at him. He nodded at James and glared. Seeing the look on his face, her smile morphed comically into a frown, leveled at James.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tillman," she muttered under her breath, so that only James and Bella could hear. James bit his lip to hold back laughter and Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, Miss," James trailed off, waiting for a response.

Rose blushed, making Bella's eyes widen in surprise. "Rosalie," she replied shyly.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett shouted. "For real? Tillman, stop hitting on my wife. Rosie, stop batting your eyelashes at the movie star. Sheesh."

He sighed and plopped down into Mac's recliner, as if exhausted. Bella glanced over at Edward, still standing awkwardly on the outskirts of the conversation. She motioned for him to come sit with her on the love seat and he complied with a smile. As they curled up on the small couch together, she felt a completeness that she only felt when she was around him.

She sighed and looked around at her friends, her family. James gave her an encouraging smile, which bolstered her nerves a bit.

"Okay, so I guess we should get some things out in the open," she started. "James came here to, erm, encourage me to return to L.A."

She felt Edward stiffen next to her and she reached for his hand to hold, hopefully bringing him some comfort.

Emmett sat forward and pointed his finger at James. "See? I knew you were no good, Hollywood."

James scoffed. "Hollywood? Is that the best you could come up with? Oh yeah, that's right. You're the guy who named his best friend after a dog."

Emmett's face flushed a purple hue, a sure sign that his temper was about to blow. Bella shook her head and continued to speak.

"Okay, knock it off. Anyway, after listening to his reasoning, I can't deny the fact that he's right. I have obligations I need to go back to, but rest assured, now that I have you guys, I'm not letting you go. I'll keep in touch and hopefully we can visit each other until I get things settled. I don't know for certain what the future holds, but I'd like to look for some studio space in Seattle."

"Seattle?" Edward asked tentatively, as if trying to hold back hope.

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah, I've been kind of obtuse and childish with not wanting to think past the here and now, but James set me back on track. I have two weeks before I go back, but it's far from the end."

The tension in his body visible melted away with the knowledge that although she was leaving, she was thinking about a future that involved them.

"Okay," he murmured, absent-mindedly playing with a strand of her hair. "We'll do whatever we can to make this easier on you, Princess."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not worried about me; I'm worried about you guys."

"Why do you say that?" Rosalie asked.

James pulled a leg up onto the couch and shifted the blonde's way slightly. He gave her a warm smile, before speaking softly. "Because she's a celebrity. Not just any celebrity, mind you. She's one of the most sought after singers in the United States. Photogs and Paparazzi follow her every move. Back in L.A., it's the norm; everyone's used to it. Can you imagine how all of your lives would be affected if they got wind that Izzy Dwyer was here? They'd completely overrun your town."

He smiled sympathetically. "How do you think your neighbors would feel about scumbags rifling through your trash? Or poking around, asking personal questions about Iz and your family's connection to her? You'd never get a moment's peace."

He looked between Emmett and Edward. "I know you guys love her, I don't blame you. She's incredible and I know how lucky I am to call her a friend. I'm not saying you should hide and pretend like you don't know her, I'm just suggesting that we keep things low key for now."

Emmett nodded reluctantly. "I see where you're coming from." He looked over at Bella and smiled sadly. "I don't want you to go. I know you have to, but it still sucks."

She stood up and knelt in front of him, grasping him by the hands. "Yeah, it sucks," she acknowledged. "But imagine if I'd never taken the chance and ran off into the night. We'd both still be missing a part of our hearts, right? Nothing can take us away from each other now, Shaggy. It's just finger-lengths on a map. We're still connected here." She motioned between their hearts, feeling her eyes sting with tears as his own became glassy.

Emmett swallowed and nodded, too overcome to speak. She was right about one thing, no matter what happened, he'd never lose her again. She was his sister, in every sense of the word. He rose to his feet slowly, bringing her up with him. He hugged her tightly and sighed before letting her go.

"I'm going to head back to the bar, since everything seems to be in control here. We'll talk more later, right?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He shook his head and smirked. "I'd be prepared for an Alice-Ambush at breakfast, if I were you."

Bella rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I can only imagine."

He kissed her on the forehead and made his way towards the door. "Come on, babe, let's hit the road."

Rose's pouted and batted her eyelashes at her husband. "Can't I stay for a little while? Please?"

Emmett blinked comically. "Seriously, Rose?"

She nodded innocently and he sighed. "Fine, but if you lay one finger on my wife, Hollywood, I'll re-arrange that pretty face."

James grinned. "You think I'm pretty?"

Emmett growled and stalked out of the room, shutting the front door roughly. James glanced over at Bella and waggled his eyebrows. He patted Rose's arm and smiled. "I'm sorry I aggravated your husband, beautiful."

She waved him off and grinned. "It's okay, he's easy to rile up. And don't think I didn't catch you checking out his ass as he left."

James' brows shot up as high as they'd go, before he broke out into laughter. "Dear Lord, Iz, you have such awesome friends."

Edward glanced between the pair on the couch in confusion. "I'm lost here. What was that?"

"Jame was checking out Em," Bella replied, bit her lip to hide her smile. She found his confusion utterly adorable. It'd be a lie to say that she wasn't looking forward to his trademarked blush once he finally figured it out.

"Erm, why?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know you're not that dense, Edward. Usually when one man checks out another man, it means he's gay. Ring any bells?"

His mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as it sunk in.

"Technically, I'm Bisexual," James interjected. "I like to think of it as 'Equal Opportunity Lovin'."

Bella's eyes were trained on Edward, who didn't fail to produce that warm pink color upon his cheeks, making her feel fuzzy inside. She sat next to him and nudged his knee with hers, as Rose and James chatted on idly in the background.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He half shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, there's still some stuff to talk about, right?"

She nodded as he continued.

"Like, what happens to us when you leave? Are we still together? Or do you want a break while we're separated? Shit, will being back there change how you feel about me?" He ran his hands through his hair in agitation.

Her brow furrowed, not sure where all of this was coming from. "Edward," she replied softly. "Why would you think that?"

He swallowed and leaned back against the cushions, smiling sadly. "Angela."

She pursed her lips, that one word bringing understanding.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked quietly, glancing across at James.

She looked over at the clock, surprised to see that it was already going on five o'clock. She stood and smiled at her friends. "I'm going to make some dinner. Do you guys want to join us?"

Rosalie smiled and shook her head as she rose to her feet.. "No thanks, I should be heading back to Mac's soon. Lord only knows what kind of trouble Em is getting into." She turned to James and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Tillman."

He responded with a genuine smile. "Please call me James, Rosalie. We should get together and hang out if you come and visit Izzy sometime."

The Amazon bit her lip and nodded shyly. "Sounds like a plan." She turned and hugged Bella tightly, before saying goodbye to Edward and making her way out of the house.

Bella glanced between the two men watching each other carefully and had to suppress a giggle. She figured that a little time alone might break the ice between them, so she stole away silently into the kitchen, only to find Mac sitting at the table reading a newspaper. He looked up and gave her a half-smile that made her breath catch in her throat. She'd never realized what a striking resemblance the older man bore to her father. She shrugged it off, blaming her haywire emotions.

She worked silently, putting together a lasagna. After she placed it into the oven, she sat with her godfather.

"Anything new and exciting?" she asked, motioning toward his copy of the Peninsula Daily News.

He shrugged and closed the paper. "Not much, really. Same old, same old." He averted his eyes and looked down at the table.

"What's wrong, Mac?"

He sighed and looked up at her sadly. "I know you've got to go, but I can't get over just how much I'm going to miss you. This old place will be too quiet."

She spoke her next words without thinking them through, surprising both of them. "You could always come with me." The more she thought about the idea, the more she liked it.

Mac's eyebrows raised. "Thanks, but I doubt you'd want an old man cramping your style."

"No, wait," she interjected. "Seriously, think about it. You're retired and spend most of your day sleeping or fishing."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just one step away from the retirement home, eh?"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But in all honesty, this could benefit us both."

"How so?" he asked, the idea of spending some time in the sun greatly appealing to him.

"When I get back, I'll be re-negotiating my contract and fulfilling some obligations, but my main goal is get everything settled so I can move back to Washington and be closer to you guys. With this stalker still around, we can say you're my personal bodyguard, so you'll get to stay by my side. My days aren't always jammed-packed, so I can show you some sights, too."

She rocked back on the chair's hind legs, feeling a little smug. "That way, you'll also get a little vacation from rainy Forks. It's a win-win situation."

Mac eyed her thoughtfully. "That's a very tempting offer. Let me think about it and talk to Em." He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I like the idea, don't get me wrong, but I want to think it through and make sure he's okay with it."

She smiled brightly and nodded, before getting up to check on dinner. The cheese was bubbling nicely and it smelled divine, so she walked into the living room to let the guys know it was almost time to eat. As she turned the corner, she stopped in her tracks. James and Edward were both sitting together on the couch, laughing like old friends. The sight warmed her heart and renewed her feeling that everything was going to be just fine.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

A few hours later, Bella found herself nervously tapping her fingers on her thigh, as she waited for Edward to finish in the bathroom. She laid back against his pillows, her silk sleep shorts and matching camisole sliding softly against her skin. Her mind spun in dirty directions, picturing him half-naked behind that door. She breathed in deeply through her nose and closed her eyes. She'd had sex before, but everything with Edward felt brand new. She'd never been promiscuous by modern standards, but the fact that her number of sexual partners was triple his, made her feel a little dirty. For the first time in her life, she regretted sharing her body without any emotional connection. Not that they'd all been disappointing situations, she still had a sneaking suspicion that making love with a man she loved would blow them all out of the water.

She thought back to James' comment before they'd left the house. He was an annoying fucker at times, often using humor inappropriately, but he always knew just what to say to make her feel better. He pulled her aside and hugged her tightly.

"I may come off like a dick, but I'm happy for you. Abs is a nice guy and you can tell he really loves you. You better hold onto this one, Miss Iz, or I'll make it my personal mission to turn him into a switch hitter."

She laughed and buried her face into his shoulder, smelling his familiar brand of expensive cologne. "You keep your dick away from my man, James."

He kissed her forehead and winked. "I'll do my best." He sighed and pulled away. "I'll be heading out early tomorrow, so this is goodbye. I promise I'll talk to Tanya as soon as I get back into town, okay?"

She nodded and smiled softly, turning to head back to Edward.

"Oh, and Iz," he called out, smirking. "I'll try not to defile your sheets, okay?"

She glared and pointed her finger at him. "You better not, asshat. I don't know where your filthy ass has been lately."

He winked and grinned lasciviously. "It's not my ass you need to be worried about."

She laughed and flipped him off as she walked away, making a mental note to wash the sheets tomorrow afternoon.

Now here she was, nervous as a virgin on prom night and she had no idea why. This was her Edward, who was kind and sweet. She knew she had nothing to be worried about. The bathroom door creaked open and she kept her eyes closed, swallowing the lump in her throat. She felt the bed dip and his fingers dance softly up her arm, coming to rest on her cheek. Opening her eyes, she met his verdant ones, bright with desire.

He smiled and leaned down to gently kiss her lips. Her eyes closed once again and she felt herself slip away, while he laid down alongside of her body. When his hand slid up her naked thigh, Bella released a sigh of contentment. She shifted and cocked her leg around his hip, pulling his body to settle comfortably on top of her. His lips slowly made their way down her neck, igniting a path of fire along the way.

"Edward," she moaned lightly. She felt him smile against the skin right above her heart, before placing a kiss there, so soft and gentle that she barely felt it.

He shifted and brought his mouth back to her lips, before pulling back. His eyes bored deeply into hers, the sheer amount of adoration she saw in them took her breath away. She had the strangest urge to pull away, grab her notebook and pen the most beautiful song ever written, but nothing on Earth would pull her out of this moment. The world could live without another great love song. _She_ couldn't live without this moment in time with him.

In her eyes, it was an even trade off.

"Bella," he whispered hoarsely, leaning down to capture her mouth with his lips again.

"Edward, please," she murmured in response.

"Please what, baby? What do you want?"

"I want you," she gasped, his lips sucking gently at the base of her throat. "Just you."

"I'm yours, Princess," he replied, his voice deep and gravelly.

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you," she said softly. "I'm yours, body and soul. I understand why you stopped us before, but I've laid myself bare for you tonight. I'm all in this. If I can't find a way to balance everything, I'll give it all up. For you."

His eyes swam with an unnamed emotion, but she figured that she must've said the exact right thing when his lips crashed into hers swiftly, desperately. She could feel the heat of his body even more, a flame igniting them both at the same time. All the love songs of yesterday and today collided in her head, making her swoon over this man who was showing her how much he wanted and loved her.

She reached up and touched his face softly with the tips of her fingers, slowly tracing his jaw line. He closed his eyes at her touch, humming just a little, her fingers playing his body like her beloved Gibson. The tempo of her heart matched his, two erratic drums beating in unison. He leaned down, kissing along her jaw, tasting her before working his way down her collarbone, his teeth nipping and causing her to shiver.

She felt feathery kisses down between her breasts, the trail forming a heart that he finished with one right in the middle. It was too adorable and sweet to be corny. He worked his way to her breasts, lavishing them each with attention. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn he was humming one of her love songs as he worked his way back up to her mouth. His hands slid down, feeling and touching, before kissing her harder than before. He was strumming her body, learning it, finding what made it sing for him. He watched her body, taking notes, learning what to do again the next time. These sensations were all new to her. She'd orgasmed in the past, but nothing compared to what she felt now. Maybe because it was with someone she truly loved, she wasn't sure. She only knew that he was doing things to her, making her feel things she'd never imagined.

He moved his hands to her side, lifting up on his elbows to look at her. She gazed back at him through lids heavy with desire, aching for him to do more than touch her, to feel her. She wanted to be complete with him, needing him more than words could express.

"Are you sure?" he whispered hoarsely, his eyes searching hers.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she half-moaned.

He reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a condom before opening it and sliding it over his length. He was gentle, pushing and pulling, the beat and tempo of their bodies making sweet love. It wasn't rough, it wasn't soft, it was just the way it was supposed to be.

As clichéd as it sounded, the moment he sunk fully into her, joined together in the most intimate way, her world spun on its axis. In that moment, that one singular moment, her entire world was redefined. She wasn't Izzy Dwyer. She wasn't Bella Swan. She was herself; the person deep down she has always been. She'd just been waiting for him to bring her back from the depths of her soul.

Hours later, she lay half strewn across him, feeling his chest expand and contract as he slept peacefully. She wondered just what she'd done to deserve this wonderful man, this piece of Heaven. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, his name the last coherent thought in her mind.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _Comatose_ by Skillet

..

A huge thank you to DaniaCullen who helped out so much with this chapters lemon when it was giving me a hard time! (TWSS)


	15. Reason Why

**AN:** So, apparently FFn has changed its review reply system permanently (_*boo*hiss*_) and replying via PM is the only way you can do so now. So if you don't have your PMs turned on, there's no way for me to reply to you, my lovies. The cap is also 100 per day, so I'll be starting them Sunday night in a concentrated effort to make sure everyone gets theirs asap!

Thanks to all of you for reading and to Laura for betaing, as well my awesome pre-readers!

..

**Chapter 15: Reason Why**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_And there is a story here, I feel it __  
__I've searched for something real, and I believe this __  
__You found me on the ground, where I was bleedin' __  
__And you came around _

_I'd had enough, I'd given up, I was broken __  
__Left to rust, hollowed out, life seemed hopeless__  
__Here you are, you see my scars, but still you're dryin' these eyes __  
__'Cause you are my, you are my, you are my reason why __  
__You are my, you are my, you are my reason why_

_.._

_Reason Why _by Ron Pope & Grace Weber

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella awoke the next morning and stretched, the sheets sliding across her naked body when she reached over for Edward. Confusion clouded her head when she was met with cold spot where he should've been. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The smell of bacon immediately assaulted her nose and she smiled, thinking how sweet he was to make breakfast. She slid out from between the sheets and pulled on the t shirt he'd discarded last night, opting to toss on a pair of his boxers instead of her panties.

It was an eerie feeling to walk through these halls, memories of her childhood scampering through her mind. Something caught her eye and she turned to the left, right before the top of the stairs. Her old bedroom door stood slightly ajar and the urge to step into the room hit her hard. She'd avoided doing just that in each of her visits to this house, fear of being overwhelmed by memories. Unable to quell her curiosity, she gently pushed the door open, surprised to see it almost exactly as she'd left it, only covered in years of dust. She glanced around the room and smiled. An old and faded NKOTB poster, right next to Leonardo DiCaprio. She snorted and shook her head, remembering back when things were so much simpler.

Her eyes fell upon the rocking chair, nestled in the corner. She blinked away tears at the memory of her father rocking her to sleep when she'd had a nightmare or wasn't feeling well. A dull ache formed in her chest and she made a mental note to visit his grave and take some flowers. She swallowed the lump in her throat and left the room, easing the door shut behind her. She padded silently down the stairs and turned into the kitchen, only to be met with Alice and Jasper's surprised faces.

Bella bit her lip and tugged on the hem of Edward's shirt, before finding him standing by the stove, his gaze wandering up her body lustfully. When his eyes met hers, his cheeks darkened with that adorable blush at having been caught ogling her. She smiled, her unease at being caught unaware that her friends were there long forgotten. She walked straight over to him and stood up on her toes, kissing him sweetly.

"Good morning," she whispered against his lips.

His face broke out into a wide smile. "It is now."

She stepped away shyly and brushed back a few strands of her hair that'd come loose from her braid. She took a seat at the table, across from Alice, who still had a surprised look upon her face. She glanced over at Jasper, who was trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey Allie."

Alice blinked, breaking through the trance she'd been in. "Oh my God," she whispered loudly, leaning across the table. "You slept with my brother!"

Bella rolled her eyes cheekily. "Yes, Alice, I did."

"Al," Edward growled menacingly, placing a platter of pancakes and bacon in the middle of the table. "Don't start anything."

Alice sat back and held up her hands in defeat. "I wasn't starting anything," she argued. "I'm just surprised, that's all. When you said she'd spent the night, I didn't think of _that_."

Jasper, unable to hold back his amusement, snorted, earning him a glare from his wife. He wisely ignored her, spearing a few pancakes with his fork and addressing Bella.

"So, Bella-Bee, are you up for one last jam session before heading back to the rockstar life?"

Even though she knew his words were in jest, they still caused a jolt of sadness to her stomach. She forced a smile and nodded. "Sounds good, Whit. When were you thinking?"

"How about Tuesday? I think we're both closing that night."

She nodded and smiled more genuinely. "Sounds good to me."

Edward slid into the chair next to her and shot her a hopeful look. "Would you mind if I sat in on this jam session? I'd love to listen."

She shrugged. "That's fine with me."

Alice batted her eyelashes and gave her a pout. Bella giggled and shook her head. "You can come, too, Allie."

She clapped her hands. "Yay! We should invite Em and Rose and make it a party."

Bella laughed and shook head, before diving into her pancakes. She almost choked on her last mouthful when she felt Edward's fingers brush along her thigh. She was suddenly aware that she was sitting there without anything underneath of his clothes. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, noticing that he was staring at his plate, moving pieces of food around with his fork. She turned to Alice and Jasper, engaged in a conversation of their own. As much as she liked her friends, she was more than ready for them to be gone, so she could pounce on her boyfriend properly.

Jasper looked up and met Bella's gaze. She motioned with her eyes towards the front door and smiled sweetly. Taking the hint, Jasper smirked and talked Alice into leaving a little while later. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Bella was in Edward's lap, kissing him fiercely. His hands tangled in her hair, holding her closely as their mouths caressed each other's. He pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Do you have any idea what it did to me, seeing you standing there in my clothes? Allie and Whit were lucky they didn't get a floor show."

Bella giggled, peppering kisses down his neck. "I highly doubt that your sister would've appreciated seeing me drop to my knees, worshiping your cock."

He groaned, her dirty words shooting directly into said cock, and closed his eyes.

"Would you like that, Edward," she whispered huskily into his ear, causing him to shiver.

He shot to his feet and lifted her into his arms, half over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise and delight, while he took the stairs two at a time.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

A few hours later, Bella curled up on the couch, waiting for Edward to return from the attic. After spending some more time in bed, they'd showered together and decided to have a lazy day of going through the rest of her boxes. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch, dozing off quickly.

She woke an hour later and yawned, noticing that Edward was nowhere around. She made her way upstairs to look for him.

"What do you have there?" she asked, poking her head into the attic to see what was taking him so long.

Edward sat with his legs folded, papers scattered around him on the floor. At the sound of her voice, he looked up slowly, his eyes full of wonder. Immediately, her curiosity was piqued.

"They're your father's. I'm sorry I took so long, they were stuffed in this box haphazardly so I tried to put them in some type of order."

She smiled and ducked under a rafter, making her way over to him slowly. She found an empty spot right next to him and slid down carefully, picking up a random paper and reading it. The hand writing was neat, but obviously masculine.

..  
_August 23, 1997_

_In less than a month, my baby girl will be ten. She's growing up too fast and just as beautiful as her mother. I know Mac, Emmett and I are going to have our hands full in a few years. Maybe I could keep her locked away like a fairytale princess? Nah, then I'd just be edgy waiting for that knight in shining armor to scale her wall and sweep her off into the night._  
_Ha! As if I'll be able to contain her, if she's half as stubborn as Renee. But that's okay, because she's still my Bella._  
..

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she reached up to wipe them away. Glancing over, she noticed Edward was slack-jawed in surprise, looking down at a paper in his hand.

"Edward? What's wrong," she asked in concern.

He turned to her and silently handed her the weathered square of paper, his hands trembling slightly. She studied it in shock, her mind fighting to wrap itself around the typed words and failing miserably.

..  
_State of Washington_  
_Certification of Birth_  
_Charles Joseph McCarty_  
_D.O.B March 1st, 1964_  
..

Her mind went blank while she focused on her father's birth certificate. McCarty. Charles Joseph _McCarty_.

_How is that even possible? _

She let go of the offending piece of paper, letting it flutter slowly to the floor. She blinked, breaking out of the stupor she'd been entranced in, and rose quickly to her feet. She stumbled towards the door that led back into the second floor hallway.

"Bella?" Edward called in confusion, standing up to follow her.

She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her brain. Surprisingly, she made it down to the front door without tripping once.

"Bella! Wait!" Edward called, frantically.

She whipped open the front door and turned to find him just hitting the landing at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes wide and frightened. She swallowed and did her best to stamp down the urge to rush over and hug him.

"I- I just need to get some air, Edward," she replied, her voice clogged with tears.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she cried out, incredulously. "My whole life is a lie!"

He rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. "Princess, you're being melodramatic. Just because your dad's birth certificate says McCarty, it doesn't make your life any less valid."

Her shoulders started to shake and she needed to get out of the house, the air was stifling her.

"I know, baby. I just need some air, I promise I'll be back after a run or something to clear my head."

He folded his arms and nodded apprehensively. "Be careful, Bella."

"I will." She gave him one last sad smile, before turning and taking off down the street in a trot. Her sneakers pounded the pavement when she picked up speed, relishing the feel of wind whipping through her hair. When the sidewalk ended, she veered left into the park and kept running along a path. After about a mile, she slowed to a halt and dropped to her knees in the soft grass. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. A sob hit her unexpectedly and she slammed her fist onto the ground.

"Dammit, Daddy," she mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She rocked back onto her heels and looked up to sky, sad and hurt that her father never shared this with her. With her emotions in check, she stood slowly and started walking back towards the house, embarrassment seeping in because of the way she ran out. In her haste, she never noticed the sky darkening until half-way back to Edward's. She picked her pace to a light jog as rain started to sprinkle. By the time she made it onto the front porch, the heavens had opened up, leaving her completely soaked. She opened the front door, toeing off her shoes and socks in the foyer, before hanging up her coat.

"Edward?" she called out, sliding her wet, heavy jeans down her legs.

"Upstairs," he replied, his voice slightly muffled.

She padded silently up to the second floor and towards his wide open bedroom door.

"Hey," she said softly, standing in his doorway in only her panties and damp shirt.

He was reclining on his bed, reading through a stack of papers. At the sound of her voice, he looked up, his eyebrows knit in confusion when he took in her appearance and wet hair.

"What happened to you?" he asked, not unkindly.

She motioned towards the window. "It started to pour."

He looked over, surprised that the weather had changed. "Oh, sorry," he murmured sheepishly. He held up the papers in his hand and shrugged. "I got sucked in."

She smiled, before wrapping her arms around her waist, shivering from the cold dampness. He jumped up and walked into the bathroom, coming out with a large, fluffy towel. He wrapped it around her shoulders, briskly rubbing his hands down her arms to warm her. She stepped closer and laid her head on his chest, sighing.

Edward hugged her tightly and laid a kiss on the top of her head. "How about you take a hot shower and I'll toss your clothes in the dryer?"

She nodded. "That sounds perfect. Can we curl up in bed and talk afterwards?"

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure, that sounds great. Let me grab you something to change into."

Twenty minutes later, Bella stepped from the shower and dried herself off slowly. Now that she'd had time to process things, she was once again growing excited to read her father's words. She picked up the brush she'd brought with her and ran it through her hair, before braiding it quickly. She slipped on the t-shirt and boxer briefs that Edward had loaned her, rolling the latter up a few times so they wouldn't fall off her ass.

She walked out of the room, steam billowing into the hall, and made her way back to the bedroom. She was pleasantly surprised to see that there was a tray at the foot of the bed, laden down with two cups of soup and few sandwiches. Edward smiled and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Bella grinned and climbed up onto the bed, immediately snatching a grilled cheese once she was settled.

"Thanks for lunch," she said softly.

He smiled shyly and shrugged. "It's the least I can do, Bella."

Once lunch was finished and cleared away, the pair reclined back with Bella resting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"For what, Princess?"

"For running off like that. I don't know what came over me."

"Shh," he cooed while rubbing her back. "You were shocked and needed to sort through your emotions. I understand. I'm glad you let me know what you were doing, instead of leaving me in the dark. You know I'm here for you, Bella."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, so much."

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. "You never need to thank me for that, Princess."

After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "I don't understand, Edward. Why wouldn't Mac & my dad tell me they were related?"

"I don't think Charlie ever told anyone," Edward mused. "While you were out, I continued looking through his papers and put them in chronological order. One of the early ones caught my eye and I glanced through it. When his mother died, he found her journal and his birth certificate and moved to Forks to meet his father, only to find he'd passed away as well. He was devastated until he found out that he had a brother, less than a year older than him."

Edward took a breath, letting it out slowly before continuing with Bella enraptured by her father's story.

"He didn't know what to do or if he should introduce himself as his brother, so he finally decided against it. He and Mac became best friends and they moved on with their lives. I think part of him was scared of rejection."

"That's so sad," she murmured. "I wish he'd confided in me at least. Now, history's basically repeated itself and I'm the one reading his letters to find out about his life."

"Are you going to tell Mac?"

She swallowed and nodded. "He deserves to know, right?"

"I know I'd want to know," he murmured, "but it's your call, baby."

She sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight. Speaking of which," she trailed off, glancing at the clock.

Edward frowned and pulled her close. "I don't wanna let you go."

She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "I know how you feel, but I need to get back to Mac."

He sighed dramatically and sat up, pulling her with him. "Come on, let's get dressed and I'll drop you off."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
.**

After watching Edward drive away with a heavy heart, she turned and walked into Mac's house, calling out his name. She cradled the small box full of her father's papers in her arms like a very valuable treasure.

He appeared from the living room, a smile upon his face. "Hey, Bella. I'm not even going to ask how your night went, because frankly, I don't want to know."

Sensing something was wrong, he frowned and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice laden with concern.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and motioned toward the room he'd just come from. "Can we sit down and talk?"

He nodded warily and led them into the other room, taking a seat on his favored recliner. She sat on the couch, placing the box on the seat next to her and was immediately jumped on by the dog. She laughed and rubbed his head.

"Hey, mutt." Joey plopped down on her lap and laid his head down. "Sure, have a snooze," she muttered.

She looked up at her godfather, no—uncle, and sighed. He raised an eyebrow, a worried look crossed his face. Not quite sure how she should go about explaining everything to him, she reached into the box and pulled out the birth certificate. Wordlessly, she handed it to him and watched for his reaction.

His eyes widened and he looked up at her in shock. "Where did you get this?"

"Edward found a box of Dad's stuff. That was in there, along with some journal-like papers," she replied, motioning to the box.

Mac set the paper on the coffee table, before leaning forward and scrubbing his face with his hands.

"So, Charlie was actually my brother? Why didn't he say something? I don't believe this," he mumbled.

Hearing the anguish in her uncle's voice made her feel terrible about her childish reaction earlier in the day. She nudged the dog off of her lap gently and moved to kneel by Mac's side, taking his hands in hers.

"I wondered the same thing, trust me," she comforted him. "Edward read through some of his papers and it seems like he was just happy to be here, with you. He might not have wanted to risk your friendship by opening old wounds. I don't know for sure, but I'm hoping to gain some insight by reading these."

Mac cupped her cheek, his eyes wet with tears. "Do you know what this means?"

She gave him a genuine smile and replied, "Yes, I do. _Uncle Mac_."

He smiled widely. "That sounds so good to hear. You know Emmett's going to have a field day with this, right?"

Bella laughed. "I'm sure he is."

His expression turned sad and he shook his head. "If I'd have known I was your uncle, I would've fought your mother, Bella. Looking back, she probably knew the whole time, that's why she threw the fact I wasn't a blood relative in my face."

"Hey," Bella said softly. "No more of that, we've been over this. It's time to go forward, right?"

"I know, but it still burns my bottom that she got away with what she did. But you're right, it's neither here nor there. Would you mind if I read them when you're finished?"

She rose to her feet. "Not at all. In fact, I was going to suggest it myself."

"Good, good. It'll give me something to do when you're busy while we're in L.A."

She did a double-take. "You're coming with me?" she asked, excitement bringing her voice an octave higher.

Mac nodded and smiled. "I talked with Emmett this morning, after James left. He wasn't one hundred percent sold at first, but he's onboard now."

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou," she murmured.

He squeezed her once, before letting go and giving her a wink. "Don't mention it, I've never been there before so I'm excited to go. Spending time with my niece is an added bonus."

Hours later, she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. She missed Edward—the touch of his fingers, the feel of his skin. She sighed and shifted onto her back with a quiet huff. They'd spoken on the phone a little while ago, but that only seemed to make her miss him more. It was almost as if now that they'd connected physically, the pull towards each other only grew stronger. She had no idea how she was going to survive over a thousand miles away.

A tapping on the window startled her. She glanced over, her heart beating in her throat, only to see Edward's face on the other side of the glass, grinning like a fool. She jumped up and flipped the lock, opening the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whisper-yelled. "You could've broken your neck!"

He chuckled and shut the window behind him. "Nah, I climbed up onto the shed roof to this one. Em and I had a lot of practice back in high school. It used to drive Mac nuts."

He pulled her up against him and kissed her deeply. After a few moments, she stepped back and smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he replied quietly, his cheeks pinkening slightly.

That simple, sincere declaration tugged at her heart, making her fall a little bit more in love with him. She tugged on his hand and led him towards the bed.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _Reason Why_ by Ron Pope & Grace Weber


	16. Say Hey I Love You

**AN**: One quick mention before we begin, I recently posted two new stories to my account, [S]aint (a TwiFicPics Banner Drabble) and Paperthin Hymn (a collab story between myself and Laurnorder). Check them out if you can!

**Chapter 16: Say Hey**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_I say_  
_Hey, I be gone today__  
__But I'll be back around the way__  
__It seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see, the less I know__  
__But I know one thing_  
_That I love you__  
__I love you, I love you, I love you_

_.._

_Say Hey (I love you) by _Michael Franti & Spearhead

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next morning, Bella and Edward made their way downstairs, hand-in-hand. Mac was already seated at the table, his hands curled around a large mug of coffee. He looked up, regarding the couple with a cool, nonchalant gaze. Bella squeezed Edward's hand, before walking over to kiss her uncle on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mac," she said cheerfully. She stuck her head into the fridge and set items for breakfast onto the counter.

Edward swallowed nervously as Mac's calculating gaze sized him up. The older man motioned to the chair in front of him.

"Have a seat, boy. Coffee?" he offered, motioning towards his cup.

Edward smiled gratefully. "Yes, please."

Mac nodded and jerked his head to the right. "The pot's over there," he muttered gruffly.

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth twitched, trying to hold back a smile at Mac's intimidation attempt. The man was kind to a fault, something that he'd always looked up to since becoming friends with Emmett. As he reached up into the cabinet for a mug, he noticed Bella's form shaking with silent laughter from the corner of his eye. After he filled his cup, he discreetly pinched her bottom, before walking back to the table and sitting.

Mac leaned back in his seat and eyed Edward speculatively. "Edward, son, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, Mac."

"First, I want you to pretend for minute that you have a daughter, okay?"

Bella turned her head to glance at the table, biting her lip when she saw Edward nod with pinkened cheeks.

Mac smiled tightly. "Good, good. Now, what would you do if a young man crawled into her bedroom and spent the night, right under your roof?"

Edward's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, feeling guilt wash over him. He was in no way intimidated by Mac, but his mama had raised him well. He was sure she'd be ashamed if she were here right now. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and rubbed his forehead.

"I apologise, Mac. I didn't mean to disrespect you. I promise that nothing happened, we just held each other."

With a rough, unexpected movement, Bella set a platter of eggs down on the table. Both men looked up and were surprised by the wild look in her eyes.

"Princess?" Edward started, but she held up her hand, cutting him off.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she re-opened them, she was definitely calmer.

"I am a 23-year-old who's lived by herself for the past five years. Why should you chastise Edward because I asked him to stay? I'm a grown woman, Mac, and I'm upset that you think I'd act like a whore in your home."

She quickly turned and left the kitchen. Edward stood quickly to follow her, but Mac sighed and told him to sit back down.

"I'll go," he replied, clapping Edward on the back. "I'm sorry I was busting your chops, son."

He walked slowly up the stairs, knocking on her door before poking his head into the room.

"Bella?" he called out softly, seeing her sitting by her windowsill, staring off into the woods.

She turned and wiped away tears, giving him a watery smile. "I'm sorry for snapping, Mac."

Her uncle smiled sadly and crossed the room to sit with her. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been giving Ed a hard time. He's a helluva man and I'm glad you've found someone as good as him. You're an adult and I have no right to act like your father."

A pair of tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was cute at first, but it crossed a line that felt like you were trying to replace my dad. If Charlie'd been alive, he'd have been sitting there, asking the same questions. I miss him so much, but there was no reason to snap at you like that. I'm so sorry," she whispered brokenly.

He took her into his arms and held her, gently rubbing her back. "I know, sweetheart. Me, too."

"DAD!" Emmett's voice called, right before the front door slammed shut. "Oh, hey, Ed. What are you doing here?"

Bella pulled back and wiped her face. "I guess there's no time like the present to tell Emmett we're related, huh?"

Mac stood and pulled her to her feet. "Let's do it; we've already wasted enough time."

She slid her hand into his and they made their way back to the kitchen.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Two days later, the group of friends stayed at Mac's until closing time, eager to hear Jasper and Bella play. Emmett and Rosalie closed down the bar, shooing Jasper and Bella towards the stage, while Edward locked up. Alice sat at the table closest to the stage, bouncing with excitement.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

Bella laughed and shook her head, placing both hands on the stage and hopping up to sit down on it. Jasper mirrored her position, legs hanging down, and reached for his guitar. By the time they'd finished tuning up, their four companions were all seated around the table, patiently waiting.

She looked over and caught Edward's eye, shooting him a happy grin. She began to strum a familiar tune that brought a smile to Jasper's face, which soon turned to confusion as she picked up the tempo and began to sing.

.  
_Hello, hello, hello,_  
_Is there anybody in there?_  
_Just nod if you can hear me._  
_Is there anybody home?_  
_Come on now, I hear you're feelin' down._  
_Well, I can ease your pain_  
_And get you on your feet again._  
_Relax._  
_I need some information first._  
_Just the basic facts._  
_Can you show me where it hurts?_  
_._

"Wait, wait, wait," Jasper interrupted. "What the hell was THAT?" Annoyance filled his voice and Bella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"What do you mean? Haven't you ever heard of the Scissor Sisters, Whit?" she replied innocently.

"Th-that," he sputtered, "was a travesty! Complete shit! You don't mock Floyd like that!"

She narrowed her eyes. "That's mean. Just because it's not your style or taste doesn't mean it's crap. Granted, I only played it because a little birdie told me you were fanatical about Pink Floyd, but that doesn't mean you can trash it. I happen to love Scissor Sisters' music. Plus, they're super nice people."

Jasper shook his head. "Sorry, sorry. You're right. I still can't believe you're a disco fan." He mock-shuddered.

"Hey now," she chastised, pointing her finger at him, "Barry Gibb was hot in his day."

Emmett side-eyed Edward. "Well, Bells, if you're into the hairy chested dudes, I guess we could get some Rogaine for E here."

Edward crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Maybe I could just borrow some from your back instead?"

"Ooh, burn," Alice whispered loudly.

Bella laughed at the comical look on Emmett's face, reminding her of the other morning, when she and Mac sat down to tell him they were related.

_._

_"Wait, so you're my sister?" he'd asked._

_She rolled her eyes. "No, Shaggy, it means that I'm your cousin."_

_"Nah, I like the sound of sister better." He shrugged and grinned, surprisingly taking it all in stride._

_He hugged her tightly. "I knew it, Scrappy," he murmured. "I think I've always know we were blood."_

_._

Rosalie propped her feet up on Emmett's lap and tossed a peanut at Bella, hitting her in the shoulder. "How about you sing us an Izzy Dwyer song?"

Bella pursed her lips, before strumming out an upbeat tune.

.  
_You made me insecure,__  
__Told me I wasn't good enough.__  
__But who are you to judge__  
__When you're a diamond in the rough?__  
__I'm sure you got some things__  
__You'd like to change about yourself.__  
__But when it comes to me__  
__I wouldn't want to be anybody else._  
.

By the time she hit the chorus, Rose and Alice were singing right along with her. After she and Jasper played a few more songs, they hopped down and joined their friends at the table. Emmett passed out a round of shots, then raised his glass in a toast.

"To my baby sister, international superstar."

Everyone laughed and drank. Bella shook her head, giggling, the burn of the alcohol warming her chest.

"You're not going to give up on the sister bit, are you?"

Emmett shook his head emphatically. "Nope, you're stuck with me now, Scrappy."

Bella grinned and nodded. "I think I can deal with that." She paused for a moment, before adding, "I'm not an international superstar."

Rosalie snorted. "Wasn't it in Sydney where you were almost overrun by a mob?"

Bella smiled wistfully. "Yeah, the Aussies love me. I've thought about moving there someday."

Edward smirked and slung his arms over her shoulder. "Still considering that?"

She turned her head and smiled shyly. "Maybe, but only if I could talk you into going with me."

His eyes bored into hers intently. "I'd follow you anywhere."

"Alright, alright," Emmett interjected. "Enough with the lovey dovey crap. Let's drink."

Two hours later, everyone besides Edward and Emmett were in varying states of inebriation. Rosalie was sleeping on her arms, which were folded on the table, and Alice sat braiding small chunks of Jasper's hair, as he lovingly stroked Bella's guitar. Bella sat on Edward's lap, kissing his neck softly. She curled up against his chest and sighed.

"It's nice just to hang out with my friends and relax," she murmured, only slightly tipsy.

"Alright," Emmett announced loudly, startling Rosalie awake. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired as fuck. E, you ready to herd the drunkards out?"

Edward chuckled and removed Bella from his lap, standing up. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. You want to drop off Alice and Jasper while I take Bella home?"

Emmett nodded. "Sounds good to me, but help me get them into the Jeep?"

As the pair maneuvered their friends in the car, Bella picked up her guitar and began to strum out a melody that was forming in her mind.

"That sounds pretty," Edward spoke from the door.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks, it's just something that was playing around in my head. I hope I remember it tomorrow."

He pulled out his phone as he walked back to the table. "Why don't I record it while you play again?"

Once again, she was struck by how perfect this man was. She grinned and started to play with more vigor, the tune fleshing itself out as she went along. When she was finished, he closed his phone and she placed her guitar in its case.

Picking it up and turning to him, she shot him a cheeky remark. "I don't wanna see that on YouTube, capiche?"

He laughed and pulled her close to him, kissing her sweetly. "I promise, no YouTube."

He tugged on her hand and led her over to the door. "Come on, let's get you home."

She pulled back, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. He reached up and gently released it.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked softly.

She shrugged and shook her head. "It's nothing, let's go."

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her body flush against his. "Tell me what's wrong, Bella. Please?" he implored. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, his close proximity having an effect on her suddenly fast-beating heart.

"I was going to ask if I could come home with you, instead of going to Mac's, but I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

He splayed his hands along the small of her back, pressing closer. "Does this feel awkward to you?" he murmured against her ear.

She sighed and melted against him. "No, it feels perfect."

The air was chilly outside, so he tucked her under his arm after they'd locked up and walked to the truck. Opening the door, he helped her into the cab, leaning in for a kiss.

"Plus, wasn't I the sap that climbed in your bedroom window last night because I missed you? I love you."

She ducked her head shyly until he shut her door and walked around to the driver's side. She smiled at his ability to always say just what she needed to hear.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The following Monday found Edward and Bella driving up to Seattle to spend a quiet Valentine's day. They spent the day checking out the Seattle Aquarium and then to see a movie afterwards. Not wanting to chance a run-in with anyone who might recognize her as Izzy Dwyer, Edward opted to make her a quiet dinner back at his apartment, instead of going out to a restaurant on one of the busiest holidays.

She pored over his books and chose a worn copy of the play, 'Inherit the Wind.' She curled up on a comfy chair and devoured the dialog as Edward prepared dinner. Once the story was finished, she closed her eyes and dozed until his warm lips awoke her. She blinked away sleep and smiled softly.

"Hey, you," she murmured.

He pecked her lips again and pulled her to her feet. "Dinner's ready, Sleeping Beauty."

She laughed and followed him into the dining room, surprised to find the table decorated with flowers and lit candles.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed. "It's beautiful."

Throughout dinner, they chatted about everything and nothing at all, simply enjoying the food and wine he'd provided.

She groaned softly and pushed away her plate. "I can't eat another bite. That was delicious, Edward. Thank you."

He smiled shyly and began to clear up the dishes. When she stood to help him, he shooed her away. "Get out of here," he said as he laughed.

She picked up her wine glass and followed him into the kitchen. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and began rinsing off dishes, before placing them into the dishwasher. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"Are you going to stand there watching me?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "It's quite a sight, I must admit," she replied huskily.

He quickly turned around and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately. "Stay right here," he warned. "Don't move." He turned and left her confused in the kitchen. Not know how long he'd be, she hopped up on the kitchen counter and pulled out the pre-paid cell phone she'd been using for the past couple of weeks, starting up a game of solitaire. Ten minutes later, he returned and kissed her again.

"There's a surprise for you in the bathroom, why don't you check it out and I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here?"

She arched an eyebrow, but nodded and silently followed his advice. The sight that awaited her took her breath away and brought tears to her eyes. The room was dimmed; tea light candles and rose petals were scattered around the room. The large tub was filled with steaming water and bubbles. She stripped off her clothes and stuck a toe into the water, checking the temperature, before easing herself into the tub. The water was very hot, just barely tolerable, but it felt wonderful. She breathed in deeply, the scent of rose and vanilla filling her senses.

She started to hum while her muscles relaxed. Hearing a throat clear, she glanced up at the door and smiled brilliantly at Edward, who stood there holding an open bottle of champagne and two glasses. He set the bottle and glasses on a shelf built into the tub. Her eyes lit up as he slowly stripped off his clothes and motioned for her to scoot forward.

She let out a sigh of contentment when he settled behind her. She leaned back and rested herself against his chest, the hot water and bubbles lapping at the top of her breasts. His hands slid slowly down her arms until they joined hers on the lip of the tub.

"Is the water still okay?" he murmured in her ear.

"It's perfect," she replied, turning her head to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

He reached over and poured the champagne into the glasses, handing her one and holding onto his own. "How about a toast?" he asked.

"To the best Valentine's day ever," she murmured, before clinking their glasses together and taking a sip.

"I wanted to make it special for you," he replied quietly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

She reached for his glass and placed them both back onto the shelf, turning her body sideways bringing water sloshing onto the floor. His eyes were sad as she reached up, cupping his cheeks.

"I love you," she responded emphatically. "I'll miss you, too, but remember, it's only temporary. You own my heart, Edward Cullen. Completely and totally."

He smiled tentatively. "I can come and visit you, right?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "Anytime you want."

He smirked and shook his head. "You really shouldn't have said that. I might be on your doorstep the next day."

She shifted and straddled his legs, pressing her breasts against his chest. "Then I'd open my door wide and let you in."

Edward leaned forward and kissed her swiftly, passionately. "Fuck, I love you," he whispered hoarsely, wrapping his arms around her waist.

His tongue was cool and tasted like the champagne as their lips moved together. She angled her hips and pressed down against his hardened length, bringing forth a hiss through his teeth. He gripped her hips, rocking against her, causing her to shiver when the head of his cock bumped her clit.

"I can tease, too, Princess," he murmured against her skin, kissing and nipping at her neck.

She shuddered and reached down between them, positioning his cock so that she slid down, engulfing him with her warmth. They simultaneously groaned, both adjusting to the feel of him being inside of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved slowly, arching her back.

"It's not teasing if I follow through."

He swore quietly and ran his wet, soapy hands up her stomach, ending on her breasts. Her breaths quickened along with her pace, water sloshing all around them. His lips suckled on the base of her neck, bathing her skin with his tongue. She wound her hands through his messy crop of hair, tugging lightly and causing him to groan. The feel of his voice vibrating against her skin made her gasp as a chill ran up her spine.

"Bella," he whispered hoarsely, stilling her hips and securing her legs around his waist. He carefully stood, one hand gripping her and the other balancing himself on the wall, and stepped out of the tub, never once losing his grip on her body, nor slipping out of her. He slid to the floor and leaned back against the plush rug. His eyes were bright, wild with passion.

"Now," he growled. "Ride me now."

She smirked and accepted the challenge in his voice, leaning forward to place her hands on his chest for balance. She rode him swift and hard, her breath coming in short pants by the time they were spent. Naked and sweaty, she collapsed on top of his chest, attempting to calm her racing heart.

She sat up slowly, easing herself off his body. "I'm sure the water's luke-warm by now, can you move off the floor, old man?" she joked lightly.

His eyes popped open and his hands circled her waist, pulling her back against him. "I'll show you an old man, Princess." His fingers dug lightly into her sides, causing her to squeal and shift around his slippery body.

"Stop," she gasped. "Stop! I'm going to pee!"

He let her go and slowly got to his feet, reaching a hand do to help her up. His expression grew serious and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We, erm, didn't use any protection," he replied quietly, his cheeks darkening with a blush.

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "It's okay, babe. I got my shot right before I left L.A. We're good."

He blew out a large breath and chuckled nervously. "Ok, that's good to know. Not that a baby would be the worst thing in the world. I mean, of course now is not a good time, but I know you're it for me, so maybe one day we can re-visit this discu-"

She cut his rambling off by placing her fingers on his lips. "Ssh, I know what you mean."

He smiled sheepishly and looked away shyly. "Here, I'll add some more hot water and we can clean up."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it, suddenly feeling the need to reassure him. "I love you."

He looked down at her, his love for written plainly across his face. "I love you, too."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _Say Hey (I Love You) _by Michael Franti & Spearhead

Also used:  
_Comfortably Numb_ by The Scissor Sisters (remix of the Pink Floyd's version)

_Who Says_ by Selena Gomez (used as the Izzy Dwyer song)

..

I know the chapter felt like much wasn't happening, but I wanted to give our girl some more feel-good moments to take with her back to L.A., which will be happening in the next chapter.

Big hugs to LaMomo & Busymommy for their work on this chapter, as well as SabLuvsLogan & SmmieLynnsMom!

Thanks for all of the love and support! See you with the teasers on Sunday!

=)


	17. The Climb

**AN**: After some Twitter drama this weekend, we're welcoming the amazing ysar as Rabbit Heart's new Beta, and I'm very thankful to have her!

Thank you to Profitina for the chapter song! She's been pulling hard for it since she started reading RH! *mwah*

More on that front at the end AN. =)

**Chapter 17: The Climb**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_  
_But these are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most_  
_Just gotta keep going_

_.._

_The Climb _by Miley Cyrus

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
**.**

The Wednesday after Valentine's Day found Bella at the bar in the early afternoon. She was working her last shift that night before spending the next day packing and with her friends. She wasn't looking forward to leaving on Friday, but she knew it needed to be done.

She was leaning over, jotting down a list of what needed to be brought in from the main cooler, when she heard the door open. She didn't bother to glance over, already expecting Emmett to show up any minute.

"I know who you are."

Surprised by the voice echoing through the empty bar, Bella looked up. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on Angela Weber standing cockily by the door with a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here?" she replied, her voice full of venom. "We're closed."

Angela rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the bar, leaning down on her elbows. "I walked in the door, sweetheart," she replied with a sickly sweet smile. "It was unlocked." She smirked, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"And I wouldn't try to deflect if I were you," she continued in a triumphant tone. "I know who you are, _Izzy_."

Bella felt her blood run cold when Angela emphasized her stage name. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

Angela scoffed. "Oh, don't play dumb, _Isabella_. I know all about you. Forks' prodigal daughter, slumming it away from her superstar lifestyle."

Bella's eyes narrowed, and she felt a surge of anger shoot through her. "What do you want, Angela?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

Angela splayed her hands on the bar top and leaned forward aggressively. "I want you gone."

Bella snorted derisively; she was leaving in two days anyway, but she wasn't about to share that news with Angela. "Why? Why is so important to you that I leave town?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

The model pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow. "I think you know exactly what I want. As soon as you're out of the picture, Edward will fall right back into line."

"And if I refuse?" Bella taunted.

"Then I will contact every media hound I know. This little town will be swarming with paparazzi before night falls." She smirked and pushed off of the bar, standing straight and sneering down at Bella. "You're used to that lifestyle, but what about the people who live here? How will poor Mrs. Johnson deal with hundreds of nosy photographers trampling her daisies? Or how about dear, sweet Mr. McCarty? Will he appreciate random strangers going through his trash in hopes of finding something that belonged to Izzy Dwyer? They'll eat this place alive."

Bella swallowed and met the other woman's stony gaze, showing no fear. It's not like she hadn't had these same thoughts over the past few weeks, but having Angela throw them in her face made her blood boil. She stepped back away from the bar and leaned against the wooden pillar behind her. Sensing a weakness in her prey, Angela continued.

"And what about your friend, Chief Black? He'll have his work multiplied tenfold." She smiled widely, unaware that Bella's temper was at its boiling point. "Oh, and poor Edward. You know how he is; do you really think your complicated life will appeal to him and his simple ways? You're a fool if you think that he'll want to deal with all of the chaos that follows you."

Her last comment hit Bella like a bucket of ice water. She had no doubt that Edward loved her, but even with her plans to move closer, would he be able to deal with the shitstorm that came with being a celebrity?

Not knowing when to keep her mouth shut, Angela continued with her taunting. "So what happened in L.A., Bells? Did your gold-digging mommy turn you into a whore to get to the top?"

Thoughts of Edward flew from her mind, and everything in her line of sight took on an angry, red hue. Angela was perilouslyy close to pushing Bella over the edge. She was completely unaware of the danger, though, too caught up in the satisfaction she gleaned from taunting her former friend to notice as Bella slipped her earrings out and set them on the bar.

"What about dear, old Daddy? What would the Chief think of how you've sold yourself for fortune and fame?"

"You don't know shit!" Bella cried out, ducking under the bar's swing-top counter and coming toe-to-toe with Angela, who was three inches taller than her. "You can talk all the shit you want about me, but keep my father's name out of your mouth."

"Or what?" she replied insolently.

Angela's tone finally broke Bella's resolve, and she felt her fist flying—connecting with Angela's jaw—before she even realized what she was doing. Angela gasped, falling to one knee as Bella flexed her hand, trying to alleviate the pain radiating from her knuckles. Catching Bella unaware, Angela reached around and hit her in the back of the knee, bringing her crashing to the floor. Jumping on top of her rival, Angela grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair and yanked, causing her to scream in pain. Bella grasped at Angela's hands, scratching and trying to pry them from around her locks. When she realized it was futile, she tangled her fingers into Angela's hair as well, intent on inflicting enough pain to make her let go.

Angela gave up her hold almost immediately and rolled away, quickly climbing to her feet and kicking Bella squarely in the stomach.

"Unf!" Bella grunted, clutching her abdomen in pain.

"Not so hot now, are you, rich little bitch?" Angela jeered.

Angela bent down, going for Bella's hair again, when Bella thrust her leg out and knocked her back to the floor. This time, both women jumped to their feet at the same time and began circling each other around one of the tables. Angela wiped at her split lip and spat blood, the sticky mess hitting the floor near Bella's feet.

"I am going to kick your ass, Swan!" she threatened.

Bella stopped in her tracks and made a "bring it" movement with her hand. "I'd like to see you try, Weber."

The door opened, and she briefly heard Emmett shouting. Bella put her hand up, gesturing for Emmett to stay back, keeping her eyes on Angela's prowling form.

"Stay back, Em! This whore is mine." she called out to her cousin.

"Angela? What the fuck are you doing?" Edward interjected.

Bella's eyes briefly flickered toward Edward, and Angela seized her opportunity. She swiftly shoved a chair out of the way and dove at Bella, her shoulder slamming into Bella and knocking her back into the bar. Reacting quickly, Bella swung back at Angela, catching her with a punch to the gut and causing the model to pitch over in pain. Wrapping her hands back into Angela's hair, she forcefully yanked on the girl's head and drove her knee into Angela's face. The sound of crunching bone was immediately followed by Angela's scream as she fell to the floor, clutching her face in pain.

Bella stumbled back and leaned against the bar for support, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Angela hollered, her voice thick and distorted. "You broke my fucking nose!"

"You're lucky that's all she broke," Emmett growled.

Bella felt Edward's arms wrap around her from behind, and she relaxed against him as her breathing slowed. He turned her around, his fingers ghosting over her face, trying to make sure she wasn't harmed. She attempted to smile for him, but she only ended up grimacing and wincing when his fingers gently touched her sore scalp. His eyes flashed with anger, and he glared at Angela, still whining and writhing on the floor.

"Emmett, call Jacob," he directed in an eerily calm voice, never removing his gaze from his former love.

Angela looked up at him in surprise. "You can't be serious!" she screeched. She pointed a bloody finger at Bella. "She started it, _and_ she broke my nose! How can you take her side?"

"Very easily," he replied calmly.

Angela scrambled to her feet and smirked maliciously. "Fine, be that way. Once I'm finished with Izzy here, she won't be able to sing at an open mic night."

Edward took in a deep breath before replying in a deceitfully soft voice. "Do you forget who you're dealing with, Ange? You have skeletons in your closet, too, you know. And you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Angela blanched, her face losing every ounce of color as her eyes grew wide with fright. "You wouldn't," she whispered brokenly. "You promised."

"I would if you fuck with Bella," he replied, his tone leaving no room for speculation.

She stiffened her back and stood with as much dignity as she could muster. "Fine," she ground out between clenched teeth. "I'll walk out that door, and I won't utter a word about your precious girlfriend. But you keep your mouth shut about what you know, and don't bother calling Black. Deal?"

Edward nodded tersely. "I'm serious, Angela."

She sneered. "I am, too, Edward," she replied haughtily, before turning and walking out of the bar.

Emmett put his hands on his hips and turned to his best friend. "What the hell was that about?"

"She came in here and threatened me, running her mouth. She mentioned my dad, and I punched her."

Emmett grinned widely and came over to pat her on the back. "That was badass, Scrappy. I'm proud of you; that girl's needed her ass kicked for a while now."

Bella rewarded him with a small smile and shook her head, instantly regretting the movement when her head throbbed in protest. She gently rubbed her scalp, trying to ease some of the soreness.

"Em, I'm going to take her home," Edward said quietly. "Will you be okay tonight, or do you want me to come back and help?"

Emmett waved him off. "Don't worry about it; we can handle it. Just take care of her." He walked over and lay a kiss on Bella's forehead.

Bella wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist. "I'll be fine, Shaggy."

He pulled back with a grin and winked at her. "I know, but I don't think Ed will be."

Edward smirked and pulled her into his arms. "What can I say? The man knows me well."

She leaned back into him once again and sighed. "For once, I'm not in the mood to argue with you, Em. I just want to go home, relax, and take some aspirin."

Emmett shooed her with his hands. "Then go, woman. I'm sure my dad needs some help packing while you're at it." He stopped for a moment and wagged a finger in her direction. "And don't think I'm not grateful to you for taking him with you. The old man can stand to get some sun."

She nodded and walked to the exit, hand-in-hand with Edward. As her fingers touched the knob, she turned around once more and addressed her cousin. "I'll take care of him, Em. I promise."

Emmett smiled and nodded. "I know you will. Now, go get some rest."

With one last wave, she was gone, leaving Mac's Bar & Grille behind her.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The rest of Wednesday was spent on Edward's couch, cuddling and discussing plans for the future. Knowing that Friday was going to bring an emotional goodbye, their conversations were kept light-hearted. Bella planned on sitting down to talk to her agent as soon as she arrived back in L.A. and set up an extrication plan. The more she thought about taking a hiatus from performance and focusing on writing instead, they more she was enamored with the idea. She definitely wasn't interested in going back to the poppy feel that her music label insisted upon. She'd have Tanya contact Volturi Records and pitch the idea to them. If they weren't up for negotiations, she was sure that there was another label just waiting to snatch her up. Willing to offer her the creative freedom she'd been yearning for.

On Thursday, Rose and Alice kidnapped her for a girl's day at Allie's salon. She was tempted to pout at having to be away from Edward, but she knew she'd miss the girls terribly, and she was happy to indulge in a girly day with them.

Knowing they'd have to be up early for the ride to the airport, Edward spent the night at their house. Mac wisely decided not to bust their chops about it.

The trek through the airport took longer than expected. Mac tried not to roll his eyes when he noticed Bella dragging her feet, but he remembered what young love was like, so he gave the couple some space.

The imposing security gate loomed in front of them all too quickly. Bella felt her chest ache at the thought of not seeing the man she loved for weeks, and she sniffled when her nose stung from the tears welling behind her eyes.

He tucked her head against his shoulder, holding her tightly. "It'll be fine," he whispered. "We'll talk to each other every day. Time will fly by; you watch."

Bella took in a shuddering breath, willing herself not to cry. He was right; it wasn't the end of the world. "I know," she murmured. "I just didn't realize that this would be so hard."

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I'll be out to visit in a few weeks, but I'm sure it'll feel like a lifetime."

She smiled, that one bright spot giving her the strength to pull away. Stretching up on her tippy toes, she kissed him sweetly one last time. His hands wrapped around her waist, and their kiss quickly turned passionate.

"Okay, lovebirds," Mac called out. "I hate to break up your moment, but we needed to be heading through security ten minutes ago."

Edward pulled bac, smiling down at Bella, but she could tell it didn't reach his eyes. She squeezed his hand and pecked his lips one more time before stepping back and making her way to her uncle's side. She forced herself to look forward as they made their way through the security check point.

Just as they were about to disappear from view, she glanced back. Edward raised his hand and smiled sadly. She returned the gesture before following Mac to their gate.

Bella paced as they waited to board. Mac sat back and watched in amusement, unused to seeing this nervous side of his niece.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She slunk down in the chair next to him and smiled wryly. "James said he'd pick us up at the airport, but I doubt he'll be able to duck the paps. I have to warn you, they can be kinda ugly when they want a reaction from you."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

She shook her head. "Just wait and see. It's a madhouse sometimes."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

After the two hour flight, Bella was quick to get up and stretch her legs once the sign came on saying they were free to unbuckle their seat belts. Waiting for first class passengers to be ushered off of the plane, she sighed and rested her head on her uncle's shoulder.

"I have so much to get done, just as fast as humanly possible," she murmured softly. "I feel like I'm going to fall flat on my face."

Mac slung his arm over her shoulder. "Sweetheart, there's always going to be another mountain, and you'll always want to make it move. It ain't about what's on the other side; it's about the climb."

Bella blinked owlishly and turned to face her uncle.

"Did you just quote Miley Cyrus to me?" she asked incredulously.

Mac shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal that a man his age could spout off Disney pop lyrics. "It fits, though."

He studied her for a moment before continuing. "You know, you kinda remind me of that Hannah Montana, by the way."

Her eyes widened comically. "What are you talking about? How do I remind you of her?"

"Well, you do live a double life as Izzy Dwyer," he speculated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"No, that's what my mom changed my name to. I'm not playing any games or wearing wigs to hide who I am. I'll walk away outright before they make do anything of the sort." She reached up into the overhead compartment and pulled out their carry-ons.

Mac patted her on the back gently. "Alright, alright, don't get yourself all riled up. It was just a joke."

She silently handed Mac the gray newsboy cap that he insisted was preferable to a ball cap. He reluctantly situated it onto his head and grumbled.

"Is this really necessary, Bella?"

She smiled sweetly, giving up on trying to prepare him for the vultures thatwould surely be awaiting them. "You'll see, Mac."

She spotted James within moments of gathering their bags from the luggage carousel, and there was already a small crowd gathered, taking photos. She pulled in a deep breath and steadied herself, preparing for hell to break loose. In a scene similar to her escape from this same city just two months ago, Bella slung her backpack and guitar over her shoulder, pulling her father's battered baseball cap down to hide as much of her face as she could.

When he caught sight of her, James rushed over, grinning as he swept her into a hug. "I missed you, Iz."

Almost instantly, blinding flashes went off all around them, and flashes began to blind her and voices started yelling.

_"Izzy! Izzy! Is it true you were in rehab?"_

_"Izzy! Look this way!"_

_"Izzy! What happened to your hair?"_

_"Ms. Dwyer, is true that you disappeared to have James'__s__ love child?"_

She turned back and almost laughed at her uncle's stricken demeanor. Two body guards began to usher them outside and into a waiting limo. Mac sat back against the lush interior and let out an unsteady breath.

"Believe me now?" she asked, sticking out her tongue in jest.

He wiped his face with his hands. "Holy shit."

James laughed and clapped the older man on the shoulder.

"Holy shit, indeed, Mr. McCarty. Welcome to Los Angeles."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _The Climb _by Miley Cyrus

As always, music is up on Rabbit Heart's Blog! (h t t p : / / rabbitheartff . blogspot . com) Just remove the spaces!

**AN**: Once again, thanks and eternal gratitude to ysar for coming on board to beta our story! Just so you guys know, although I may not thank my Betas and Pre-Readers _every single chapter_, I love and appreciate the hell out of them! You readers may be my heart and soul, but these guys are my backbone. They do an awesome job making sure you get your story on time (no thanks to my last minute tendencies) and at its best.

So, enormous hugs and much adoration to our new beta, ysar and our pre-readers: SabLuvslogan, StupidLambTanya, SammieLynnsMom and 107yearoldvirgin. I couldn't do this without you guys and I sincerely hope that you know I love you fiercely.


	18. Breathe Me

**AN**: I'm sorry for missing last week's update, but real life has been a roller-coaster for me lately. I'm also heart-broken that I didn't have the chance to reply to everyone's reviews. We may, or may not have an update next Friday—it depends on how the week goes, but I'm leaning towards that answer being no. Our normal posting schedule should definitely resume by July 7st.

The lovely and awesome Laurnorder is in Philly visiting me and I'm so happy it's ridiculous. We're taking the train to NYC tomorrow to meet up with some fandom ladies and then the Philadelphia Zoo and sightseeing on Saturday. Needless to say, this weekend will be jam-packed.

Thanks for your patience and understanding! =)

Also, a huge thank you to to our pre-readers: StupidlambTanya, SabLuvslogan, 107Yearoldvirgin and SammieLynnsMom! Huge thank you to the awesome Ysar for getting this back so quickly!

.

**Chapter 18: Breathe Me**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Ouch, I have lost myself again __  
__Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found __  
_

_Yeah, I think that I might break __  
__I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_.._

_Breathe Me _by Sia

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

After James dropped Bella and Mac off at her house, they went around checking every lock and making sure the alarm was set. While she'd been away, security had been changed and upgraded. James wanted her to either stay at his place or check into a hotel, but she'd be damned if she felt like a prisoner in her own home.

She showed Mac to the guest room nearest hers before retiring to her own room. It'd been a long and stressful morning, so a nap was just what she needed at the moment. She shimmied out of her jeans and tossed them onto a chair, along with her shirt and bra. She pulled on a white camisole and slid between her luxurious sheets, literally moaning in joy.

"Oh, bed, how I've missed you," she whispered into the air, giggling at how silly she must've sounded.

Her head touched a pillow and it took all of her strength not to close her eyes and drift away peacefully. But she'd made a promise to Edward that she'd give him a call once they were all settled. Thankfully, he answered on the second ring, just as her eyes were slowly closing. His voice made her heart ache, but it also brought a smile to her face.

"Hey, baby," she murmured sleepily.

He chuckled, his voice vibrating through the phone lines. "Hello, Princess. You sound exhausted. Is everything okay?"

"Yah, I'm just tired." She pulled away from the phone and covered her mouth as she yawned. "Sorry, sorry. I had to yawn."

"Aww, poor sleepy Bella," he cajoled, sounding both sympathetic and teasing at the same time. "I'll let you go so you can rest."

She hummed her approval. Part of her brain stood up in annoyance because she wanted to talk to him more, but it was promptly beaten down by the more sensible and fatigued side.

"I'm sorry, Edwarrr," she slurred wearily. "Can I call ya when I wake up?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied. Her heart warmed at the smile she could hear in his voice.

"Love you, baby," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered back.

Edward listened for a moment, waiting to hear the tell-tale sound of her soft snores. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing for a few minutes before forcing himself to hang up and start work on the surprise he'd planned for her.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

"Jame, you're such a goofball," Bella replied, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"True, but then again, you already know this," he countered, nudging her with his shoulder.

Mac quietly watched the pair interact playfully, seeing a side of Bella that he'd never really seen before. With James around, his niece was more playful and crass than she'd been in Forks. It wasn't necessarily a bad change, just something that Mac found intriguing.

Bella looked over to her uncle, who was seated across from them at the breakfast nook in the corner of her kitchen. She was happy that he seemed to be much calmer and taking everything in stride. His mini panic attack earlier today had worried her more than she'd let on.

She awoke after her nap to find James rifling around in the kitchen for something to make for lunch. Mac was seated at the table, his eyes glued to a laptop open in front of him. When she peaked over his shoulder, she immediately wished she hadn't. Her arrival at LAX was already strewn across the internet.

Currently on the screen was a picture of her on Perez Hilton's blog, where her picture had been posted with a pink heart drawn around her head and his proclamations about how happy he was that his favorite "Niva," or "non-diva", as he liked to call her, was apparently back in town. The first time she'd met Perez, she'd bowled him over with her sweetness and down-to-earth nature. He still poked fun at her from time to time, but most of his postings were in adoration.

James poured himself a cup of coffee and motioned towards the laptop. "Looks like the vultures are torn between your being in rehab or having my love child. Personally, I like the kid idea better." He wagged his eyebrows playfully.

"Stop being an ass," she replied, playfully slapping his chest.

James smirked and shook his head. As long as it kept a smile on her face, he'd continue to play the fool; he knew she'd do the same for him. He turned a chair around and sat down on it backward, setting his cup down and rubbing his stubbly chin in thought.

"We should figure out how you're going to explain Mr. McCarty here, though."

"What do you mean?" Mac responded.

James pursed his lips. "Well, the media are going to start asking questions about the mysterious older man that was seen leaving the airport with us yesterday. In fact," he mused, "I'm almost shocked that they haven't yet."

Bella, deep in thought, chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, I figured we could either pass him off as a bodyguard or tell the truth, that he's family."

"I think it'd probably be best to go with the bodyguard angle for the moment." He paused, before nodding. "Actually, the more I think about it, the more I say we just don't say anything and let them assume."

Bella's lips curved into a devious smile. "You know what they say about assuming, James."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "No, what?"

"You make an ass out of u and me."

He rolled his eyes. "Very mature, Iz."

She stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

"Okay, children," Mac broke in, "do I need to separate you two?"

Bella grinned. "Yes, sir," she replied with a joking salute.

"Okay," James spoke as he rubbed his hands together. "First item of business is to get you set up with another security guard."

"What about Mac?" she replied in confusion.

James smiled and shook his head. "Mac will be with you, sure. But I think you'll be better off with a professional one with you guys as well. It can't hurt, Iz."

She nodded reluctantly, not liking it, but knowing it was for the best.

"Okay," she murmured, "where do we start?"

James smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Now, hear me out on this-"

She groaned, cutting him off. "Questions that start like that never end well."

He barked out a laugh before continuing. "I've been thinking about this since I found out that Mac was coming back with you. I think I know the perfect solution."

After a moment of silence, she waved her hand for him to get on with it.

"Alistair Treem."

"Who is Alistair Treem?" she asked in confusion. "Am I supposed to know him?"

James scoffed. "He's only one of the best and most sought-after bodyguards in Hollywood." He rested his elbows on the table and grinned. "And I just so happen to know that he's currently between clients right now."

Bella narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in consideration. "If he's so good, why is he between clients."

James shrugged. "He recently got out of an assault charge for beating the snot out of someone who manhandled his client. The guy he worked for was happy with his protection, but parted ways because he already was embroiled in bad press and his career couldn't take any more."

James' eyes shined with excitement. "I really think this guy is a good fit, Iz."

"Okay, I trust you, Jame. If you think it's a good idea, I can at least meet with the guy."

"Sounds like a plan, babe. I'll get in touch with him on the way over to Tanya's."

Bella groaned and rested her head against the table. "Do we really need to go? Can't we swing by her office tomorrow or something?"

"Is the illustrious Izzy Dwyer whining?" James mocked. "Why, I do believe she is!"

She sat up and shook her head, laughing. "Shut it, Tillman. It's been a long day and I'm not sure if I can take Tanya yelling at me right now."

James reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "I know," he murmured sympathetically. "You've been through a lot, and you're stressed out. But ignoring Tanya will only make it worse. I'm sure she won't be too hard on you."

She sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands. "Okay, fine. Let's get this over with."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Less than an hour, the three made their way into the waiting area of Tanya's office. The receptionist smiled kindly and motioned for them to have a seat before she buzzed through on her intercom.

"Yes, Maria?"

"Ms. Sanders, Izzy Dwyer and James Tillman are here to see you."

Bella bit her lip as she barely made out her agent's grumbling command to send them back.

Tanya's ice blue eyes stared intensely at Bella, causing a shot of fear to climb up the girl's spine. She swallowed and gave the older woman a shaky smile. Tanya's cool facade crumbled, and she rushed to Bella's side, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Oh, Izzy!" she cried. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever pull anything like that on me again, are we clear? I'd expect something like that from this yahoo, not you," she broke off, pointing at James.

"Hey now, brown cow," James laughed from his seat across from Tanya's desk.

"Oh, like you don't take pride in being a trouble-maker, do you James?" the agent bit back.

James smirked and shrugged. "Someone needs to keep you on your feet."

Tanya snorted and looked back at Bella. "Seriously, though, please don't disappear like that again. You took a few years off of my life."

She nodded swiftly, feeling guilty at causing her friend such distress. Tanya stood back as her eyes took in the changes in Bella's appearance since she left L.A., and she smiled softly as she reached for a lock of the now auburn hair

"I like it," she murmured. "It's very you. Do you want to keep this look? Or go back to the blonde?"

"I want to stay like this," Bella replied quietly. "There are a lot of things I'd like to talk to you about changing at some point."

Tanya smiled brilliantly and nodded. "I was waiting for this."

Bella cocked her head to the side and looked at the other woman quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You've never seemed comfortable in your own skin, unless you're singing. You were someone that your mother molded, but now you're breaking out of that shell and I'm happy for you."

"You knew Renee?" Mac asked from the seat next to James.

Tanya looked over at him in surprise. She'd been so focused on Izzy that she hadn't noticed the other man entering the room with them.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Tanya Sanders, and you are?" She held out her hand.

Mac rose to his feet and extended his as well, gripping her fingers loosely. "Robert McCarty, ma'am," he replied in a slightly deeper than normal voice.

Tanya tucked a piece of her platinum hair behind her ear and smiled seductively. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. McCarty. How do you know Izzy?"

Mac blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Please call me Mac, Miss Sanders."

Tanya tittered, touching Mac's forearm gently. "Only if you call me Tanya."

Bella watched their exchange with fascination. In all of the years that she'd known Tanya, she'd never seen her act anything less than professional in front of a complete stranger. She glanced over at James and caught his eye. He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously and grinned. She bit her cheek to hold back a laugh, turning her attention back to Tanya and her uncle.

"Of course," Mac replied suavely. "As for how I know Izzy, I'm her uncle."

Tanya's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth in surprise. "You were related to her father?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "How do you figure that?"

Tanya laughed humorlessly. "You forget that I've been your agent for almost a decade. I knew your mother. Mac here looks absolutely nothing like Renee, so I figure it must be your father's side."

"So, you knew Renee?" Mac repeated his earlier question.

"Unfortunately," Tanya replied as she walked around and sat behind her desk, steepling her fingers under her chin. "Renee was very...demanding and only seemed to care about the monetary side of the business, not her daughter's well-being. I normally only deal with actors, but when I spoke with Izzy for the first time, I just knew I had to take her on so I could keep an eye out for her."

The older woman's loving gaze turned hard as she grew serious.

"I am extremely grateful that you're safe, but," she paused momentarily, "you should've come to me when you realized you were in trouble. I know you were scared, but you have a contract and responsibilities. People's jobs are dependent upon you."

Bella nodded grimly. She knew there'd be consequences to her actions. "What happens now?" she asked in a whisper.

Tanya smiled somberly. "Thankfully, your absence didn't coincide with anything major. That being said, you're going to be very busy in the near future. I'll set up a meeting with your publicist, and we'll work on the official story. Then you'll be interviewed by everyone under the sun, and I won't hear one complaint, will I?"

Bella shook her head, remaining silent.

There was a swift rap at the door, quickly followed by its opening, and two people walked into the room. Tanya's personal assistant, Jane, stopped short when she noticed Bella sitting in the office, her brother Alec bumped into her from behind.

"Dammit, Jane, will you watch where you're going?" he chastised her in irritation.

When his eyes settled on Bella, they widened, and he looked down at his feet quickly. Ignoring her brother, Jane rushed over to Bella and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, Izzy!" she cried. "We were so worried about you, silly girl!"

Bella patted the girl's back awkwardly. She was used to Jane staying silently in the background. She felt a strange sensation and looked past Jane to find Alec staring at her intensely. When their eyes met, he looked away again. She suppressed a shudder at the creepy vibe he was giving off.

Bella pulled away from Jane and smiled at Tanya.

"Tan, is it okay if we go now? We still have a lot to do. Lunch tomorrow or the next day?"

Tanya smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect." She walked around the desk to hug Bella one last time and then reached for Mac's hand again. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mac."

The older man grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "The pleasure was all mine, Miss Tanya."

Bella giggled, earning a playful glare from her uncle. James eased his lanky form out of his chair and shook his head at Tanya.

"No love for me, Tanya?" he pouted, opening his arms for a hug.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're lucky I like you, kid. Or I'd have dropped you long ago."

He pulled away and placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me, love."

Tanya laughed. "You'll get over it."

James rolled his eyes and slung his arm around Bella's shoulder. "All right, we're off then. We've got a bodyguard to hire."

"A new one?" Jane asked inquisitively. Alec stood back, watching their interaction stoically.

James eyed the pair carefully before responding. "Yeah, well, Izzy's safety is important to us."

Jane smiled and nodded silently. After ushering Bella out of the office, James leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Do those two weird you out, too? I swear there's some freaky shit going on between the two of them."

Bella shook her head and laughed. "But they're brother and sister, twins if I recall correctly."

James scoffed. "This is Los Angeles, Iz. Freaky-deaks are a dime a dozen."

"Is that so?"

James nodded emphatically. "Yep. I think we're the only normal people here."

Bella winked at him. "I'd never consider you normal, Jame."

He shrugged and smirked. "You're right, I'm extraordinary."

As they stepped into the elevator, Mac barked out a laugh and turned to his niece.

"This one has a healthy ego, doesn't he?"

"That he does, Mac," she replied, leaning against her friend and smiling up at him.

James grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

A little while later, the three of them sat at a table in an exclusive restaurant. Mac looked around at the posh interior and let out a low whistle. "Wow, this is fancy," he muttered uncomfortably.

Bella squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'm not a huge fan of places like this, but they have excellent security and we can eat in peace, without being accosted."

Mac smiled at her sadly. "This is really rough on you, isn't it?"

She shrugged slightly. "It sucks sometimes, but I'm used to it. I'm hoping things will get easier in Seattle."

A shadow fell across the table and James jumped to his feet, reaching out to shake the hand of a dark-haired man.

"Bella, this is Alistair Treem," James introduced.

Alistair gave her a lop-sided smile and kissed the top of her hand. It was utterly clichéd, but the only way to describe him was tall, dark, and handsome. His black hair fell across his startling blue eyes, in desperate need of a trim.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dwyer," he replied in a deep, yet soft voice.

His beauty held her speechless for a moment. Surely this wasn't the same vicious, hard-ass bodyguard that James had been excited about.

Alistair smirked and nodded. "Oh, but I am," he replied, surprising her.

She felt her face flame in embarrassment for speaking out loud.

"I'm more than just a pretty face, Bella," he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She looked at him in confusion. "You know my name?"

Alistair took the seat next to her and smiled. "I know everything about you. From this moment on, it's my job to protect you, and I need to know you to be able to do that. I'm the best at what I do."

He reached for a water glass and took a long drink. After setting it back on the table, he turned his full charm onto rockstar.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?"

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _Breathe Me _by Sia

Alistair: h t t p : / / bit . ly / l8WxPk or h t t p : / / bit . ly / jPrGmD

(Remove spaces in the URLs)  
**  
**


	19. Closer to the Edge

**AN**: Miss me? I've certainly missed you guys so much!

Long story short, life has been hectic, and my health has been crappy, but I'm working on trying to get both of those under control. Until then, I'll do my best to keep up with my updates.

RH _should_ only have six or less chapters left, since several people were wondering. =)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Closer to the Edge**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?_  
_The birth of a song, the death of a dream_  
_Closer to the edge_

_This never ending story_  
_Paid for with pride and fate_  
_We all fall short of glory_  
_Lost in our fate_  
..

_Closer to the Edge_ by 30 Seconds to Mars

******O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella leaned back in her seat on the plush couch, waiting in the green room for her turn on the Tonight Show. The past week had been a series of interviews and appearances that had exhausted her, both physically and mentally. Jet-setting from place to place, only to end up falling into bed after hearing Edward's voice over the phone line. A knock on the door drew her attention and she lolled her head lazily to the side, watching as Alistair poked his head into the room.

When he caught her eye, all he could do was smirk and shake his head. He walked over and held his hand out to help her up.

"Come on, lazybones. You're up next."

Bella slid her hand into his, allowing him to gently pull her to her feet. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, attempting to tame the riot of curls that the show's stylist had insisted upon. She covered her mouth quickly as a large yawn ripped through her.

"Damn, sorry," she murmured. "Tanya's been running me ragged this week."

"Well, look at it this way, after tomorrow your schedule is free for the next two days, so I'm sure you'll be able to get some beauty sleep. Not that you need it, of course." He smiled and touched her softly on the elbow, steering her toward the hallway.

"Ha!" she scoffed, laughing slightly. "If it weren't for all of the makeup, I'd look a mess."

He turned, his eyes looking deeply into her own, and cocked his head to the side. "You really don't see yourself, do you? With or without the makeup, you're the most beautiful woman in this building."

Bella felt a blush rise up her neck and tried to laugh off his compliment.

"Seriously," he replied, shooting her a wink, "if you weren't my boss, I'd totally ask you out."

She swallowed and shook her head. "Uh, thanks for the ego boost, but I already have an awesome man in my life."

Alistair smiled enigmatically and nodded. "So I've heard. I can't wait to meet him."

One thing she'd come to learn about Alistair over the past few days was that you never knew when he was being facetious. He was intelligent and had a great sense of humor, but his temper left a lot to be desired. Thankfully, she hadn't witnessed the violence he was well-known for firsthand as of yet.

She stood nervously on her cue, chewing on her bottom lip while waiting for her introduction. Alistair nudged her with his shoulder and stuck out his tongue, making a goofy face. She snorted and giggled, the tension easing its way from her shoulder.

"Thanks, Al," she whispered.

"Anytime, Bella."

"Is Mac in the audience, or did he take a cab home?" she asked in curiosity, peaking through the curtains into the crowd.

"He wanted a front row seat, so he's in the crowd."

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Knowing her uncle was out there made her feel so much better.

"Let's welcome our next guest, musical sensation Izzy Dwyer!"

She shook her hair around her shoulders and plastered on a dazzling smile, before walking on stage and being assaulted by the bright lights.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

By the time they found themselves back at her house, Bella was exhausted. She flung herself face-first onto the couch and groaned.

"Is this week over yet?" she mumbled against the cushion.

She heard the men chuckle and turned her head to glare at them. Alistair smiled and shook his head, squatting down next to her on the couch and patting her shoulder gently.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said quietly. "Get some rest, and I'll be by tomorrow around noon, okay?"

Her annoyance melted at the kindness in his eyes. "Alright. Night, Al."

He smiled and stood up before addressing the older man. "See you tomorrow, Mac."

Mac nodded and followed him out, setting the alarm system afterward. When her uncle returned to the room, she was sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. Mac sat down beside her and gave her warm smile.

"So, Alistair seems like a nice guy," he murmured.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he does. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, though."

Mac's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He just seems too good to be true sometimes."

Mac nodded. "I can see what you mean. Especially after reading online about previous violent behavior."

She bit her lip, holding back a smile. "Online? Since when do you go online?"

Her uncle huffed in annoyance. "I do know how to Google, you know."

Bella immediately succumbed to giggles, which turned into a full laughing fit with Mac quickly joining her.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, Mac," she sighed. "I love you so much."

He chuckled, nudging her with his shoulder. "Let's hit the hay, sweetie. We have long day and I have a date tomorrow night." He shot her wink and walked over to the staircase.

When his words fully sank in, she flew up the stairs behind him. "Wait! Date? What date?"

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next day felt even longer than the last. After jumping around between different radio interviews, Bella found herself back in the studio for the first time in months. She was worried that she'd be nervous and rusty, but everything came back to her instantaneously.

She fingered her guitar strings, reworking the melody on her new song, softly smiling as she thought back on her conversation with Aro Volturi earlier in the week. He'd been hesitant to agree to the changes in her onstage persona, but after two hours of intense negotiation, they'd come to an amicable agreement.

In exchange for relocating her recording and everyday life to Seattle, she'd promised to return to L.A. when she was needed for media obligations or other important business. In return, she'd sign an extension to her contract with Volturi Records. He'd certainly been less receptive when she requested to be able to play her guitar onstage and in recordings. Eventually he gave in, but she still had no idea why it was such an issue. Many other musicians did the same thing. It wasn't like it would hurt her image.

Once the tune was flowing perfectly, she signaled to the man working the soundboards that she was ready to record. The background music filled her earphones, and she began strumming her fingers across the Les Paul strings. Stepping closer to the mic, she closed her eyes and started to sing soulfully, her thoughts filled with Edward and how much she missed him, physically aching for his touch.

When she woke this morning, she hadn't been able to reach him to hear his voice, and it started her whole day off on the wrong foot. It'd been nine days since she'd left Forks, and she missed him terribly. The phone calls and Skype sessions they shared were the highlights of her day.

When she finished the song, she looked up and smiled, motioning through the glass window.

"How was that, Fred?" she asked through the mic.

The older man smiled and raised a thumbs-up signal. "Perfect on the first try, Izzy."

She nodded and nestled her guitar back in its case, sliding it over her shoulder as she exited the sound-proof room. Something caught her eye, and she froze in her spot. Sitting in a previously empty chair next to the producer was a bouquet of fire lilies. The vibrant red and yellow colors were insanely beautiful, but the sight of them sent a chill up her spine.

Following her line of sight, Fred grinned and lifted the bouquet, handing it to her.

"A delivery boy dropped it off right after you started singing. It's real pretty."

Bella took them into her arms and sniffed the intoxicating fragrance before looking for a card. Unable to find one, she shrugged it off and made her way to the lobby, where Alistair was waiting for her. He eyed the flowers and arched a brow.

"Apparently they were delivered to the studio while I was recording."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Only a few people knew you'd be there today."

"I know. It's kinda creepy."

He took the flowers and inspected them carefully. "No card?"

She shook her head. "No, there wasn't one."

He frowned and made a non-committal noise. "Come on," he murmured, lightly touching her elbow. "Mac is meeting us at the photo shoot."

Once they made their way to Alistair's black Corvette, he opened the passenger-side door and tossed the flowers into the small backseat before motioning for her to have a seat. She smiled and slid in, allowing him to close the door once she was settled.

The quiet weighed heavily on Bella as they drove to the magazine photo shoot. Deciding to break the silence, she shifted towards her bodyguard.

"So, what do you think of this Tanya/Mac romance?" she asked.

Alistair smirked. "I think they make a cute couple."

Bella gnawed on her bottom lip. "I guess, but don't you think he's too old for her?"

He laughed, glancing at her quickly before looking back at the road. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" she cried indignantly. "Of course not. Why would I be jealous?"

"You've only recently found your uncle, and a romance might take part of his attention away from you," he replied.

She crossed her arms over her chest, intent upon ignoring his all too accurate observation.

"Since when did you trade in body guarding for psychiatry?"

"What can I say? I'm good at reading people."

She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket for her vibrating phone. Immediately after their initial meeting with Alistair, James had dragged her to get a new iPhone. Her brow furrowed when she noticed the calling number was blocked. Only a handful of people knew her new number, so she slid her finger across the screen and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Bella's heart started to pound as silence was the only thing heard.

"Hello?" she asked again, her voice cracking.

Quickly noticing her rigid body language and the shakiness of her voice, Alistair pulled over to the side of the road and motioned for her to give him the phone. When she handed it to him, he quietly touched the screen to put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she said louder, gaining courage from Alistair's presence. "Who is this?"

A sharp intake of breath was heard, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Who is this?" Alistair growled angrily. "Stop being a coward."

The tell-tale click of the line being disconnected echoed loudly in the tension-filled car.

Bella turned her frightened gaze to meet her body guard's concerned one. He reached across the console to cup her cheek tenderly.

"Hey, are you okay? You're shaking."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to settle her nerves. A disbelieving look crossed his face, but he turned on the car and shifted back onto the road.

Forty-five minutes later, she posed and pouted for the magazine's photographer, her favorite shots involving a gorgeous red Fender Stratacaster. She tried to have fun with the shoot, but the events from earlier in the day still weighed heavily upon her.

When David called for a breather, Bella glanced across the room to Alistair's brooding form, talking animatedly into his phone. She picked up a bottle of water and made her way over to him.

"I don't care what you think, James. You hired me for a reason and I'll take care of it," he muttered in annoyance before shutting his phone.

"What?" he snapped, rolling his eyes when he noticed Bella's presence.

She arched a brow and propped a hand on her hip. "What's wrong with James?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

She narrowed her eyes and shot him a glare. "This is my goddamned life, Alistair. I deserve to know."

"Do you now?" he sneered.

Her brow furrowed, unable to grasp why he was acting so strange.

"Al, I don't understand why you're so upset. Please talk to me," she practically begged.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whoever is doing this is someone close to you, Bella. In order to figure that out, I can't trust anyone. _You_ can't trust anyone."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She'd had similar thoughts, but not about James. Alistair was insane to even list him among the suspects, so she voiced that very thought.

"You're being naive," he replied, shaking his head.

"He's my best friend," she spat. "He's not responsible for this."

"Your **life **is on the line here. Watching your back and keeping people at arm's length, or at least on a need-to-know basis until we can figure this out won't kill you. But not doing it just might."

She regarded him stoically, unwilling to back down from her position.

He nodded angrily. "Fine, don't take my advice. But I will continue to do things my way. I was hired to protect you, and protect you I will. Even if it's from yourself."

Alistair turned and strode from the room, leaving her slack-jawed and staring after him.

_What the fuck just happened? _

Bella was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when the photographer called for the shoot to resume. She was so busy following directions and trying to keep a smile on her face that she didn't notice Mac had entered the room until they were finally finished. Grinning at her uncle, she took a quick swig of water before leading him to her dressing room.

"Hey, girlie," he murmured, hugging her tightly. "Alistair told me about your little scare earlier."

She dropped her arms and took a step back, dropping onto a couch as defeat suddenly coursed through her system.

"I can't do it anymore," she replied brokenly, tears choking her. "This is the exact reason why I came back to Forks in the first place. They're not going to stop."

Mac sat down next to her, rubbing her back gently. "Ssh, it's going to be okay."

She looked up at her uncle with eyes full of tears, breaking his heart. "Do you know what he told me?"

"What who told you, sweetheart?"

"Alistair. He told me I'm too naive and not to trust anyone, even James. He's my best friend!" she cried. "He's my brother from another mother. If I can't trust him, then I can't trust myself."

"Look, I understand you're upset, but maybe you need to take a step back. I'm not saying that he's right or wrong about trusting James, but he might be right about being more careful."

She wiped her face and internally chided herself for falling apart. She was stronger than this.

"Fine," she replied, standing up to walk over to a large glass window. "But he's wrong about James. And I won't stand down."

Mac nodded slowly. "Okay, we'll go from there." He looked at his watched and smiled softly before walking over to kiss her on the forehead. "I've got to head downstairs. Tanya's picking me up for our date."

"She's doing the picking up? How chivalrous of you."

The older man shrugged. "Hey, she's the native and knows this city like the back of her hand. If the lady wants to drive, then who am I to dissuade her?"

She laughed lightly and waved as he left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Bella placed a hand against the window glass, gazing quietly down at the traffic along South Broadway, and sighed. The sooner Alistair came back for her, the sooner she'd be home and in her comfortable bed. She heard the door behind her open and close softly. Still annoyed at his previous comments, she didn't bother to turn around and left the ball in his court.

When silence continued to fill the room, she sighed. "You know, you're really fucking annoying when you want to be, right? You're my body guard, not my father, Alistair."

Her eyes widened and she stiffened suddenly when an arm wrapped around her waist.

_Who the hell? _

Lips brushed her ear, sending a chill down her spine and panic racing through her veins.

"Hello, Bella."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _Closer to the Edge _by 30 Seconds to Mars

**AN:** A huge thank you to the ever-awesome ysar for her super fast beta work and her patience with my crappy comma and hyphen usage. ;-)

You can thank our lovely pre-readers this week: 107yearoldvirgin, SabLuvslogan and MinaRivera for the cliffie. Any pitchforks should be aimed their way. But only flesh wounds, please. Their insights and comments on our story are invaluable to me; I'd be lost without them.


	20. You and I

**AN**: My love and thanks to the awesome SabLuvslogan for giving this a read and her nod of approval. Also, ginormous props to the ever-awesome ysar, who makes Rabbit Heart pretty and beta'd and deal with my crappy comma usage, lol!

An enormous, huge, gigantic thank you to the ladies who keep me company in WCs on Skype and Twitter. You guys put up with my crazy ass and always give such awesome encouragement! I can't mention everyone for fear of leaving someone out, but you know who you are and I completely adore you! *mwah*

..

**Chapter 20: You and I**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Something, something about this place__  
__Something, 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face__  
__Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy__  
__Yeah something about__  
__Baby, you and I_

..

_You and I _by Lady GaGa

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella recognized his touch and voice at the same time. Her still-racing heart did a flip-flop, and she leaned back into his chest, breathing in deeply through her nose before turning around.

Green eyes and a bright smile filled her vision, setting off an explosion of relief through her veins. She wrapped her arms around him, stifling a small sob.

"Edward," she gasped, squeezing him tightly.

His lips pressed against the top of her head as his arms wound around her shoulders.

"Princess," he whispered. "I missed you so much."

She allowed herself a few moments of tears and relief before pulling herself together and smiling up at him lovingly.

"Oh, babe," she murmured, cupping his cheeks. "I've missed you. So, so much."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Her hands slid up his chest and tangled in his messy copper hair. The sound of a throat clearing behind the couple caused them to pull apart slightly. Looking around Edward's shoulder, Bella saw Alistair standing in the doorway.

Edward turned his head, following her gaze. He shifted, tucking her possessively into his side before acknowledging the newcomer. Alistair cocked an eyebrow at the other man's action and smirked.

"You must be Edward," Alistair said, holding his hand out in greeting.

Edward replied with a warm smile and firm handshake. "That I am. I take it you're Alistair?"

The other man returned his smile. "I am indeed."

"Thanks for all of your help with the flight scheduling."

Bella turned to her bodyguard with a look of surprise. "You knew he was coming?"

Alistair smiled softly. "You've been so kind to me that I wanted to do something nice for you in return. I know you missed each other, so it was the least I could do."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Her bodyguard rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll be back in fifteen."

The door was barely shut before she was straddling Edward's lap and kissing him hard. His hands threaded through her hair, and he gasped against her lips.

"Fuck," he whispered jaggedly. "I've missed you so much, Princess."

She rested her forehead against his. "Oh, Edward, me too. I can't believe you're here."

He pulled back, his eyes twinkling, and smiled brightly. "We've got twelve minutes, let's use them wisely."

All too soon, knocking on the door pulled them apart.

"Come in," she called out in laughter.

Alistair poked his head in comically, making sure the coast was clear.

"Are you guys decent?"

Edward chuckled and subtly adjusted himself. "It depends on what you consider decent," he muttered to himself.

Bella grinning, biting on her lip. She turned to her bodyguard and motioned toward the door.

"Can you figure a way out of here so we won't be seen?"

Alistair nodded and exited the room swiftly. When she turned to Edward, she noticed a line had formed in the middle of his forehead, his brows furrowed in thought. She tugged his hand, bringing his attention back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are we looking for a way to sneak out?" he asked, after a moment's hesitation.

"To avoid the paps," she replied with a smile that fell when the serious look on his face stayed in place.

"Do you normally avoid them?"

She cocked her head to the side. "No, not usually. I've gotten used to having them around."

"Then why now?"

"So they don't swarm all over you. They'll ask a million questions and make speculation. I'd rather sneak you out quietly and avoid that."

His frowned deepened. "But why? Are you ashamed of being seen with me?"

Her jaw dropped. "Of course not," she practically screeched. "Why on Earth would you think that? I love you."

"Because—"

His words abruptly stopped as Alistair strode confidently back into the room.

"Alrighty, folks, let's get this show on the road. We have a small window of opportunity."

Oblivious to the tension in the room, Alistair motioned for Bella and Edward to follow him. After silently slinking down three flights of stairs, the trio popped out a door, exiting to the back parking lot, where a dark tinted car was waiting for them. Alistair opened the back door, ushering the other two inside before settling himself into the front passenger seat.

A dour looking man sat in the driver's seat, pulling off without saying a word. Bella turned to Edward, who was staring out the window. She sighed and was about to speak to him when her phone vibrated. She warily pulled it out of her pocket, half expecting it to be another blocked number. Surprised to see it was James calling, she answered immediately.

"Hey, Jame," she answered.

Alistair's gaze met hers in the rearview mirror, a grimace upon his face. She arched a brow in question, but he just shook his head slightly, glancing away.

"Hey, Iz," James replied brightly. "Did Al tell you I called earlier?"

"Um, no, but I caught the tail end of the conversation, I think. Why? What's up?"

"That little shit," James muttered under his breath before clearing his throat.

"I'm in a bit of a bind, babe. I know you're exhausted, but I need a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" she asked suspiciously.

"There's an award thing tonight, and I need a date. I was going to go alone, but my publicist is giving me shit for not taking you, since everyone knows you're back in town."

She rubbed her head and groaned, a multitude of feelings crashing through her. She was annoyed at Alistair for interfering, and she only wanted to go home with Edward to talk things out, but she felt also guilty for blowing her friend off.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, James," she murmured quietly.

"Please, Izzy?" he begged. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. It would only be for a couple of hours."

She moved the phone away from her mouth, leaning over to ask Edward his opinion.

"Hey," she whispered, causing his eyes to meet hers. "James needs me to babysit him tonight at an awards show. Do you mind if I go? It will only be a couple of hours."

He eyed her carefully before nodding and silently glancing back out the window. She sighed heavily, unsure as to how to fix this rift between them. As she turned her attention back to her phone, she heard a dry chuckle in her ear.

"What's so funny?" she asked, irritated.

"You know, he's your bodyguard, not your father. You don't have to ask him for permission, Iz. Just tell him."

She laughed lightly. "I wasn't talking to Alistair, you dope. I was asking Edward."

"Edward?" he practically screeched. Both Alistair and Edward turned towards her in surprise at the sound.

"Man, I am so sorry," James continued. "I feel even worse knowing your boy is here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"He surprised me," she replied, looking over at Edward shyly. Her heart thrummed in her chest as his expression softened, and he smiled at her, resting his arm around her shoulders. She melted into his side and was assaulted by the feeling of being home.

She closed her eyes and drifted off for a minute, pulling herself back only when James mentioned something about time.

"Wait, what was that?" she asked.

"I know the sexy carpenter is distracting, but pay attention for a minute, okay?"

She flushed slightly at having been caught by her friend, even if he was all the way across the city at the moment.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"What I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he continued haughtily, "is that I'll pick you up in a limo at seven-thirty. Is that cool with you? I figure two hours at the awards and then maybe an hour afterwards? I can have you back in Eddie's arms by ten."

She agreed and quickly finished up her call just as they arrived at her house. It was large and ostentatious from the outside, but the inside was warm and cozy. The house was one of the small concessions she'd made to her mother a few years back. Renee had wanted her to at least appear to be living the high life in a mansion, but Bella was able to talk her down to a six bedroom, enormous, three story house in Beverly Hills.

Alistair walked Bella and Edward to the front door, waiting as she disarmed the security system and unlocked the door. The bodyguard followed the couple into the foyer and smiled as he looked between them.

"You guys okay here? I'm going to get Marvin to take me back to my car, and I'll swing by later to talk about this event tonight."

Bella turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "We'll be fine, thanks. Oh, and later we'll be talking about your butting in where you don't belong."

Alistair shot her a boyishly handsome smile and shrugged. "Like I told you earlier, my job is to protect you, and I take my job seriously." He squeezed her shoulder gently, laughing at her exasperated expression.

He turned to Edward and offered his hand. "Edward, once again, nice to meet you. You've got your hands full with this one."

Edward snorted as he shook the man's hand. "You're not kidding about that."

Bella rolled her eyes playfully as she closed the door behind Alistair, finally finding herself alone with Edward. She glanced over toward the door where she noticed a suitcase and bag that she hadn't seen before.

Following her line of sight, Edward cleared his throat nervously. "They're mine. Mac picked me up from the airport, and we dropped them off here before meeting you. I, erm, wasn't sure where they should go." A blush began to make it's way across his cheeks as he began to stammer over his words. "I-I mean, I can find a hotel if you'd rather I not—"

She cut him off by throwing herself into his arms and pressing her lips against his. His mouth was still at first, but he quickly gave himself over to desire. He groaned and pulled away slightly.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered against her skin.

She pressed one, two, three quick kisses to his lips. "Just love me," she whispered.

"I always will, Princess. Now why don't you show me where to put my bags?"

She smiled brightly and led him upstairs to her bedroom. He set his bags down and eyed the king size bed longingly.

"Tired?" she asked.

He gave her a half-smile and nodded.

"Come on then," she replied, walking over to pull his shirt over his head. "We've got a few hours, so let's take a nap."

Once they'd stripped down to the bare minimum, the pair curled up, Bella resting her head on Edward's chest. Nothing more was said of their earlier conversation as they drifted quickly to sleep.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Three hours later, Bella was awakened by the shrill ringing of her house phone.

"'Lo?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Young lady, drag yourself and that handsome man out of bed, and come let me in to help you get ready for tonight."

"Tanya?" she asked, her head still fuzzy from sleep.

"No, it's your Fairy Godmother," Tanya replied sarcastically. "I figured you could use some girl time to get ready for this last minute date of yours."

Bella sat up and yawned widely. "S'not a date," she mumbled.

"It better not be," Edward grumbled in a gravelly voice.

Bella giggled as he pulled her back down and into his arms.

"Okay, okay, I don't want to be hearing this, Isabella," Tanya said quickly. "And I'm sure neither does your uncle."

"Damn straight I don't," Mac called into the phone.

Bella groaned. "You brought Mac?" she whined.

Tanya laughed. "Of course I did. I figured he could keep the pretty man company."

"I'll be down in two minutes."

She sighed and rolled to the edge of the bed, plopping her feet on the rug before finding a pair of yoga pants to slip on with her undershirt. She yawned again and stretched before looking over at Edward, only to find him smiling at her.

She leaned over and tugged at the covers. "Come on, lazy bones."

He laughed and stood up, inviting her eyes to wander over the hard muscles of his abdomen and chest.

"Uh, babe?" he questioned, clearing his throat.

Her eyes snapped up to his, her cheeks warming. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, okay?"

She nodded and left the room, giving him some privacy. After letting Tanya and her uncle into the house, Bella chatted with them for a bit until Edward came down. Once he was delivered into Mac's hands, Tanya dragged Bella upstairs to pick out a dress and get ready.

In less than an hour, Bella showered, had her hair and makeup done, and was slipping on midnight blue dress. The silk caressed her skin softly, falling to mid-calf. Tanya applied the finishing touches on her makeup and smiled.

"Let's go show you off, sweetie."

She wasn't used to wearing such high heels anymore, so her first few steps were a bit wobbly, and Tanya held onto her hand as they slowly descended the stairs. Mac and Edward were sitting in the living room, watching a basketball game. They both looked up at the same time as Tanya squeezed into the space between them.

"Ugh, I hate these stupid shoes," Bella grumbled as she practiced walking around the living room in four inch silver heels. "Why do I have to go this thing again?"

"Well, who was traipsing around the back woods in sneakers for the past few months?" Tanya smirked from her seat on the couch, close to Mac. "Plus, you were the one who agreed to be James' arm candy for this awards show."

Bella stopped and put her hands on hips in annoyance. "Thanks for the support, Tanya," she replied sarcastically, a smile tugging at her mouth.

Tanya threw her head back and laughed. "I was only joking earlier. I'm not actually here as your Fairy Godmother tonight, honey. I'm here to hang out with you uncle."

She glanced over at Edward, who was studiously avoiding her gaze. "Baby?" she called to him softly.

He looked up and gave her a small smile. "You look beautiful," he replied softly before standing up and walking out onto the veranda.

She shot the others a questioning look, and Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Go talk to him," the older woman suggested. "He's probably just feeling inadequate because you're on James' arm tonight."

Bella's eyes widened. "B-but he knows that James is just my friend."

Tanya arched an eyebrow. "So? Jealously never takes reason into account."

She sighed and turned to follow her boyfriend. Outside, she found him leaning against the railing, his forearms bearing his weight. She touched his back tentatively, rubbing soothingly.

"Hey," she spoke softly in the unusually quiet night. Normally, the Beverly Hills air was a cacophony of noise, but it seemed as if the hubbub was elsewhere tonight. More than likely Los Angeles was a flurry of activity, where the crowds were gathering to catch a glimpse of their favorite celebrities.

He glanced at her briefly, turning back to gaze out at the bright lights of the city.

"You're still upset with me about earlier?" she mused.

Edward shrugged slightly, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Edward, please," she whispered, her voice on the verge of pleading. "I love you, but I need you to understand this. I'm not trying to hide this. I just want to protect you."

He turned to her, his eyes intense and burning. "You never learn, do you?"

The sadness in his voice broke her heart. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to hold back tears.

"This is different," she replied, her voice shaky.

"How? You're still making decisions based on what's best for Bella. I have an opinion and a say in this, too, whether you want to admit that or not."

"You don't understand," she practically begged. "There's stuff going on that you have no clue about."

He shot her an exasperated look before glancing back off into the distance. "Why does that not surprise me?" he replied in a cold voice.

"Edward, please—" she started.

"Bella!" Mac called from the living room. "James is here!"

Frustration rolled through her. There was no way she'd have enough time to explain everything to him now, and she was kicking herself for not telling him sooner.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the night air, dropping her hand from his back. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Disappointment stung her heart when he replied with nothing but silence, and she turned and started back inside. She'd barely made it through the archway when she felt his hand on her arm. She turned to him slowly, somewhat scared to see the emotion on his face, but when she looked into his eyes, he was smiling sadly. He cupped her cheeks gently and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I'll be here to listen when you're ready."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. "I won't be long."

He stepped back, nodding solemnly.

"Edward!" James called, striding across the room to shake his hand. "Good to see you, man!"

Edward gave him a genuine smile and grasped the other man's hand. "How's it going, James?"

"Good, good," he replied, taking Bella's arm. "Thank you for letting me borrow your lady for the evening."

Edward grinned good-naturedly. "It's quite alright. Just return her without any damage, and we'll call it even, all right?"

James nodded enthusiastically. "I think between Alistair and Felix, we'll be fine tonight."

"Felix?" Edward asked in confusion.

"His bodyguard," Bella replied softly. "They're cousins, and Felix is a riot."

"Ah, okay," he mumbled.

With one last smile, he kissed her on the forehead and told her he hoped she'd have good time. She highly doubted she'd have much fun, knowing that he was at home waiting for her.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _You and I _by Lady GaGan.

Oh, and have you guys heard of **The Sparkly Red Pen**? (see what I did there?) It's a site dedicated to helping people find prereaders and betas to help them learn and grow to become better writers. I'm a prereader there, and I know for a fact that there are some excellent betas on staff as well. Check it out sometime! **sparklyredpen(.)com**

Also, I've entered a o/s in **The Lemonade Stands Lyrics & Lemons** contest! It's anon, so check them out and see if you can figure mine out. Leave the authors some love while you're there! www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2942359/


	21. He Won't Go

**AN**: Thank you so much to each and every one of you who takes the time to review or let me know what you think of the story! Same to the Tweeters and people who post my updates anywhere. You guys are my driving force some days. I love you all!

=)

**Chapter 21: He Won't Go**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_There will be times_  
_We'll try and give it up_  
_Bursting at the seams, no doubt_

_We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces_  
_To watch them turn to dust_  
_But nothing will ever taint us_

..

_He Won't Go _by Adele

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella twisted her hands in her lap, as her leg bounced up and down nervously. Her stomach was a ball of nerves and her chest ached as she thought about leaving Edward at home. All she'd wanted to do was help out her friend, figuring that a couple of hours wouldn't hurt anything. The more her mind spun, the worse she felt. She'd never even stopped to ask how long he was staying.

A hand gently touched her knee, stopping it's staccato movement. She glanced over and noticed a concerned expression on James' face.

"What's wrong, Iz?" he leaned over to murmur quietly.

"I want to go home," she blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow and eyed her carefully. "Okaaay," he drew out. "Why?"

"I- I just want to go back to Edward," she whispered so that the people milling around the room wouldn't hear.

James nodded slowly. "Okay, sure. Let's find Alistair, and he can take you back."

She placed her hand on top of his and smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Jame. I thought it'd be fine, but I'm a wreck. He's upset, and I'm here, and everything is a mess."

James smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, really. If anyone asks, I'll just say you weren't feeling well."

They made their way towards the back of the room, Felix and Alistair immediately showing up. James kissed Bella softly on the cheek and handed her off to her bodyguard before heading back inside. Alistair shot her a confused look but quietly lead them out to his car. Once they were on the road, she took in a deep breath.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, glancing between her and the road quickly.

"I just—I don't know," she replied softly. "I just felt uncomfortable and want to go back to Edward."

The rest of the ride was completely silent. When they arrived at the house, most of the windows were dark, and Tanya's car was absent. Alistair went on to do his sweep of the house while Bella walked over and sat down on a couch, waiting for the go ahead to move around her own house freely. She rubbed her temples and sighed, her mind heavily weighed down by too many thoughts and worries.

"Coast is clear," Alistair announced, coming down the stairs and giving her a smile. "Edward's upstairs and is the only one here."

She felt a stab of annoyance at her uncle and Tanya for leaving him all alone in the hour she's been gone. She sighed and mentally chastised herself because she'd done almost the same thing earlier when she left him, going out with James instead.

"Thanks, Al," she replied gratefully.

After locking the door behind him, she dropped her small purse on the couch and walked over to the liquor cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured a shot's worth of the amber liquid into a glass tumbler. She recapped the bottle and closed it back into the cabinet before downing the alcohol in one swallow. It warmed her chest as it burned slowly down her throat.

"Hitting the hard stuff?"

Her eyes slid over to the foot of the stairs, where Edward stood leaning against the banister.

"Been a rough night," she replied, motioning toward him with the glass.

He made a noncommittal noise and began walking over to her. Taking the glass from her fingers, he set it down on the breakfront before reaching out to play with a strand of her hair.

"You're home early," he mused.

Tears stung her eyes, and she gave him a watery smile. "I wanted to be here with you."

His head cocked to the side slightly, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "Then why did you go in the first place?"

She pulled away and wrapped her arms around her midsection. She kicked off her heels and started to pace around the room.

"This isn't as easy as you think it is, Edward. I told you before that my life was crazy. The entire outside world thinks that James and I are together, even though we've never confirmed nor denied it. Appearances are misleading, but they work to our advantage most of the time."

She paused by one of the room's large windows and rested her head against the glass before continuing. "I'm trying to sort everything out, gain control where I've never had it before. It's a headache and exhausting, but I'm trying. When I told you the other day that I put the plan to move in motion, I said there was a lot of other shit to deal with, and I meant it."

She looked back toward him, his face impassive, and the wind blew out of her sails. "I don't know what to say to make you understand," she replied shakily, tears beginning to drip down her face. "I love you, and I wanna shout it from the rooftops, but doing that right now will cause more harm than good. I need to get my career settled and the stalker thing resolved. Creating a media circus right now will give them the chance they need to get even closer."

"Stalker thing? Even closer?" he asked in a tight voice. "What are you not telling me, Bella?"

She wrung her hands and bit her bottom lip, holding back a sob. She was sure everything was about to blow up in her face. "I've received phone calls and flowers. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, states away where there was nothing you could do."

His jaw dropped, and his eyes blazed in anger. Before he could open his mouth, she started to pace and talk again.

"It was wrong, and I'm so sorry," she cried. "If our situations were reversed, I would have wanted to know. I fucked up, and I don't know how to fix it now."

He swallowed and clenched his fists by his side. He looked directly at her and shook his head before looking back to the floor, a mix of emotions crossing his face.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked hoarsely.

Her heart broke, and anguish tore at her. She knew she'd hurt him by not telling him what was going on.

"Of course I trust you," she replied, hoping he could hear the sincerity in her voice. "It's the media vultures that I don't trust. You mean everything to me; I just can't stand by and watch them try to destroy you."

"If you trust me, Bella," he interjected, his tenor still wary, "then you need to act like it. Keeping things from me and not telling me the whole truth isn't going to cut it."

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, tugging harshly. "After you left, I sat and talked with Mac for a bit," he continued. "While I can say that I understand where you're coming from, I don't agree with the way you chose to go about it. Looking back over everything I went though with Angela, I don't think I can play second fiddle in a relationship again."

She glanced at him in shock. "Is that how you feel—that you're playing second fiddle?"

He nodded slowly. "Right now, yes, I do."

Tear welled in her eyes, and she felt her bottom lip tremble. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do, but I told you I'd need some time to get my shit together. I just need you to be patient with me."

She leaned her hand against the veranda's glass door and looked out to the skyline. The lights of the city shone brightly against the dark night, only a few clouds in sight. She wished that at this moment she was back in Forks, where she could gaze up at the sky and see thousands of stars.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a plain, white mask and dark eyes stared back at her, drawing a blood-curdling scream from her lips. She jumped back just as Edward tore past her and jerked open the door.

"Edward! No, wait!" she called as he raced out the door. Bella rushed outside, just in time to see her boyfriend swing over the railing and onto a lower roof as he chased a figure clad all in black. She ran back into the house and hastily dialed 9-1-1, her fingers shaking violently. Once she was assured the police were on their way, she dialed Alistair, who said he'd be right over. She tried Mac and Tanya's phones, both of which went straight to voicemail. As a last ditch effort, she called Edward's phone, only to hear its ringtone come from her bedroom upstairs.

She slid down the wall farthest away from the veranda and started to sob. Scared and alone, she made one last call as she waited for someone to arrive.

"Shaggy?" she sobbed as her cousin answered his phone.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Thirty minutes later, Bella sat on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her and a blanket thrown over her shoulders. She stared blankly at the wall as a pair of uniformed cops checked the balcony and surrounding area. They'd questioned her and written down her answers, but her mind was preoccupied because Edward hadn't returned yet. She bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble and squeezed her eyes closed.

Her mind started to conjure the worst case scenario; the image of him bleeding and hurt on a random sidewalk popped in to her head. A sharp pull in her chest drew forth a gasp, and she brought her knees up, burying her face in them and sobbing quietly. She felt a hand rub her shoulder gently and looked up into Alistair's warm blue eyes.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"Bu-but Edward..." She stopped, covering her mouth with her hands to stifle a frustrated scream.

Alistair smiled sadly. "He's fine, Bella," he replied confidently. "He probably just got lost on his way back. This isn't the easiest neighborhood to navigate."

She blinked and scrubbed her face. "Do you really think that?" she asked in a small, scared voice.

He nodded. "I really do."

She took a deep breath and nodded, attempting to calm her nerves. The front door opened and their heads turned quickly. In walked Edward, disheveled and dirty, missing one sneaker. Bella cried out and flew off of the couch, launching herself into his arms. He closed his eyes and clung to her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "He was too fast and I had no fucking idea where I was by the time I lost sight of him."

She sniffled, relief coursing through her veins. "Oh, God," she croaked in a voice sore and dry from crying. "I was so worried, Edward. Don't do that shit ever again!"

"Ssh, don't cry. I'm fine; it's all going to be fine," he cooed as he caressed her hair.

The officers stepped back into the room, one clearing his throat.

"Is this Mr. Cullen?" the officer asked.

Edward nodded. "I am."

"Could you please answer a few questions for us?"

"Sure thing."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Shortly after the police left, Alistair stepped out to run home and pack a bag so he could spend the night. After the night's events, Bella actually felt relieved to have another person in the house with them.

The house was silent as Edward and Bella just gazed at each other.

"You can't- you can't do stuff like that, Edward," she whispered hoarsely. "What if he'd had a gun or a knife or something? I can't lose you." She buried her face in her hands; the thought of losing him burned her chest like a hot knife.

He reached over, pulling her into an embrace. "Ssh, it's fine," he replied.

She pulled back and searched his eyes intently. "Now can you understand why I want to hide you? If I exposed you to the media, the danger would be ten times worse."

He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I guess I can see where you're coming from, but I don't agree with your keeping me in the dark."

Bella shot him a guilty look. "It wasn't just you," she mumbled.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I never told anyone back home about recent events. After you ran out, and I was all alone, I tried calling Mac, and when I couldn't get through, I called Emmett. After I tried to explain what happened, he was pretty pissed. Alistair showed up, and I promised Em I'd call him tomorrow. Knowing him, he'll probably be on a plane before the sun rises."

Edward chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Of course, you crazy woman. He loves you and wants you safe. I'd do the same."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I know you would," she replied softly. "I didn't want to make you guys worry. I was stupid and I'm so sorry for that."

"Princess, do you have any idea what could've happened if no one was here when that guy was on the veranda? I can't even-" He stopped abruptly and swallowed thickly.

He pulled her forward and crashed his mouth against hers. They pulled away, flushed and breathing heavy, as the front door opened once again. This time, Mac rushed frantically in with Tanya close on his heels.

"Bella," he called out, pulling her up from the couch and into his arms. "Christ, girl. I've been going crazy since I turned on my phone and got Emmett's voicemail. What happened? Someone broke in? Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"One at time, Mac," she laughed lightly. "Someone was spying on us from the veranda. No, we weren't hurt, but Edward sprinted off like Spider-man and chased him down, but he got away. The cops came, took our statements, and said they'd get back to us."

The older man's shoulders sagged in obvious relief. "Shit, I was so worried. Tanya and I went to a movie and then forgot to turn our phones back on."

Tanya stepped forward and wrapped Bella in a maternal hug. "Oh, honey, are you okay? Like, really okay?"

Bella shrugged slightly. "I think so. Well, at least as well as I can be at the moment. I'll feel better once this fucker is caught."

She turned her head and covered her mouth, yawning quietly. Tanya smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Get some rest, dear. Mac, can you walk me to my car?"

Mac nodded and followed Tanya. He opened the door and came close to getting a fist in the face as Alistair was about to knock. The younger man stepped back and grinned.

"Sorry, man," the bodyguard replied with a laugh.

Mac chuckled. "It's alright, just walking Tanya out safely."

Alistair nodded seriously. "You can't be too careful," he replied gravely, sending a chill up Bella's spine, from all the way across the room.

Once Alistair was settled on the couch with a blanket and pillow, the other three made their way to their rooms to settle in for the evening.

_._  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
_._

When she awoke the next morning, Bella felt warm and safe. She slowly blinked open her eyes and came face-to-face with a wall of muscled chest. Attempting to turn her head and get better look, she found she was caged against Edward's arms. Being wrapped up with him was such a pleasant feeling that instead of trying to extricate herself, she snuggled closer to him.

She felt his chest move as he let out a deep chuckle. "Good morning, Princess."

"Morning, Edward," she whispered against his skin before laying a kiss over his heart.

"Any plans for the day?" he asked hesitantly after a few moments of silence.

She smiled and squeezed him tightly. "Other than staying here in your arms? No, not really."

He sighed and a ran his hand gently through her hair. "I'm happy to hear that, although I do need to go out and buy a new pair of sneakers."

She pulled back and rested her head on her arm so she could look into his face. "I noticed that last night. What happened to your other shoe?"

"It got caught on something, so I pulled my foot out and kept running. By the time I circled back, a dog was using it as a chew toy."

"So you just let the dog have it?" she asked, her eyes wide.

He nodded emphatically. "It was a big fucking dog, Bella!"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you for trying to protect me. I'll buy you a new pair of shoes today."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I can buy my own shoes," he replied, a slight irritation in his voice.

"I know you can, but it's my fault you need new ones," she argued.

He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Bella?"

"Yes?" She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his response.

His eyes opened and the familiar spark they contained took her breath away. "Shut up."

Edward cupped her cheeks and kissed her swiftly, his tongue seeking entrance, which she readily provided. He slid one hand down her side, stopping to hitch her leg over his hip and slide onto his back with her straddling him.

His lips trailed down her neck, sucking softy on her collar bone. Unconsciously, her hips pressed downward, looking for friction. Edward groaned and gripped her hips tightly, pulling her against him roughly. Bella gasped, heat searing her belly. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself with him, but her heart held her back.

"Edward, wait," she whispered.

He immediately stilled and looked up into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"Shouldn't we talk first?" she replied hesitantly.

He shook his head in amusement. "Only you would cockblock yourself," he murmured, kissing her softly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, bringing a shiver down her spine.

"I just- I don't want to rush this and have you regret it later."

He cocked an eyebrow and eyed her incredulously. "You sound like this is our first time, Bella. I know how your body tastes, how you arch your back and moan when touch you in the right spot. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't ever regret this—regret _you_."

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat.

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I promise to do better."

He smiled softly and brushed some lose strands of hair from her face.

"I know," he replied sincerely. "Now, will you kiss me so I can fuck my girlfriend properly? It's been too long, and I feel like I might burst."

"You've got that backwards," she taunted. "I'm on top, so I'm the one who'll be fucking you."

Edward's eyes narrowed in desire, and he gripped Bella tightly before flipping their bodies until she was underneath him and at his mercy. He reached for her hands and held them above her head, kissing her almost savagely.

"You're so wrong, Princess," he breathed against the skin of her neck, as he trailed his lips down to her chest. "I'm definitely doing the fucking, and I'm not stopping until neither of us can move for the rest of the day."

She let out a wanton moan and shifted her hips to press against him.

"Don't tease me, please," she begged.

He grinned, eyes shining with mirth. "I should, you know. God knows you'd deserve it."

Her heart sped up, and she felt the ache grow in her lower belly, desperately needing him to touch her. His hands caressed down her sides, sliding under the t-shirt she'd worn to bed, and tugged her panties down her legs before tossing them to the floor.

"I should, but I'm not. This time anyway," he teased with a wink.

Shifting his weight, Edward removed his boxers and knelt naked between her open legs. He reached out and pulled her into a sitting position, tugging her shirt over her head. His hands cupped her bottom as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I want to try something," he whispered, his lips barely brushing against her own.

"Anything you want," she replied softly. "I trust you."

He kissed her deeply as he lifted her hips, merging their bodies in one slow stroke. She wrapped her legs around his waist, somewhat awkwardly at first, but they quickly fell into a rhythm. Chest to chest, the position offered them a deeper level of intimacy; something the pair were in need of at the moment.

Gasping, groaning, faster, harder—soon it was all a blur of passion and ecstasy. Exhausted and spent, Bella laid her head against Edward's shoulder, letting out a shuddering sob. He caressed her back, letting her expel all of the pent up emotion. When her cries quieted, he nudged her with his shoulder, wanting her to look at him. He smiled and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and smiled back, feeling a weight lifted from her chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "Anything for you, Princess."

Curling up together, the pair laid back onto the bed and dozed off for little while. The sound of her doorbell pulled Bella from her half-asleep state. She yawned slightly and threw on a clean shirt and shorts before making her way downstairs. Alistair was already at the front door, speaking with someone who obscured from her sight.

She shot a quick glance at the couch, only to see the blanket he'd used nicely folded on a chair, along with his pillow.

"Everything okay, Al?" she asked from behind him.

Alistair glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Sure, but you have a visitor though."

As her bodyguard stepped out of the way, her hulking teddy bear of a cousin came into view. He stepped into her house, giving her a relieved smile and opening his arms.

"Scrappy," he murmured with a sigh.

She flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Shaggy," she whispered, burying her face into Emmett's shoulder.

_._  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
_._

**Chapter song**: _He Won't Go _by Adele

**AN:** Huge thanks to ysar for beta'ing and her immense patience.

Thank you, as well, to my awesome pre-readers: MinaRivera, SabLuvslogan, SammieLynnsMom, StupidlambTanya and 107yearoldvirgin. You ladies rock my socks!


	22. Number One Crush

**AN**: Huge damn thanks you to our beta, ysar, for being such a rockstar! Also, big thanks to SammieLynnsMom and AceSunshine for pre-reading!

Special thanks and adoration to VirginiaMay for bouncing ideas around with me!

This upcoming week, I'll be featured on The Southern FanFiction Review's Tantalizing Tuesdays. (www . southernfanfictionreview . com) I've stepped completely out of my comfort zone and written something pretty smutty. I hope you guys check it out!

**Chapter 22: #1 Crush**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_See your face every place that I walk in__  
__Hear your voice every time I am talking__  
__You will believe in me__  
__And I will never be ignored__  
__  
__I will burn for you__  
__Feel pain for you__  
__I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart__  
__And tear it apart_

..

_#1 Crush_ by Garbage

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Bella and Emmett commemorated his unexpected visit with a trip through an In-N-Out drive-thru.

"You know, Em, you're like a giant dog that thinks it's still a puppy."

Edward hid a smile behind his hand and shot Bella a wink through the rearview mirror. Emmett, on the other hand, feigned being hurt.

"You wound me, Scrappy," he whined, placing his hand over his heart.

She tossed a fry at him, which he caught and popped into his mouth, earning a few chuckles from Alistair and Edward in front. She couldn't help but smile as her cousin looked out the window excitedly.

"I've never been to California before," he mused.

Bella glanced at him in surprise. "Really?"

Emmett smiled at her and nodded.

"Well," she replied with a grin, "we'll just have to do something awesome then."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Emmett panted and leaned back against the brick wall. He quickly glanced around the shady alley before deciding it was safe enough and shot a look over at his cousin. Bella was breathing heavily, one hand pressed against the wall opposite to him.

He chuckled breathlessly. "When you said something awesome, Scrappy, I wasn't expecting to be mauled and chased by a group of screaming girls. I thought that only happened to guys, by the way."

She shushed him, stealthily peaking around the corner to check whether anyone had followed them. Seeing no one on the street, she moved back to Emmett's side, slipping off her ball cap and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Christ," she muttered. "That scared the shit out of me! One minute we were waiting for the guys to bring back ice cream, the next I'm getting bombarded for autographs, and then we're being chased like dogs. That's never happened to me before. Normally, my bodyguards get me out of that kind of shit."

Emmett smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I should've gone into the store with Ed. I just didn't want to let you out of my sight. That turned out great, right?"

The guilty tone in his voice made her sad, and she patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's all right," she comforted. "We both panicked and ran. Everything is going to be fine."

She felt her pockets and cursed silently that she left her phone in the car.

"Em, do you have your cell?"

He shook his head. "The battery was dead, so I left it at your house to charge."

"Shit," she mumbled.

Bella looked back around the alley's corner, trying to get a sense of where they actually were. She adjusted her hat and glanced back at Emmett.

"Okay, Shaggy. We're going to need to make a break for it. My agent's office is about six blocks away from here. If we can keep a low profile and move quickly, I think we can get there without any problems. Once we're in Tanya's office, I'll call the guys."

Emmett looked at her apprehensively. "Are you sure? You can just give me directions, and I can go while you hide out here."

Bella glanced around the dark and sketchy alley. "Uh, no way," she argued. "I think I'd rather take my chances with those girls."

The pair made their way to Tanya's office without incident. As the elevator climbed to the seventh floor, Emmett reached over and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She shot her cousin a smile. "Sure, it took a few years off my life expectancy, but I'll survive. You should have seen your dad when we landed at L.A.X. The paparazzi almost made him shit his pants; it was hilarious."

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "I know. After I hung up with him that night, I laughed for a good ten minutes. Poor Rosie had no idea what the hell had gotten into me."

The elevator pinged as they hit their floor, the doors opening almost silently. As they were turning the corner to Maria's desk, Emmett literally bumped into Jane, knocking the folder she was carrying to the floor. Bella immediately dropped to her knees, helping the girl gather up her documents.

When they were finished, Jane smiled brilliantly up at Bella and gave her a swift hug.

"Thank you so much, Izzy. You're so perfect," Jane gushed, releasing Bella to hold the file tight against her chest.

"Um, you're welcome?" Bella said, her reply sounding more like a question than a statement. In two years that she'd known Jane, the girl had never spoken much.

"Are you here to see Tanya? I'm afraid she's not in the office today," Jane offered in an overly saccharine voice, reaching out to touch Bella on the arm.

"No, actually, I-" Bella started before Emmett cut her off.

"We just need to use the phone for a minute. I'm sorry to cut this short, but we're kind of in a hurry." Emmett smiled at the smaller girl, who narrowed her eyes in return.

"Sure, okay," she replied. "Bye, Izzy! I'll see you around," she called out as she headed toward her own office.

Confused by Emmett's actions, Bella turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Emmett shrugged apologetically. "She was creepy and touchy-feely. Plus, we need to call your boys before one of them have an aneurysm."

Bella shook her head and chalked Emmett's observations up to paranoia.

Not ten minutes after hanging up with Edward, her knights-in-shining armor walked into the reception room, and she was swept into her boyfriend's arms.

"Damn it, Bella," Edward whispered in her ear, "I was so fucking scared when we came out, and you two were gone."

She fisted his shirt tightly, tears threatening to spill as exhaustion hit her.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. She glanced at Alistair and cringed slightly at his imposing stance. His arms were crossed and a scowl marred his face.

"Al," she greeted him nervously.

His scowl melted into a reluctant smile. "I knew you were trouble the first time James called me about becoming your bodyguard."

She smiled sheepishly and lightly shrugged. "I'm sorry, we just panicked."

Alistair shook his head and chuckled. "I can imagine." He eyed her speculatively before continuing. "I'll take the blame for today, though. I never should've let you out of my sight. It won't happen again."

Bella immediately felt guilty. "It wasn't your fault," she argued. "I begged you guys to let Emmett stay with me. The blame is mine."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "What do you pay me for, Bella?"

"To be my bodyguard," she replied timidly, already knowing where his line of questioning would go.

"What is the primary goal of my job?"

"To protect me," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

Alistair sighed. He wanted to get his point across, not make her feel bad.

"Look, we'll put aside the blame for this one, but there won't be a next time." His voice was firm, leaving no room for question.

Bella looked up and met his eyes, nodding in understanding. "You have my word, Alistair. I won't go anywhere without you."

Alistair bit his cheek, holding back a smile as he held his hand out for Bella to take. She looked at his nearly closed fist, and then back at his face in confusion.

"You want me to pinky swear?" she asked incredulously.

Her bodyguard grinned and nodded. "Absolutely. Someone once told me that a pinky swear was unbreakable."

He closed his eyes briefly, and a sad look crossed his face. He quickly masked it and wiggled his pinky finger at her.

"Come on, I don't have all day."

She cracked a smile and hooked her finger with his. "Pinky swear," she murmured.

_._  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next day, Bella and Edward were lounging lazily in bed when her phone rang. She sighed at seeing Tanya's name, reluctantly answering.

"Hey, T."

"Hi babe," Tanya returned cheerfully. "Can you come down to the office today so we can go over some scheduling issues?"

Bella groaned lightly, causing Edward to look at her in concern.

"Can this wait until tomorrow or something? I really wanted to spend the day with my family."

She gazed into his green eyes and suddenly felt apprehensive, not knowing when he was planning on returning home. She'd shied away from asking him point blank, and now she was kicking herself for not getting the conversation over with.

"Look, Izzy—I'm sorry, Bella," Tanya caught herself. "This should just take an hour. It's important that we get everything squared away today."

Bella sighed and agreed before hanging up with her agent. She flopped onto her back and covered her eyes with an arm. Edward stroked her arm lightly.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked, his voice tinged with concern.

She uncovered her face and gave him a sad smile. "I'm just frustrated and disappointed. Tanya wants me to come into the office today, and I wanted to hang out with you guys." She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed through, determined to be open and honest with him. "Plus, I have no idea how long you'll be here, so I don't want to waste a minute."

Edward smiled warmly and cupped her cheek. "I've been waiting for that."

She shot him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I was waiting for you to ask how long I'd be staying."

"Well?" she asked, after he remained silent. "You're killing me here."

He grinned. "I'm still waiting."

"You ass," she laughed, slapping him lightly on the chest.

He leaned back and rested against the headboard, stretching his arms out across the top. "What? You can't always wear the pants in this relationship."

Sensing a grain of truth in his jesting, she sat up and faced him. She reached down, playing with a loose string on the comforter as she carefully thought through her words. When she was ready, she looked up and met his inquisitive gaze.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

Edward sighed and reached for Bella, pulling her into his lap. "I know you are. I'm sorry I made you feel bad; I was just trying to make light of it."

She framed his face with her hands and kissed him passionately. She pulled back, leaving both of them slightly breathless, and laid her head on his chest.

"When are you leaving?" she asked softly, afraid to hear the answer.

"I made arrangements for a two week visit," he replied quietly.

Bella closed her eyes, sadness filling her chest at the realization that she only had about a week and a half left to spend time with him.

"Okay," she whispered hoarsely. She didn't know she was so upset, it wasn't like she didn't know he was only there temporarily.

He gently stroked her hair. "That changed the day after I arrived."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He smiled sadly. "I couldn't leave knowing that someone was watching you, potentially waiting for the right time to get to you. So I'm here indefinitely or until you send me away. Although I doubt even you sending me away would actually make me leave."

Her heart pounded furiously, and she straddled his waist. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I wouldn't mean it."

His hands tangled in her hair and brought her mouth close to his. "Good. You should always say what you mean and mean what you say."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Two hours later, Alistair arrived to pick up Bella for her meeting with Tanya. He sat and idly chatted with Mac as he waited for her to finish getting ready. Alistair looked up when Bella came barreling down the stairs, securing a hairband to the end of her wet, braided hair. She slid her phone into her pocket and went to grab her purse, when she noticed Emmett watching her, looking like someone had kicked his puppy.

She walked over, sitting next to him on the couch, and touched his arm.

"What's wrong, Shaggy?" she asked.

Emmett shook his head and looked at his feet. She sighed and leaned back.

"C'mon, Em," she cajoled. "Don't make me break out the purple nurple."

Her cousin let out a chuckle before letting out a sigh of his own. "I feel a little bad about yesterday."

"Oh, Em," she whispered. "You did the best you could."

He snorted and looked back down at the floor.

"I'm serious," she continued. "You were the one who got us away from the crowd and into the alley. You were also the one to pretty much shield me until we got to Tanya's office. Shit happens. We're fine. Don't beat yourself up."

He smiled. "If our situations were reversed, wouldn't you be a bit emo about it?"

She shrugged. "Nah, probably not. I'd say it was your own damn fault."

Emmett laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Scrappy."

"Anytime, Em," she replied as she squeezed him tightly.

She stood and walked over to where Alistair was waiting at the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

"Bella?" Emmett called.

She turned and saw him standing next to the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," he replied solemnly.

"I will." She gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the house.

For the entire fifteen minute ride, as well as the trip up to her agent's floor, Bella pestered Alistair with knock-knock jokes. He rolled his eyes at a particularly terrible one she'd made, just as the elevator doors opened.

"You really need some new material," he teased.

She shook her head and laughed, leading the way to Tanya's office.

"So, what you're saying is that I'd never make it in late night?"

Alistair laughed. "Nah, you'd be fine. As long as someone wrote your jokes for you."

Bella pinched his side lightly just before they stepped into the waiting room. The receptionist looked up and smiled, unabashedly eyeing up Alistair.

"You can go right back," she spoke, sultrily, batting her eyelashes. "Tanya's waiting."

Alistair shot the girl a grin and winked as they walked past.

"You're such a flirt," Bella remarked with a giggle.

Tanya greeted them both with a hug before jumping straight into business. Alistair took a seat in the back of the room and played with his phone for the hour that the ladies spent talking and going over details. It suddenly vibrated, and he was going to let it go to voicemail, but then he saw the number was Bella's house.

"Excuse me, ladies," he interrupted, flipping the phone on and pressing it to his ear. "Treem," he answered briskly.

Bella realized right away that the call must have been important, or else Alistair wouldn't have taken it. She watched his brow furrow as he spoke in hushed tones, barely making out a curt 'yes' or 'no' response.

"I'll be right there," Alistair replied hurriedly, snapping his phone shut.

He stood quickly and walked over to squat down directly into Bella's vision.

"That was Edward," he said hastily. "There was some issue at the house, but it's under control. I'm heading over there to help out. Do not-" He paused for emphasis. "Do not leave this room or Tanya's side until one of us comes for you."

Bella's eyes widened, and she immediately began to protest. "But, Al-"

"No," he replied firmly. "Please, Bella," he pleaded, "just do as I ask. I can't do my job if I'm worried about you. Will you please promise to stay here?"

She swallowed nervously and nodded. She wanted nothing more than to follow him home and find out what was going on, but she'd made a promise to the people she loved that her safety would be her foremost thought.

"I'll stay here, Al. I promise. Don't keep me in the dark, though please," she practically begged.

Alistair smiled. "I promise. I'll call you as soon as I know for sure what's going on."

After he'd left the room, Bella turned to Tanya and sighed. "Well, looks like you're my babysitter today."

Tanya gave her a sympathetic smile and shrugged. "Hopefully, this will all be over soon," she said in a soothing tone. "Let me see if I can get Jane to bring us something to drink."

Fifteen minutes later, the perky blonde walked in with two Starbucks coffee cups.

"Here you go, ladies." She turned to Bella and smiled brightly. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

After she'd left the room, Bella turned to Tanya with a raised eyebrow. "Can you say creepy?"

A concerned look crossed over her friend's face. "That was..." Tanya paused momentarily, "odd. I've never seen Jane act that way before. Very str—"

Bella jumped from her seat and over to Tanya's side as the older woman started to slump down in her chair. Her eyes fluttered for a minute before closing completely.

"Tanya!" she called out, tapping the other woman lightly on the face. "Tanya? What's wrong?" she cried out.

She checked her pulse, finding it slow, but steady. Bella gently lifted one of her eyelids to see that her pupils were dilated and unresponsive. Panicking, she rushed to the door and out into the hall, looking for someone to help. Not paying attention, she ran right into Jane, almost knocking the shorter woman to the ground.

"Izzy," she said with a smile. "Is everything alright? You look flushed."

"No!" Bella cried, on the verge of freaking out. "Something's wrong with Tanya. She's passed out, and I can't wake her, and Alistair's not here. I promised him I'd stay put."

Bella's babbling ceased once she noticed the strange look on the other girl's face. Her eyes trailed down to where Jane's hand was playing with something in her pocket.

"J-Jane?" she asked, apprehension shuddering its way down her spine.

Faster than Bella could react, Jane whipped a small syringe from her pocket and sunk the needle deep into Bella's side.

Jane wrapped her arms around her as she slowly sunk to her knees, quickly becoming drowsy and weak.

"Jaaaane," Bella began to slur. "Wha've you done?"

She felt someone stroke her hair softly, as her eyes drifted shut of their own accord.

"Ssh," Jane whispered in her ear as she drifted into darkness. "It's all going to be fine, Izzy. I love you. I'll take care of you."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**AN:** Chapter song: _#1 Crush _by Garbage

On another note, I posted the first chapters of _Accidentally in Love_ and _Over My Head_ the other day. The response has been awesome. Both stories with start in January. I know it's a long wait, but once Rabbit Heart finishes, I have another story that's slated to be posted called The End Where I Begin. TEWIB is my first attempt at writing romance/humor and the best James ever ficced. ;-)

After that, I'm planning on taking a short hiatus in December to get ready/recover from surgery. I'll be back in January with AiL & OMH, which will both be fairly angsty to start off with.

Love you guys and see you with the review reply teasers, or next week in the case of you non-reviewers. =)


	23. One Way or Another

**AN**: Huge thank you's to ysar, our awesome beta, and our lovely pre-readers this chapter: Mina Rivera, StupidLambTanya & SammieLynnsMom.

I posted a new story earlier tonight called _Comfortably Numb_. It's something completely different for me, so check it out if you have the chance!

**Chapter 23: One Way or Another**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_One day, maybe next week_  
_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha_  
_ I'll meetcha_

_I will drive past your house_  
_And if the lights are all down_  
_I'll see who's around_

..

_One Way or Another_ by Blondie

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

.

Bella's eyes were weighed down heavily as she slowly awakened. Yawning, she reached up to rub her lids in an attempt to urge them open. She sat up slowly, in an unfamiliar bed, and glanced around the empty room. The walls were painted a pale yellow, and the carpet was brown. Her nose scrunched as she wondered who the hell would ever choose brown carpet.

She swallowed thickly, her throat parched and dry. She reached up and cupped her head, a throbbing pain shooting across her skull.

"Damn it," she whispered hoarsely. "Where the fuck am I?"

Bella closed her eyes and tried to recall what happened last. She gasped as she remembered Jane sticking her with a needle and the world going black. She flung off the covers and unsteadily got to her feet. She was thankful to find that she was still fully clothed, and the lump of her phone was still in her back pocket.

She pulled out the iPhone and slid to unlock it, only to find that it had zero signal.

"No, no, no!" she wailed, wandering around the room and trying to find reception. She walked over to a fairly large window, which started about waist-high and extended just above her head.

There were a few people milling about on the sidewalk, so she began banging on the window, hoping someone would notice. After a few minutes of the fruitless endeavor, she let out a sob and rested her head against the pane. She breathed deeply in through her nose and dried her eyes, determined to be strong about this.

Bella stared out the window, gazing down at the ground below. She briefly considered breaking the glass and jumping the three stories but quickly ruled that out, figuring that with her luck, the fall would leave her with a broken leg, and Jane would attempt to nurse her back to health all 'Misery'-like.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, glancing around the stark room, which contained only a bed. She sighed and tried one last time to pry open the window. The wood must have been glued securely, though, because it wouldn't budge.

The sound of a key sliding into a lock made her jump and face the door warily. The handle turned, and Jane sauntered in with a bright smile.

"Oh, Izzy!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "You're awake already! I brought a friend to say hello!"

Bella's eyes narrowed as she noticed a tall man following Jane into the room. When his familiar smile came into view, she gasped and covered her mouth quickly.

"D-Dillon?" she stuttered in shock.

Her former bodyguard merely smirked and nodded his head in greeting.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Really, Ms. Dwyer? I'm sure you can put two and two together," he replied snidely.

Bella's brow scrunched in confusion. "I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I honestly have no clue."

"When you pulled your little disappearing act, I got fired. I have kids to support, so when Jane offered cash, I jumped at the opportunity for a little payback. You're such a selfish little bitch."

He took a menacing step toward her, but Jane stepped in between them with a glare in Dillon's direction.

"You were hired for your strength and leg work. You will not a lay a finger on her," Jane growled. "No one touches Izzy but me."

The anger in Jane's voice slightly surprised Bella, and she felt a little safer knowing that Jane didn't want her harmed.

Dillon rolled his eyes before stomping out the door, leaving the two women alone. Jane smiled brightly at Bella, reaching for her hand and pulling her to the bed.

"Sit, sweetheart," the blonde cooed. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself."

Bella sat down hesitantly, looking up at Jane's happy face.

"Jane, why are you doing this?" Bella asked quietly.

A shadow crossed over Jane's face, but she quickly masked it with a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Izzy."

"Why am I here? Why did you knock me out? What was in that needle?"

Jane sat down next to her and patted her arm gently. "You're here because we needed a place to be alone, without any distractions. I only knocked you out because I knew it'd be easier to get you here without your fighting me. It was only a mild sedative; it won't harm you."

Bella shook her head swiftly, immediately regretting the movement when her head began to pound again.

"Why?" she gasped through the pain in her head. "What do you want from me, Jane?"

"Oh, you're so silly," she giggled in a child-like voice. "You're here because I love you, and I know once you get to know me, you'll love me, too."

"You're kidding me, right?" Bella replied harshly. "You stalked me and drugged me because of a stupid crush?"

Jane's lip trembled, and tears welled up in her eyes. "It's not a stupid crush!" she cried out. "I've loved you for a long time. From my very first day as Tanya's assistant, I knew it was meant to be. You were everything I wanted in a lover: kind, sweet, and beautiful." Her eyes narrowed, glaring at Bella. "You're not being very nice at the moment."

Jane took a deep breath, and when she looked at Bella again, her face became cold and blank.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy," she murmured, stroking Bella's arm softly.

Bella jerked her arm away and glared at her captor. "Jane, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need some help."

Jane moved swiftly, and Bella felt a sharp pinch in her thigh. She glanced down and saw another needle protruding through her jeans. Her limbs started to feel heavy, and she couldn't fight back when Jane stretched her body along the bed.

The blonde leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek, whispering softly in her ear. "I don't need help. I told Mommy and Daddy before, and I'll tell you now. Don't say that again."

Bella fought to keep her eyes open, but it was a losing battle. She heard Jane whisper that she was sorry for hurting her and that she loved her, before slipping quietly into oblivion.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next time Bella awoke, shadows played on the room's wall. She glanced out the window, noticing the sun setting on the horizon. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Bella wrapped her arms around her knees. She was trying to remain calm, knowing that her guys would find her soon.

As the sun dipped lower in the sky, her hope started to dim. Thoughts began to swirl around her head in lightning-fast succession. Surely someone had found Tanya and noticed Bella's absence, figuring out that she'd been a victim of foul play. Wouldn't someone have seen her being carried out of the building?

She had too many questions and was unsure how to get the answers she sought. If she'd learned anything from earlier, it was to tread very lightly with Jane. The girl was a stick of dynamite, ready for a spark to set her off.

Bella jerked her head toward the door when she heard the handle being jostled. Jane appeared in the soft light from the hallway. She reached out and flipped a switch on the wall, bringing to life an overhead light that Bella hadn't noticed earlier.

Jane smiled shyly at Bella, waving slightly from the door. "May I come in?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Sure. It's your place, right?"

Jane grinned and shook her head. "I know, but I wanted to be a good host."

Bella swallowed back a sarcastic retort, not eager to have another needle shoved into her skin anytime soon. Jane walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot. Bella's eyes unintentionally cut towards the wide open door, wondering if she had a chance to make it through before getting caught.

Jane followed her captive's gaze and let out a light laugh. "No worries about the door, my dear Izzy. You wouldn't be able to outrun me. Your friend came close, but I still left him eating my dust."

"You were the one wearing the mask?" Bella asked, fitting more pieces of the puzzle together.

Jane nodded. "Yes, I just wanted to check on you. You know, to make sure you got home from that boring awards show all right."

"How did you-"

Jane waved her hand dismissively, cutting off Bella's question. "I was there, silly girl. I'm always there."

A cold finger of dread ran down Bella's spine. "You took the picture of me sleeping? And left me the note?"

Jane smiled. "I did." Her smile fell slightly before continuing. "I'm sorry that I scared you and made you run, sweetheart. I promise to be good from now on."

Bella tensed, knowing that she was walking on a tight wire by sticking with her line of questioning. "How long are you going to keep me locked up, Jane?"

Jane cocked her head to the side, thinking about her answer. "As long as it takes, Izzy."

"As what takes?" she asked in confusion.

"As long as it takes you to love me," Jane replied with an eerie look upon her face.

Bella nodded slowly, dread turning quickly to panic. Her fingers cracked a few knuckles nervously, waiting for an opportunity to be used, which came a few minutes later.

A loud bang, like a door being slammed, echoed throughout the house. More than one voice started shouting at once. Jane started to jump to her feet to investigate, and Bella saw her window of opportunity unfurl.

She reached out and grabbed two handfuls of her captor's hair, yanking the girl back down to the bed and head-butting her with a vicious force. Bella winced at the white flash the impact caused behind her eyes, and Jane curled up in a ball, wailing.

Bella shakily made her way to her feet, stumbling towards the door when Jane regained her bearings and gripped Bella around the waist.

"You're not going anywhere, Izzy," the smaller girl replied angrily. "You're going to regret that."

Bella looked down to Jane's free hand and caught the glint from yet another needle, poised to strike her skin. Twisting out of Jane's grip, Bella reached for the girl's hand and turned it toward her own body.

Jane let out a squeak as the needle intended for Bella pierced her own skin instead. The pair struggled momentarily as the sedative worked its way through Jane's bloodstream.

"Buh, I lurr youuu," she slurred as her body grew heavy in Bella's arms, and her eyes closed.

Bella released her hold on Jane's body, letting the girl fall unceremoniously to the floor. Stepping back, she took a deep breath before rushing to the door and out into the hallway, intent upon finding a way out.

She'd made it down the hall and down one flight of stairs, when her body ran smack into a hard chest. Hands quickly gripped her arms tightly as she looked up into Dillon's face. A bruise was already forming on his face, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, which was turned up in an evil smirk.

Bella found herself quickly spun around, her back pressed against Dillon's chest as he carefully maneuvered them down the stairs leading to the ground floor. She felt something press against her side, and she swallowed thickly, bile rising in her throat.

"STAND DOWN!" her former bodyguard shouted as they stepped onto the landing. "Stand the fuck down, or I'll shoot her!"

Dillon jabbed the gun into Bella's ribs roughly, causing her to wince and prove his point.

"Ok, dude, just calm down." Bella felt a wave of calm pass through her at the sound of Emmett's voice.

Drawing strength from her best friend's voice, she slowly opened her eyes and let the tears she'd been holding back freely fall. Emmett stood in the middle of a small living room, his hands in the air in a surrender motion. Next to him stood the man she loved, a little battered but a sight for sore eyes.

Edward's eyes met hers, and the anguish she saw there made her heart break. She tried to give him a smile, but her lips trembled too badly.

"Bella," he whispered brokenly.

"Hi," she replied hoarsely.

Dillon jerked her closer. "Enough with the chit-chat. We're leaving, and you two are going to stay right where you are. Understand?"

"Scrappy?"

Bella's gaze went to Emmett, looking into his worried brown eyes. "Remember what your dad said when Tyler Crowley tried to kiss you in third grade?"

Her brow furrowed, trying desperately to follow Em's line of thought. She saw a motion out the corner of her eye and instantly remembered the lesson: duck.

She stomped down hard on Dillon's foot and threw herself to the ground. A familiar body covered hers as the sound of glass shattering and gunshots being fired filled her ears. Edward covered her head with his arms, curling himself about her as protectively as he could.

Her heart pounded in fear, though not just for herself this time.

"He's down, guys!" Emmett called out.

Bella turned her head slowly to face Edward, who was looking down at her with wide, tear-filled eyes. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my God," he whispered brokenly. "I was so fucking scared, Bella."

She let out a sob, clutching her boyfriend tightly. After giving the pair a few moments to collect themselves, Emmett reached down to help both of them to their feet. No sooner was Bella upright than she was crushed into her cousin's arms.

"Scrappy," he murmured, holding her closely.

"Oh, Shaggy," she cried, sagging against his muscular chest.

Sirens wailing in the background grew louder and closer as Bella lifted her head to take in the scene around them. Dillon was face first on the ground, unmoving, while Alistair stood sentinel above him.

"Is he...?" Bella asked, trailing off.

Alistair shook his head, opting to give the prone man a swift kick in the ribs, causing him to groan.

"He's just unconscious. The cops will take care of him in a minute." Alistair walked over and rubbed her shoulder gently. "The more important question is how are you? Where's Jane?"

Bella shrugged half-heartedly. "I'll survive. She drugged me twice, and was going for a third when I turned it on her. She's knocked out up on the third floor."

She felt herself being extricated from Emmett's embrace, soon followed by Edward's arms wrapping securely around her.

"How did you guys find me?"

Alistair tensed, his face darkening with anger. "Her brother caused the commotion at the house and got himself caught. As soon as I said I was heading back there, Mac was already out the door on his way to you. When he got there and found Tanya knocked out, and you were nowhere in sight, we realized we'd been set up."

Her bodyguard took a deep breath and looked away.

Emmett scoffed. "Once Dad called and told us what was going on there, Al here went ballistic. He practically tortured the information out of the dude. He said he had nothing to do with any of the stalking; he was just there because his sister needed a favor. Bullshit, I say. He had to have known something."

Alistair nodded in agreement. "Do you know they lived together? There's no way he didn't have an inkling of what Jane was doing."

Bella shuddered and leaned back into Edward's embrace. "But that was hours ago. Why did it take so long to get here? Not that I'm complaining," she added, earning a laugh from the men.

"We went to their apartment," Edward spoke softly next to ear. "There was no sign of you or Jane. We'd hit a dead end until the police found a connection in her bank account transfers."

Alistair leaned against the banister at the bottom of the stairs. "An old friend of mine on the force called me with the info that she'd been paying Dillon MacKenzie large sums of money. When James heard the name, he mentioned that he thought the name sounded familiar. Once we figured out he was a former bodyguard, we rushed here to his house to beat the cops."

He smirked slightly as the shrill wailing of sirens stopped in front of the house, flashing red & blue lights bouncing off the walls. "Good timing, too, I must say."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

In the early morning hours, just before dawn, Bella lay in her comfortable bed, wrapped in Edward's arms as he snored softly behind her. She lay awake, staring out the window as the sky grew lighter. She'd fallen asleep briefly, only to be woken by a nightmare.

After she'd been questioned thoroughly by the police, they insisted that she be checked over at the hospital. She rode in an ambulance and sat through all of the procedures and blood work they'd wanted done. Edward stayed by her side the entire time.

Three hours and a clean bill of health later, the pair fell silently into bed. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to question her—make sure she was honestly okay—but she was very grateful that he sensed her need to assimilate everything. Once they'd undressed and curled up together, she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for not pushing me. Tomorrow, I promise," she whispered in the darkness.

He squeezed her in acknowledgement, pulling her back against his chest before drifting to sleep.

As the sky turned pink, Bella could no longer hold her eyes open. She rolled onto her back, and gazed at the sleeping man next to her, marveling at how lucky she was to have him. She swore she'd never take one moment with him for granted ever again. She made a mental note to speak with Tanya and Aro in hopes of speeding up her move to Seattle. She was more than ready to leave the sour taste of Los Angeles behind her.

Shifting onto her side, Bella laid her head over Edward's heart, the steady beat of his heart lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _One Way or Another_ by Blondie

Can't remember where you've heard of Dillon before? He's mentioned in the first chapter. =)


	24. All In

**AN**: Thanks so much to our awesome beta, ysar! Also thanks to StupidLambTanya, MinaRivera and SabLuvslogan for pre-reading this week! Tanya's having back surgery soon, so please keep her in your thoughts. =)

**Chapter 24: All In**

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide _  
_I'm falling harder than a landslide _  
_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name _  
_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, _  
_I'm all in tonight_  
_Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

..

_All In_ by Lifehouse

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

The next morning, Bella woke alone and confused. Reaching out, her fingers slid across the cool sheets where Edward's body should have been. Instead, they came across a piece of paper. She smiled as she read his words stating that he'd gone for a run with Emmett and would be back later.

She sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms above her head. After glancing at the clock to reveal it was mid-morning, Bella reached out for her phone, deciding to get a few calls out of the way. The first was to Aro Volturi, who was surprisingly accommodating when she pleaded to leave L.A. sooner than originally planned. He remarked that he had a daughter of his own and was sure that putting her well-being first would always be the right decision.

Buoyed by the positive results of her first conversation, she squared her shoulders and made her next call to James.

After a few minutes of back and forth, making sure she was indeed feeling all right, Bella approached her main goal of the conversation tentatively.

"We need to talk about some things, Jame."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Twenty minutes later, Bella stripped down and immersed herself into a steaming shower. She was half-way through washing her hair when the door slid open, startling her into a panic. A completely naked Edward rushed in and pulled her into his arms.

"Shit," he muttered near her ear. "I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to scare you."

She swallowed, taking a shallow breath, and gave him a shaky smile.

"It's okay," she mumbled.

He gently caressed her back, feeling her heart still beating fast where their chests touched.

"No, it's not," he argued. "After what happened yesterday, I should've known better than to sneak up on you like that. I'm sorry."

"Seriously," Bella replied, "I'm fine, just a little startled. It's really not a big deal."

She stretched up on her toes and pulled his head down to kiss him lightly. Her fingers ran through his damp hair, urging him closer. He groaned and settled his hands on her hips, molding their bodies together under the warm spray. Her tongue slide across his, causing Edward to pull away, breathing heavily.

He rested his head against her forehead and sighed.

"Slow down, baby," he whispered into the air. "We shouldn't rush anything."

Bristling, she pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes. The love and concern she found there all but melted her annoyance.

"I'm not broken," she whispered hoarsely. "Yes, Jane was scary and crazy as shit, but I'm fine. Right now what I need is for you to hold me and love me. Please don't treat me like I'm made of glass."

Understanding washed across Edward's face and he smiled. "I love you," he whispered as his lips brushed hers.

Their kiss quickly became passionate, eliciting moans and roaming hands by both parties. Edward gently pressed her back against the shower wall, hitching her leg over his hip for better access. His fingers had just slid teasingly across her clit when a sudden banging against the door started.

His movement halted, and Bella whimpered, rubbing her hips closer to his body, looking for friction. "Ignore them," she moaned.

Her boyfriend shot her a sexy smirk and continued to stroke her slick flesh. She bit into his shoulder lightly to keep from calling out. The banging started again, and Bella flung her back against the wall.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled. "There's like, four other bathrooms in this house!"

"Scrappy?" Emmett called out, his voice filled with mirth. "Sorry to, erm, interrupt, but the fuzz are here to talk to you."

Edward eased her leg to the shower floor, giving her a rueful smile. "Rain check?"

Bella pouted playfully, swatting him on the ass when he turned away. "I'll hold you to that Mr. Cullen."

"And I always deliver, Princess." He winked as he laid one last kiss on her lips.

The pair quickly finished their shower, dressing in record time. When they made their way downstairs, an older man in uniform stood silently in the living room. Noticing Bella's entrance, the officer offered her a cautious smile.

"Ms. Dwyer, I'm Captain Daniels from the L.A.P.D," he spoke in a quiet, yet commanding voice. He pulled a badge from his pocket and offered it for her to inspect.

"Is everything all right?" Bella asked with trepidation.

Captain Daniels offered her a reassuring smile. "So far, everything seems to be in order. Jane Pressman is under twenty-four hour surveillance in a psyche ward, and her brother is in custody for being an accomplice to your kidnapping. Apparently, he also has a fetish for strangling women during intimate moments, and his sister blackmailed him into helping her." The man shuddered slightly before regaining his composure.

"As for why I'm here today, I found myself reading over your report this morning and wanted to come and personally apologize for my department's mishandling of your previous complaint a few months back. After some digging, we found that the officer who'd originally handled your complaint was bribed by the Pressmans to "misplace" your report. That man is currently suspended while Internal Affairs investigates the situation."

Bella nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay, thank you for coming out here to set the record straight. I do have a question, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead. I'll do my best to answer."

"I'm planning on moving in a few weeks. Out of state," she clarified. "Will that interfere with your investigation?"

"I don't foresee that happening," the captain reassured. "We have confessions from both of the Pressman twins, so I doubt you'll be called to testify or anything. I'll give the D.A. a call and inform her of your situation. She'll give you a call and let you know for sure."

After seeing the captain out, Bella collapsed on the couch next to Edward and released a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe this almost over. I'm so tired—mentally and physically," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head gently. "Everything will be fine," he murmured comfortingly.

A few minutes later, Emmett entered the room with a wide smile, holding something behind his back. Bella eyed him warily before speaking up.

"What's with the shit-eating grin, Shaggy?"

Emmett whipped a dvd case in front of his body and presented it like a model would. "I know you're stressed out, so I figured that we could pop in The Princess Bride and relax for a little bit. It's still your favorite, right?"

Bella's heart melted into a puddle of goo as she lifted herself from the couch and threw herself into his arms.

"Yes, it's still my favorite. I can't believe you remember that!" she laughed lightly as she squeezed his waist.

"Ha, you made us watch that movie over and over that one summer. I bet I can still quote it, too."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, excited to spar with him.

Emmett grinned and nodded. "You're on, Scrappy!"

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

Halfway through the movie, Bella was leading Emmett by two quotes when the door opened, and James walked through it.

Bella looked up as her friend plopped down into an arm chair, letting out a huge sigh. She'd been curled up on the couch, next to Edward's side while they watched the movie with Emmett.

She clicked pause on the remote, earning a disgruntled "Hey!" from her cousin, which she quickly stifled with a glare in Em's direction.

"How'd it go, Jame?" she asked quietly, eyeing her friend in concern.

James rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically. "About as well as I thought it would. Mom cried, and my father expressed his extreme disappointment at my choices, lecturing me about how he'd known all along that Hollywood would ruin me."

Bella let out a small sigh, moving to sit on the side of her friend's chair. She leaned into his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I feel bad that I encouraged you to talk to them."

James shrugged, giving her a small smile and patting her leg gently. "Don't worry about that, Iz. It was the right thing to do. To be honest, you were totally right."

She shot him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"It feels like this giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders," he replied. "I should've come out a long time ago. I'm tired of hiding who I am."

Emmett's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait, wait. You told who what?"

"I went over to my parent's house today to tell them that Izzy and I aren't really together, and I'm bisexual." James laughed ruefully. "My mother was more upset about not getting Iz to pop out any beautiful grandbabies."

Bella scrunched up her nose in distaste and shook her head. "No offense, Jame, but ewww."

James laughed and nodded. "No offense taken. I totally agree with you."

Sensing there was more to the subject, Bella nudged her friend softly. "And your dad?"

A muscle ticked in James' jaw in an obvious effort to restrain himself. "At first, he yelled about how I was making all the wrong choices and how Hollywood was to blame. When he realized I wasn't buying his bullshit, he started insulting me about how I was damning myself to eternal hell, and how embarrassed they'd be when the whole world found out that his famous son was a fag."

James spat out the last word with venom, his temper on the edge.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered, hugging him tightly.

James's shoulders sagged in defeat, his anger sliding away. "He doesn't matter, Iz. You've met him before; I've never been good enough for him."

"I know," she replied softly, "but it doesn't make it right. They're your parents, and they should love you unconditionally, even if they disagree with you. You deserve better than to be treated like that."

James squeezed her waist. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Iz."

"Oh, you'd totally be lost," she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

James chuckled and shook his head. "Well, the hard part's done. Now when do you want to go public?"

Edward, who'd been silently observing, sat forward with his eyes lit up in hope. "Go public?" he asked, failing to hide the hint of excitement in his voice.

Bella bit her lip and returned to her seat next to him. "Yes, go public. If recent events have taught me anything, it's that I'm going to live my life with whatever happiness I can get. While I do have my obligations in regard to my career, my priority is to my heart and our relationship."

She cupped his blushing cheek with one hand. "You will always be first." She ran a finger over the rosy skin. "I love this blush," she whispered so only he could hear.

Edward's face broke out into a wide smile as he gathered her in his arms. "I love you so much, Princess," he responded, brushing his lips against her own.

Bella rested her head against his chest and smiled. "I know. I love you, too."

After a quiet moment, Emmett piped up and ended the silence. "So what are you guys going to do? Stage a public break up?"

James smiled. "Nah, I think I have a better idea. We could kill two birds with one stone and do an interview."

Bella grinned and leaned forward excitedly. "Like with Barbara Walters? I've always wanted to do an interview with her!"

He nodded, grinning along with her. "Exactly. We can do a side-by-side interview. I come out of the closet, and you stay by my side to show your devotion as my best friend. We've never confirmed being a real couple, so this will be an explanation for that. We just need to run everything by Tanya and make sure we're not stepping on any toes with what we say."

Bella nodded, sitting back against Edward's chest. "I think that's a great idea. It ties into the Seattle concert perfectly!"

"Seattle concert?" Edward and Emmett asked simultaneously.

"Shit," she mumbled with a giggle. "That was supposed to be a surprise."

Emmett waved his hands, urging her to keep talking. "Continue! What concert in Seattle?"

"I've written a new song, and I'm going to unveil it live at a concert in Seattle in three weeks. Between now and then, I'll be busy packing up my things and finding a new place to live. From there, I'm taking a short break to finish up the new album before doing a tour this summer."

"Inconceivable!" Emmett cried out, grinning like a fool.

Bella sat back and rolled her eyes. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

Her cousin shrugged sheepishly. "Since I picked up the movie."

"On that note," James started as he rose to his feet, "I'm heading out to make some calls and get the ball rolling."

Bella stood and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Are you sure? You can hang out with us if you'd like the company."

James smiled and kissed her cheek. "Nah, I'll be good. I'll swing by tomorrow, maybe we can do lunch?"

She nodded and walked him to the front door. James paused for a moment and reached for her hand. "I'm only going to get all sentimental this one time, so enjoy it." He shot her a cheeky grin before lifting her knuckles to his lips and pressing a small kiss on her hand.

"You've been my closest friend for years, Izzy, and I'm going to miss you so much. But by the same token, I want you to be happy, and being with them makes you happy. And if you don't keep in touch, I will never forgive you."

Bella felt tears sting her eyes and reached to hug him tightly. "I love you, Jame. I swear I'll stay in touch."

James nodded and composed his face into his normal happy-go-lucky self. "Ok, then. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, dear."

As she closed the door, she leaned back against it and sighed. She'd definitely miss James, but she was ready to move on with her life; she was ready to have her family back for good.

"Everything okay?"

Bella looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, and she nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. Just a little overwhelmed, ya know? There's a lot left to do."

He ran his hand across the back of his neck nervously, his adorable blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Yeah, about part of that," he replied with his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and shot her a small smile. "What would you say to skipping the place to live part?"

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I need to live somewhere, babe."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "No, I mean why don't you move in with me? My house is almost finished, and I drew up plans to build a studio in the basement for you as a surprise."

Her heart started to beat furiously. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, that's a big step."

His face fell slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure, but if you want to wait—"

She cut off his words by walking over and pressing her lips against his.

"I want _you_, Edward," she whispered as she pulled back to look into his smiling eyes.

"I love you so damn much, Princess," he replied passionately.

"Are you guys going to stand out there and play kissy face all day, or are we gonna watch this movie?" Emmett called from the other room.

Laughing, Bella took her boyfriend's hand and led him the to other room. "We're on our way, Em."

Edward glanced down at her smiling face and couldn't wipe the grin from his own. "Indeed we are, Princess."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**_3 Weeks Later_**

...

"Hello, Seattle!" Bella shouted to the screaming crowd. "We're doing something a little different tonight, so please bear with me!"

She leaned over, lifting her guitar from it's resting position on a stool, and cradled it in her arms. She strummed a few notes before the band began to play along.

Edward watched, enraptured, for the next ninety minutes as his girlfriend sang and danced, all the while holding her audience in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you so much!" Bella called out at the end of her set. "You've been amazing!"

She stepped away from the mic and started to walk offstage when the crowd began to loudly chant 'Encore!'. She playfully ran back.

"One more?" she asked, and received on overwhelming yes. "How can I say no to that?" she laughed. "One second!"

Bella jogged over to where Edward was standing. She grinned as he shot her a confused smile.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'Grand Gesture'?" she responded cheekily, stretching up to kiss him swiftly before running back on stage.

His eyes widened in understanding as she gripped the microphone, glancing back at him with a grin.

"Okay, guys," she started, "this is a completely new song that I wrote for someone special."

She visibly swallowed and glanced over to catch Edward's eye. 'I love you,' she mouthed, laying her right hand over he heart.

Bella turned back to the crowd and began strumming.

.  
_All night, staring at the ceiling_  
_Counting, the minutes _  
_I'm feeling this way_  
_So far away and so alone_  
.

The band joined in as she hit the chorus, the crowd going crazy. She closed her eyes, singing her heart out. When the second chorus hit, she looked directly at Edward and sang to him.

.  
_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide _  
_I'm falling harder than a landslide _  
_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name _  
_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, _  
_I'm all in tonight_  
_Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life _  
_._

Her heart skipped a beat as she gazed at the man she loved. His face was split into a wide smile, and his eyes shone with happiness. Overcome with emotion, she dropped the mic as soon as the last word left her mouth, and rushed over to jump into his arms. Edward caught her easily, crashing his mouth into hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Everyone backstage exchanged knowing smiles and looked away from the intimate moment. They'd been quiet about their relationship since Bella and James' interview aired, letting the drama surrounding it die down.

"I love your grand gestures," Edward murmured against her lips.

Grinning, she leaned her head back and laughed brightly. "I love _you_, Edward Cullen."

.  
**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
.

**Chapter song**: _All In _by Lifehouse (Also the Izzy Dwyer song at the end)

**AN**: I'm sad to say, but we're wrapping things up here. Only one more chapter to go, and I haven't decided if there will be a traditional epilogue yet (although I'm leaning toward no). No worries, a little bit from the three week gap between L.A. and Seattle will be mentioned in the next chapter, including Bella & James' interview.


	25. Parachute

**AN**: I know the past few months have been annoying while you waited patiently, and I sincerely apologize. I thank you for sticking with me as we hit this final chapter in our story.

I'm not marking it as complete because I still have at least one outtake to post here. If there any others you'd like to see, feel free to let me know and I'll definitely take them into consideration!

Big thanks to OneofEddiesGirls and GGSophie who stepped in to pre-read, and our awesome ysar for beta'ing under such short notice! Longer note at the end, if you care to see me gushing more about you wonderful readers. ;-)

**Chapter**** 25: ****Parachute**

.

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

_I __don__'__t __need __a __parachute_

_Baby__, __if __I__'__ve __got __you_

_Baby__, __if __I__'__ve __got __you_

_I __don__'__t __need __a __parachute_

_You__'__re __gonna __catch __me_

_You__'__re __gonna __catch __me_

_If __I __fall_

_Down__, __down__, __down_

..

_Parachute_ by Ingrid Michaelson

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

.

Bella played with a few switches on the control panel, saving her latest recording session, before heading upstairs for bed. She glanced at the clock and frowned when she noticed it was well past eleven o'clock. Edward would more than likely be asleep already, and she'd miss her goodnight kiss.

Shutting off the lights as she made her way through the house, she marveled at how quickly he'd been able to get it all finished in the past months since she'd moved from Los Angeles. The only project Edward had yet to complete was the add-on library that he thought she'd enjoy. Bella smiled as she recalled his reasoning.

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

_"__I __think __it__'__s __a __great __idea__," __he __cajoled__, __kissing __her __on __the __neck __as __they __were __lying __in __bed __one __night__._

_"__But __isn__'__t __it __a __bit __excessive__? __I __mean__, __I __love __you __and __the __fact __that __you __want __to __build __something __like __that __for __me__, __but __I __don__'__t __want __to __take __you __away __from __more __important __projects__."_

_Edward __leaned __on __his __elbow __and __smiled __down __at __her__. "__Nothing __is __too __good __for __you__, __Princess__."_

_She __sighed__, __feeling __every __last __defense __melt __with __his __heartfelt __words__. __She __brought __her __lips __to __his __and __kissed __him __softly__._

_"__I __love __you __so __much__. __You __know __that__, __right__?" __Bella __whispered __in __the __quiet __of __their __bedroom__._

_"__I __know__," __he __replied__, __resting __his __forehead __against __hers__. "__As __for __the __library__, __we __can __make __it __multi__-__functional __if __it __makes __you __happy__."_

_She __cocked __an __eyebrow__. "__What __do __you __mean__?"_

_Edward __smirked__, __an __impish __look __overtaking __his __features__. "__Well__, __we __can __make __it __a __library__/__office__. __We__'__ll __add __a __big __desk __and __a __computer__. __Maybe __our __kids __can __do __their __homework __in __there __some__day__."_

_Bella __felt __a __warm __tug __in __her __chest __as __tears __stung __her __eyes__. "__Kids__?" __she __asked __tentatively__. __Although __she __had __nothing __against __them__, __they __had __never __talked __about __that __part __of __their __future __before__._

_"__Well__, __yeah__. __I __mean__, __we __haven__'__t __talked __about __it__, __but __you __know __where __I __stand__. __You__'__re __it __for __me__. __I __want __to __marry __you __and __start __a __family__." __Edward __swallowed __before __continuing __nervously__. "__Is __that__—__is __that __something __you __don__'__t __want__?"_

_She __smiled __reassuringly __and __kissed __him__. "__I__'__d __love __to __have __your __babies __some__day__. __Until __then__, __practice __makes __perfect__, __you __know__?"_

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

Bella let her gaze fall over the half-finished room and allowed herself a quick vision of their future. A copper-haired boy sat on a comfy couch, reading to his little sister from her favorite book. The sight warmed her heart and brought tears to her eyes. She'd never really pictured herself as a mother, but with Edward, she wanted it. She knew without a doubt that he'd be a terrific father.

She smiled and shook her head slightly before closing the door and heading upstairs. So far, she'd been able to keep a low profile and the media had yet to find her. But she and Edward knew it was just a matter of time, and they were prepared to face the fallout side-by-side. This time around, she was determined to fight for their life together; she'd give it her all.

As she turned down the hall toward their room, she heard the television playing an all too familiar interview. She leaned against the doorjamb, watching Edward as he leaned back against the headboard and gazed intently at the big screen.

"Why do you insist on watching that over and over?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice.

He glanced over at her and shrugged, giving her a breath-taking smile. "I don't know... Because you look hot in that outfit?"

Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed, toeing off her shoes as she went. She climbed into onto their massive king-sized bed and over to her boyfriend's waiting arms. She rested her head against his chest and settled back to re-watch part of her and James' interview with Barbara Walters.

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

.

Barbara: Thank you for joining me this evening.

Izzy: It's a pleasure, Barbara! We're happy to be here, right James?

_James __smiles __softly __at __his __companion __and __nods__._

James: Yes, we are.

_Barbara __leans __back __and __folds __her __hands __in __her __lap __._

B: I hear there's something you want to talk about?

_Izzy __nods __this __time__, __gesturing __for __James __to __take __the __lead__._

J: There are a lot of rumors floating around, and we'd just like to set a few of them straight.

B: Shall we get straight to main question? What exactly is your relationship status?

_James __chuckles __before __responding__._

J: You don't pull any punches, do you?

_Barbara __laughs __and __gives __him __a __smile__._

J: Well, we've gone on record before, stating that we're the best of friends, who love each other. That's one hundred percent true. But our relationship feels more like a brother/sister one than boyfriend/girlfriend.

B: Then why would you want to trick the whole world into thinking otherwise?

J: I guess it would make a bit more sense if I start at the beginning. When I was in high school, I started to notice that I was…different…from the other kids. I was attracted to boys, as well as girls. My family is very religious, so I was made to believe that being gay, or bisexual in my case, was a sin. So, I kept my feelings to myself and did my best to hide them away.

_James __pauses__, __lost __in __thought__. __Izzy __places __her __hand __in __his__, __bringing __him __back __to __the __present__. __He __gives __her __a __quick __smile __before __continuing __his __tale__._

J: When I moved to Hollywood in my pursuit of an acting career, it was a completely different world. I felt free and unashamed for the first time in years. I owe a lot of that to the first man I attempted to date. His name was Laurent, and he was wise beyond his years. As my fame started to rise, I decided to keep my orientation under wraps so that my family wouldn't find out.

B: That must have been difficult for you.

J: It wasn't so bad. I mean, not nearly as bad as it was completely hiding my feelings. As long as I was discreet and chose the right partners, my secret was safe. Having my best friend pose as my girlfriend for the past few years made it much easier, I admit.

_Izzy __blushes __and __shakes __her __head __in __response __to __a __wink __that __James __sends __her __way__._

_Barbara __turns __in __her __seat __to __focus __her __attention __on __Izzy__._

B: Why did you choose to pretend with James?

_Izzy __smiles __and __shrugs __slightly__._

I: He was my friend. It's honestly that simple. I was dating no one at the time and had no interest in doing so. To me, it wasn't a big deal.

_Barbara __glances __down __at __some __notes __before __shifting __the __topic __of __conversation__._

B: It's been speculated around town that Izzy's had some recent issues with security. What's the truth behind that?

I: Early last year, I started receiving sweet little notes from one particular fan. Over the course of the summer, the notes became increasingly possessive and disturbing. James and my agent, Tanya, talked me into hiring extra security—to no avail, really. On Christmas Eve, after I returned from a party with James, a note and a picture of me sleeping were waiting for me on my bed.

_Izzy __visibly __shudders__._

I: I panicked and slipped out in the middle of the night, without anyone noticing me.

B: And that leads us into our next topic. As you know, mystery regarding your childhood is always a hot topic with your fans. In previous interviews, you've always replied 'no comment' or outright refused to broach the subject. Is that a fair statement?

_Izzy __smiles __sadly__._

I: Yes, that's definitely a fair statement. I grew up in a small town, raised by my dad. He and my mom divorced when I was a baby, and she moved away. I didn't see her again until my dad passed away when I was thirteen. She packed up all of my stuff and barely let me say goodbye to the people I loved before whisking me off to live with her and her husband in L.A.

_Izzy __takes __a __deep __breath__, __letting __it __out __with __a __sigh__._

I: I never wanted to talk about my childhood because I rarely allowed myself to think about it. I lost my dad, my best friend who was like my brother, and an uncle all in one fell swoop. It was painful to think about.

_Barbara __nods __sympathetically__._

B: Understandably so. Why didn't you keep in touch with them when you moved?

I: My mother forced me to cut all ties, not wanting to be reminded of that "podunk little town." After she passed away a few years ago, I allowed myself to think that too much time had passed. I was insecure enough to think that no one would even remember me.

_Izzy __smiles __sweetly__._

I: Back in December, I gathered up enough courage to go back home and find out for myself. I was scared about the stalker and nervous about being welcomed back there. In reality, I had nothing to worry about. They'd loved me and missed me as much as I did them. I even made some new friends on my journey. It was an eye-opening experience.

B: I understand that your stalker issue was resolved, and that several individuals are in police custody as a result?

I: You are correct. L.A.P.D. handled the whole situation thoroughly.

_Barbara __smiles__._

B: That's good to hear. And now that we're full circle, where will the future lead the two of you?

J: We're always going to be friends, but the truth is out there now, so we'll both be free to pursue other interests.

B: Are there any prospects on that front? Is there anyone special in either of your lives?

_James __shakes __his __head__ '__no__' __and __smirks__, __nudging __Izzy __with __his __elbow__._

J: No one for me, but Iz has a handsome beau. I'm jealous of her.

_Izzy __blushes __and __bites __her __lip __as __she __smiles__._

B: Anyone we know, Izzy?

_Izzy __shakes __her __head__._

I: No. We're taking his acclimation to the insanity of my public life slowly. It can be a bit much to deal with. I want to make sure it doesn't make him run screaming in the opposite direction.

_Barbara __laughs__._

B: I completely understand what you mean. Well, thank you so much for telling your story to me, and I wish you both the best of luck in the future!

_Izzy __leans __forward __and __hugs __Barbara __quickly__._

I: Thank you for having us! We appreciate it.

_The __camera __pans __forward __to __focus __only __on __Barbara__._

B: And thank to all of you at home for joining us. Good night!

.

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

Bella snatched the remote out of Edward's hands, clicking the off button.

"I really don't know why you keep watching that," she murmured, leaning down to lay a kiss upon his chest.

His cheeks darkened with a blush, which still made her heart melt. "I just... You stood up for us, for our relationship. Forgive me for being a romantic sap about it."

Overcome with emotion, she placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him with every ounce of love she could muster.

"I promise you I will always fight for you. My running days are over," she whispered against his lips.

She felt him smile just before he flipped their positions, pressing his hips into hers so she could feel his erection.

"Words are cheap, Dwyer. Why don't you show me?" he replied huskily.

Not wanting to back down from his challenge, she showed him...multiple times.

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

_One __year __later_

..

Bella stood on the balcony of a penthouse suite in Seattle. The skyline was beautiful, but her eyes were unfocused, simply staring at nothing as her mind whirled with tumultuous thoughts. She had a beautiful home and gorgeous husband waiting for her back in Forks, but here she was in Seattle, letting her insecurities eat away at her.

She'd been in meetings off and on all day with Tanya and some execs from Volturi Records. She had a new album coming out, and they were pushing hard for her to do a world tour. Frustrations abounded because she was steadfast in her decision to not tour for this one. They couldn't understand, and really it was her own fault for not divulging her reasons why. But she couldn't share with them the news that Edward deserved to hear first.

She gently ran a hand across her still-flat stomach and felt butterflies erupt inside. This pregnancy was completely unplanned, and while it made her nervous, it also sparked excitement. She had no worries as to how her husband would take the news; she knew he'd be thrilled, even with the less than stellar timing. They'd been married only three months when she'd had to head back into the studio for her fourth album. Now, six months later, she was trying to talk herself out of going on a world tour. Even though she was probably only about six weeks pregnant, she not only didn't want to jeopardize her baby, but she didn't want to be away from Edward for months.

She drove into Seattle yesterday afternoon and checked into the hotel, planning to be refreshed and ready for the series of meetings today where she'd be discussing upcoming plans. She'd been fully willing to go on a promotion tour for the new album, so when she showed up today, pale and stressed out, everyone was taken aback by her sudden opposition.

She'd woken up, drenched in sweat, and jumped from bed to empty the contents of her stomach. It wasn't the first time it happened, so she thought nothing of it until she spied the pair of complimentary tampons in the drawer next to the sink. She rushed out to her phone and pulled up the calendar, checking the dates.

"Shit," she whispered into the dark.

Bella pulled on her jeans from the previous day along with one of Edward's hoodies that she'd brought along for comfort. Silently making her way out of the hotel and to the nearby 24 hour Walgreens, she thanked her lucky stars that she made it there and back without being noticed. She pulled the box from her bag and carefully read the directions. Ten minutes later, she was sitting on the bathroom floor in shock, sobs clogging her throat.

There was too much going on in her life right now; there was no way she could be a mother. But the reality was what it was, and the more she pictured her baby-to-be, the more her worries took a back burner. Her main concern now was that she put off these managerial meetings long enough to talk everything over with her husband. There was no way she'd be making any decisions without his input; she'd learned from her past mistakes.

Now that left her tired and annoyed at having been questioned and argued with all day long. She firmly refused the world tour, but she conceded that everything was negotiable and explained that she just needed some time to think. Tanya was worried and tried to get her to spill, but Bella remained adamant that she'd tell her soon, just not right now. With some reluctance, Tanya let it slide, but the other execs demanded she come back to the meetings tomorrow since nothing had been accomplished today.

She sighed and closed her eyes, taking in the cool, fresh nighttime air. She turned and went back inside. Just as she slid the glass closed behind her, a knock sounded at her door. She glanced at the clock, which read almost one in the morning, and walked over to look out the peep hole.

Gasping, she yanked the door open and flung herself at her husband. He wrapped his arms around her, maneuvering inside carefully. A small sob escaped her throat, and Edward sat down on the couch, sitting his wife on his lap and rubbing her back gently.

"Ssh, baby," he gently cooed in her ear. "Tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it." If there was one thing he could never stand, it was the sight of her tears.

"It's not that simple," she replied softly as she hiccuped, trying to stem her tears.

"Talk to me," he implored.

She leaned back and gazed into his worried green eyes.

"How did you know I needed you?" she asked.

"Tanya called me earlier and said you were upset about something, so I got in the car and drove. Now, stop stalling. Please."

She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened comically before letting out a laugh. "That's all? I thought someone was dying, Bella."

She narrowed her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. "That's all?" she mimicked him. "Yes, that's all! The timing is terrible! I've got a new album coming out, and they want me to go on a world tour. A world tour, Edward!"

She got to her feet and started to pace in front of him, waving her hands as she spoke.

"I can't hop from place to place, country to county while I'm pregnant. I'll be exhausted and bitchy, and it'll be dangerous for our kid."

She swore and sat down in an arm chair, resting her elbows on her knees and burying her head in her hands. "I can't do this," she said in a quiet voice. "I can't be someone's mother."

Even though she couldn't see him, Edward smiled before coming over to kneel in front of his wife. He gently made her sit back, and then he took her hands in his as he looked her in the eyes.

"Princess, you are going to be an awesome mother. Don't doubt yourself."

"But how?" she wailed. "We can barely go to the grocery store without some asshole shoving a camera in our faces. How can I do that to my baby? I've had the shit end of the stick when it came to a motherly role model."

Edward cupped her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "That's one of the reasons you'll be an awesome mom, baby. You know what it's like to not have one, so you'll make sure to be the best that you can be. I have faith in you, Bella."

"As for the rest of the stuff, we'll make it work, Princess. Our son or daughter will be protected and loved. Stop worrying and just embrace the happy part."

She shifted forward and placed her lips against his, kissing him soundly. Her hands wound themselves in his hair, and she tugged softly, enjoying the quiet moan that fell from his lips.

"Take me to bed, Edward," she murmured huskily.

"Shouldn't we talk more first?" He stood, belying his words and bringing her with him to wrap her legs around his waist as he started walking toward the bedroom.

She laughed for the first time in days and circled her arms around his neck. "We can talk later, but right now I need to make love to my husband."

Edward dropped her on the bed and grinned. "Your wish is my command."

The pair slowly peeled off each other's clothes, taking their time to caress and kiss languidly. The moment was more about reconnecting and sharing their joy. Hours later, Bella lay with her head on Edward's shoulder, softly playing with the hair on his chest.

"Do you really think I'll be a good mom?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Yes, I truly do," he replied without hesitation.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, now that I've talked to you, I can share my reasons why I don't want to do the tour. If anything, I'm sure Aro will understand my decision. He's mentioned before how he regretted losing so much time with his daughter while he built his empire."

She shifted up on her elbow to look him in the eye. "What would you say if I gave it up?"

He arched a brow. "Gave what up? Music?"

"Yes, what if, after this album of course, I walked away?"

Edward reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her head. "If that's what you want to do, then I'll stand behind you. Are you sure?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, I'm not sure. But for now, I want to be a mom to this baby. Being on tour and rarely home won't allow me to do that. Plus, it's not like I don't have money to spare."

"You know it's never been about the money, Princess. You write and sing because you love it. Maybe you can take the time off you want and then go back in a few years. Or even keep writing and letting other people sing your songs."

"That's a great idea. I'll talk to Tanya tomorrow. See? This is why I keep you around."

He reached out and grabbed her, rolling until she was pinned underneath him.

"I'll show you just why you keep me around," he growled playfully before searing her lips with a passionate kiss.

What had started out as a harebrained idea to avoid a stalker turned into something so much more than Bella had ever expected. Before, she was facing a life of loneliness, boredom, and uncertainty. Now, she was surrounded by family and love. She'd traded her rabbit heart for a lion's, ready to fight for what she loved. She would forever be grateful for reconciling with her family and for meeting the love of her life. She'd never take any of it for granted again. That was a promise she would keep for the rest of her life.

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

**Chapter ****song**: _Parachute_by Ingrid Michaelson

(Not, it is not the same song as my other story, just the same title. I thought it'd be cute and fitting)

* * *

**AN:**

First off, I am so happy you're here with me, reading this. I know it's been incredibly frustrating for you as readers to have had to wait this long for our final chapter. I have a list of excuses and crap that happened, but none of that matters now. What odes matter is that we're here now, closing this final chapter together.

I'm so damned thankful to you who have read, reviewed, pimped, or a combination of all of them. I never would've gotten this far without you guys, and I want you to know how much it means to me!

My love and adoration goes out to ysar, who picked me up eight months ago when beta drama knocked me down. You've been an inspiration, and I'm glad to have you in my corner.

Thanks and adulation to the women who've pre-read and kept me on my toes for most of this story: GGSophie, StupidLambTanya, and MinaRivera. I'll always be grateful. Same goes to the wonderful ladies who WC with me on a regular basis and keep me sane. There are too many to mention by name, and I definitely don't want to leave anyone out, but know that you guys rock my world!

I still have plans for my other stories, Somewhere Out There, Accidentally in Love, Over My Head, and The End Where I Begin. My plan is write most them before I start posting, so I don't disappoint any of my readers should real life pop up and kick me in the ass. ;-)

Again, thank you so very much for your support. Words cannot describe the amount of appreciation and love I have for each and every one of you! I've written this story because you wanted to read, it's as simple as that. Without your support, it would've never come to be.


	26. Brown Eyed Girl Outtake

**AN: **This here is an outtake that I wrote for the Fandom4Tsunami compilation last year. Huge thanks to Beckishere for creating a really great banner for this. It's up on Rabbit Heart's Blog as we speak. rabbitheart(.)blogspot(.)com

.

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

_Playin__' __a __new __game__, _

_Laughing __and __a __running __hey__, __hey_

_Skipping __and __a __jumping_

_In __the __misty __morning __fog __with_

_Our __hearts __a __thumpin__' __and __you_

_My __brown __eyed __girl_

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

**.**

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Stop being a poopie head, Shaggy!"

"Then stop being a stupid girl, Scrappy!"

The little girl folded her arms and glared at the older boy, who in return, had his fists clenched in anger.

"I am not a stupid girl! You take that back, you big jerk!"

"No! You're a stupid girl and I don't want to play with you anymore!"

In a very rash moment, the boy shoved the little girl down and stalked away. Her bottom lip quivered as she watched her best friend in the world walk away, two other boys cackling along beside him. She grasped her shirt sleeve between her palm and thumb, wiping her nose and the tears from her cheeks.

If Emmett wanted to play with those idiotic boys instead of her, well then fine, she didn't need him. Bella sighed and felt a sharp tug in her chest. Panicking, she clutched her heart and jumped to her feet, running non-stop all the way home. Out of breath, she gasped and moaned, falling at her father's feet in their living room.

Charlie Swan looked down at his daughter and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing, Bells? I thought you and Emmett were playing at the park?"

"Daddy," she gasped, still clutching her chest. "I'm having a heart attack, please don't let me die!" she wailed as a torrent of tears washed down her face.

His eyes widened and he reached down for her, gently pulling her into his lap. After checking her over carefully for injuries, he laid her head against his chest, rubbing her back lightly.

"Shh, baby, tell Daddy what happened to make you feel this way."

As he listened to his little girl sob and carry on, he had mixed emotions. On one hand, he was angry at Emmett for treating Bella that way. But on the other, he remembered what it had been like to be a ten year old boy. Kids were cruel and having a girl as a best friend had to be hard on him.

Charlie sighed. "Baby girl, you're not having a heart attack. You're going to be fine."

Bella turned her chocolate brown eyes up to meet his own. "But then why does my heart hurt, Daddy?"

He cupped her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"Because Emmett hurt you, sweetheart. Sometimes when we're hurt emotionally, it manifests itself in a physical way."

She blinked several times, cocking her head to the side.

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "It means that your heart hurts inside, not on the outside. Like, when you get scared and it makes you shiver? That's called a reaction. While I know that a heart ache hurts real bad, it'll also heal. You and Emmett will be friends again once he realizes that his new friends aren't as much fun as you."

She sniffled and curled up against his chest. "But what if that never happens, Daddy?" she asked, her voice full of sadness.

Charlie took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly. "I don't think that will happen, but if it does, we'll get through it together. I'll always be there for you, baby."

**.**

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

**.**

Between Bella's heartbreak and his workload at the station, Charlie had been too busy to call his best friend, who was also Emmett's father. Unloading his fishing gear onto the dock, he saw the two of them walking over. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Emmett fidgeting nervously.

_Damn __right__, __you __should __be __nervous__, __boy__. __You __hurt __my __baby __girl__, _Charlie thought to himself.

Emmett swallowed nervously and greeted the older man. "Hey, Chief."

"Em," Charlie replied gruffly.

Robert McCarty cocked an eyebrow at his best friend, noticing his cold demeanor. "Everything okay, Charlie?"

"Not really, no," he replied, tossing his gear into the boat. "I'm sure we'll be able to work it all out, though. Right, Emmett?"

Emmett folded his skinny arms, shrugging his shoulders.

Mac's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why do I feel out of the loop? What's going on?"

"Well, it seems that your boy here is too good to be friends with a girl, so he decided breaking his best friend's heart was the right choice."

Mac glanced at his son in surprise. "Emmett Dale," he chided, "did you really?"

The boy shrugged again. "Whatever, she's just a girl."

Charlie sighed and stepped onto the boat, not eager to deal with the childish drama.

Mac was still beside himself at the news. He'd always secretly dreamed that his son and Isabella would fall in love and get married one day. They reminded him so much of himself and Charlie when they were their age, best friends who stood up for each other no matter what. He followed his friend and sat next to him, shaking his head.

Emmett stood stubbornly on the dock, annoyed at the Chief for ratting him out to his dad.

"Come on, boy, get in the damn boat. We're wasting daylight," Charlie called out.

Reluctantly, Emmett sat across from his father and stared at his feet. After a few minutes of tense silence, while Mac maneuvered the vessel towards the center of the lake, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Seriously, Em, why would you do that to her? She's your best friend."

Emmett sighed. "I'm sorry, Chief. I didn't mean to hurt her. Mike and Eric were teasing me about being friends with a girl and I got embarrassed. I didn't want them to think I was a pansy, so I pushed her and went to play with them."

Mac glared at the boy. "Emmett Dale McCarty," he growled. "You never, ever put your hands on a girl like that. Have I taught you nothing?"

Emmett cowered, never having seen his father this angry. "I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered. "I didn't mean to, she just made me so mad when she yelled at me."

His father sighed. "Emmett, you're not always going to get your own way. You can't just fight your way out of situations that you don't like. Hurting Bella was something you really shouldn't have done and you need to apologize to her."

"Fine," the boy muttered, "but I'm still not going to be her friend anymore. You can't make me."

Charlie chuckled. "Of course not, boy. You're free to choose your own friends, but don't be mad if she moves on and decides you're not worth it when you come crawling back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett shot back in annoyance.

Charlie leaned forward, his imposing figure intimidating the boy. "What I mean is that those boys aren't your real friends, they're opportunistic. True friends stand by you and protect you, not shove you down when you get in the way. You're going to realize that sooner or later and it may be too late."

Emmett felt tears sting his eyes so he glanced away. He really didn't want to hurt Bella, he loved her, but he also didn't want to get picked on by the guys. Charlie was getting on his nerves, he really didn't want to think about Bella's feelings right now.

The rest of their trip passed by in quiet contemplation on Emmett's part and talk of sports between the two men. After the boat was docked and their gear stowed away, the three of them set off to the diner, for their usual dinner together. Emmett wasn't looking forward to it, knowing Bella would be there waiting for them with Miss Cora. He had no idea how to act around her now that they weren't friends anymore. That was solved easily enough when they walked inside and he noticed Mike, Tyler and Eric at a booth in the back. They waved him over and he turned to his father, who eyed the interaction speculatively.

"Can I go over, Dad?" he begged.

Mac glanced over at Bella, sitting alone at the counter watching them. Emmett followed his father's gaze and his eyes widened when they met her sad ones. She blinked, breaking their connection and looked down, letting her hair hide her face. Something tugged at him, pulling him in her direction, but he stamped it down.

"If that's what you want, Em," Mac replied warily.

Emmett grinned and set off toward the guys, determined to forget all about little Bella Swan.

Mac shook his head and watched Charlie from the corner of his eye. It was clear that his best friend was heartbroken for his daughter, but there was nothing they could do. It was Emmett's choice and all he could do was pray that everything would work out just fine.

.

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

_Standing __in __the __sunlight __laughing__, _

_Hiding __behind __a __rainbow__'__s __wall__, _

_Slipping __and __sliding_

_All __along __the __water__fall__, __with __you_

_My __brown __eyed __girl_

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

**.**

The next few weeks went by slowly for Bella. She spent most of her time indoors reading, instead of going out to play. One day, Charlie had enough of her moping and talked her into playing with Angela Weber next door. They were in the same class, but Angela was terribly shy and never really spoke to anyone.

Both girls spent the day quietly in Angela's bedroom, each reading from a different book. A few days later, Bella showed up on the Weber's front porch and asked Angela if she'd like to go to watch the Little League baseball game with her and her dad. Angela pushed her glass up her nose, a bewildered look upon her face.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"Because it's fun? Emmett is playing third base this year."

Angela scrunched up her face in confusion. "Why would you want to watch Emmett play? I thought you were mad at him."

Bella shrugged. "I'm not really mad at him anymore. I kinda miss him."

Angela rolled her eyes. "He's only going to be mean to you again."

Bella nodded. "Probably, but I still want to watch him play, even if he doesn't talk to me."

"Okay, then have fun, Bella. Don't come crying to me when he's a jerk," Angela huffed.

Bella's hands clenched into fists. "Fine, be like that, Angie." She turned and stalked back to her house, seething in childish anger.

She ran into her house and upstairs, throwing herself onto her bed and cried her eyes out. She missed her best friend and nothing felt right without him. A little while later, she sat up and dried her eyes, not wanting her dad to know she'd been upset. If Charlie realized that something was amiss, he never said a word. They ate dinner quietly and then piled into his cruiser.

When they arrived at the baseball field, they walked over and sat with Mac. Even though they weren't friends anymore, Bella watched the game, proud that Emmett was playing well. After the game, Charlie gave her some money to buy some popcorn while he and Mac talked about an upcoming fishing trip.

She was walking back with her snack when two boys stepped in her path. She looked up and saw Eric and Tyler smirking at her.

"Get out my way, doofus."

"How about you make us, Swan?" Eric teased.

"What? Not so tough without Em by your side?" Tyler chimed in.

She held her head high and glared. "My dad is waiting for me, so get out of my way."

Eric ripped the bag of popcorn from her hand, spilling some of it onto the ground.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Give that back!"

The boy held it over her head and laughed.

"Give it back," a voice growled from behind her.

Bella didn't need to see him to know it was Emmett.

Tyler cocked his head to the side. "Lighten up, McCarty. We're just having some fun."

"No, you're being mean to her for no reason. Give her the popcorn back."

Eric sneered and upturned the bag, emptying its contents on the grass. Bella felt tears spring to her eyes, anger welling up in her chest. She shoved Eric hard, knocking him to the ground. When Tyler made a move to hit her, Emmett tackled him to the ground. Eric jumped to his feet and back away quickly, looking around nervously to make sure that no one saw a girl knock him down.

"You'll regret that, McCarty," Tyler jeered, turning to follow Eric.

Emmett turned to Bella and smiled hesitantly. "Are you okay, Scrappy?"

She blinked before bursting into tears and dropping to her knees. Emmett's face fell and he was immediately by his best friend's side, his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey now, don't cry. It's okay, they're gone," he attempted to soothe her.

She snorted and shook her head. "I'm not scared of them," she replied with a hiccup, trying to make herself stop crying.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, perplexed.

"I missed you," she replied sincerely, her wide eyes sad and red-rimmed.

Emmett smiled down at her. "I missed you, too. I'm sorry I was an ass."

Bella giggled a little. "You said ass."

His cheeks blushed. "My dad called me that when he found out what happened."

She sniffled and frowned, before turning to him and wiping her nose on the shoulder of his shirt. His eyes widened and he jumped away in disgust.

"GROSS!" he yelled. "Why did you just do that?"

She shrugged. "I'm wearing short sleeves and I needed to wipe my nose. You were there. Plus, you deserved it for being a jerk."

He raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

She thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, but the next time you're mean, I'm going to beat you up. Then wipe my nose on you. Deal?"

Emmett spit on his hand and stuck it out for her to shake. She copied his actions and they held their hands together tightly.

"It's a deal, Scrappy. Best friends forever."

She nodded. "Best friends forever, Shaggy."

**.**

**O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O**

**.**

**AN**: In all honesty, I almost forgot all about this outtake. But after reading through it once more, it's totally inspired more plot bunnies. I'd love to write another outtake in Emmett's POV when Renee took Bella away, or maybe a Mac POV. You never know what may pop into my head at some point. =)


End file.
